La batalla de los cielos
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Hades ha muerto, Poseidón esta sellado. Esto deja a Zeus como el Dios más poderoso que pueda poseer la Tierra, por lo que decide incorporar a diez antiguos caballeros de oro a sus filas... Atenea tendrá que plantarle cara, ¿podrá Seiya hacer algo? Capí 27
1. El renacer

CAPÍTULO 01: EL RENACER DE LOS CABALLEROS DE ORO

**CAPÍTULO 01: EL RENACER DE LOS CABALLEROS DE ORO**

Bueno la anterior historia de la Batalla de los cielos la deje un poquitin abandonada así que la voy a rehacer, esta vez escribiendo como se debe.

Quiero comunicar que en mi historia los nombres de los doce caballeros de oro me los inventó yo y no usaré los que vienen en el manga de Saint Seiya: Last Canvas, ya que este fic lo empecé a hacer antes de que surgiera dicho manga.

Dicho esto comencemos y espero que disfrutéis del fic.

La lava ardía con gran intensidad, su rojo intenso alumbraba una de las zonas más apartadas del mundo del infierno. Si el Cocythos, el lago congelado de la muerte era terrible, ese lugar lo era aún más. Durante toda la eternidad las llamas ardían sin cesar y ningún mortal podía atravesar ese lugar sino era con protección divina.

Una pequeña zona de tierra se encontraba ligeramente por encima de la lava. Sobre ella se encontraban cuatro figuras, tres encapuchados con túnicas blancas y una persona que no aparentaba más de los 20 años, su cabello era de un color claro y brillante, difícil de describir, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo que parecía que echarán pequeñas chispas hacía donde mirara y su cuerpo era tan hermoso que cualquier caería postrado ante él.

El lugar comenzó a temblar momentáneamente. El joven miró al cielo y luego bajo la vista.

- La batalla debe estar a punto de terminar – dijo el joven avanzado unos pasos.

- Pero mi señor, ¿no deberíamos ayudar a Hades? – Preguntó uno de los encapuchados, su voz era muy grave.

- Esta batalla es suya no mía. Debería aprender de sus errores.

- ¿De todas formas que hacemos aquí mi señor? – Preguntó el otro encapuchado cuya voz era más suave.

- Por esto

El joven señaló al frente. Había una fila en horizontal de un total de diez lápidas. El tercer encapuchado se acercó y se agacho sobre una de ellas. Luego se levanto sorprendido y miró a su señor.

- ¿¡Pero sí son…!? – Exclamó con una voz que era muy serena y encantadora, era una mujer.

- Exacto.

Los otros dos encapuchados no lo entendieron por lo que se acercaron a las lápidas. Al verlas más de cerca comprendieron la sorpresa de su compañera.

- ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó el de la voz ronca.

- Es el castigo que recibieron por participar en la anterior Guerra Sagrada 243 años atrás. Han sido los mejores caballeros de la historia.

- ¿Piensa resucitarlos señor Zeus? – Esta vez preguntó la mujer - . Hades resucitó a varios caballeros y no le fueron fieles.

- Estos lo serán. Por servir a Atenea han tenido que pagar conocer las llamas de este infierno una y otra vez sin descanso hasta el final de los tiempos.

- Pero faltan dos….

- Los otros dos sobrevivieron a la guerra y han participado en esta, por lo que no podré usarlos.

El lugar comenzó a temblar. Zeus alzó la vista un momento y luego la bajo.

- Hades ha muerto

Los tres seguidores de Zeus se quedaron de piedra al oírlo.

- ¿Han ganado los caballeros de Atenea?

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¿Han logrado matar a un dios?

Zeus no hacía caso de los comentarios de sus hombres. Solo reflexionaba un momento. Realizar la resurrección de esos diez le llevaría tiempo y era algo que necesitaba, por lo que tenía que hacer algo que entretuviera a Athena durante un tiempo.

- ¡Escuchad! – Gritó Zeus en tono autoritario y sus tres hombres le miraron - . Decidle a Apolo que se ocupe de Atenea y sus caballeros. Y que se encargue de castigar a los caídos en la batalla por levantar su mano contra los dioses.

- ¡Si señor!

Los tres desaparecieron del lugar. Zeus quedó mirando un momento las tumbas y luego sonrió.

- Pronto nos volveremos a ver hija mía… Falta ya muy poco.

DOS MESES DESPUÉS…

El bosque estaba en paz. Los rayos de sol se filtraba entre los árboles, iluminando el interior de manera suficiente como para ver hasta que cayera la noche. Se oía el cantar de los pájaros y se podía percibir hasta el ruido de una hoja al caer en el río si se ponía la atención suficiente.

Saori Kido observaba el paisaje desde la terraza de su casa de campo. Entonces se percató de un ruido. Se giro y vio llegar a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones que no la miraban a ella sino al bosque. Su camiseta era de color roja y vestía unos vaqueros de color azul. A su espalda llevaba una especie de saco. El joven se percato entonces en Saori.

- Oh, discúlpeme. No era mi intención irrumpir así. Pero es que este lugar es tan hermoso y me resulta tan familiar que no me he podido resistir.

El joven hablaba con tranquilidad y con un tono de voz que bailaba en los oídos de Saori. Esta le sonrió y le habló.

- No tiene de que preocuparse, estoy sola aquí.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y sonrieron mutuamente. El sol comenzó a ocultarse y Saori miró al cielo, luego miro al joven.

- Parece que esta anocheciendo, ¿tiene algún lugar donde alojarse?

- En verdad viajo buscando a alguien, por lo que duermo donde puedo cuando cae la noche.

Saori miro de nuevo al muchacho. En sus adentros sabía que no debía pedirle que entrará pero no lo podía evitar.

- Puede pasar la noche en mi casa si lo desea, las noches en este bosque son muy frías.

- Le agradezco su hospitalidad.

El joven entró acompañado por Saori. En el salón, el chico dejó el saco encima de uno de los sofás y observó la decoración. Todo parecían ser muebles caros. En la parte este del salón, parecía no haber pared, pues una serie de ventanas formaban lo que era ese lado.

Tras observar la habitación, el joven se percató que Saori lo observaba. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de su descortesía.

- ¡Ah perdone! No me he presentado. Me llamo Seiya.

Saori sonrió al ver la actitud de Seiya.

- Yo soy Saori Kido

Ambos estrecharon la mano.

- Encantado de conocerla señorita Kido.

Se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron. En ese momento el estómago de Seiya empezó a sonar pidiendo comida. Este avergonzado se disculpó. Saori rió por lo bajo.

- Dentro de poco estará lista la cena, espere por favor.

La cena era comida de lujo que Seiya no recordaba haber probado en su vida. Durante la misma, hablaron de diversos temas, como por ejemplo, la razón del viaje de Seiya.

- Así que esta buscando a su hermana mayor…

- Si. Se llama Seika. Cuando éramos pequeños nos tuvimos que separar y me gustaría volver a verla. Pero además…

- ¿Además…? – Preguntó Saori extrañada por esas últimas palabras.

- A veces siento como si en mi interior estuviera buscando a alguien más, pero no sé a quién. Muchas veces en mis sueños veo una figura que grita mi nombre… pero jamás logro ver quién es.

Saori lo observó y luego miró su vaso de vino con tristeza. Tenía frente a ella el que había sido el más valioso de sus caballeros y al cual ella tanto quería, pero no podía decirle nada. Ahora Seiya vivía como un ser humano normal y era eso lo que merecía tras tanta batalla.

La conversación iba muy bien, pero de pronto los cristales de las ventanas de la sala este de la habitación se rompieron en mil pedazos.

- ¿¡Qué es eso!? – Exclamó Seiya mientras se ponía en pie y miraba hacía la zona de las ventanas.

Saori iba a ir a averiguar que había pasado, pero una figura vestida con un manto negro entró en la sala. A su espalda había dos alas cubiertas por la capucha.

El extraño parecía mirar en muchas direcciones. Al final, su mirada se paro en Saori.

- ¿Es usted la señorita Saori Kido?

Saori afirmó con la cabeza.

- Le agradecería que me acompañará por favor.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Eso poco importa ahora. Por favor, haga el favor de acompañarme…

Seiya se puso delante del individuo y lo miró con una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para entrar así en esta casa? ¿Y qué modo de hablar es ese?

Saori iba a gritar a Seiya que se alejará de aquella persona, pero se fijo en el encapuchado que parecía estar sorprendido de ver a Seiya.

- ¿T-Tenma? ¿Eres tu Tenma? – Fue lo que preguntó el encapuchado. Esto sorprendió enormemente a Saori quién miro un momento a Seiya.

Seiya por su parte hizo una mueca de no entender que decía ese desconocido.

- ¿Tenma? No sé quién es ese, me debes confundir con otro. Yo me llamo Seiya

El encapuchado miro un momento pensativo a Seiya y luego preguntó.

- Dime una cosa, ¿eres un caballero?

Seiya no pareció entender lo que el extraño le decía, pero Saori se encontraba cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Quién era ese individuo que parecía saber quién era en realidad Seiya?

- Mira, no sé de que tonterías estas diciendo ni con quién me estas confundiendo. ¡Pero te voy a echar de aquí!

Saori vio como Seiya iba a atacar al desconocido e intentó gritarle para que parara.

- ¡Seiya no!

Pero Seiya no hizo caso e intentó golpear con una patada el estómago del individuo. Seiya creyó haberlo golpeado, pero cuando miró hacía el lugar del impacto, comprobó como el individuo paraba el golpe con un solo dedo el cual ni entraba siquiera en contacto con su pierna, sino que emitía una especie de energía dorada que los separaba.

- Desaparece de mi vista

El cuerpo del extraño comenzó a emitir un aura dorada que lo rodeo. Atenea se percató de ella y Seiya salió disparado contra la pared al otro lado de la habitación, atravesándola y saliendo disparado hacía la otra sala.

Saori quiso salir corriendo en busca de Seiya pero no podía dar la espalda al desconocido.

- Eso… eso estoy segura que era un cosmos… pero no un cosmos cualquiera… sino el de un caballero de oro… ¿Quién eres tú que posees un cosmos tan poderoso?

- ¿Ya os olvidasteis de mi, diosa Atenea? – Mientras hablaba miró fijamente a Saori y esta pudo ver un poco a través de la capucha, le pareció ver un rostro familiar.

- N-No puede ser….

- Veo que ya me recordáis… - el encapuchado tomó la capucha por el pecho y la arrancó dejando a la vista una armadura que brillaba tan potente como el oro. Era la armadura de oro de Sagitario - . Soy Shiro, caballero de oro de Sagitario.

Saori se quedó sin palabras. El joven de cabellos negros y ojos de color marrones, pero no un marrón puro como el de Seiya sino uno más claro la miraba atentamente.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Saori preguntar - . Estabas muerto.

- Así es, pero el señor Zeus me ha devuelto la vida.

- ¿¡Zeus!? – Exclamó Saori en su interior.

- Me ha pedido que os lleve ante su presencia, así que si sois tan amable de acompañadme diosa Atenea.

Saori comenzó a caminar, pero la voz de Seiya le hizo detenerse. Se giro y lo vio en pie, lleno de arañazos por todas partes y trozos de madera cayéndole por todo el cuerpo.

- E-Espera…

Shiro no parecía prestarle atención a Seiya, para el, era como si no estuviera.

- No sé que esta pasando… pero no voy a dejar que un loco como tú se la lleve… - Seiya respiraba con dificultad, el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, y no sabía como era posible que aún se mantuviera en pie.

- Eres persistente…. Pero te recomendaría que lo dejarás. No vas a poder hacer nada contra mí Tenma.

- ¡Yo me llamó Seiya!

Seiya comenzó a correr en dirección a Shiro para golpearlo. Aun viendo como su cuerpo emitía una energía de color dorado no se detuvo y continuó su embestida. Shiro pareció imitarlo y corrió hacía Seiya. Cuando ya lo tenía casi enfrente, Seiya se percató que el puño de Shiro se encontraba cubierto por una luz dorada.

- ¡Colmillo infernal!

Shiro golpeo el estómago de Seiya y lo lanzó hacía arriba. Luego saltó y, tras ponerse a la altura de Seiya, y golpeo de nuevo a Seiya con el mismo puño haciendo que este se estrellará contra el suelo, clavándose en él.

Shiro comenzó su descenso para golpear una última vez a su indefenso adversario, pero la voz de Saori lo detuvo.

- ¡Shiro para!

El puño de Shiro se detuvo justo frente a la cara de Seiya. Luego miró a Saori.

- Iré contigo, pero no le mates.

Shiro se reincorporó y miró a Saori con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien.

Saori corrió hacía Seiya y lo examino. Realmente estaba herido, pero aún respiraba. Lo cogió de uno de los brazos y como pudo lo tumbo sobre el sofá. Luego, lo cubrió con una manta y usando su cosmos le curó las heridas.

- Seiya… siento que haya pasado esto

Tras acariciar y besar la frente de Seiya, Saori se levantó y caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Shiro.

- Bien, vamonos.

Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche y Seiya se quedó inconsciente en el sofá sin saber nada de lo que había pasado.


	2. El plan de Zeus

CAPÍTULO 01: EL RENACER DE LOS CABALLEROS DE ORO

**CAPÍTULO 02: EL PLAN DE ZEUS**

Saori caminaba siguiendo a Shiro. Gracias al cosmos de este, habían viajado en un momento a una especie de isla que ella no creía conocer. Al menos nunca le había parecido oír hablar de ella. Saori se fijo en las esculturas. Claramente eran griegas y muy antiguas.

- Shiro… ¿dónde estamos? No me suena para nada esta isla.

- No me extraña. Hace poco surgió de las profundidades del océano.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Exclamó Saori sorprendida.

- El señor Zeus utilizó su cosmos para sacarla de las profundidades del mar. Durante la lejana era mitológica, este isla fue usada por el como base por así decirlo. Su cosmos rodea toda la isla, lo que la hace totalmente invisible a los satélites y ojos de los barqueros y pescadores.

- Entiendo…

Tras unos minutos más de camino, por fin llegaron a un enorme templo. Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo y finalmente dieron con una gran puerta que se abrió en cuanto ambos llegaron. Ambos entraron a la vez en la estancia. Estaba totalmente envuelta en la oscuridad y Saori no podía ver nada.

Algo parecido a unas pequeñas descargas encendieron unas antorchas en los pilares de la sala y esta se iluminó, descubriendo una enorme sala cuadrada en cuya zona interior había lo más parecido a un trono de piedra.

Saori observó la estancia y cuando miró a Shiro vio que este le hacía señas para avanzar. Así lo hizo, hasta llegar frente a las escaleras que ascendían al trono. En ese momento Saori se fijo en que el trono estaba de espaldas. Cuando volvió a mirar a Shiro, este estaba de rodillas.

- Mi señor Zeus – comenzó a decir Shiro con la cabeza inclinada -. Tal y como me pedisteis he traído a Atenea.

El trono comenzó a girar haciendo un fuerte ruido, resultado del choque de las piedras. Cuando se giro, apareció una persona que Saori reconoció al instante.

- ¡Abuelo! – Exclamó con sorpresa Saori al ver a su abuelo sentado en el trono.

Mitsumasa Kido se encontraba sentado en el trono donde debía estar Zeus. ¿Qué significaba tal cosa?

- Veo que aún te acuerdas de mí. Sin embargo, es una pena que me tuvieras que conocer bajo esta imagen.

Saori no entendió. La figura de Matsumasa Kido empezó a brillar y se convirtió en la de un bello joven.

- Aunque este es mi verdadero ser Atenea.

Saori no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Zeus había tomado la forma de su abuelo?

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo hija mía – dijo Zeus mirando a Saori con ternura -. Siete años hace ya.

- ¿Siete años? ¿De qué estas hablando padre?

- ¿No lo sabes mi pequeña?

- ¿Saber el que?

A Saori le pareció que Zeus había reído por lo bajo, y realmente lo había hecho.

- Dime… ¿querías mucho a Mitsumasa Kido?

- Si, a fin de cuentas fue la persona que me crió y me educó.

- Y dime… ¿crees que fue casualidad que esa persona te encontrará cuando aún eras un bebé?

Saori no entendía que intentaba decirle Zeus.

- No entiendo a donde quieres llegar padre.

- Te lo explicaré.

Zeus bajaba los escalones despacio pero con paso seguro. La túnica blanca, al más puro estilo de las que se usaban en la antigua Grecia, parecía no molestarle para nada a la hora de caminar.

- Cuando derrotamos a Cronos en la lejana era mitológica, como bien sabrás Hades, Poseidón y yo nos repartimos el territorio. Yo me quedé la tierra y los cielos, Hades el infierno y Poseidón los mares.

Saori asintió. Zeus se había detenido en mitad de la escalera de piedra.

- Sin embargo, muchos dioses codiciaban la tierra y yo no podía encargarme de guardar tanto la tierra como los cielos. Así que, viendo el interés que tenías en los humanos te la concedí a ti para que tu fueras quién la protegiera. Esto trajo la envidia de muchos dioses que empezaron a querer tener la tierra, como por ejemplo tu hermano Apolo.

Saori recordó el enfrentamiento con su hermano de hace poco. Gracias a dios, Seiya pudo derrotarlo y hacer que volviera a los cielos. Zeus continuó hablando.

- Cada cierto tiempo, te reencarnas en un ser humano bajo la gran estatua de Atenea que hay en el santuario para afrontar a los dioses que desean conquistar la tierra, pero en esta época hubo un problema con el que no contabas.

- Ares – dijo Saori y Zeus asintió.

- Así es. Tu hermano Ares llegó a la tierra un poco antes que tu poseyendo el cuerpo de uno de tus más fieles caballeros de oro. Esto ya me lo aviso el oráculo. El oráculo también me advirtió que un caballero de oro te salvaría y te sacaría del santuario, por lo que tenía que hacer algo para asegurarme que crecieras tal y como debías, es decir, crecer de tal forma que estuvieras lista con tus caballeros.

- Entonces… lo que quieres decir…

- Así es. Mucho tiempo antes de que tu volvieras a reencarnarte, yo abandoné el reino de los cielos y me reencarne en Mitsumasa Kido. Por desgracia, al reencarnarnos, los dioses no conservamos nuestros recuerdos y somos como humanos normales a no ser que se nos despierte, por lo que fue pura suerte que inconscientemente fuera a Grecia y allí te encontrará.

A Saori se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Desde el primer momento había estado siendo vigilada por su padre Zeus. Los recuerdos sobre su abuelo volvían a su cabeza. Había sido una buena persona que siempre le había tratado bien y le había enseñado como debía comportarse una auténtica dama y como debía tratar a sus seguidores.

- El tema de tus caballeros no fue pura casualidad Atenea, Mitsumasa Kido a lo largo de su vida tuvo más de 100 hijos. ¿Te suena de algo?

- ¡Los 100 huérfanos! – Pensó Saori.

- Así es. Los 100 niños que Mitsumasa Kido mandó para convertirse en caballeros eran todos hijos suyos. Y la sabiduría y conocimiento que te transmitió fue toda de la sabiduría que yo tenía como dios.

- ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa padre?

- Mi idea era quedarme en la tierra hasta que despertaras como diosa y estuvieras segura con tus caballeros, pero para mi desgracia el cuerpo de un mortal es muy vulnerable y algo tan tonto como una enfermedad puede acabar con ellos. Mitsumasa Kido murió y yo volví de nuevo a los cielos. Ya no pude hacer nada más que ser un mero espectador. Debo decir que hiciste un buen trabajo con Hades y Poseidón hija mía.

- No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa al tener que pelear contra ellos una y otra vez sin que entiendan la vida humana por muchas veces que la vivan.

- Ese problema ya no tiene que preocuparte, pues al fin y al cabo, has acabado para siempre con Hades. Su alma vagará para siempre en un infierno inexistente, jamás volverá a poseer un cuerpo divino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Y por lo que respecta a Poseidón, se encuentra bajo las aguas en su templo, por lo que no es algo de lo que haya que preocuparse.

- ¿Y tú padre? ¿A qué se debe que hayas bajado de los cielos a la tierra?

- ¿Yo? Te lo explicaré…

Zeus dio media vuelta y volvió en sus pasos hasta regresar a su trono.

- Quiero que vuelvas conmigo a los cielos hija mía. Que abandones ese cuerpo mortal y vuelvas a despertar como la diosa que realmente eres.

- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? La tierra es ahora mi hogar y mi deber es protegerla padre, hasta el final de mis días como humana.

- Eso es verdad. Así son las reglas que has impuesto. Pero ya va siendo hora que rompas esas reglas y regreses con nosotros. De todas formas poco puedes hacer ya por los humanos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- El ser humano se acabará destruyendo así mismo y deberías saberlo ya. Se matan por tonterías como son por una miseria de pedazo de tierra, son capaces de matar a su propia familia para conseguir unas migajas de pan y no paran de destrozar el planeta una y otra vez. No merece ya la pena por luchar por ellos hija mía, la próxima vez que te reencarnes, ya no estarán aquí. Son así de egoístas. Me avergüenzo de haberlos creado.

- ¿Y acaso los dioses no son igual de egoístas? – Preguntó Saori mirando a su padre con firmeza.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Los dioses también nos peleamos por territorios una y otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces hemos luchado unos contra otros? ¿Cuántas veces he detenido a Poseidón o a Hades para que no conquistarán la tierra? ¿Cuántas veces has detenido tú al resto de dioses para que no conquistarán el olimpo? Quieras o no padre, los dioses no somos muy diferentes de los humanos.

- ¡Silencio! – El gritó de Zeus resonó en todo el lugar y varias pequeñas descargas recorrieron la habitación. Los mismísimos ojos de Zeus echaban pequeñas descargas de rabia -. No compares a un dios con un humano Atenea, somos muy superiores a ellos. Nosotros somos impuros y ellos nuestra creación impura.

- ¿Eso piensas? Yo creo que somos igual que ellos e incluso peores que ellos.

- Mide tus palabras Atenea o puede que te arrepientas de lo que puedas decir. Llevas demasiado tiempo viviendo con los humanos y te has contaminado de sus ideas.

- ¿Tú crees padre? ¿Acaso tú no has vivido esas mismas experiencias siendo Mitsumasa Kido?

- Así es y he comprobado la misma codicia en persona y el lado más oscuro del ser humano Atenea.

- ¿Acaso no lo experimentaste ya siendo un dios en la lejana era mitológica?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Qué me dices de lo que le hiciste a Celmis? ¿Y como actuaste ante Dánae? ¿O el rapto que realizaste con Europa? Siendo dios has cometido los mismos crímenes que pueda cometer un humano e incluso mucho peores padre.

Celmis: Se dice que fue un amigo de la infancia de Zeus. Un día Hera se mosqueó de las payasadas que este le decía y pidió a Zeus que lo castigará, así lo hizo.

Dánae: Era hija de Acrisio, rey de Argos. Dánae no tenía hijos varones, lo que preocupó a su padre, por lo que acudió a un oráculo. Este le dijo que Dánae tendría un hijo varón que le quitaría el trono, por lo que Acrisio encerró a su hija en una torre. Zeus alcanzó a la joven transformado en lluvia dorada y de hay nació su hijo Perseo.

Europa: Una joven a la que Zeus raptó y violo convertido en toro.

- Un dios esta por encima de los humanos Atenea, y puede hacer lo que le plazca.

- Pero esos actos no son muy distintos a los que los humanos hacen hoy día. Tan solo son el resultado de lo que los mismos dioses han hecho. Violaciones, raptos, engaños, amantes, etc. Todo eso lo hemos traído al mundo de los humanos los dioses.

- En el tiempo que llevas en la tierra te has vuelto una muchacha muy mal hablada y yo no te eduqué para nada así Atenea.

- Tienes razón, quién me educó fue Mitsumasa Kido no tú.

- Me duele oír eso.

- Pues lo siento mucho padre. Ahora dime la razón por la que has bajado a la tierra. No creo que solo haya sido para devolverme al cielo.

- Tienes razón – Zeus se levantó de su trono - . No he venido solo para eso sino también para aniquilar mi propia creación, la raza humana.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- Hace tiempo que tenía que haber terminado con ellos ya y los he dejado ir ya mucho a su aire. Fijate, ni siquiera nos adoran y nos sustituyen por falsos dioses como ese dios cristiano.

- Estamos en otra época padre. Las cosas no son como antes y ahora existen muchas más creencias que entonces.

- Aún así, yo fui quién los creo. Yo fui quién les dio la vida y les enseñó todo lo que saben y quién les ha dado a sus mejores héroes. Y aún así fijate, se han olvidado de nosotros y nos sustituyen por el dios que trajo un charlatán.

- Todo el mundo tiene derecho a creer otras cosas padre, no puedes imponer tus propias normas en una sociedad como la de ahora.

- Entonces la destruiré. Y haré que el ser humano empiece de nuevo. Para que así, se den cuenta de que los dioses aún existimos.

- No es algo que nosotros podamos imponerles. Creaste al ser humano para crear a una criatura libre, no para tenerla bajo tu madre.

- Y antes eran libres Atenea, pero nos respetaban y adoraban. Ahora son totalmente libres a sus creencias y crean falsos dioses. Esto ha de acabar ya.

- ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

- Dentro de poco lanzaré una tormenta eléctrica masiva sobre todo el planeta. El ecosistema se alterará y toda la raza humana perecera.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

- Puedo y lo haré Atenea. Los humanos son mi creación y yo puedo decidir cuando destruirlos.

- ¡Pero es injusto! Al día de hoy hay humanos que luchan por llevar la vida a un nivel mejor, no podemos eliminar a la gente que lucha por el bien de la humanidad.

- ¿Por el bien de la humanidad? ¿Hablas por ejemplo de aquellos que construyeron la torre de babel para alcanzar nuestro reino celestial? ¿O de aquella población de la Atlántida que acabo destruyendose a sí misma con su tecnología? Entiende Atenea que el ser humano cometerá siempre los mismos errores del pasado. Nunca aprenderá de lo que debe aprender.

- Al igual que los dioses.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Los dioses tampoco aprendéis que la tierra es mi hogar y esta bajo mi protección. Creí dejarselo bien claro a Artemisa, pero veo que no te ha transmitido el mensaje.

- ¿Significa eso que me vas a hacer frente Atenea?

- Así es – Atenea miró a su padre con mirada decidida. Este ni siquiera se inmutó.

- Me gustaría saber como. Has perdido a tus caballeros más poderosos y los únicos que quedan vivos no saben de tu paradero.

- Te enfrentaré aunque sea sola padre.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Aunque te tengas que enfrentar a todos ellos?

Zeus señaló a la zona derecha de la habitación que estaba envuelta en la oscuridad. Cuando Saori miró en esa dirección, le pareció ver algo parecido a un brillo dorado. Nueve figuras avanzaron. Saori, por el contrario, retrocedió sorprendida de lo que veía.

- N-No puede ser…

- Como ves – dijo Zeus - . No es solo a Shiro a quién he resucitado. ¿Por qué no os presentáis?

Los nueve caballeros avanzaron unos pasos. Shiro caminó hacía ellos y ocupó su lugar en el orden. Cada uno de ellos sostenía el casco de la armadura en la mano derecha, otros en la izquierda.

- Yo soy Marcus, caballero de oro del signo de tauro.

- Yo soy Pólux, caballero de oro del signo de géminis.

- Yo soy Creus, caballero de oro del signo de cáncer.

- Yo soy Leon, caballero de oro del signo de Leo.

- Yo me llamó Dalí y soy el caballero del signo de Virgo.

- Fenric, caballero de oro del signo de Escorpio.

- Shiro, caballero de oro del signo de Sagitario.

- Reus, caballero de oro del signo de Capricornio.

- Soy Boreas, caballero de oro del signo de Acuario.

- Y yo soy Narciso, caballero de oro del signo de Piscis.

Saori volvió a dar un paso hacía atrás.

- N-No puede ser…. Todos vosotros…

- Y por supuesto – dijo Zeus y Saori se giro para mirarlo - . Cuento con la protección de mis tres caballeros divinos.

Tres figuras envueltos en unas capuchas aparecieron de la nada. Los tres se quitaron las capas y dejaron ver a dos varones y una joven. Ninguno llevaba armadura, sino que más bien llevaban una capa muy parecida a la de Zeus.

- Me llamo Raiden, caballero divino del Trueno.

- Yo soy Sheila, caballero divino de la tempestad.

- Y yo me llamo Rolk, caballero divino del Rayo.

Saori no sabía que decir. Zeus contaba con la protección no solo de tres caballeros divinos elegidos por él, sino también por los diez caballeros de oro que pertenecieron al grupo de los más fuertes que jamás hayan existido.

- Ahora Atenea te lo explicaré de la siguiente manera. Tienes un día para decidir si volverás conmigo al cielo o pereceras con los humanos. Tú decides. ¡Llevadla a sus aposentos!

Los tres guerreros de Zeus fueron los que se marcharon con la joven. Cuando los cuatro se fueron de la habitación, ordenó a los caballeros de oro a acercarse. Todos obedecieron y se arrodillaron frente a Zeus.

- Conozco a mi hija y creo que sabré su respuesta, por lo que quiero que hagáis algo. ¡Shiro! ¡Boreas! ¡Reus! ¡Narciso!

Los cuatro caballeros que nombró Zeus se levantaron y dieron un paso al frente.

- Quiero que vayáis a buscar a los caballeros de bronce que lucharon contra Hades y alcanzaron el nivel de caballeros divinos.

- ¿Para que mi señor Zeus? – Preguntó Narciso.

- No me afecta que derrotarán a mi hermano, pero si que vistieran armaduras divinas que solo los dioses podemos usar. Además, quiero ver que tan fuertes son esos caballeros. Quiero que los busquéis y les deis el mensaje de que los estaremos esperando. ¡Partid!

- ¡Si señor! – Dijeron los a la vez y se marcharon.


	3. El despertar de Pegaso

CAPÍTULO 03: EL RENACER DE PEGASO

**CAPÍTULO 03: EL RENACER DE PEGASO**

El cielo brillaba en un tono azulado muy extraño. Y el suelo se notaba blando, como si una gran cantidad de vegetación lo rodeará. Seiya abrió sus ojos, que le parecieron más pesados que de costumbre. Miró a su alrededor sin levantarse. Debía de estar en prado, porque veía flores e insectos que revoloteaban a su alrededor por todas partes.

Cuando Seiya intentó levantarse algo le pareció raro. Su cuerpo era muy pesado y le dolía especialmente la zona de su pecho. No podía moverse apenas. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, acercó la mano a la zona de su pecho y lo palpo. Cuando la alzó en el aire, esta estaba totalmente roja cubierta con su sangre, lo que lo asustó.

Una joven se acercó corriendo hacía él. El intenso brillo del sol que irradiaba su luz en ese jardín era tan intenso que Seiya no pudo ver el rostro de la persona, pero si oía su voz, que gritaba su nombre.

El rostro de la joven se acercaba más y más y Seiya hizo un último esfuerzo para levantarse. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, el jardín y la joven desaparecieron de sus ojos y se encontró en otro lugar. Un lugar que ya conocía. El salón de la casa de Saori.

La luz entraba por las ventanas cuyos cristales estaban rotos e iluminaban toda la estancia. Seiya miró en todas direcciones, pero no vio a nadie. Se levantó corriendo y registró toda la casa, pero no halló a Saori… ni tampoco al otro individuo. Pero cuando bajo al salón de nuevo eso cambio. Allí estaba ese individuo, vistiendo esa extraña armadura dorada.

- Veo que ya te has levantado – dijo el extraño.

- ¿¡Dónde esta Saori!?

- ¿Te preocupas más por la chica que por ti mismo? Ni 243 años después has cambiado nada en tu carácter.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Seiya extrañado por lo que había dicho esa persona.

- Para empezar dime, ¿por qué estas viajando?

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Y eso a ti que más te da!?

- Nadie recorre el mundo por las buenas sino tiene una razón y creo que tú tienes una de peso.

Shiro dio un paso hacía delante. Seiya lo imitó, pero dio un paso hacía atrás.

- ¿Vas a decírmelo Seiya?

Sin saber que decir, Seiya apartó la mirada para no ver a la persona que tenía delante.

- No tengo ninguna razón para decírtelo. ¡Ahora dime dónde esta Saori!

Al mirar de nuevo a Shiro, Seiya quedó sorprendido al ver que este sonreía.

- ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

- A pesar de haber perdido tus recuerdos sigues preocupando por Ateneo… es algo que merece ser reconocido Seiya.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con haber perdido mis recuerdos?

- Dime, ¿recuerdas tu infancia? ¿Dónde la pasaste? ¿Con quién estuviste?

- Mi… ¿infancia?

- No puedes recordarlo, ¿verdad?

Seiya hizo un esfuerzo, pero las palabras de aquella persona eran ciertas. No podía recordar nada de su infancia. Recordaba que se había separado de su hermana cuando era muy pequeño, pero no la razón.

- ¿Y qué más da sino lo recuerdo? Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- Tiene mucho que ver Seiya, porque tu memoria ha sido modificada.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Modificada?

Se produjo un pequeño silencio. El viento entró a través de las ventanas sin cristales e hizo que los cabellos de ambos se movieran.

- Así es. Te han modificado la memoria.

- No entiendo que quieres decir.

- Por desgracia así es. Por lo que voy a tener que despertar tu memoria a la fuerza.

Del cuerpo del desconocido empezó a salir un aura dorada. Seiya quedo sorprendido ante tal fenómeno.

- Prepárate para despertar Seiya. Ha llegado la hora de que vuelvas a ser tu mismo.

Shiro adelanto su brazo derecho, apuntando a Seiya con su dedo corazón. Un pequeño rayo de luz dorado salio disparado hacía la cabeza de Seiya y lo atravesó.

La mirada de Seiya parecía perdida y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Gracias a que actuó rápido, pudo apoyar sus manos en el suelo para no caerse.

Miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar delante de sus ojos. Su enfrentamiento contra Casios, el combate contra Shiryu, su primer combate contra Misty el caballero de plata del Lagarto, sus combates en el santuario y contra Poseidón, Su enfrentamiento contra Hades y contra Apolo y finalmente, ante el apareció la imagen de una joven, sosteniendo un báculo en su mano derecha un báculo. Del cuerpo de la joven emitía una potente aura que a Seiya le resultaba acogedora.

- A…te…nea…

Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Seiya. Su mirada volvió a la normalidad. Respiraba tenso, todas esos episodios de su vida habían despertado en su mente de golpe y le costaba asimilarlo así de pronto. Se reincorporó y miró a Shiro.

- ¿Y bien Seiya? – Preguntó Shiro - ¿Recuerdas quién eres?

Seiya tardó un momento en responder, pero lo sabía perfectamente y no tenía ninguna duda de quién era.

- Mi nombre es Seiya, y soy el caballero de Pegaso.

Shiro dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Pero pronto su mirada se puso seria al ver como actuaba Seiya.

- ¡Ahora dime dónde esta Saori!

- Ya sea como caballero o como ser humano normal, veo que sigues siendo el mismo.

- ¡Te he dicho que me respondas! ¡Y dime por qué llevas la armadura de oro de Sagitario!

Al oír esto último, Shiro pareció haber sido un poco tocado. Parecía que Seiya no había recuperado los recuerdos que Shiro quería despertar.

- Veo que no te acuerdas de mí.

- ¿Acordarme de ti? – Seiya pareció extrañado – No nos hemos visto nunca.

- Ya veo… esos recuerdos no han despertado… Entonces te lo diré para que te acuerdes y haber si así despiertas de una vez.

Seiya prestaba atención a Shiro.

- Mi nombre es Shiro, y soy el caballero de oro de Sagitario que hace 243 años luchó en la anterior guerra santa contra Hades.

Al oír eso Seiya quedó impactado. ¿Un caballero de hace más de 240 años y que había luchado en la anterior guerra santa estaba vivo? Que el supiera, la historia decía que tan solo Tong-Hu, caballero de oro de Libra, y Shion, caballero de oro de Aries, habían sobrevivido a esa batalla.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Eso es imposible. ¡Todos los caballeros a excepción del de Libra y el de Aries murieron en esa batalla!

- Eso es verdad.

- ¿¡Entonces como vas a ser tú ese caballero de oro!?

- He sido resucitado por el señor Zeus.

- ¿Zeus?

En la mente de Seiya apareció pronto la imagen del señor del olimpo. Y eso lo asustó.

- No puede ser… no será…

- Es tal y como te imaginas. Zeus, señor del olimpo nos ha resucitado, no solo a mi, sino también a los otros nueve caballeros de oro que participamos en esa batalla.

- ¿Y qué hace Zeus en la tierra? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que te llevarás a Saori?

- Así es.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Y para que quiere Zeus a Atenea?

- Para que vuelva al cielo.

Esto impactó a Seiya.

- ¿P-Para que vuelva al cielo?

- Después de cada batalla sagrada – Shiro comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras hablaba – Atenea regresa al cielo tras haber realizado su labor de proteger a la raza humana, para luego de más de 200 años volver a reencarnarse. Pero en esta ocasión, no ha regresado al cielo pro si misma y además, sus caballeros han alzado su puño contra los dioses en demasiadas ocasiones.

- ¡Pero siempre por el bien de la humanidad y de Atenea!

- Pero en una batalla contra un dios un humano no puede alzar su puño contra el.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿A cuantos dioses habéis tumbado ya Seiya? ¿Ha cuantos habéis retado con vuestros puños?

.- P-Pues… - Seiya recordaba sus enfrentamientos, contra Apolo, contra Eris, Artemisa e incluidos Hades y Poseidón.

- ¿Tengo razón verdad?

Seiya tardó un poco en responder.

- ¡Aún así eso no importa! ¡El deber de los caballeros de Atenea es proteger a su diosa sea cual sea el enemigo y cual sea el castigo que se le vaya a imponer! ¿¡Acaso tú no hiciste lo mismo!?

- Yo solo me enfrente a Hades y pague un alto precio por ello Seiya.

- ¿Un alto precio?

- Veo que no lo recuerdas…

- ¿Qué tengo que recordar?

Shiro miró seriamente a Seiya. Claramente, no recordaba nada.

- Veo que tus recuerdos de tú vida pasada no están despiertos.

- ¿Mis… recuerdos de mi vida pasada? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te lo explicaré. En la anterior guerra sagrada, hubo un caballero que destacó mucho más que cualquier caballero de oro. Un caballero recogido de un orfanato que había logrado dominar el cosmos por si mismo y que obtuvo en pocos meses el título de caballero de Pegaso.

- No me intentarás decir que…

- Así es Seiya. Tú fuiste esa persona. Hace 243 años, un joven llamado Tenma llegó al santuario y pronto se proclamó caballero de Pegaso, siendo el más fiel a Atenea y luchando en una gran diversidad de batallas.

- ¿Pero que tonterías dices?

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo Hades?

- ¿Lo que dijo… Hades?

La memoria de Seiya volvió a su momento de su enfrentamiento contra Hades. Por su mente paso una frase que en aquel momento le pareció extraña.

- Este rostro… lo he visto en el pasado…. ¡Claro! ¡Fue en la anterior guerra santa! ¡Jamás podría olvidarlo! ¡Porque esa persona fue la única capaz en toda la historia que ha logrado herirme!

Seiya quedó de piedra. ¿Podría ser algo así verdad?

- ¿Lo recuerdas verdad Seiya? Hades mismo lo dijo. En la anterior guerra santa participaste como caballero de Pegaso.

- ¡Eso es una tontería! ¡Yo nací en esta época y soy el caballero de esta época! ¡No tengo nada que ver con el anterior caballero de Pegaso!

- Eso es lo que tu piensas, pero no es así Seiya. Eres el caballero de Pegaso que durante dos generaciones ha logrado derrotar a Hades.

- ¡No creo ninguna de las estupideces que me dices! ¡Además, dime tú de que me conoces para afirmar que yo era esa persona!

- Que yo también fui un caballero de bronce.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¿De verdad te piensas que los caballeros de oro alcanzan este rango desde un principio?

Seiya no contestó. En verdad no sabía como era que un caballero alcanzaba el rango de caballero de oro.

- Antes de la batalla contra Hades, hubo una guerra contra Poseidón. El santuario mandó a cinco caballeros de oro para acabar con sus marinas y derrotarlo. En aquella batalla, el caballero de oro de Sagitario de aquel entonces murió en la batalla. Debido a que era necesario que alguien ocupará su lugar, debía ser sustituido por otro caballero.

- ¿Y ese caballero… fuiste tu?

- Yo no iba a serlo en un principio.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi nombramiento no fue como el de Tong-hu o Shion.

- ¿El viejo maestro y el antiguo Patriarca?

- Eso es. Ellos fueron caballeros de bronce que se convirtieron en caballeros de oro directamente, por su valor en la batalla y porque su fuerza era muy similar a la de los caballeros de oro.

Sin palabras, Seiya escuchaba a Shiro. ¿Habían sido caballeros de bronce antes?

- En cuanto al nombramiento del caballero de Sagitario, existía el problema de habían dos caballeros de bronce que podían tomar ese título. Uno era yo y el otro eras tú.

Esto si que dejo sin palabras a Seiya. ¿El iba a ser un caballero de oro en su vida pasada? No sabía si creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible? No sabía si creerse la historia de Shiro, pero parecía ser cierta.

- Se decidió, que tú y yo debíamos batirnos en un combate y el ganador sería nombrado caballero de oro de Sagitario pero…

- ¿Pero?

- No acudiste al combate.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- En el mismo coliseo, se me comunicó mi nombramiento como caballero de oro. ¿Y sabes por qué fue Seiya?

Seiya no respondió.

- Porque Atenea te quería tener cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo que quieres decir con eso.

- Los caballeros de oro teníamos la misión de acabar con los espectros en los distintos puntos del mundo. Algunos no lograron volver.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu nombramiento como caballero de oro y con Atenea?

- Sencillamente porque los caballeros de más bajo rango se quedaban en el santuario protegiendo a la diosa, es decir, fue la misma Atenea quién decidió no realizar el combate para que tú Seiya pudiera estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible.

Sin palabras con las que hablar, Seiya no daba crédito a las palabras que oían sus oídos.

- ¿Atenea quería estar a mi lado?

- Fuiste un caballero que enamoró a una diosa y por eso jamás se quería apartar de tu lado y hacía todo lo posible para protegerte. Mientras que al resto de los caballeros le daba igual lo que nos pasará.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Atenea siempre se ha preocupado por sus caballeros!

- ¿Eso crees?

- Sí.

- Estas muy equivocado.

- ¿Qué?

- La diosa Atenea jamás ha mostrado aprecio por ningún caballero. Los que han muerto en su nombre no son recordados por nadie, ni por ella misma y jamás ha luchado por ellos como lo ha hecho por vosotros cinco.

- ¿Nosotros… cinco?

- Así es, los cinco caballeros de bronce que la defendéis en esta época.

- No entiendo que quieres decir

- Te lo dejaré muy claro. En todas las batallas que habéis librado por ella, vosotros siempre habéis estado a punto de morir. Pero ella siempre se ha puesto delante vuestra y os ha protegido. Incluso os salvo de la muerte durante la batalla de las doce casas.

Seiya recordaba esos momentos y lo que decía Shiro era verdad. Saori les había protegido en incontables ocasiones.

- Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que pague un alto precio por enfrentarme a Hades?

- Si, pero fue por defender a Atenea. ¡Deberías estar orgulloso de ello!

- Lo estaba, al igual que el resto. Hasta que me entere de la verdad.

- ¿La verdad?

- El hecho de que fuera nombrado caballero de oro solo porque Atenea no quisiera que te separarás de ella durante la guerra sagrada contra Hades me ofendió en mi orgullo. Adquirí un puesto que no me merecía sin luchar y sobre todo… Porque cuando nosotros morimos durante la anterior guerra santa no derramó ni una sola lágrima y sobre todo, jamás se preocupo por salvarnos de la muerte.

Seiya no dijo nada.

- ¿Sabes cual fue el castigo que los caballeros de oro tuvimos que pagar por nuestra insurrección contra los dioses?

- No…

- Tuvimos que vivir día a día nuestra muerte, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, vivíamos nuestro mayor sufrimiento. Nuestra muerte. Ardiendo nuestras almas en la zona más horrible del infierno, condenados a sufrir lo más horroroso para un ser humano. Morir en combate, sin poder evitarlo y luego, resucitar en esta era y comprobar como nuestra diosa jamás fue así con nosotros. ¡A nosotros jamás intentó salvarnos!

- ¡No me creo que Atenea fuera así! ¡Ella ha sido una diosa bondadosa que siempre se ha preocupado por sus caballeros!

- La ves así ahora, pero hace 243 años era muy distinta Seiya.

- Eso es mentira…

- Te digo la verdad. Yo fui un caballero de bronce que durante mucho tiempo estuve a su lado al igual que tú. Y luego fui convertido en caballero de oro de una manera que deshonro mi orgullo. La verdad, ese tema entre tú y yo no esta zanjado Seiya.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso porque no me creo ni una sola palabra de lo que me dices. ¡Ahora dime donde esta Atenea! ¡Te lo sacaré aunque sea la fuerza!

El cosmos de Seiya comenzó a arder y se preparó para lanzar su ataque.

- ¡Puño Meteorico de Pegaso!

Una gran ráfaga de meteoros se dirigió hacía Shiro, quién ni se movió. Los meteoros parecían alcanzarle, pero no le hacían ningún efecto.

- ¡No es posible! ¡No te afectan!

- Esto no es nada comparado a lo que podías hacer hace 243 años… en esta era te has convertido en un caballero muy débil Seiya. Creo que tendré que mostrarte como era la fuerza de un caballero del pasado.

Shiro empezó a hacer arder su cosmos. Seiya se preparó para defenderse. Pero cuando Shiro se lanzó contra él, era demasiado rápido como para poder seguirle.

- ¡Aullido infernal!

El primer golpe alcanzó el estómago de Seiya, que lo propulsó hacía el cielo. Luego Shiro saltó hasta alcanzarlo y con un nuevo puñetazo lo lanzó contra el suelo hasta estrellarlo contra él. Seiya quedó incrustado en el suelo y Shiro aterrizó no muy lejos de él.

- E-Este ataque… e-es de…

- Así es, antes de ser el caballero de oro de Sagitario fui el caballero de bronce de la constelación del lobo.

Seiya se reincorporó a duras penas. El golpe le había afectado más de lo que suponía y no llevaba su armadura para protegerse. Lo cual complicaba las cosas.

- ¿Por qué te pones de nuevo en pie?

- N-No pienso rendirme hasta que me digas donde esta Atenea… - Respondió hablando con un poco de dificultad.

- Ya veo… Veo que esa pequeña demostración no te ha bastado. Tendré que hacerte otra.

Shiro volvió a hacer arder su cosmos. Que esta vez emitía una potencia aún mayor.

- Prepárate Seiya.

Un rayo dorado salió disparado hacía Seiya. Este se intentó proteger con los brazos, pero algo paró el golpe. Una luz de color azulada empezó a emitirse en toda la sala.

Había una luz blanca que brillaba con intensidad, y poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma.

- Eso es… - dijo Shiro.

Tanto Shiro como Seiya observaban como esa luz iba tomando la forma de lo que parecía un Pegaso alado que relinchaba con fuerza y vitalidad.

- ¡La armadura de Pegaso!

La armadura apareció y tomo forma de un Pegaso. Poco tardó en desmotarse y colocarse en el cuerpo de Seiya.

- Veo que no cambias nada con tu armadura… aún así no podrás vencerme.

- ¿Qué?

- Te lo he dicho. Tu cosmos no es lo suficientemente fuerte. En comparación con tu cosmos pasado, ahora tu energía cósmica es inferior a la de un soldado de tercera de aquella época.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Veamos si esto te parece patético!

Seiya comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos al máximo. Hasta el punto más alto y a concentrar su energía en su puño.

- ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

La ráfaga de energía salió disparada como un cometa hacía Shiro, quién la paro con una sola mano.

- ¡No es posible! ¡La ha parado con una sola mano!

- Te lo he dicho, tú nivel no se pude ni comparar al de un caballero del pasado. Ahora que llevas tú armadura no me contendré. Te mostraré mi poder al 50 de su plenitud.

El aura dorada de Shiro se hizo más fuerte y más grande. Esto hizo a Seiya ponerse en guardia a la espera de recibir el golpe e intentar esquivarlo.

- ¡Toma esto! ¡Garras infernales!

Era como si las garras de cientos de lobos salieron del puño de Shiro y atacaran a Seiya, quién no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlas y las recibió de lleno, llenándose su cuerpo de arañazos y golpes. Seiya salió disparado y cayó de cabeza al suelo.

- N-No lo he visto venir…. Parecía una manada de lobos atacando a la vez…

Usando sus brazos para apoyarse y ponerse de rodillas, miró a Shiro. Su cuerpo temblaba por la dificultad para sostenerse.

- Tenía razón… es muy superior a los caballeros de oro de esta era.

- Si vas a pelear así no podrás rescatar a Atenea.

- ¿Rescatar? ¿¡Qué quieres decir!?

- Dentro de poco, Atenea tendrá que dar su respuesta al señor Zeus. Si decide volver al cielo se salvará, pero sino, será castigada por el juicio de Zeus y no cabe duda que si no es salvada a tiempo morirá.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- El señor Zeus os da la oportunidad de salvarla. Si quieres hacerlo, sigue el rastro de mi cosmos. Te estaré esperando Seiya y nuestro asunto quedará zanjado de una vez.

Shiro desapareció tras el brillo de una luz dorada. Seiya se puso en pie como pudo y miró hacía el lugar donde antes había estado Shiro.

- Por supuesto que iré.

Sin perder tiempo, Seiya siguió los pasos de Shiro usando su cosmos para tele transportarse al lugar.


	4. El desafío

CAPÍTULO 03: EL RENACER DE PEGASO

**CAPÍTULO 04: EL DESAFÍO**

**SIBERIA:**

Una ráfaga helada golpeo la cara de Hyoga cuando atravesó el marco de la puerta. Estaba ya más que acostumbrado a esas pequeñas ventiscas que pasaban todas las mañanas por el poblado, así que no le dio la mayor importancia.

No sabía nada del resto de sus amigos desde la derrota de Apolo. Solo había recibido una carta de Saori diciéndole que podía vivir en paz su vida como cualquier otra persona. Ya no era necesario que volviera a pelear.

Es algo que en parte hizo sentir triste a Hyoga. No sabía cuando volvería a ver a sus compañeros y en verdad pensaba que jamás los volvería a ver.

Comenzó a caminar por el poblado para dar un paseo e ir a visitar la zona de los glaciares donde en su día estuvo el barco de su madre antes de que se perdiera en las profundidades del océano. En su mano derecha llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas. Por el camino se topó con Jacob.

- Hola Hyoga, ¿a dónde vas? – El pequeño observó el ramo de flores y supuso que le respondería Hyoga.

- A dar una vuelta, ¿y tú? Vas muy cargado.

A sus espaldas, el pequeño llevaba un trineo del cual estaba tirando el solo.

- Son provisiones que nos ha mandado la fundación Kido.

- Ya veo…

- Han llegado esta mañana a primera hora. Así que voy a ponerlas en un sitio seguro.

- Muy bien – Hyoga le sonrió -. Nos vemos luego entonces.

- Vale

El pequeño se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y continuó su camino. Hyoga notó como le costaba algo arrastrar ese trineo tan grande en la nieve, pero era algo natural. Sin pensar más siguió su camino.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Se posó en el lugar que el solía usar para entrar al agua y observo bajo la enorme capa de hielo. Todo era oscuridad. Un fondo oscuro y que no parecía tener límites.

- Mama… - Dijo Hyoga en sus pensamientos -. Ya no voy a ser más un caballero… me gustaría poder ir a verte. Te echó mucho de menos…

Hyoga dejo el ramo de flores en el suelo helado y junto las manos para rezar una plegaria. Cuando terminó miro al cielo.

- Maestro Camus… espero que donde estés tu alma descanse en paz. Tú sacrificio no fue en vano y pudimos proteger a Atenea. Gracias por todo.

Todas sus palabras salían del pensamiento de Hyoga. El mismo notaba su tristeza. Había perdido no solo a su madre sino también a la persona que había sido un padre para el y además había tenido que matar a Isaac, su mejor amigo y al que el había considerado siempre algo parecido a un hermano.

Hyoga bajo la vista para mirar una vez el fondo del mar antes de irse. Observó con mucha sorpresa que el ramo de flores que había puesto en el suelo estaba congelado.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Con su mano lo toco. Realmente estaba totalmente congelado. Pero eso era del todo imposible. No hacía tanto frío como para congelar las flores así como así.

En ese momento empezó a notar algo raro. Algo que conocía muy bien. La presencia de un cosmos.

- No sé quién eres pero sal de tu escondite.

Hyoga se puso en pie y espero para ver a su visitante. Un brillo dorado empezó a brillar a la espalda de Hyoga pero este no se giró. Pronto una figura salió de ese extraño brillo.

- Veo que has notado mi presencia, no esta nada mal chico – dijo una voz que a Hyoga no le sonaba de nada.

- No sé quién eres pero un cosmos como el tuyo no se puede ocultar tan fácilmente así que dime quién er… - Hyoga se giró mientras hablaba y se quedo de piedra al ver que ese extraño visitante llevaba puesta una armadura de oro. La armadura de oro de Acuario.

- ¿Qué te pasa chico? ¿Te has quedado sin palabras?

Por fin reaccionó. Por un instante a Hyoga le pareció ver a Camus, pero ese hombre era otra persona. Su pelo era más corto que el de Camus y tenía un tono blanquecino. Sus ojos parecían como hielo, eran de un tono azul claro pero casi parecían blancos.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué vistes la armadura de Acuario?

- Mi nombre es Boreas y la visto porque soy el caballero de Acuario que hace 243 años vistió esta armadura en la anterior guerra sagrada.

- ¿¡H-Has dicho Boreas!?

- Eso he dicho.

Hyoga no cabía en su asombro.

- ¿Has oído hablar de mí?

Si que había oído hablar de él a su maestro en incontables ocasiones. Hubo un caballero de oro de Acuario que sobresalió por sus técnicas congelantes. Era capaz de congelar cualquier cosa, hasta la lava de los volcanes.

- Eso es imposible, ese caballero murió en la guerra santa.

- Es verdad, pero el señor Zeus me ha resucitado a mi y al resto de caballeros que participamos en esa guerra.

- ¿¡Zeus!? – Pensó para si mismo Hyoga.

- He venido para darte un mensaje.

- ¿Un mensaje?

- Atenea esta en manos de Zeus. Dentro de poco tiene que decidir que hará si volver al cielo o recibir el castigo que deben recibir los humanos. Pero conociéndola decidirá la segunda.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- Lo que has oído caballero del cisne. Dentro de unas pocas horas, tú diosa debe responder al señor Zeus que decidirá y si decide recibir su castigo divino, morirá en escasas horas.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Ya te he transmitido el mensaje, si quieres venir a salvarla es cosa tuya caballero del cisne. Adiós.

Boreas se giró para irse. Hyoga observaba como el que decía ser un caballero de hace más de 200 años se iba ante sus ojos y que le había comunicado que Atenea estaba a punto de morir, no era algo que pudiera creerse así como así.

- ¡Espera!

Al oír la orden de Hyoga, Boreas se detuvo.

- ¡Dime ahora mismo donde esta Saori! ¡Y si de verdad eres el legendario caballero de Acuario Boreas respóndeme! ¿¡Por qué te has aliado con Zeus y luchas contra Atenea!?

A Hyoga le pareció que Boreas se reía.

- Tú no podrías entender la razón que tenemos nosotros diez… tú que has vivido con una diosa que te ha protegido jamás podrías comprenderlo.

- Así que hay otros diez… - pensó Hyoga.

- Si quieres saber donde esta Atenea, sigue el rastro de mi cosmos y llegarás hasta ella.

Boreas retomó su camino. Hyoga actuó rápido. Tenía que averiguar más cosas y para ello tenía que capturar a Boreas. Tenía que luchar.

- ¡No te dejaré irte así como así! – Hyoga hizo arder su cosmos a su máximo nivel y se preparó para lanzar su ataque - . ¡Polvo de diamantes!

El aire helado atacó a Boreas quién ni se giro, solo alzó un dedo que paró toda la ráfaga de Hyoga.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Si este es todo tu poder helado no podrás ni hacerme sentir escalofríos caballero del cisne. Te voy a enseñar como debe ser un auténtico Polvo de diamantes.

La ráfaga helada cambió su curso y salió disparada hacía Hyoga quién no pudo esquivarla y salió volando por los aires hasta caer en la nieve.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero por fin intento ponerse de nuevo en pie y se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo helado y nunca mejor dicho. La gran mayoría de su cuerpo estaba congelado y no podía moverse.

- ¡E-Esto es….!

- Así es caballero del cisne, he congelado la mayor parte de tus articulaciones pero no te preocupes, no es suficiente para congelar tu cuerpo. Dentro de unos segundos se te descongelaran. Así podrás seguirme caballero. Te estaré esperando.

Boreas desapareció tras una tormenta de nieve. Hyoga no tardó en poder moverse y apretó su puño con fuerza.

- ¡Allí estaré! – Dijo en sus pensamientos Hyoga y se puso en camino para ir a recoger su armadura.

**LOS CINCO PICOS:**

Shunrei miraba triste hacía la cascada. En el mismo lugar donde el anciano maestro solía sentarse. Habían pasado ya varios meses, pero no lo podía olvidar. Oyó unos pasos que la asustaron un poco pero al girarse y ver que era Shiryu se tranquilizó.

- Shiryu… me has asustado.

- Perdóname Shunrei.

Shunrei se lanzó a sus brazos. Sino fuera porque Shiryu había vuelto, ella no sabía que hubiera hecho. Solo le quedaba él. Hacía meses que una carta de Saori le informaba que ya no era necesario que volviera a luchar y que viviera su vida como una persona normal, cosa que alegró enormemente a Shunrei.

Shiryu la abrazó pero de pronto un abrazo que a Shunrei le pareció tierno se convirtió en uno que le hacía entender que algo inquietaba a Shiryu. Lo miró y observó que estaba mirando hacía su espalda. Lo siguió con su mirada y vio a alguien que llevaba una armadura de oro. Shunrei supo enseguida que era una armadura de oro.

- Bonita escena, digna de una fotografía – dijo el desconocido.

Shiryu reconoció la armadura. Era la armadura de oro de Capricornio.

- ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿Y por qué llevas esa armadura de oro? ¿Acaso se ha formado una nueva orden?

- Para yo soy un caballero que luchó hace 243 años en la guerra santa contra Hades junto a Tong-hu, que tengo entendido que fue tu maestro.

- ¿¡El viejo maestro!? – Pensó Shiryu

- Vengo a traerte un mensaje caballero del dragón.

- ¿Un mensaje?

- El señor Zeus tiene a Atenea bajo su poder

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Os desafía a los caballeros de bronce a ir a rescatarla. Si la queréis salvar no tienes más que seguirme para ir a rescatarla.

- Eso significa que nos estaréis tendiendo una trampa.

- Quien sabe. Allí os esperan a ti y a tus compañeros los tres caballeros divinos de Zeus más diez caballeros de oro pero seremos justos y nos enfrentaremos a vosotros uno a uno.

- Sigue pareciéndome una trampa – Shiryu se puso delante de Shunrei para protegerla.

- Si tú lo dices. De todas formas tú decides caballero del Dragón. Yo ya entregué mi mensaje así que me voy.

- No te voy a dejar marchar tan fácilmente sin que me des más datos ni me digas exactamente que ocurre.

- Si lo quieres saber sígueme.

- No hasta que me digas todo lo que debo saber.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Entonces te lo sacaré a la fuerza.

Shiryu hizo arder su cosmos.

- Caramba, no esta mal – dijo Reus silbando.

- ¡Toma esto! ¡Furia del dragón del monte Lushan!

El golpe de Shiryu parecía que iba a alcanzar a Reus, pero este desapareció de su vista en escasos segundos.

- ¿¡Dónde esta!?

Algo sujeto a Shiryu por sus antebrazos. Alzó un poco la vista y vio a Reus encima suya.

- ¡Shiryu! – Gritó Shunrei al comprender que eso sería peligroso para Shiryu.

- ¡Salto de piedra!

Shiryu salio catapultado por los aires y aterrizó de cabeza contra la dura roca del suelo. Shunrei corrió a su lado.

- Shiryu, ¿¡estas bien!?

- Si…

Con la ayuda de Shunrei, Shiryu logró ponerse de rodillas. Su mirada se clavó en Reus que lo miraba de una manera burlona.

- Si quieres respuestas sígueme caballero del Dragón y si logras llegar hasta a mí, te daré todas las que buscas. Hasta entonces.

Reus desapareció cruzando la cascada. Solo se percibía un pequeño rastro de su cosmos.

Gracias a la ayuda de Shunrei, Shiryu logro ponerse en pie.

- Shiryu…

- Lo siento mucho Shunrei pero… parece que voy a tener que volver a pelear.

Shunrei no dijo nada, estaba claro que Shiryu jamás dejaría de luchar, pero lo comprendió era un caballero y ese era su misión.

**Fundación Kido.**

La alarma empezó a sonar. Shun corrió a la sala de control donde se encontraba Tatsumi.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!?

- ¡Parece que alguien ha entrado en la mansión! – Respondió Tatsumi - . ¡Pero no sabemos como!

- Esta bien, no os preocupéis. Iré a echar un vistazo.

Shun vistió su armadura por si acaso. Si se trataba de un simple ladrón no tendría que usar sus habilidades de caballero, pero nunca se sabía. Ya se había dicho que no tendrían que volver a luchar porque con Hades y Apolo derrotados, parecía que nadie más querría conquistar la tierra.

Mientras corría a la entrada de la mansión, Shun se preguntó que habría sido de su hermano. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él. Pero seguro que estaba bien.

Por fin llego a la entrada. No parecía haber nadie, pero Shun notaba una presencia.

- ¿¡Quién esta ahí!? ¡Sea quién sea sal de tu escondite!

No hubo respuesta.

- Con que esas tenemos…

Las cadenas comenzaron a buscar y parecieron detectar al intruso.

- ¡A por él!

Como si estuviera viva, la cadena salió disparada a las seis en punto y pareció agarrar algo.

- ¡Ya te tengo! ¡Ahora no seas un cobarde y da la cara!

- Vaya, veo que la cadena de Andrómeda es tan buena como dicen. No esperaba ser descubierto tan pronto por ella.

Empezaron a llover pétalos de distintos colores y flores. Shun observó el espectáculo extrañado.

- ¿Y esto?

Una luz dorada empezó a brillar justo en el lugar donde estaba sujeta la cadena de Andrómeda. Una silueta pronto apareció. Cuando se la vio totalmente, sin palabras Shun vio como el intruso llevaba la armadura de oro de Piscis.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué llevas una armadura de oro? ¿Eres acaso el nuevo caballero de Piscis?

- Para nada Andrómeda. Soy el caballero de Piscis en efecto, pero no soy el de esta época. Soy un caballero que ha resurgido de la anterior guerra sagrada para prestar ayuda al señor Zeus. Me llamo Narciso.

- ¿Zeus? ¿La anterior guerra sagrada?

- Hace 243 años luché al bando de Tong-hu de Libra y Shion de Aries. Morí durante esa guerra y el señor Zeus nos ha resucitado a mí y a los otros nueve caballeros de oro para luchar a su lado.

- ¿Luchar? ¿Contra quién?

- Contra vosotros caballeros de bronce.

- ¿Qué?

- Atenea esta ahora bajo las manos de Zeus. En pocas horas deberá decidir si volver con el grandísimo Zeus a los cielos y dejar que la raza humana sea exterminada o recibir el castigo divino del señor Zeus para salvar a los humanos. Pero como la conoces bien, sabrás que decidirá proteger a los humanos, por lo que recibirá el castigo divino del señor Zeus.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- He venido para advertírtelo Andrómeda. El señor Zeus os da la oportunidad a los caballeros de bronce de poder salvar a Atenea. Si venís o no es cosa vuestra. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme.

- ¡No tan deprisa!

Shun tiró de la cadena que estaba atada a la muñeca de Narciso.

- No vas a irte hasta responder a mis preguntas.

- ¿Vas a obligarme?

- Si es necesario si.

- Que gracia…

Narciso sacó una rosa roja. Al verla Shun se acordó del ataque de Afrodita y se puso en guardia. Este caballero no se parecía a Afrodita. Su pelo era mucho más corto y tenía un tono rosado tirando a un fucsia potente. Sus ojos tenían un color azul claro.

- Prepárate Andrómeda. Te voy a mostrar el poder de un caballero de hace más de 240 años.

Narciso lanzó la rosa roja y Shun comenzó a hacer girar su cadena alrededor suya para protegerse.

- ¡Defensa circular!

Para su sorpresa, la rosa se clavó en el suelo, no lo atacó a él.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Yo poseo más ataques que el caballero de Piscis de esta época caballero de Andrómeda. Prepárate.

El suelo bajo los pies de Shun comenzó a quebrarse y de el salieron cientos de raíces con espinas que rodearon a Shun y lo aprisionaron.

- ¡Raíces de la perdición!

Con todo su esfuerzo, Shun intentó liberarse, pero no pudo. Cuando se movía, las espinas de las raíces se clavaban en su cuerpo.

- ¡No puedo liberarme! – Pensó para si mismo Shun mientras lo intentaba una y otra vez sin lograr nada.

- Esto no es ni un ejemplo de lo que te espera Andrómeda. Así que espero verte allí y que nos volvamos a enfrentar en un combate individual.

Narciso comenzó a caminar para irse pero un látigo lo sujeto de su muñeca, cosa que lo detuvo.

Shun miró en dirección a donde provenía el látigo y vio a June vistiendo la armadura del Lagarto.

- ¡June!

- ¡Shun no te preocupes! ¡Yo me ocuparé de él!

Narciso se giró para ver a la recién llegada. Una mujer caballero pero que no llevaba la máscara.

- No eres más que una simple caballero de bronce de tres al cuarto ¿y te quieres enfrentar a mí?

- Hasta que no liberes a Shun no te dejaré ir y pienso derrotarte.

- Que gracia… que le digas eso a un caballero de oro teniendo un cosmos tan bajo…

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¡Ahora veras!

June atacó a Narciso con otro látigo, pero este fue detenido por una rosa de color negro.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Ahora veras mujer caballero, te mostraré la diferencia que hay entre un caballero como tú y un caballero de oro como yo.

- ¡June corre! – Ordenó Shun a June pero esta no se movió.

- Como muestra de simpatía hacía ti, te mostraré una de mis técnicas más poderosas. Agradéceselo a tu amiga Andrómeda, podrás observar mi poder.

El cosmos de Narciso comenzó a salir de su cuerpo de una manera casi sobre humana. Desde su combate contra Hades, Shun no recordaba haber visto un cosmos tan intenso. Afrodita a su lado parecía un principiante.

- ¡June! ¡Corre vete de ahí!

June parecía como paralizada ante el cosmos de Narciso. Intentando liberarse, Shun quería intentar salvar a June, pero no podía hacer nada más que mirar como Narciso iba a lanzar su ataque.

Pétalos negros comenzaron a caer del cielo, y de pronto se formo una ventisca.

- ¡Baile de las rosas piraña!

Los pétalos se convirtieron en rosas negras que atacaron a June y en pocos segundos destruyeron su armadura y parte de su ropa, como si esas rosas de pirañas se tratarán. June cayó al suelo.

- ¡June!

- No he usado todo el potencia de este golpe Andrómeda así que no esta muerta.

Shun miró a Narciso.

- Como te he dicho, te espero para un enfrentamiento directo contigo, el cual tengo muchas ganas de que llegue. Te estaré esperando.

Una gran ventisca de pétalos apareció y Narciso desapareció al igual que esa ventisca y las raíces que sostenían a Shun, quién corrió a toda velocidad a mirar el estado de June.

Le dio la vuelta y la examinó. Solo estaba inconsciente. Cosa que le aliviaba. Parecía que ese caballero no tenía intención de matarla.

Shun miró al lugar en el que hacía un momento había estado Narciso. Tenía un enorme cosmos y sus ataques eran diferentes a los de Afrodita, parecían ser más letales y efectos que tan solo lanzar unas simples flores. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que en aquel momento su hermano hubiese estado ahí para ir a luchar juntos.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Decidió dejar a June al cuidado de Tatsumi y partir siguiendo el cosmos de Narciso para rescatar a Atenea.


	5. Comienza la batalla

CAPÍTULO 03: EL RENACER DE PEGASO

**CAPÍTULO 05: LA DECISIÓN DE ATENEA. COMIENZA LA BATALLA**

Los cuatro caballeros de oro que habían sido enviados a acabar con los caballeros de bronce volvieron al palacio de Zeus. Al estar cerca de las escaleras que conducían al trono del Dios del olimpo, se quitaron el casco y se arrodillaron.

- Decidme, ¿habéis transmitido mi mensaje a los caballeros de bronce? – Preguntó Zeus mirando a los cuatro caballeros de oro.

- Si mi señor – los cuatro respondieron a la vez.

- De acuerdo. Si han seguido el rastro de vuestros cosmos no tardaran en llegar. Pero antes de darles la bienvenida, creo que ha llegado la hora de escuchar la respuesta de Atenea. ¡Shiro!

- ¿Si señor?

- Ve a buscar a Atenea.

- De acuerdo.

Shiro se levantó y tras hacer una reverencia a Zeus se dirigió hacía el pasillo que conducía hacía los aposentos que se le habían dado a Atenea. Iba con un paso lento, como si no tuviera prisa en llegar, pero no podía hacer esperar a Zeus, así que aligeró el paso y en menos de dos minutos se plantó allí. Antes de abrir la puerta, la golpeó con tres golpes. Se oyó un "adelante" y Shiro abrió la puerta para pasar.

Atenea estaba sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana de la habitación, por lo que le daba la espalda a Shiro.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Saori ni se giró para preguntar a Shiro. El supo que ya sabía quién era.

- El señor Zeus desea de su presencia para oír su respuesta Atenea, así que si me hacéis el favor de acompañarme…

Shiro se giró para comenzar a caminar de nuevo a la sala del trono de Zeus, pero la voz de Atenea le hizo detenerse.

- Espera un momento Shiro.

Shiro se detuvo, esperando a oír lo que Atenea tuviera que contarle.

- ¿Por qué habéis aceptado servir a mi padre? ¿Por qué habéis vuelvo a la vida?

- ¿Es una pregunta o una suplica?

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Esta vez Saori si que se tuvo que girar ante la sorpresa de la pregunta de Shiro.

- Me estas pidiendo que te responda a una pregunta o a una suplica de saber porque hemos decidido servir al señor Zeus – Shiro también se giró para mirar a Atenea - . Entre ambas cosas hay una gran diferencia.

Atenea no respondió.

- Bueno… de todas formas te lo diré. Hemos comprobado que por el mundo que luchamos no ha cambiado nada. El ser humano sigue siendo igual de egoísta, pensando en si mismo y nuestro sacrificio fue en vano. Luchamos por el bien de la humanidad pero ellos mismos se lanzan al caos y la destrucción. Además….

- ¿Además?

- Ya no tenemos motivo para servir y ser fieles a una diosa egoísta como vos Atenea.

- ¿Qué?

- Seguro que lo recuerdas muy bien, lo que paso durante la anterior guerra santa, ¿verdad? El momento de la muerte de mis nueve compañeros, casi hermanos para mí. Como Seiya murió en tus brazos, como yo me convertí en tu escudo para poder salvarte, estoy seguro que lo recuerdas. Al igual que recordarás como le diste el poder de reencarnarse.

- ¡Pero…! – Saori intentó hablar pero la voz de Shiro cambió de una voz suave a una voz llena de ira. Una ira que Saori pudo percibir perfectamente en los ojos de Shiro.

- ¡Ninguna excusa que me des servirá para explicar tus acciones! ¡Hemos visto como a esos caballeros de bronce lo has protegido en incontables ocasiones e incluso los has devuelto a la vida! ¡Ahora dime! ¿¡Qué ocurrió con los 83 caballeros que luchamos por ti en la anterior guerra santa!? ¿¡Por qué solo decidiste dar una nueva vida a Seiya!?

Atenea calló. Esta vez no podía decir nada.

- Eres una diosa egoísta Atenea. Nunca te preocupaste por nuestras vidas, éramos simples peones para ti.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Pues no lo parece, porque como compensación por enfrentarnos a un Dios conseguimos el peor de los castigos divinos, padecer y sufrir hasta el fin de los días. En cambio a estos caballeros de bronce los has salvado una y otra vez de la muerte. Es algo que no te podemos perdonar Atenea.

- Pero…

Shiro se giró y comenzó a caminar pero se paró en el marco de la puerta y luego miró de reojo a Saori.

- El señor Zeus nos espera. Vamos.

Saori tardó un poco en seguir a Shiro pero al final lo hizo. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse ante Zeus. En el lado derecho de las escaleras estaban los nueve caballeros de oro. Shiro se unió a ellos colocándose en su sitio. Los tres caballeros divinos de Zeus estaban en el lado izquierdo.

- Y bien hija mía, ¿qué has decidido? ¿Padecer el castigo preparado a los mortales o volver al mundo de los dioses conmigo?

Atenea no contestó y su mirada apuntaba al suelo, por lo que Zeus no podía ver que expresión tenía su rostro. Pensó que eso significa que tenía dudas, pero cuando Atenea alzó la mirada y el rostro que vio Zeus no era el rostro de alguien que iba a pedir clemencia por su vida no, era un rostro de desafío, un rostro que desafiaba al señor de todos los dioses.

- He decido padecer el castigo si con ello logro salvar a los humanos.

Zeus no se sorprendió. Sabía que acabaría tomando esa decisión. Tras dar un suspiro, se levantó de su trono.

- Muy bien, entonces sígueme.

Las cortinas que habían tras el trono de Zeus se abrieron para dar lugar a unas extensas escaleras que ascendían hacía el cielo. Desde donde estaba Saori no podía ver el final, pero si le pareció ver una especie de enorme columna.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras del trono y cuando estuvo al lado de su padre, ambos comenzaron a subir esas escaleras que parecían no tener final. Detrás de ellos fueron los caballeros divinos de Zeus seguidos de los caballeros de oro.

Saori no sabría decir cuando tiempo habrían estado subiendo peldaños. Podían haber sido minutos, horas e incluso tan solo segundos, pero por fin diviso el final de las escaleras. Frente a ella había una extensa columna con una única puerta. Zeus se situó al lado de la puerta y la abrió. Esta se abrió con un pequeño chirrido.

- Adelante – Zeus hizo un gesto con la mano para decir a Atenea que podía pasar.

Cuando entro en la columna, todo era oscuridad. No se veía nada más que la zona iluminada por la luz que entraba por la puerta. Pero Saori se percató de que si había algo iluminado. Algo que estaba en el centro de la habitación y que estaba bañado en un pequeño haz de luz. Un objeto muy antiguo y bien conocido. La dama de hierro.

- ¿Una dama de hierro?

- Así es – Zeus se dirigió hacía la dama de hierro para abrirla - . Pero no es la típica dama de hierro medieval no. Esta está esta llena de espinas que te irán extrayendo tu sangre. Además mira al techo.

Saori alzó la vista y vio algo que no explicaba como era posible que se hubiera percatado antes. En el techo de la habitación, había una tormenta eléctrica.

- Mientras estés en la dama de hierro, una tormenta eléctrica lanzará rayos y truenos sobre ti mientras una lluvia inunda esta habitación. Por muy diosa que seas, vives en el cuerpo de una mortal. Morirás tarde o temprano. Aún puedes rendirte si lo deseas.

- Para nada. Mi deber es proteger a los humanos y moriré por ellos.

Saori se dirigió hacía la dama de hierro que Zeus abrió. Efectivamente, estaba llena de espinas.

- Quizás tengas suerte y tus caballeros te salven.

- ¿Qué?

- He enviado un mensaje a tus caballeros de bronce. Estoy seguro que no tardarán en venir a salvarte.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- Lo que has oído hija mía.

- ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver! ¡Ya no son caballeros! ¡Deja que vivan su vida como humanos que son!

-No creo que ellos estén muy de acuerdo con esa lógica tuya.

- …

- Ahora entra en la dama de hierro Atenea. Veremos si tus caballeros son tan poderosos como para llegar a salvarte.

Zeus salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Luego esta desapareció. La habitación se iluminaba cuando un rayo o un trueno estallaban y estaba empezando a llover. Saori no se lo pensó dos veces y se metió dentro de la dama de hierro, su puerta se cerró.

Ya de nuevo en la sala del trono, Zeus se volvió a sentar en su trono. Los trece caballeros a su servicio se encontraban al pie de las escaleras arrodillados.

- Los caballeros de bronce no tardarán en llegar, ¡así que id y dadles la bienvenida!

- ¡Si señor!

Una especie de cometa con un brillo azul claro se estrello contra el suelo, haciendo un pequeño cráter. Seiya salió de él pero con algo de dificultad. No había calculado bien el aterrizaje.

- ¿Es aquí?

Un rayo estalló en el cielo.

Seiya alzó la vista y observó como el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto oscuro que no paraba de generar rayos. El terreno en el que se encontraba solo tenía formaciones montañosas extrañas. En verdad, Seiya había caído dentro de otro cráter aún más grande, en cuyo centro había un lago.

Se acercó al lago y lo examinó. Su agua parecía estar pura y se podía ver con claridad cuando el cielo estallaba un rayo al igual que le fondo del lago. Tomo un poco de agua con sus manos y bebió. Tomo otro poco y se la tiró a la cara para despejarse. Luego volvió a beber.

- Espero que disfrutes de tú último trago caballero de Pegaso.

Seiya se puso en guardia al oír la voz. Había sonado como un eco y no pudo detectar de donde provenía.

- ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Muéstrate!

- Como desees.

Un rayo cayó a su espalda y de él comenzó a salir una figura que fue tomando forma poco a poco hasta mostrar a un ser humano llevado una armadura de color azulado que las marcas de los relámpagos se mostraban con trazos amarillentos. Su rostro estaba oculto por una máscara de en forma de rayo.

Seiya no podía mirarle los ojos, pues unos pequeños cristales azulados los cubrían. Solo podía verle el cabello que era de color azul y estaba como si una potente corriente eléctrica lo hiciera erizarse. En cuanto a altura y complexión física no era muy diferente a Seiya.

- ¿¡Quién eres!?

- Me llamo Rolk y soy uno de los tres caballeros divinos que tenemos el privilegio de servir al Dios del Olimpo Zeus. Soy el caballero divino del rayo.

- ¿Has dicho que sirves a Zeus? ¡Entonces respóndeme! ¿¡Dónde esta Atenea!?

- ¿Atenea? Pues no creo que tarde mucho en estar muerta.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- Lo que has oído. Dentro de poco Atenea estará muerta. Ha decidido someterse a la penitencia que Zeus tenía reservada a los humanos y no creo que aguante much…

Rolk tuvo que dejar de hablar al ver que una ráfaga de meteoros se lanzaba contra el. De un salto logró esquivarlos y colocarse a un lado de Seiya.

- No eres muy educado, ¿verdad caballero?

- ¡Respóndeme ahora mismo dónde esta Atenea!

- Eres muy pesado, ¿lo sabías? Pero esta bien te lo diré. Atenea se encuentra en una torre especial en el templo de Zeus.

- ¿El templo de Zeus?

- Esta isla es una isla que no aparecerá jamás en los mapas. Esta divida en un lago inmenso en la zona este, este campo eléctrico en la zona sur, una cadena montañosa en la zona norte y un bosque en la zona oeste. Pero la única forma de llegar al templó de Zeus es llegar a la zona central de la isla, donde se juntan todos los caminos de los cuatro lugares. No se puede llegar directamente al templo. A partir de ahí, el camino es en línea recta.

Seiya memorizó la información. El lugar parecía ser inmenso, así que necesitaría esos datos.

- Pero no te preocupes, que jamás llegarás hasta el templo del señor Zeus.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque voy a matarte

Rolk alzó la mano derecha y un rayo cayó justo donde el se encontraba, pero se concentró sobre todo en su mano, abierto que recogió toda la energía del rayo.

- Adiós caballero de Pegaso – Rolk lanzó la descarga eléctrica contra Seiya - ¡Rayo divino!

Seiya dio un saltó hacía el aire para esquivarlo. El rayo paso justo por debajo de él. Con todas sus fuerzas, se preparó para atacar a Rolk pero el rayo cambió de trayectoria y lo pilló en pleno aire. Su cuerpo recibió la descarga de lleno. Como si de una pluma se tratará, Seiya cayó contra el suelo hasta estrellarse.

- ¿¡Q-Qué ha sido eso!? ¡E-Es como si millones de voltios hubieran atravesado mi cuerpo!

- Me sorprende que estés vivo caballero. Debe ser porque tu armadura es muy resistente porque si no, no logró explicármelo.

Seiya se puso en pie con algo de dificultad. La descarga le había hecho un daño mayor del que el pensaba.

- Pero no creo que puedas librarte de esto

Esta vez Rolk alzó ambas manos y el rayo concentró su energía en ambas. Luego dibujo un circulo usando los brazos y unas pequeñas bolas de electricidad formaron un circulo a su alrededor.

- ¡Esta vez no voy a dejarme golpear así como así!

Seiya comenzó a concentrar su cosmos para contrarrestar el ataque. Por su parte, Rolk adelantó ambas manos y la energía eléctrica de las bolas se fue concentrando en el punto donde se encontraban sus manos.

- ¡Muere Pegaso! ¡Cañón de fotones!

Una potente descarga eléctrica salió disparada hacía Seiya quién había concentrado su cosmos en su puño.

- ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

El cometa de Pegaso impactó contra el ataque de Rolk, generando una potente descarga de energía que explotó, generando una fuerte onda expansiva. Seiya saltó en el aire para evitarla. Rolk hizo lo mismo y a toda velocidad se situó sobre Seiya y junto ambas manos. Luego descargó su golpe contra la cabeza de Seiya.

- ¡Martillo de Zeus!

Cuando el golpe de Rolk alcanzó a Seiya, notó con una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo mientras se estrellaba contra el suelo. Rolk aterrizó sin problemas.

- Y bien caballero, ¿te decides a morir?

Seiya se puso de nuevo en pie. Los trozos de roca que habían en su cuerpo caían en forma de polvo.

- De eso ni hablar.

- Muy bien, entonces te haré sufrir un poco más.

Seiya no esperó a que Rolk pudiera preparar su ataque y lanzó el suyo.

- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

La ráfaga de meteoros se dirigió hacía Rolk, pero un rayo los interceptó cayendo delante de él.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Ya lo ves Pegaso, no puedes alcanzarme así como así.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Con toda la velocidad que podía, Seiya comenzó a correr hacía Rolk mientras concentraba su cosmos para lanzar su ataque desde más cerca. Cuando estaba cerca de él se preparó para golpearlo pero un rayo le cayó encima y cayó al suelo.

- Te lo he advertido no puedes alcanzarme

Sujetándolo de una mano, Rolk alzó en al aire a Seiya, quién parecía más muerto que vivo ante los ojos de su rival.

- ¿Y esta es la fuerza de uno de los caballeros que derrotó a Hades, Poseidón y que acabó con la vida de Apolo? Patético.

Rolk lo soltó y mientras Seiya bajaba lentamente hacía el suelo, posó su mano sobre su estómago y lanzó una descarga que hizo salir disparado a Seiya varios metros hasta acabar aterrizando fuertemente contra el suelo dejando un fuerte rastro.

- Si esta es la fuerza de los caballeros de bronce librarnos de ellos no va a ser ningún problema.

Seiya había caído boca abajo, por lo que no Rolk no podía verlo bien, en parte porque estaba un poco alejado.

- Estas más muerto que vivo así que creo que te dejaré morir placidamente. Realmente me has decepcionado Pegaso, esperaba más de ti, ya que me habían contado que fuiste y eras un caballero formidable. Que patético.

Rolk se giró y comenzó su marcha.

Seiya se notaba como ido, pero había oído perfectamente las palabras de Rolk. ¿Tan fuertes eran los caballeros de oro de hace 243 años y los caballeros divinos de Zeus que no podía hacer nada por enfrentarlos? ¿Tanta diferencia de nivel había? Daba igual lo que intentará hacer, no podía mover su cuerpo, solo sabía que su cuerpo estaba como dormido, todo lo contrario de su mente, que poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de oscuridad.

En ese momento, por la mente de Seiya pasaron las palabras que Shiro le había dicho.

"En comparación a con tu poder del pasado ahora no eres nada"

¿Era verdad que fue un caballero en el pasado y que era mucho más fuerte que ahora? Si eso era verdad quería con todas sus fuerzas recobrar esa fuerza. Para proteger a Atenea. Cuando por su mente paso el nombre de Atenea, Seiya se notó extraño.

Rolk se acercó al lago para quitarse el polvo de su armadura. Era una deshonra que un caballero divino tuviera polvo en su armadura. Luego de limpiarse, se giro para mirar a Seiya, para su sorpresa estaba en pie. Pero sus brazos estaban caídos, al igual que su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué te has puesto de nuevo en pie? ¿No me dirás que quieres volver a atacarme?

Seiya no dijo nada, pero su cosmos comenzó a arder y a salir de su cuerpo, cosa que hizo reír a Rolk por lo bajo.

- Vamos… ¿es que aún no has comprendido que tus ataques no pueden hacerme nada?

- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

La ráfaga de meteoros se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Rolk quién convocó un rayo para que lo protegiese. El rayo comenzó a interceptar los meteoros muestras caían a la tierra.

- Ingenuo… ya te he dicho qu-

Varios centenares de meteoros atravesaron el rollo y golpearon a Rolk. Esto hizo que en varias zonas de su armadura aparecieran pequeños cráteres debido a los golpes.

- ¿¡Pero que…!?

Seiya apareció frente a Rolk, salido de la nada.

- ¿¡Ugh!?

- ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

Rolk no pudo esquivar el golpe y le dio de lleno, lanzándolo a toda velocidad por la superficie del lago, cuyas aguas se apartaban a su paso. Pudo parar en el centro y allí pudo flotar en la superficie gracias a su cosmos.

- ¡Puagh! – Rolk no pudo evitar escupir sangre, el golpe de Seiya le había alcanzado de lleno y había sido más devastador de lo que podía esperar.

Miró a Seiya, su mirada parecía perdida, como si estuviera inconsciente.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Esta inconsciente!?

Con paso Seguro, Seiya comenzó a avanzar hacía Rolk, caminando por encima de la superficie del lago.

- No puede ser… ¿quiere esto decir que ha despertado un poder oculto estando inconsciente? ¿¡Pero que locura es esta!?

Seiya siguió avanzando.

- Bien… entonces…

Rolk se impulsó con su cosmos hasta quedar suspendido varios metros en el aire. Alzó ambas manos y varias bolas eléctricas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo. Luego un rayo caía en cada una de ellas.

- ¡Escúchame Pegaso! ¡No sé que te habrá pasado ni de dónde has sacado este poder! ¡Pero voy a acabar contigo usando mi ataque más poderoso! ¡Así que disponte a morir y desaparecer de este planeta!

Seiya lo miro y comenzó a cargar su cosmos para realizar su ataque.

Cuando las bolas de energía estuvieron cargas, Rolk las hizo elevarse un poco con un gesto de sus manos y luego bajo sus brazos para hacerlas bajar y realizar su ataque.

- ¡Tormenta de fotones divina!

Las bolas de energía comenzaron a caer hacía Seiya como si de pequeños meteoritos de energía se tratarán. Pero no parecía importarle, comenzó a formar los movimientos y a formar con ellos la constelación de Pegaso.

- ¡Muere Pegaso!

Seiya lanzó su golpe casi cuando el ataque de su rival estaba a escasos metros de él.

- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Los meteoros de Seiya chocaban y atravesaban los fotones que había creado Rolk, quién no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¡No! ¡Es imposible!

Los meteoros de Seiya alcanzaron a Rolk, quién recibito toda la ráfaga. Su armadura quedó prácticamente pulverizada en cuestión de segundos y su cuerpo descubierto recibió toda la lluvia de meteoros. En pocos segundos, su cuerpo sin vida cayó en el lago.

El cosmos que emitía el cuerpo de Seiya se apagó y entonces sus ojos recuperaron su mirada normal.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? De repente me sentí raro y…

Al mirar al lago y ver el cuerpo sin vida de Rolk, Seiya quedó sorprendido. ¿Había sido el quién lo había derrotado? No se acordaba de nada. Solo recordó que se sentía raro y que de repente su mente cayó inconsciente.

No sabía que había pasado pero no importaba. Rolk había caído y tenía que darse prisa para rescatar a Saori. Se puso en camino para llegar al lugar que Rolk había dicho y así dirigirse al templo de Zeus.


	6. Batalla en el infierno

CAPÍTULO 6: BATALLA EN EL MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS

**CAPÍTULO 6: BATALLA EN EL MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS.**

Shiryu caminaba a ciegas entre la densa niebla. Había seguido el rastro del cosmos de Reus hasta ese lugar pero había desaparecido por completo. Si intentaba ver sus manos no podría hacerlo, si intentaba ver por donde caminaba no podría. No podía ver ni sentir nada.

Siguió caminando con cuidado. Podría estar caminando por un precipicio sin darse cuenta, por lo que tendría que andarse con mucho ojo o podría morir antes de poder llegar hasta a Atenea.

Se oyó un ruido a lo lejos, parecía como un desprendimiento. Shiryu miró a todos lados y finalmente le pareció ver como unas sombras redondas se acercaban. Corrió a toda velocidad para esquivar el derrumbamiento. Las rocas le caían por el lado derecho, por lo que tendría que haber una ladera en esa zona, ¿o era una ilusión? Shiryu no lo sabía pero no estaba dispuesto a pararse para comprobarlo.

Tras unos minutos de carrera, logro alejarse del lugar del desprendimiento. Ahora le parecía que sus pies estaban mojandose. ¿Habría llegado a una zona de agua? La niebla no había disminuido y le parecía que era más densa que antes, por lo que no podía saberlo.

Empezó a caminar pero se detuvo a los dos pasos. Había alguien más allí. Una presencia o más bien… un cosmos.

- ¿¡Quién esta ahí!? ¡Responde!

Solo oyó su propio eco. ¿Le habría engañado su sexto sentido y no habría nadie allí? Pero la presencia se hacía más fuerte y el cosmos aumentaba, era cierto que había alguien allí.

- ¡Da la cara!

La niebla fue sustituida por una oscuridad que envolvió a Shiryu en menos de un parpadeo. ¿Qué había pasado? Un aura dorada comenzó a brillar en esa oscuridad y poco a poco se fue formado una silueta hasta mostrarse una figura de alguien.

Shiryu lo miró con atención. No era Reus. Llevaba una armadura de oro pero no era la de Capricornio, sino la de Cáncer.

- A sí que, ¿tú eres el caballero del dragón no?

- Si, soy Shiryu caballero del dragón.

El caballero de oro parecía que lo inspeccionaba. Shiryu hizo lo mismo. En verdad ese caballero se parecía mucho a Death Mask, pero para nada su mirada era la de un maniático con ganas de matar.

- Ya veo… realmente Tong-hu hizo un gran trabajo contigo.

- ¿Mi maestro?

- ¿Por qué te haces el sorprendido si te digo su nombre? Luché con el en la anterior guerra sagrada contra Hades y era uno de los mejores caballeros que he visto nunca. Y la verdad, verte a ti con esa armadura me recuerda un poco a él.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Ah… ¿es que no lo sabías?

- ¿Saber el qué?

El caballero de oro suspiró.

- Dime una cosa, ¿nunca te ha parecido extraño que siendo el caballero de Libra, Tong-hu usará técnicas que tenían que ver más con la constelación del dragón?

- ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Las pudo inventar durante su entrenamiento.

- No para nada.

- No entiendo nada de lo que quieres decir.

- Me parece que tú te piensas que los caballeros de oro lo son desde el primer día que visten una armadura.

- ¿Y es que acaso no es así? ¿No son elegidos entre los miles de aspirantes lo más poderosos y puros de corazón?

- Se podría decir pero no es del todo correcto.

- Explícate.

- Son pocos los casos de caballeros que, como yo, se convierte en caballeros de oro desde un primer momento. En otros casos, muchos llegan a ser caballeros de oro tras haber sido caballeros de plata o de bronce.

- ¿De plata o de bronce? Un momento…. ¿me quieres decir que...?

El caballero de cáncer sonrió.

- Así es. Antes de ser caballero de Libra, Tong-hu fue el caballero de bronce del dragón, al igual que Shion lo fue del Caballete Pintor.

Shiryu calló. Esas palabras del caballero de cáncer le hicieron pensar. Desde el primer momento de haberse convertido en caballero había estado llevando una armadura que su maestro había usado siglos atrás. Eso le hacía más orgulloso de llevar esa armadura.

- De todas formas respondeme a una cosa… ¿dónde esta Atenea?

- ¿Atenea? En este momento debe de estar muerta.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Hace unas horas que Zeus la encerró para que sufriera su juicio sobre los humanos. No creo que pueda aguantar mucho.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- Lo que has oído caballero del dragón. Atenea no tardará en morir. Esta sufriendo un castigo que estaba destinado a toda la raza humana. Por lo que imagínate el terrible sufrimiento que ello supone.

- ¡No te creo! ¡Atenea no puede estar muerta!

- ¿Crees que miento caballero?

- ¡Así es! ¡Y te haré llevarme hasta donde ella esta por la fuerza si es necesario!

Shiryu comenzó a intensificar el poder de su cosmos, lo que hizo que la oscuridad tomará un color verdoso. El caballero de cáncer no parecía inmutarse para nada ante el espectáculo.

- ¡Preparate para recibir la Cólera del dragón!

Envuelto por su cosmos, Shiryu se convirtió en una especie de dragón que atacó al caballero de oro. El impactó contra su rival no tardó en completarse.

Shiryu pensó que había logrado golpearle, pero sus ojos comprobaron con una gran sorpresa que para nada le había alcanzado. El cosmos de su ataque había sido detenido… ¡por el dedo del caballero de oro!

- Eres muy impetuoso… en algo te pareces a Tong-hu… pero… deberías recordar que te estas enfrentando a un caballero de oro de hace más de doscientos años.

Con un movimiento de su dedo, el caballero de oro devolvió el ataque contra Shiryu, pero con una potencia mayor. Shiryu salió disparado por los aires hasta caer en algo que sería el suelo o algo parecido.

- Permiteme que me presente, soy Creus, caballero de oro del signo de cáncer. Y luchar contra mi es luchar contra la muerte.

Shiryu intentaba ponerse en pie. Ahora conocía la identidad de su rival. Death Mask también había podido detener sus ataques en el pasado e incluso devolverselos, pero la potencia de Creus era diez veces mayor e incluso podría asegurar que mucho más.

- Y como no me crees que Atenea esta muerta te lo enseñaré personalmente.

Creus alzó su mano hacía el cielo con uno de sus dedos apuntado a lo más alto, en el cual se empezaba a concentrar su cosmos. Shiryu no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que ataque era ese.

- Preparate caballero para volver al infiero – el dedo de Creus apuntó a Shiryu y unas ondas se lanzaron contra él - ¡Ondas del Hades!

Shiryu intentó esquivarlo, pero no pudo. Acabo totalmente paralizado y luego su alma empezó a viajar hacía el mundo de los muertos.

El viaje fue rápido. Pronto Shiryu aterrizo en la tierra del mundo de los muertos. Creus apareció no muy lejos de él.

- Hemos llegado caballero.

Shiryu se levantó como pudo y miro a su alrededor. ¿Ese era el mundo de los muertos? Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. No veía ni el foso de los muertos ni el resto del infierno. Ni tampoco a las almas en pena vagando por allí.

- ¿Este es el mundo de los muertos?

- A sí es.

- Pero esta…

- ¿Cambiado? Lo recordabas de otro modo, ¿verdad?

Shiryu miró a Creus.

- Esto ha sido el fruto de vuestro acto.

- ¿De nuestro acto?

- Al matar a Hades – Creus caminaba mientras hablaba – habéis destreuido los mundos que el creo, tanto los Camopos Eliseos como el infierno. Ahora, las almas no tienen un lugar donde hallar su paz.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira

Creus apuntaba al cielo del infierno. Shiryu siguió sus indicaciones y lo que vio le dejo de piedra. En la parte superior del infierno habían cientos y cientos de almas vagando de un lugar a otro, sin rumbo.

- Esas almas ya no tienen un lugar a donde ir a descansar y no tienen más remedio que vagar de un lugar a otro. Destinadas a estar perdidas por toda la eternidad.

- E-Es horrible…

- Es verdad, pero las envidio… - Creus suspiró.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Es un castigo muy cruel para esas pobres almas no poder encontrar la paz después de la muerte.

- ¿Eso crees? Comparado con lo que tuvimos que sufrir los caballeros de oro tras luchar contra Hades en la anterior guerra sagrada esto no es nada.

- ¿¡Qué no es nada!? ¡Jamás conocerán el descanso!

- Y nosotros tampoco lo conocimos caballero.

Shiryu no protesto esta vez.

- Los caballeros de oro que nos enfrentamos a Hades hace más de doscientos años fuimos condenados a sufrir el tormento tras la muerte. No conocimo descanso alguno. Todos los días era dolor y sufrimientos continuos y así sería hasta el final de los tiempos caballero. Todo lo contrario a vosotros, los caballeros que más cercanos estabais a Atenea y que os brindado su protección.

- ¡Pero somos sus caballeros y morimos por ella! ¡Ese es nuestro deber!

- Eso es verdad, pero cuando experimentas el abandono de tu diosa, cuando sientes que te ha abandonado para seguir viviendo su egoísta vida, cambias totalmente de parecer.

- ¿¡Y tú te consideras un caballero de Atenea!? ¡Alguien que piensa así no merece llevar una armadura de oro!

El cosmos de Shiryu comenzó a arder de nuevo. Creus solo suspiró.

- No te va a servir de nada caballero…

- ¡La cólera del dragón del monte Lushan!

Creus volvió a parar el golpe de Shiryu. Esta vez concentró toda la energía del ataque en su mano y la posó en el estómago de Shiryu, quién salió disparado a toda velocidad, hasta alejarse a cientos de kilómetros del montón de tierra que era la única superficie que quedaba del infierno. Creus lo siguió y alcanzó a Shiryu, se situó en su espalda y lo golpeó con su rodilla con tal fuerza que Shiryu volvió de nuevo disparado contra el montón de tierra. Cuando lo estaba sobrevolando, Creus apareció desde el cielo y sujeto su cabeza con su mano derecha y la estrelló contra el suelo.

- Te he dicho que no ibas a poder hacer nada.

- Ugh… - Shiryu intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Tan solo podía levantar su cabeza para mirar a Creus.

- ¿Me vas a decir que ya estas cansado? Venga caballero, estoy seguro que aún te quedan fuerzas para seguir combatiendo. Ah, por cierto, para demostrarte que no te mentía mira hacía el cielo

- ¿Hacía el cielo…?

Shiryu miró hacia el cielo del infierno y no sabía a que se refería Creus, ¿qué era lo que quería que viera? No venía nada en particular hasta que finalmente vio lo que no pensaba que vería. El alma de Saori flotaba en ese montón de almas sin rumbo.

- ¡A-Atenea!

El alma de Saori flotaba en ese mar de almas, pero no se movía, estaba quieta.

- El hecho de que este quieta significa que aún no esta muerta, pero no le debe de quedar mucho. ¿Me crees ahora caballero?

- Maldita sea… - Shiryu hizó acopló de todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de nuevo en pie. Casi no podía estarse firme, pero se colocó en posición defensiva.

- ¿Por qué te levantas? Pensé que habías comprendido la diferencia de poder que existe entre tú y yo caballero.

- Tienes mucho poder es cierto… pero debo ir y rescatar a Atenea, aunque muera en el intento.

- Ya veo… en ese caso no te haré esperar más y te mataré de una vez.

Creus comenzó a correr hacía Shiryu, quién saltó en el aire. Creus lo siguió por el aire y cuando lo alcanzó le pego una patada en la cara, luego un puñetazo en el estómago y finalmente lo agarró por uno de sus brazos, giro sobre si mismo y lo tiró contra el suelo.

Shiryu se levantó todo lo deprisa que pudo para atacar pero Creus ya estaba frente a él y le lanzó unas ondas doradas que lo volvió a hacer chocar contra el suelo, quedando casi al borde del vacío.

- Admite de una vez tu derrota y muere caballero, no puedes ganar.

- Ugh… maldición…

Shiryu miró hacía el cielo de almas. Miro el alma de Atenea ahí flotando. Como si estuviera ajena al combate. Ahora mismo estaría sufriendo el peor de los castigos y todo para salvar a los seres humanos. Shiryu no podía fallarle. No podía rendirse aún. Tenía que ir a rescatarla cueste lo que cueste.

Con cansancio y dificultad, Shiryu se fue levantando poco a poco. Le temblaban las piernas pero no era momento de flaquear y no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que darse prisa y llegar hasta Atenea.

- ¿Por qué te pones de nuevo en pie?

- No puedo morir aquí… no puedo morir hasta que haya rescatado a Atenea.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo caballero? Para hacerlo tendrás que derrotarme a mí primero y eso no es algo que puedas lograr así sin más.

El cosmos de Creus comenzó a arder, era un cosmos muy potente y Shiryu lo sabía pero si quería pasar tenía que superarlo y solo había una manera de igualar a su cosmos. Creus se preparó para atacarle.

- ¡Muerte caballero!

Unas ondas doradas atacaron a Shiryu. Creus dio por asegurada su victoria mientras veía como el caballero de bronce intentaba detener su ataque con su escudo. Pensó que era un intento desesperado por salvarse, pero de poco le iba a servir. Pero se equivoco. El escudo detuvo su ataque.

- ¿¡Pero qué…!?

El escudo de la armadura de Shiryu brillaba como el oro. Pero no era solo su escudo sino también toda su armadura.

- Su armadura, ¡brilla como las armaduras de oro! ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡A no ser que…!

- Así es caballero. Nuestras armaduras fueron bañadas por la sangre de los caballeros de oro en una ocasión.

- Lo suponía… pero eso no signifca que estes a mi nivel solo porque tu armadura pueda emitir unos pequeños brillos dorados.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – Shiryu se puso en posición para atacar mientras hacía arder su cosmos.

- ¡Te lo demostraré!

Los comos de ambos comenzaron a inundar toda la oscuridad de un brillo dorado. Pero las almas que vagaban por la zona hacían caso omiso de tal cosa. Iban a sus anchas.

- ¡Muere caballero! ¡Ondas del Hades!

El ataque de Creus comenzó a dirigirse a Shiryu, quién tan solo se dedicaba a hacer crecer su cosmos más y más.

- Dijiste que conocías a mi maestro… entonces esta técnica te resultará conocida… - ahora Shiryu lanzó toda su energía - ¡Furia de los cien dragones del monte Lushan!

Cien dragones aparecieron de la nada y arremetieron hacía Creus, eliminando su ataquue.

- ¡N-No es posible! ¡E-Es la técnica definitiva de Tong-hu!

Los dragones atacaron por todos lados a Creus, quién no pudo hacer nada por defenderse. Le atacaban como meteoros, golpeando por todos lados y destrozando su armadura.

El alma de Shiryu se vio arrastrada de pronto y apareció en el lugar que se había ido. Entre la niebla. No muy lejos de él cayo el cuerpo sin vida de Creus, quién aterrizó alrededor de un montón de trozos de la armadura de oro de cáncer.

- L-Lo hice… he ganado…

La niebla no se había disipado pero parecía menos densa que antes, lo que le permitió a Shiryu distinguir algo parecido a unas cadenas montañosas y formaciones rocosas. Como pensaba, se encontraba en alguna especie de montaña. Retomó su camino para dirigirse cuanto antes hacía donde estuviera Atenea.


	7. La picadura del Escorpión

7º CAPÍTULO: EL AGUIJÓN DEL ESCORPIÓN

**7º CAPÍTULO: EL AGUIJÓN DEL ESCORPIÓN**

Hyoga se encontraba en un territorio montañoso. No sabía como había podido llegar allí pero cuando siguió el rastro de Boreas lo perdió muy rápidamente y aterrizó en un lugar de la isla a ciegas, sin saber a donde llegaría.

Todo lo que veía desde su posición eran montañas y más montañas, no podía divisar otro tipo de terreno. Si miraba bajo sus pies, solo podía hallar un precipicio del cual no podía ver el fondo, por lo que más le valía no caerse.

Comenzó su camino dando saltos de un lugar a otro para encontrar una salida de ese lugar. Durante unos minutos todo fueron saltos de un lado a otro, hasta que llego a una especie de camino entre dos montañas y empezó a correr.

Todo parecía ir bien cuando de pronto unas enormes piedras empezaron a desprenderse de las montañas y caer hacía Hyoga.

- ¡Maldición!

Hyoga aumentó su velocidad, y logró dejar a muchas atrás y pasarlas antes de que cayeran pero muy por delante suya también comenzaba a haber desprendimientos.

- De eso ni hablar…

El cosmos empezó a surgir del cuerpo de Hyoga que se preparó para lanzar su ataque.

- ¡Polvo de diamantes!

El aire helado congeló las rocas que comenzaron a desintegrarse antes de llegar al suelo, convirtiéndose en un polvo blanco que generó una débil neblina helada en el lugar.

- Lo has hecho muy bien caballero del cisne

La voz provenía de dentro de la neblina. Una silueta negra apareció y Hyoga se colocó en posición de defensa.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!

La neblina comenzó a disiparse y una figura vistiendo la armadura de oro de Escorpio apareció.

- Una armadura de oro… - pensó Hyoga - ¿Quién eres?

- Eres muy insistente con la misma pregunta caballero. Esta bien te complaceré, mi nombre es Fenric y soy el caballero de oro del signo de Escorpio.

- ¿Eres uno de los caballeros del pasado?

- Así es.

- Entonces dime, ¿¡dónde esta Atenea!?

- ¿Atenea? Ahora mismo debe estar muerta.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Bueno quizás no lo este aún, pero no le debe quedar mucho ya.

- ¿¡Qué quieres decir!? ¿¡Qué le habéis hecho a Atenea!?

- Lo que le esta pasando lo ha pedido ella misma.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- Cuando Atenea se reunió con el señor Zeus, este le ofreció el trato de volver con él al mundo de los cielos, pero Atenea no lo aceptó y prefirió pagar el sufrimiento que esta destinado a los humanos. Ahora mismo esta en una torre principal en el templo de Zeus sufriendo el castigo divino de los dioses para salvar a los humanos.

Hyoga apretó el puño. Eso le recordó la batalla que libraron contra Poseidón. Si no se daba prisa Atenea moriría.

- Si vas a querer ir a salvarla caballero, antes tendrás que vencerme

- Entonces no tengo más remedio que librarme de ti en primer lugar. Pero una pregunta más antes de empezar nuestro combate.

- Adelante.

- ¿Por qué traicionáis tú y los tuyos a Atenea? ¿No sé supone que vosotros, los guerreros de la guerra sagrada que se libró hace más de 200 años, fuisteis sus más fieles caballeros?

- Eso es verdad pero… por luchar por ella nos vimos lanzados a sufrir el peor de los castigos. Conociendo el sufrimiento día tras día, segundo tras segundo. Nosotros no conocimos el descanso eterno, sino que morimos tras estar ya muertos.

- ¿Morir tras estar ya muertos?

- Alguien que ha gozado del tipo de protección que Atenea os concede ahora no podría entender nuestro dolor. Morimos por ella y estábamos decididos a sufrir el infierno por ella, pero no ha recibir el castigo del abandonó que sufrimos.

- ¿Abandono?

- Imagina que es morir por tu diosa, perder toda tu vida por ella y luego ver como abandona tu sacrificio. Es cierto que se debería estar preparado para ello pero… Atenea ha olvidado el sacrificio que todos nosotros hicimos por ella en la anterior guerra sagrada. De todas formas, siempre fue una egoísta.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Atenea siempre ha velado por la seguridad de sus caballeros!

- ¿Eso crees? – Enric empezó a reírse.

La risa de Enric desconcertó a Hyoga.

- Atenea se ha mostrado más preocupada por vosotros por la mera razón de que en esta época entró en contacto con vosotros desde el primer momento y os cogió aprecio, pero en el pasado no mostraba tal cosa por ninguno de nosotros.

- ¡No creo ninguna palabra de lo que dices! ¡Es imposible que Atenea fuera así!

- Puedes creerlo o no caballero. De todas maneras morirás aquí.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Hyoga adelantó su brazo apuntando a Enric con un dedo y un pequeño circuló de aire helado salió de el disparado hasta rodear a Enric.

- ¡Circulo de hielo!

El circuló se multiplicó, generando tres más que rodearon al caballero de oro por completo.

- Ahora no podrás moverte hasta dentro de unos minutos. No puedo perder el tiempo contigo.

Hyoga comenzó a correr y pasó por lado de Enric quién mantenía la cabeza agachada, por lo que no se podía ver que era lo que mostraba su rostro. Cuando Hyoga lo pasó, aumentó la velocidad para alejarse de allí, pero notó como le fallaban las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Si no fuera por que actuó rápidamente posando sus manos en el suelo, habría caído de cara.

- ¿Q-Qué me ocurre? – Pensó Hyoga. Se encontraba algo más débil y pesado y no entendería la razón.

Entonces unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. Hyoga se reincorporó de rodillas y se encontró con la sorpresa que había tres pequeños agujeros en su armadura. Uno en cada hombro y otro en la cintura, de los cuales salían pequeños ríos de sangre.

- ¡E-Esto es…!

- El aguijón escarlata.

Hyoga se giró al oír la voz de Enric que lo miraba desde su espalda. Los círculos de hielo habían desaparecido.

- ¿¡Pero cuando…!?

- Cuando has pasado por mi lado te he atacado caballero. ¿Pensabas de verdad que esa ridícula cárcel me impediría atacarte? ¡Ja! No me subestimes caballero.

- Maldición…

- Ahora te enseñaré yo como se debe paralizar a un contrincante caballero del cisne.

Los ojos verdosos de Enric tomaron un pequeño brillo rojizo y de ellos brotaron unas ondas que hicieron que Hyoga quedara levitando en el aire paralizado, sintiendo como si su cuerpo recibiera una pequeña descarga.

- ¡Argh! ¡N-No puedo moverme!

- Esta es la restricción del escorpión. No podrás librarte de ella ya que te encuentras bajo mi merced.

- ¡Ugh! – Hizo un esfuerzo por moverse pero pronto comprobó que era inútil. Estaba totalmente paralizado.

- La verdad caballero, me has caído bien y te voy a dar la oportunidad de rendirte. Si prometes servir al señor Zeus te perdonaré la vida.

- ¿Servir a Zeus? ¡Eso nunca!

- Veo que hablas sin entender tu situación caballero…

Enric empezó a concentrar su cosmos en un dedo su mano derecha, cuya uña tomó la forma de un aguijón rojizo.

- ¡Aguijón escarlata!

Tres pequeños puntos rojizos salieron disparados del dedo de Enric hacía el cuerpo de Hyoga y atravesaron su brazo derecho y sus piernas. Al contactó con el golpe, Hyoga cayó rodando en el suelo, sintiendo un gran dolor por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Te duele caballero? Pues eso no es nada comparado a lo que tuvimos que sufrir nosotros en el infierno.

Levantándose como puedo, pues sus pequeñas heridas expulsaban pequeños chorros de sangre, Hyoga miró a Enrinc.

- Dime caballero, ¿vas a rendirte?

- Eso nunca… - dijo poniéndose en pie - ¡Ahora seré yo quién ataque!

Hyoga comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos y a mover sus brazos de manera que sus movimientos parecían los de un cisne. Todo el lugar se volvió en una especie de campo helado, donde caían copos de hielo del cielo.

- Vaya, que bonito – dijo Enric.

- ¡Toma esto! ¡Ejecución de la aurora!

La ráfaga de aire helado salió disparada de las manos de Hyoga contra Enrinc, quién tan solo suspiró mientras corría a toda velocidad hacía Hyoga, preparando el aguijón de su dedo. Pasó al lado de él, dejando tras de si cinco pequeños puntillos rojos en varias partes del cuerpo de Hyoga.

- ¡Aguijón Escarlata!

Sin poder evitarlo, Hyoga cayó al suelo. Las heridas eran pequeñas, pero la sangre comenzaba a salir muy rápidamente.

- Te he golpeado ya once puntos caballeros. Es raro que alguien logre aguantar tan lejos, pero sé que tú has logrado algo que hasta no hace mucho nadie había conseguido. Y es resistir los quince aguijones del escorpión.

Hyoga se dio la vuelta como pudo, colocándose boca arriba y lo miró de reojo, respirando con dificultad y con sangre saliendo de sus heridas.

- En el tiempo que viví, mi aguijón escarlata segó la vida de muchos caballeros, pero solo he conocido a un hombre que haya podido resistir los quince aguijones del escorpión. Boreas.

Esto captó la atención de Hyoga.

- ¿E-El caballero de Acuario?

- Así es. El ha sido el único que ha podido recibir todos mis aguijones y salir como si nada le hubiera pasado. Pertenece al grupo de los caballeros más poderosos caballero del cisne. Entre los caballeros de oro nos dividimos en el grupo más poderoso y los que no llegamos al nivel de los más fuertes. Y créeme, yo no estoy entre el grupo de los poderosos.

Esto sorprendió a Hyoga.

- Resististe los aguijones del caballero de esta época, pero no creo que puedas sobrevivir a mi picadura.

Hyoga no dijo nada.

- Pero mis aguijones no son como los del caballero de esta época, no pienses que conmigo tendrás tanta suerte. Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿juraras lealtad al señor Zeus o prefieres la muerte?

- Aunque me siegues la vida jamás juraré lealtad a un dios así, mi única diosa y señora es Atenea.

- Eres un estúpido caballero.

Enric tomó de una pierna a Hyoga y con un rápido movimiento lo lanzó por los aires. Luego saltó junto a él y le golpeó un rodillazo que hizo que Hyoga saliera disparado hasta estrellarse contra el suelo rocoso. A continuación lo agarró del brazo y lo lanzó hacía el otro lado del camino entre las montañas. Hizo arder su cosmos y se preparó para atacar.

- ¡Aguijón escarlata!

Tres puntos más salieron disparados a toda velocidad contra Hyoga y se clavaron en su estómago, su pecho izquierdo y la parte superior de la rodilla derecha. Hyoga aterrizó en el suelo y por la fuerza del impactó se deslizó hasta quedar justo en el borde. Su cabeza caía en el vacío, mientras que todo su cuerpo aún estaba en tierra.

Sentía un dolor insoportable por todo el cuerpo. Enric tenía razón en que sus ataques eran mucho más poderosos que los de Milo. Empezaba a preguntarse si todos los demás caballeros de oro eran así de fuertes. Aunque Enric dijo que no pertenecía al grupo de los más fuertes, por lo que… ¿cuál sería el poder de los caballeros más poderosos? ¿De verdad Boreas tiene un poder aún mayor que el de Enric? A Hyoga le costaba creer que existiera alguien con un cosmos y un poder aún mayor que el de Enric.

Ya apenas sentía su cuerpo y notaba como el sueño se iba apoderando de él. Intentó levantar la cabeza suspendida en el vacío para mirar al frente y vio como Enric se iba acercando. Volvió a dejarla caer y notó el vacío del precipicio bajo su nuca. Las fuerzas le fallaban, sus sentidos no le respondían y poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Estaba claro que no le quedaba mucho para morir.

- Caballero, no puedes rendirte ahora.

Hyoga le pareció oír esa voz dentro de su cabeza. ¿Habría sido una ilusión? Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, pero solo veía la oscuridad del vacío que había bajo su cabeza. Alzó la vista hacía el cielo y ante el apareció la figura de Milo.

- ¿M-Milo?

- Así es caballero. ¿Me vas a decir que vas a rendirte ahora? ¿Qué vas a abandonar a Atenea?

- Es demasiado fuerte para mí… mi cuerpo no me obedece y me fallan las fuerzas. No puedo hacer nada contra él.

- ¿Eso crees? Cuando luchaste contra mí en la batalla de las doce casas nunca pensaste tal cosa.

Hyoga no dijo nada.

- Aún tras recibir el picotazo de Antares, aún estando inconsciente y al borde de la muerte, te moviste en dirección al templo del sumo sacerdote, todo para lograr salvar a Atenea. No me digas que ya no lo recuerdas.

- Si… lo recuerdo…

- Esa muestra de valor que diste caballero fue la que te hizo superar a los caballeros de oro. Fue la que te hizo poder salvar a Atenea en tantas situaciones. Caballero, tu coraje y tu valentía no podrán ser destruidas y aunque tu cuerpo se quede paralizado o pierdas el conocimiento, seguirás luchando.

- Milo…

- Recuerdas que mi sangre bañó tu armadura en el pasado, en todo momento mi espíritu esta junto a ti caballero. No puedes rendirte, tienes que levantarte y luchar. ¡Arriba, Hyoga!

La imagen de Milo desapareció.

Enric se encontraba tan solo a unos pasos de atravesar el camino entre las dos montañas cuando vio como Hyoga se levantaba. En sus ojos habían rastros de lágrimas y de las heridas de su cuerpo los ríos de sangre no paraban de salir.

- ¿Qué te pasa caballero? ¿Lloras de dolor? Si es así, ¿por qué no te quitas la vida arrojándote al vacío? ¿O es que acaso prefieres que te dé yo el golpe de gracia?

- Un viejo conocido me ha recordado que no debo rendirme jamás, ante cualquier situación debo luchar hasta el final, mientras en mi sangre quede una sola gota de sangre, ¡debo pelear!

- Son buenas palabras, pero la verdad creo que mi veneno te ha hecho entrar en locura. Apenas puedes tenerte en pie y tus heridas no dejan de expulsar sangre. Y si recibes el último aguijón del escorpión morirás entre miles de tormentos caballero.

- No te tengo miedo Enric, voy a vencerte y salvaré a Atenea.

- Valientes palabras caballero, ¡pero no lograrás ni una cosa ni la otra porque vas a morir! – Enric ardió su cosmos y concentró su energía en la aguja de su dedo - ¡Prepárate para recibir el último picotazo del escorpión caballero! ¡Antares!

Hyoga se puso en posición y comenzó a expulsar el cosmos de su cuerpo, preparándose para recibir el golpe.

- ¡Muerte caballero del cisne! ¡Antares!

Enric salió disparado hacía Hyoga para clavarle el último aguijón. Hyoga no se movió sino que se quedó totalmente quieto a la espera de recibir el ataque. Finalmente el impactó tuvo lugar y un destelló dorado iluminó el lugar.

- Se acabó… - dijo Enric mientras sonreía pero de pronto su vista se cegó un poco al empezó a emitirse un brillo dorado - ¿¡Pero qué…!?

El brillo dorado provenía de la armadura de Hyoga que se había convertido en una armadura de oro. El golpe de Enric no había podido atravesarla. No había podido lograr su último golpe.

- ¿¡Pero que es eso!?

- ¿Sorprendido?

- ¿¡Cómo es posible que armadura brille así!? ¿¡Qué es lo que esta pasando!?

- Este es un regalo que me cedió Milo el caballero del escorpión.

- ¿Un regalo?

- Tras la batalla de las doce casas, nuestras armaduras de bronce quedaron destrozadas. Los caballeros de oro cedieron parte de su sangre para que así pudieran renacer y nos cedieron este regalo.

- Ya entiendo, por eso no he podido golpearte, porque tu armadura se ha convertido en una de oro.

- Siento defraudarte, ¡pero no vas a acabar conmigo! – El cuerpo de Hyoga comenzó a emitir un potente cosmos dorado. Esto intimidó un poco a Enric pero no se echó atrás.

- ¡No me subestimes caballero! ¡El último aguijón del escorpión atravesará tú corazón y te destruirá!

Ambos cosmos empezaron a brillar con toda intensidad, chocando entre ellos, generando así pequeñas descargas.

- ¡Prepárate para morir caballero del cisne! ¡Aguijón escarlata, Antares!

El punto rojo salió disparado a toda velocidad contra Hyoga, quién alzó sus dos brazos al cielo y junto sus manos formando una ánfora con ellos.

- ¡Ejecución de la aurora!

Hyoga bajo los brazos a toda velocidad, hasta situarlos frente a el, y una potente ráfaga de hielo salió disparada hacía Enric con una fuerza tremenda. El ataque de Enric desapareció entre la ráfaga, la cual formó una ventisca que hizo que Enric saliera volando por los aires y pasara por encima de Hyoga hasta caer por el precipicio y perderse en la oscuridad.

El brillo dorado de la armadura desapareció. Hyoga se sentía débil y cansado, por lo que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Recordando lo que hizo Milo en su día, atravesó un punto con su dedo y la hemorragia pronto cesó.

Poniéndose en pie, miró al frente y no muy lejos vio un camino que parecía dirigirse al centro de la isla. Allí es donde debería estar Zeus. Y por supuesto Atenea. Tras recuperar un poco sus fuerzas, Hyoga se puso en camino.


	8. Un aliado inesperado

CAPÍTULO 8: UN ALIADO INESPERADO

Todo a su alrededor parecía un templo en ruinas. Un templo de la lejana era mitológica, que en su día habría sido el templo de hospedaje para algún Dios o un lugar para su adoración, pero ahora solo eran ruinas cubiertas de moho.

Shun había seguido a Narciso hasta allí, pero perdió pronto el rastro de su cosmos. Aunque le pareció imposible que alguien con un cosmos tan poderoso pudiera hacerlo desaparecer así como así.

Sabía que allí no había nadie, pues sus cadenas estaban tranquilas, pero aún así, estaba en territorio enemigo y no podía bajar la guardia.

Salto una gruesa columna cilíndrica que había frente a él y comenzó su marcha.

La verdad es que el templo era más grande de lo que parecía, a pesar de estar casi derruido. Aunque no le gustará mucho la idea, la mejor manera de seguir parecía atravesarlo.

Comenzó a correr para atravesarlo y no tardo mucho en ver la luz de la salida. Aumento la marcha y la atravesó. El sol le golpeo la cara, lo que le obligó a usar su mano para impedir ese golpe de luz. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

O el otro lado del templo tenía la misma forma que la zona en la que había estado o había vuelto a salir por el lugar que había entrado. Todo era exactamente igual.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

Shun se giró al templo y lo examinó. Ni él ni sus cadenas notaron la presencia de un cosmos. Pero aún así tenía que estar en guardia. Tenía prisa, así que volvió a entrar al templo para atravesarlo.

Al salir a la luz de la salida, en esta ocasión el resultado fue distinto. Se encontró con la sorpresa de que detrás del templo había un enorme jardín cuyo final no podía alcanzar a ver desde allí. Había cientos de flores, y las mariposas y demás insectos se movían por aquel paisaje.

- Es hermoso… - pensó Shun maravillado por tal hermoso paisaje.

Pero tenía prisa, así que no podía quedarse a disfrutar de él y reanudó la marcha por el gran jardín.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero si que llevaba ya un buen rato y no encontraba el final del jardín. No podía creer que en esa isla hubiera un jardín tan extenso. Paró un momento y ojeó el paisaje. Miró a su espalda y se llevó la sorpresa de ver que el templo que se supone que había dejado ya hace un buen rato atrás estaba aún a su espalda.

- ¡N-No es posible!

Shun se paró a pensar por un momento. Lo que le estaba ocurriendo ahora y lo que le había pasado en el templo le hizo venir a la menta a una cosa que ocurrió en el pasado. Estaba claro que solo una persona podía hacer algo así.

- ¡Sal de dónde estés! ¡Sé que esto es obra tuyo caballero de Géminis!

Se empezó a oír una carcajada que sonaba por todo el lugar, como si el propietario de la voz estuviera en todas partes a la vez.

- Veo que te has dado cuenta de quien era, aunque no debería sorprenderme, puesto que ya experimentaste un truco parecido en el pasado, ¿me equivoco caballero de Andrómeda?

- ¡Muéstrate! – Ordenó Shun poniéndose en guardia.

Un pequeño remolino se formó a su espalda y los pétalos de las flores en ese lugar comenzaron a flotar por el cielo para luego volver al suelo.

Algo parecido a un vértice dimensional se abrió y de él surgió el caballero de oro de Géminis.

- Tal y como pensaba… esto es obra tuya… dime, ¿quién eres? – Preguntó Shun sin girarse.

- Eres directo Andrómeda, y supongo que tendré que complacerte, puesto que aquí acabará tu vida.

- ¿¡Cómo dices!? – Shun se giró a toda prisa y se puso en guardia.

- Mi nombre es Pólux y como ya debes suponer, soy el caballero de oro del signo de Géminis.

- Respóndeme a otra cosa… ¿dónde esta Atenea?

- ¿Te preocupas por la diosa cuando en verdad te tendrías que preocupar por ti mismo caballero?

- ¿Eh?

- Si tanto te interesa. Te diré que n este lugar si que es seguro que no esta. Se encuentra más adelante… en el templo de Zeus. Pero no hace falta que te des prisa, porque ya es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Atenea pronto morirá

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- Nuestro señor Zeus le ofreció un trato a Atenea; volver con el a los cielos y vivir como una diosa, o por el contrario recibir el castigo que estaba destinado a los humanos y así retrasar su sufrimiento. Supongo que ya sabes que decisión tomó.

- ¿¡Y tú qué fuiste un caballero de Atenea porque no le detuviste!? ¿¡Por qué los que fuiste los más poderosos en el pasado lucháis ahora contra la diosa que jurasteis proteger!?

- Porque es una diosa caprichosa que no merece la protección que se le brindó.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Es algo que jamás podrás entender caballero. El dolor de ver como tu diosa te abandona a tu mísero destino y pudrirte en las llamas del inframundo, soportando el peor de los tormentos mientras tu alma arde en las llamas del infierno.

- Cualquier caballero de Atenea soportaría cualquier castigo a traicionarla.

- ¿Eso crees? Ciertamente los tiempos han cambiado pero… dime una cosa. ¿Pensaban así de verdad todos esos caballeros que han caído en esta época?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Cuánta sangre se vertió durante la última guerra santa caballero de Andrómeda? ¿De verdad piensas que muchos caballeros que os atacaron venían para avisaros de que Hades iba tras Atenea? Muchos solo volverían para tomar su venganza sobre los que les robasteis la vida y quienes habéis conseguido la gracia de la diosa, porque el resto de caballeros no lo han hecho.

- ¿La gracia de la diosa? Atenea es una diosa justa. Jamás ha sido injusta con ninguno de nosotros.

- Claro que no. Porque vosotros, los caballeros de bronce, os habéis convertido en sus protegidos pero dime… cuando los caballeros de oro de esta época recibieron su castigo… ¿dónde estaba ella? ¿Dónde estaba ella cuando varios de sus caballeros fueron usados como distracción para el verdadero plan de Hades? Reconócelo Andrómeda, Atenea solo vela por vosotros cinco.

- ¡Basta ya!

- La verdad duele, ¿verdad? – Pólux estalló en una fuerte risotada y Shun no se pudo contener y le atacó con su cadena.

- ¡Ráfaga del trueno!

La cadena atacó dibujando la imagen de un trueno y golpeó a Pólux en la cabeza, quitándole el casco que salió volando por los aires hasta caer a escasos metros de su dueño. El rostro joven de Pólux quedó al descubierto.

La verdad es que a Shun su rostro y tipo de peinado le recordó bastante al de Saga y Kanon. Pero al contrario que ellos, el cabello de Pólux tenía un tono rojizo.

- Veo que esto te ha provocado de una manera un tanto fuerte… un ataque furtivo sin estar tu rival a la defensiva no es propio de un buen caballero Andrómeda.

- Un caballero que traiciona a su diosa a cambio de que se le devuelva a la vida y también lucha contra ella tampoco se puede considerar un buen caballero.

- Hay me has pillado – Pólux juntó las manos y sonrió - . De todas formas, mi misión es eliminarte Andrómeda y la verdad no me gusta hacer sufrir a mis enemigos así que te daré una muerte rápida… mientras viajas por el espacio tiempo entre dimensión y dimensión.

El cosmos de Pólux comenzó a surgir de su cuerpo y Shun se preparó. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer su rival, así que se preparó.

- ¡Otra dimensión!

La puerta dimensional se abrió, creando una brecha en el espacio tiempo. Shun comenzó a elevarse, pero se adelantó atacando.

- ¡Cadena nebular!

La cadena se dirigió ferozmente hacía Pólux, quién concentró más su cosmos y realizo de nuevo un ataque.

- ¡Explosión Galáctica!

La dimensión creada por Pólux desapareció y quedó sustituida por una enorme explosión que lanzó a Shun contra el suelo a una velocidad brutal. El choque contra el suelo no fue nada bueno, sintió el dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

- ¿¡Q-Qué ha sido eso!?

- Sé que fuiste capaz de derrotar esta técnica ante el anterior caballero de Géminis, así que he usado el portal dimensional como una distracción para lanzar de verdad mi ataque.

- Ugh… pero ignorabas algo…

- ¿Mn? – Pólux miró a Shun atónito.

Pólux se percató entonces que algo lo empezaba a atar de una manera muy potente. Eran las cadenas de Shun que rodeaban todo su torso y le pegaban los brazos y manos al cuerpo. Estas se apretaron y Pólux quedó atado.

- ¿¡C-Cuando has…!?

- También conozco la técnica de la Explosión Galáctica. No es algo que me vaya a pillar desprevenido.

- Ya veo… - sonrió Pólux - ¿Y qué piensas hacer para derrotarme? ¿Tenerme atado a tu cadena sin comida durante milenios?

- Para nada, pienso derrotarte e ir a salvar a Atenea. Pero no quiero matarte.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Pólux se sorprendió por las palabras del caballero de Andrómeda - ¿Qué no quieres matarme?

- A pesar de ser mi enemigo no quiero tener que matarte. No veo el motivo para matar a un enemigo solo por el hecho de lo que quiero hacer es avanzar.

- Me estas diciendo… que lo único que planeas hacer… ¿es dejarme inconsciente?

- Así es.

Pólux estalló en una fuerte carcajada.

- Esa si que es buena caballero de Andrómeda. Jamás vi. a nadie tan ingenuo. ¿De verdad piensas que podrás pasar sin antes arrebatarme la vida?

- Es lo que pienso hacer.

Shun dio un gran salto en el aire y tiró de las cadenas para elevar a Pólux con él. Este se elevó más que el y Shun comenzó a descender tirando de las cadenas que sujetaban a Pólux con la mayor fuerza que pudo y lo lanzó de cabeza hacía el suelo.

- Ya veo… pretendes tirarme contra el suelo para que quede inconsciente tras recibir el golpe y así continuar. Un plan sencillo y que podría resultar eficaz… ¡pero conmigo no tendrá resultado!

Pólux desapareció en la nada unos escasos segundos antes de que llegará al suelo. Shun no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cómo lo ha hecho!?

- Veras… - la voz de Pólux provenía de detrás suya - . Al igual que tengo la libertad de abrir puertas dimensionales – Pólux agarró la cabeza de Shun con su mano - . También tengo la libertad de moverme a través de dimensiones a mi antojo..

Ambos comenzaron a descender, y antes de llegar al suelo, Pólux soltó a Shun, y al contrario que este que cayó al suelo de golpe, Pólux aterrizó sin problemas.

- Ugh…

- Venga, ¿me vas a decir que esto es lo mejor que puede hacer un caballero que fue capaz de enfrentarse al dios del infierno? Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Shun se levantó de golpe y lanzó su cadena nebular para atacar a Pólux, quién desapareció cuando la cadena le iba a alcanzar y reapareció sobre esta y comenzó a correr hacía Shun, quién dio un fuerte tirón para que se generará una onda hasta la punta de la cadena que hiciera perder el equilibrio a Pólux o al manos hacerle saltar de la cadena.

La táctica tuvo éxito y Pólux saltó en el momento en que la onda lo alcanzó. En el aire Pólux concentraba su cosmos para realizar su ataque, pero Shun se dio prisa en intentar atraparlo.

- ¡Telaraña de cadena!

La cadena creó una telaraña que, como si Pólux fuera una mosca que había caído en la tela de una araña.

- Un truco interesante Andrómeda… - Pólux desapareció y en menos de un segundo reapareció ante Shun - ..pero poco efectivo contra mi – Con su puño cargado con su cosmos, el caballero de oro golpeó a Shun en el estómago y este salió disparado, haciendo desaparecer centenares de pétalos de flores que se separaban de su origen a su paso.

Shun intentó frenar usando sus piernas, pero Pólux apareció tras de él y, concentrando de nuevo su cosmos en su puño, lo golpeó de tal forma que Shun comenzó a subir a toda velocidad hacía lo más alto. De nuevo Pólux se tele transporto y reapareció en el suelo y concentrando su cosmos en sus dos puños, dio un último doble puñetazo a Shun en el estómago que lo hizo caer a toda velocidad contra el suelo de espaldas, rebotando un par de veces hasta caer definitivamente.

- Agh… no… no puede ser…

- Si solo vas con la idea de atraparme para luego dejarme inconsciente no lo lograrás. Me puedo tele transportar a otra dimensión cuando me plazca. Por lo que olvídate de esa idea.

Shun no dijo nada.

- Yo quería ahorrarte el dolor y mandarte a otra dimensión para que así pudieras morir de una manera rápida, pero veo que no estas dispuesto a ceder. Así que no me dejas otra opción.

Shun se intentó poner en pie, pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas. Vio como el cosmos de Pólux ardía, y como un nuevo portal se abría. Le pareció que era la explosión galáctica, pero al ver estrellas vio que no era para nada eso.

- ¿Q-Qué es eso?

- El caballero de géminis es un caballero que es capaz de abrir dimensiones, al igual que es capaz de viajar entre el espacio y el tiempo de ellas a su antojo, también puede generar la explosión de varios planetas para generar el ataque de la explosión galáctica. Pero… esto que vez aquí es algo muy diferentes. Esto son estrellas.

- ¿E-Estrellas?

- Esta es una técnica que solo yo puedo emplear. Un golpe que genera una explosión en pequeña escala de lo que sería la explosión de varias estrellas a la vez.

Shun no daba crédito a lo que oía y veía. ¿Era capaz de manejar las estrellas a su antojo y hacerlas explotar?

- Este ataque pondrá fin a todo Andrómeda. Adiós.

Aunque intentaba ponerse en pie para defenderse, todo era inútil, sus piernas le fallaban y no era capaz de tal cosa. Solo le quedaba una solución.

- ¡Defensa giratoria!

La cadena comenzó a girar alrededor de Shun, creando una defensa circular que parecía impenetrable.

- ¡Ni la legendaria cadena de Andrómeda te salvará caballero! ¡Muerte! – Pólux desató todo el poder de su ataque y cientos de grandes estrellas se dirigieron velozmente contra Shun - ¡Estallido estelar!

Shun sintió como si el espació y el tiempo lo aplastasen a la vez que la explosión de cientos de estrellas se generaba a su alrededor. Cuando cayó al suelo, generando con su choque un pequeño cráter, ya estaba inconsciente. Pólux se acercó cerca del cráter y vio a su rival, tendido en suelo.

- Que ironía. Tú que me querías dejar inconsciente a mí y he sido yo quién ha logrado tal cosa.

Bajando al cráter, Pólux se situó frente a Shun, que claramente estaba sin sentido.

- Pero no te preocupes. No voy a demorar más tú dolor. Eres un humano que es capaz de perdonar la vida incluso a aquel que puede ser su más terrible enemigo, por lo que no te haré sentir más dolor en honor a esa cualidad tuya. Al igual que tú, yo también aborrezco eliminar a mis enemigos Andrómeda, por lo que, te mandaré a otra dimensión para que así puedas descansar en paz por toda la eternidad.

Pólux abrió las puertas de otra dimensión y Shun comenzó elevarse, entrando entre ese portal que lo llevaría a un viaje que podría durar milenios, incluso toda la eternidad.

- Ha sido un placer Andrómeda.

Pólux se preparaba para irse mientras Shun se perdía en la otra dimensión, pero se empezó a escuchar una música. Una música bella y tranquilizadora, que destrozó el portal dimensional y salvó a Shun, quién cayó al suelo.

- ¿De dónde proviene esa música? Es bella… pero a la vez me hace sentir escalofríos… parece el cantó que las sirenas hacían en el pasado para atraer a los marineros.

- Así es…

La voz provenía de las escaleras del templo en ruinas. Pólux se giró y allí vio a un joven que estaba sentado en las escaleras, vistiendo una armadura que Pólux conocía bien, y que en sus manos sostenía una flauta que era tocada con gran maestría por ese joven.

- Eres una marina de Poseidón, ¿me equivocó?

- Así es.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creía que en esta época todas las marinas de Poseidón habían muerto.

- Yo soy el único que queda de los siete generales de mi señor Poseidón.

- ¿Y puedo saber que hace un general de Poseidón aquí? ¿Acaso traes un mensaje para Zeus?

- Para nada.

Silent saltó hasta colocarse delante de Shun.

- No he venido para hablar con Zeus, sino para eliminarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has venido a matar a Zeus? – Pólux no pudo evitar estallar en una fuerte carcajada.

Shun se despertó y vio a Sorrent frente a él. No sabía si era una ilusión o es que estaba soñando.

- ¿T-Tú eres…?

Silent lo miró de reojo.

- Levántate Andrómeda. En nuestro combate lo hiciste mucho mejor.

Como pudo, Shun se levantó. Aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo por el ataque que había recibido, logró ponerse en pie.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Sorrent? – Preguntó Shun no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

- Mi señor Poseidón me dio una orden.

- ¿Una orden?

Unas horas antes, en el cabo Sunión…

- Julian-sama… hace ya varios días que estáis extraño. ¿Qué os pasa?

En ese momento Silent sintió algo que lo hizo arrodillarse ante él. Un sentimiento que no notaba desde la batalla que Atenea tuvo contra Hades. Poseidón había despertado en el cuerpo de Julián Solo.

- Sorrent.

- ¡Si mi señor! ¡Me alegra poder volver a oír vuestra voz de nuevo!

- Escúchame bien, porque te voy a encomendar una tarea muy importante.

- ¿Una tarea importante?

- Zeus ha descendido a la Tierra. Notó su cosmos. Eso es lo que me ha hecho despertar.

- ¿Z-Zeus? ¿¡El gobernador del Olimpo!?

- Gracias a mi conexión con este lugar, y a que aún quedan rastros de mi cosmos aquí, puedo hablarte ahora con esta pequeña libertad. Escúchame bien.

- ¡Si, Poseidón-sama!

- Zeus tiene pensado conquistar la Tierra, por lo que estoy seguro que los santos de Atenea irán en su busca para derrotarlo.

- ¿¡Los santos de Atenea!?

- Así es… además… he sentido unos cosmos que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo… me temo que… Zeus ha traído de vuelta a unos guerreros del pasado que darán muchos problemas a los caballeros de Atenea.

- ¿Unos guerreros del pasado?

- Los que fueron los antiguos caballeros de oro.

Silent se estremeció. Había oído historias sobre el enorme poder que tenían los antiguos caballeros de oro y solo de pensarlo, le entraban escalofríos.

- Quiero que vayas a prestar tú ayuda a los santos de Atenea.

- ¿P-Prestar mi ayuda?

- De todos mis generales, tú eres el más poderoso. Estoy seguro que servirás de ayuda en la batalla.

- Y por esa razón estoy aquí – concluyó Silent.

- Entiendo – dijo Shun - . Es un alivió tenerte como aliado.

Pólux no evitó volver a reírse con una sonora carcajada. La historia le parecía muy divertida.

- Así que el gran Poseidón quiere ayudar a Atenea a derrotar al gran Zeus… ¡esto es de risa! Y lo más divertido… ¡es qué solo una de sus marinas esta viva para hacernos frente! ¿¡Piensas que tú solo podrás con nosotros!?

- Me bastó para acabar con vosotros.

- ¿A sí? Eso me gustaría verlo.

- ¡Silent espera! ¡El…!

- Ya lo sé. He presenciado parte de tu combate y podré acabar con él. Además… el ya esta muerto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ya estoy muerto? ¡No me hagas reír! – Pólux empezó a expandir su cosmos, aún más fuerte de lo que Shun había visto antes - . No me gusta matar a la gente… ni hacerles sufrir… pero en tú caso… ¡acabaré contigo de un solo golpe! ¡Prepárate para recibir mi golpe más poderoso!

Pólux preparó su Estallido estelar y Silent solo se limitó en comenzar a tocar su flauta, comenzando a emitir una dulce y armoniosa melodía.

- ¡Muere insensato! ¡Estallido este…!

Pólux no pudo lanzar su ataque. No sabía porque, pero algo le hacía sentir un gran dolor en su interior. Entonces fue cuando se percató que el dolor se lo daba la melodía de Sorrent, que penetraba en su cuerpo gracias a sus tímpanos. Pólux se tapó los oídos y ni aún así dejo de sentir dolor.

- ¿¡Q-Qué es esto!? ¡Es como si la música lo atravesase todo hasta mi interior!

- Así es… da igual lo que hagas, no podrás evitar que mi melodía entre en tu interior y te destruya… una vez la has oído por primera vez ya no hay vuelta atrás…

- ¿¡Por primera vez!?

Entonces a Pólux le vino a la cabeza el momento en el que se percató de la presencia de Sorrent. En ese momento, el estaba tocando su flauta.

- ¡M-Maldito…! ¡Fue en ese momento… cuando tú…!

- Así es. Justo en ese momento, te convertiste en un ser que ya estaba muerto.

- ¡N-No digas estupideces…! ¡Uaaaagh!

El dolor que Pólux sentía era insoportable. Cayó de rodillas y golpeaba su cabeza contra el suelo para eliminar esa música de su cabeza.

- Todo lo que hagas ya es inútil. Mi melodía a penetrado directamente en tu cerebro. Ya no podrás deshacerte de ella.

- M-Maldito… ¡entonces acabaré contigo!

Pólux concentró su cosmos, ajeno a su dolor, y se preparó para atacar.

- ¡Cuidado Sorrent! – Gritó Shun.

Sorrent concentró también su energía cósmica y lanzó su ataque antes que Pólux.

- ¡Clímax de la muerte final!

Pólux sintió como si todos sus sentidos desapareciesen en la nada y como si todo su interior se desvaneciera. Cayó al suelo… muerto.

- Se acabó.

Todo el paisaje cambió. Desapareciendo el templo y el jardín de flores. Dejando a Shun y Sorrent en una especie de prado extenso.

- ¿Todo era una ilusión?

- Si, eso parece. Una mera ilusión por alguien que tenía la ilusión de llevar todas la de ganar en esta batalla.

- Sorrent… de verdad… ¿vas a ayudarnos?

Sorrent guardó silencio un momento. Pero al final respondió.

- En el pasado fui vuestro enemigo… pero estaba claro que fue una batalla absurda en la que se derramó mucha sangre innecesaria. Además… aún estoy en deuda contigo por no haber acabado con mi vida cuando tenías la oportunidad.

Shun sonrió y Sorrent asintió. Ambos se encaminaron al templo de Zeus.

Ninguno se percató, que una extraña silueta se colocó al lado del cuerpo sin vida Pólux y los miraba mientras se marchaban del lugar.


	9. El caballero del trueno

CAPÍTULO 9: EL CABALLERO DEL TRUENO

Zeus pensaba mientras se sentaba en su trono. Miro a los siete caballeros de oro que aún estaban con vida y que no se habían enfrentado a los santos de bronce. Todos estaban arrodillados y con la cabeza agachada en muestra de respeto hacía Zeus.

A su derecha estaban los dos subordinados de Zeus.

- Esos caballeros de bronce son más fuertes de lo que me imaginaba… - dijo al fin Zeus.

- Mi señor, no debisteis haber mandado a los caballeros de oro a luchar contra esos santos de bronce – dijo Raiden.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Ya han caído tres. Se supone que ellos son los más fuertes que jamás hayan existido en la historia de los caballeros de oro, pero han perdido ante unos simples caballeros de bronce.

- ¿Acaso no fue uno de esos simples caballeros de bronce quién derrotó a Rolk? – Preguntó Shiro mirando a Raiden sonriendo.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- El tipo de armadura no importa a la hora de medir a un caballero.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que esos patéticos caballeros de bronce son más fuertes que nosotros? ¡Tonterías!

- Creo que se ha demostrado que al menos que Rolk si.

Raiden sintió las ganas de atacar a Shiro, pero se tuvo que contener. Atacar a un subordinado de su Dios sería un auténtico crimen. A no ser que su señor diera la orden.

- Me estás diciendo Shiro… ¿qué acaso ninguno de vosotros podría con los caballeros de bronce? – Preguntó Zeus interesado por las palabras del caballero de Sagitario.

- Para nada mi señor. Ahora mismo, los caballeros que se han enfrentando a los santos de bronce no han sido más que una prueba. Si fuéramos nosotros en persona, no durarían más de unos segundos.

- ¿Entonces por qué no vais vosotros en persona y acabáis con ellos? ¿No fradabais tú y ese grupito de ser los más fuertes entre los 12? – En el tono de voz de Raiden se notaba cierto desagrado.

- Eso es. Pero creo que nuestros compañeros también tenían derecho a medir sus fuerzas con los caballeros de bronce. Si no han podido con ellos, significan que están muy por encima de ellos… y que vosotros por supuesto.

A Raiden le faltó solo un segundo para atacar a Shiro. Si no hubiera sido porque Sheila lo detuvo, hubiera lanzado un ataque contra el caballero de oro con toda su rabia.

- ¿Y qué me recomiendas hacer Shiro? ¿Qué mande a otro caballero de oro?

- Creo que sería lo más prudente mi señor, y si me permitís, os recomiendo que dejéis que Marcus, caballero de oro del signo de Tauro, se encargue del caballero de Pegaso.

Zeus miró a Marcus quién se levantó e hizo una reverencia a su señor. Zeus asintió.

- Esta bien. Entonces que Marcus parta para enfrentarse contra Pegaso. Pero… ¿qué ocurre con los otros cuatro intrusos?

- ¿Cuatro intrusos? – Preguntó Sheila desconcertada.

- Al parecer – fue Shiro quién le respondió – Pólux, el caballero de Géminis, no fue derrotado por el caballero de Andrómeda, sino que fue una marina de Poseidón.

- ¿¡Una marina de Poseidón!? ¿¡Y qué hace aquí!? – Al oír la noticia Raiden se alteró - . ¿¡Acaso Poseidón nos declara la guerra!?

Al pensar detenidamente en ellos, Zeus no pudo evitar empezar a reírse con una fuerte carcajada. Le hacía gracia pensar que Poseidón le declaraba la guerra enviado una única marina.

- Poseidón esta acabado. Esa marina es su único guerrero con vida. Es una manera desesperada de decirme que no dejará que yo me quedé con la Tierra. Estúpido hermano mío…

Zeus calló un momento y luego miró a Shiro, ahora más serio.

- Dime Shiro, ¿qué pasará con los otros cuatro?

- Más adelante nos ocuparemos de ellos mi señor, de momento me gustaría concentrarme en eliminar a Pegaso. Y creo que Marcus es el más apropiado para ello.

- ¡Un momento! – Gritó Raiden.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué te pasa Raiden?

- ¿¡Por qué enviar a otro caballero de oro!? ¡Deje que sea yo quién vaya mi señor y acabaré con todos esos estúpidos!

- ¿De verdad crees que podrías acabar con Pegaso? – Preguntó Shiro – Yo tengo mis dudas…

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

Las miradas de Raiden y Shiro se cruzaron. Todos allí pudieron notar como el cosmos de Raiden desafiaba al de Shiro de una manera muy violenta.

- Raiden, ya esta bien – ordenó Zeus.

- Pero mi señor…

- Será Marcus quién vaya. Tú ya tendrás tú oportunidad. Ya he perdido a un caballero divino en el enfrentamiento contra el caballero de Pegaso. No quiero perder a otro.

- E-Esta bien mi señor…

- Marcus.

- ¡Si! – Marcus se puso firme.

- Parte inmediatamente hasta donde esta Pegaso y acaba con él.

- ¡A sus órdenes!

Marcus caminaba por el pasillo. Se colocó su casco en la cabeza y aceleró el paso. Había tardado un poco más en partir para concentrarse y mentalizarse para el combate. No temía al caballero de bronce, pero podrían llegar a ser peligrosos si lo deseaban. En medio del pasillo se encontró con Shiro, que estaba apoyado en la pared cruzado de brazos.

Marcus no se paró hasta haberle pasado, dejándolo a su espalda.

- No pareces sorprendido de que te recomendara para enfrentarte a él.

- Me puedo hacer una ligera idea de porque lo has hecho.

- ¿A sí?

- Tú mente es como un libro abierto muchas veces.

- ¿Eso quiere decir… qué sabes como soy realmente acaso?

- La verdad es que no sabría que decirte.

Shiro rió por lo bajo.

- Bueno, he de irme.

Marcus continuó su camino hacia su encuentro con el caballero de Pegaso.

Desde algún lugar de las sombras del pasillo, Raiden los escuchó. Ardía de furia. No iba a permitir que otros se llevaran el mérito que el podría conseguir.

Seiya corría por un frondoso e iluminado bosque. Había pasado de una llanura cubierta por nubes tormentosas, a un bosque. Realmente esa era una isla extraña. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar esas cosas, pues tenía que encontrar como fuese a Saori y salvarla.

No notaba la presencia del enemigo, por lo que eso significaba que durante un rato podría estarse tranquilo de no encontrarse con alguien. O eso pensaba hasta que un rayo cayó en un árbol que tenía a su derecha, partiéndolo y haciéndolo arder en llamas.

- ¿¡P-Pero qué!?

Seiya miró al cielo. Estaba totalmente despejado. Entonces, ¿de dónde había salido ese rayo?

- Si hubiera querido darte te hubiera matado sin problemas caballero de Pegaso.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

Las llamas del árbol se disiparon y una figura apareció. Seiya pensó por un momento que se trataba de Rolk, pues su armadura era idéntica, pero al momento comprobó que para nada era la misma, pues esta era de color amarillenta, con trazos azules. Al igual que Rolk, llevaba una máscara.

- ¿¡Quién eres!?

- Mi nombre es Raiden, caballero divino del trueno.

- ¿Del trueno? Eso significa entonces… ¿qué eres uno de los tres caballeros divinos de Zeus?

- Así es. La verdad no logro entender como un simple caballero de bronce como tú pudo acabar con Rolk. Aún así era el más débil de nosotros tres, por lo que me ocuparé de limpiar el nombre de los caballeros divinos de Zeus que ha ensuciado.

Descargas eléctricas comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Raiden mientras este expandía su cosmos. Ambas se concentraban en ambas manos.

- Prepárate para morir caballero de Pegaso – las descargas eléctricas se fueron uniendo hasta formar entre ambas manos una bola de electricidad que Raiden se preparó para lanzar contra Seiya - ¡Descarga de protones!

Seiya saltó en el aire y logro esquivar la bola que le lanzó Raiden. Preparó su cosmos para contraatacar.

- ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Toma esto! ¡Meteoros de….!

Seiya no pudo atacar, pues la bola de electricidad le siguió hasta donde se encontraba en el cielo y le alcanzo, propinándole una enorme descarga eléctrica que lo hizo caer al suelo de cabeza.

- ¿Q-Qué ha pasado…? P-Pensé que la había esquivado…

- Idiota. Vayas a donde vayas, la Descarga de protones te seguirá allí donde vayas.

- Ugh…

- Te diré que puedo controlar la electricidad y dirigirla a mi gusto a donde desee. Es decir, que si tu la esquivas, puedo hacer que te siga hasta el confín de la galaxia si es allí donde te escondes.

Seiya se puso en pie. Si era cierto lo que decía ese tipo iba a tenerlo difícil para esquivar sus ataques, pero no podía rendirse.

- No pienses que me das miedo con eso, no pienso rendirme. – Seiya comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos para atacar - ¡Toma esto! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Raiden volvió a emitir energía eléctrica con su cuerpo. Giró sobre si mismo, dejando varios rastros de electricidad a su paso, mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Los meteoros de Seiya eran detenidos por esos rastros de energía eléctrica.

- ¿¡C-Cómo!? ¡Todos mis meteoros se han detenido!

Raiden rió por lo bajo.

- Te presentó una de mis técnicas caballero, ¡la red de protones!

Seiya no sabía que decir. Había visto a caballeros parar con una sola mano sus ataques y esquivarlos sin problemas, pero nunca nada como eso.

- Esos rastros de electricidad sirven como bloqueadores que pueden detener todo rastro de energía cósmica, para luego absorberlos y ser usados por mi a mi gusto.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- Te lo demostraré

Raiden alzó las manos y los rastros de electricidad que había dejado Raiden a su paso absorbieron primero los meteoros de Seiya y luego se dirigieron a las manos de Raiden, entre las que crearon una bola azul cargada de electricidad.

- ¿¡Q-Qué es eso!?

- Esto va a ser lo último que vas a ver caballero de Pegaso. ¡Cañón de protones!

Como si fuera el disparo de un cañón, una potente cantidad de energía salió disparada contra Seiya. Este saltó hacía su derecha y rodó por el suelo para alejarse lo máximo posible. Se escondió tras un árbol para cubrirse.

Hubo una fuerte luz blanca que ilumino todo el bosque y luego se concentró en si misma estallando en una devastadora explosión.

Seiya salió de su escondite y casi quedó de piedra al ver el resultado del ataque de Raiden. No sabía hasta donde había llegado, pero había dejado un enorme rastro de destrucción a su paso, haciendo desaparecer todos los árboles a su paso y dejando una enorme zanja que demostraba que algo enorme había pasado por allí.

- ¡I-Increíble!

Raiden miraba el resultado y el mismo tenía miedo de lo que había pasado. Bien es cierto que el Cañón de protones tenía un efecto devastador. El mismo lo sabía. Pero también dependía de la fuerza del ataque del enemigo. Eso quería decir que Seiya tenía mucha más fuerza de ataque de lo que el podía llegar a imaginar. Si hubiera recibido el ataque de pleno no sabía que habría hecho. Estaba claro que tenía que acabar con él cuanto antes, o sería un verdadero problema en el futuro.

- Vamos a terminar con el juego Pegaso.

- ¿Eh?

Seiya miro para girar a Raiden y vio como posaba con fuerza su mano en el suelo.

- ¡Prisión de protones!

Alrededor de Seiya se alzaron cuatro paredes que emitían potentes descargas eléctricas, formando un espacio cuadrado, que finalmente se completó al aparecer un techo que, al igual que el resto de la estancia, emitía potentes descargas eléctricas.

- ¿¡Q-Qué es esto!?

- Es mi Prisión de protones. Es completamente imposible salir de ella, pues cada vez que lo intentes te devolverá tus propios

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – Seiya concentró su cosmos y se preparó para atacar - ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Los meteoros golpearon la pared eléctrica que Seiya tenía frente a él, y tal como dijo Raiden, sus meteoros regresaron hasta él y lo golpearon, lanzándole contra la pared que tenía a su espalda que, al entrar en contacto con ella, le propino una potente descarga que lo hizo caer al suelo, con su cuerpo echando humo.

- Te lo he advertido caballero.

- Ugh… maldita sea… - Seiya se levantó y de nuevo comenzó a concentrar su energía cósmica.

- Será idiota…

- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

En esta ocasión Seiya atacó al techo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Los meteoros se volvieron contra el. Al contacto con el primer meteoro, Seiya cayó de cara contra el suelo y luego fue recibiendo sus meteoros a una velocidad enorme.

- Ya te lo he dicho Pegaso, no podrás salir de allí de ninguna de las maneras.

- E-Eso… ya lo veremos… - Dijo Seiya mientras se ponía en pie como podía.

Seiya lo intentó con el resto de paredes. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera sus meteoros siempre volvían contra el, cargados con energía eléctrica y mucho más fuertes de los que él los había lanzado.

- M-Maldición…

- Te lo he advertido. No tienes forma de salir de allí.

Seiya se puso de nuevo en pie. No podía rendirse. Tenía que llegar hasta Saori como fuera.

- Saori-san… - Seiya pensó en como había empezado todo esto. Cuando se encontró con ella hacía ya unas horas no se acordaba de quién era ella ni de su relación con ella. Si en ese momento hubiera sabido quién era en realidad, quizás hubiera podido evitar todo esto. Aunque sabía que Shiro era ahora mismo mucho más fuerte que él. – Shiro…

A Seiya le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Shiro. Tenía que volverse más fuerte. Tenía que superar ese obstáculo si quería derrotar a Shiro. Concentró su cosmos al máximo en su puño y se preparó para lanzar su ataque.

- Atenea… por favor… ayúdame…

- Será idiota… ya le he dicho que es imposible…

- ¡Arde cosmos! ¡Arde al máximo! – El cosmos de Seiya ardía como nunca lo había podido haber visto Raiden en ese combate que habían tenido, cosa que lo sorprendió que a pesar de las heridas que Seiya tenía pudiera hacerlo arder así - ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

El cometa salió disparado contra el techo de la prisión. Para sorpresa de Raiden, el cometa no volvía, sino que seguía su rumbo para atravesar el techo.

Seiya notaba que su ataque intentaba volver contra el, pero hacía arder lo máximo su energía para evitarlo. Tenía que lograrlo o jamás podría volver a mirar a Saori a la cara.

- ¡Vamos!

Liberando toda su energía, Seiya tuvo la impresión de que el techo se rompía. Pero no fue así. Su ataque volvió contra el y lo estampó contra el suelo., hundiéndolo unos centímetros en la piedra.

Raiden por su parte, miraba la escena con sorpresa. Jamás había visto a nadie atacar de esa manera mientras estaba en su Prisión de protones. Estaba claro que Seiya había luchado hasta el final.

- Es una pena, pero te lo dije.

Raiden se preparó para irse. Pero algo le hizo detenerse. Notó un cosmos extraño. Se giró y casi cae al suelo de la sorpresa de ver que Seiya estaba de nuevo en pie.

- ¿¡C-Cómo es posible!? ¡Después de eso tendría que estar muerto!

Seiya permanecía en pie, emitiendo aún su cosmos, pero había algo extraño, algo que Raiden notó enseguida al verle la cara.

- E-Esta… ¿inconsciente?

La mirada de Seiya estaba perdida, cegada, como si no viese nada. Su subconsciente le había hecho levantarse por su propio pie.

- No puede ser… aún inconsciente pretende seguir…

El cuerpo de Seiya comenzó a emitir su cosmos, a un nivel mucho más elevado que cuando lanzó el Cometa de Pegaso.

- ¿¡Va a seguir intentando romper la Prisión de protones aún después de que esta inconsciente!?

Seiya lanzó los meteoros ante la pared que tenía frente si. Los meteoros chocaban contra ella y permanecían allí, quietos.

- Idiota… da igual lo que hagas, tus ataque siempre volverán contra ti…. ¿¡Eh!? ¡No es posible!

Raiden se quedó petrificado cuando vio como centenares, miles de meteoros atravesaban la pared eléctrica sin dificultad alguna y comenzaban a girar sobre si mismos, creando un remolino que rodeo por completo a Raiden y a Seiya, dejando a ambos dentro de él, creando como un túnel que giraba sobre si mismo.

- ¿¡Pe-Pero que demonios es esto!?

Miró a Seiya, temblando ante tal terrible muestra de poder. Este se preparaba para lanzar un ataque.

Seiya elevó el puño, y el remolino cambió de formo hasta elevarse de manera totalmente vertical. Raiden salió disparado hacía arriba y millones de meteoros comenzaron a salir a la vez de las paredes del remolino, golpeándole y destrozando su armadura. Finalmente el remolino desapareció, Raiden cayó al suelo y Seiya cayó de rodillas al suelo, recobrando el conocimiento.

- ¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

Seiya vio como un Raiden, con su armadura destrozada, y lleno de sangre por todas partes a causa de unas terribles heridas, se levantaba con suma dificultad.

- N-No lo entiendo… ¿C-Cómo ha podido hacer eso si estaba inconsciente? ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó Seiya desconcertado.

- Maldito… ¡Acabaré contigo!

Raiden se abalanzó contra Seiya, pero una ráfaga de energía lo golpeo y lo lanzó contra un árbol.

- ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? – Seiya se giró hacía el lugar desde donde había venido la ráfaga de energía y vio a Shiro - ¡Shiro!

- Pareces estar en un estado lamentable, Raiden.

- Ma-Maldito… ¿¡por qué me has atacado!? ¿¡Acaso te estas sublevando contra nosotros y vas a ponerte del lado de los caballeros de bronce!?

- Para nada. Esta ha sido una orden directa de Zeus-sama.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Has atacado al caballero de Pegaso sin su permiso, por lo que tú castigo es… la muerte.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡El señor Zeus jamás ordenaría tal cosa!

- Sin embargo, así es.

- ¡Mientes maldito! ¡Acabaré contigo!

Raiden se levantó y se preparó para atacar a Shiro, quién emitió su cosmos y lanzó su ataque.

- ¡Garras de la muerte!

Miles de garras atacaron a Raiden como si de meteoros se tratarán, haciéndole las señales en su cuerpo como si un animal salvaje lo hubieran desgarrado. Raiden salió volando por los aires y finalmente cayó al suelo. Ya no se levantó.

- Estúpido idiota.

Shiro se giró para irse, pero la voz de Seiya lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera Shiro!

Shiro miró a Seiya de reojo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Dime, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado a Raiden?

- ¿Por qué se supone que yo debería saberlo?

- Porque estoy seguro que tú sabes algo.

Se produjo el silencio. El viento comenzó a moverse y la capa de Shiro comenzó a bailar al son del aire.

- Si eso es lo que tú crees, entonces llega hasta mí.

- ¿Qué?

- Si crees que he venido hasta aquí para enfrentarme a ti, es que estás equivocado. He venido por orden de Zeus-sama. Raiden no iba a ser tú enemigo.

- ¿¡Qué dices!?

- Tú enemigo es él.

Shiro señaló hacía su derecha y Seiya siguió la dirección en la que apuntaba su dedo. Apuntaba a un robusto y enorme árbol. De detrás de su tronco salió una persona enorme, vistiendo una armadura de oro que Seiya reconoció al instante. La armadura de oro de Tauro.

- Todo tuyo, Marcus.

- Déjamelo a mí – dijo Marcus asintiendo.

Shiro comenzó a caminar para marcharse.

- ¡Espera, Shiro!

Seiya comenzó a correr hacía Shiro, pero en un segundo apareció el caballero de Tauro ante el y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

- ¿Es qué no has oído a Shiro? Aquí tú rival soy yo.

- Ugh… maldita sea…

- Si quieres llegar hasta Shiro caballero de Pegaso…. Antes tendrás que derrotarme.

- Si ese es el caso… es lo que pienso hacer…

Seiya se puso en posición de batalla, mientras que Marcus simplemente se cruzó de brazos. Ambos estaban listos para enfrentarse y atacar al otro con todas sus fuerzas.


	10. El bramido del toro de oro

CAPÍTULO 10: EL BRAMIDO DEL TORO DE ORO

Tan enorme como Aldebarán, y tan musculoso como él. Así era el hombre que tenía Seiya ante él, vistiendo la armadura de oro de Tauro.

- Si quieres llegar hasta Shiro, solo podrás hacerlo derrotándome Pegaso.

- Eso es lo que pienso hacer. ¡Y luego iré a salvar a Atenea!

- Poco me temo que podrás hacer por ella. Debe estar ya a punto de morir.

- ¡Cállate!

Seiya comenzó a dejar salir su cosmos y preparó su ataque.

- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Marcus ni se limitó a moverse, sino que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y recibir los golpes de lleno. Pero al parecer no le hicieron ningún efecto.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- ¿Te sorprendes caballero? Ya deberías saber que algo así no basta para hacer mover ni un dedo a un caballero de oro. Sin embargo, eres demasiado maleducado. ¿Cómo puedes comenzar un combate sin ni siquiera dignarte a presentarte ante tú rival?

- ¿¡Como dices!? ¿¡Crees que tengo tiempo para presentaciones!?

Seiya saltó en el aire y concentró de nuevo su cosmos en su puño, para lanzarla luego de golpe.

- ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

Un enorme cometa comenzó a avanzar peligrosamente hacía Marcus, quién no daba muestras de preocupación ante este nuevo ataque.

- Ya te he dicho… - Marcus se apartó un poco, metió la mano dentro del cometa y luego estrelló a Seiya contra el suelo - ¡Qué no ataques sin haberte presentado antes!

La fuerza de Marcus al lanzar a Seiya contra el suelo hizo que este se quebrara en cientos de pedazos en un diámetro de varios metros. Seiya logró reincorporarse con dificultad.

- Eres de lo que no hay. No has cambiado nada en tu comportamiento. Sigues siendo demasiado impetuoso.

- ¿Qué?

- En el pasado eras igual. Atacabas sin pensar en cuanto se trataba de algún asunto relacionado con Atenea.

- ¿Cómo que en el pasado? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Marcus lo miró por un momento. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y comprendió que, tal y como Shiro le había dicho anteriormente, ya no era el joven caballero de Pegaso que ambos conocieron en la guerra santa.

- Entonces, es cierto que te reencarnaste sin recordar nada. Muy bien, te lo explicaré.

El viento comenzó a hacer moverse las hojas de los árboles. Muchas comenzaron a caer al suelo. Las que no lo hacían, bailaban al son de la suave brisa.

- Desde el principio de los tiempos, Atenea ha salvado nuestro planeta de incontables intentos de invasión por parte de los dioses del Olimpo. Sobre todo del dios de los muertes… Hades – Hizo una pausa y se encaminó hasta un árbol en donde se sentó debajo de él - . En el caso de sus enfrentamientos contra Hades, siempre había un caballero que sobresalía como el protector de la diosa Atenea.

- ¿Un caballero protector de Atenea…?

- Era el caballero de Pegaso.

- El caballero de… ¿Pegaso?

- Tú.

- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo que yo?

- Se dice que tú valentía en la guerra hizo que Atenea te diera el don de la reencarnación. Otros dicen que fue por tu propio deseo de proteger a la diosa lo que te hacía reencarnarte siempre que ella volviera a este mundo. Es algo que ni nosotros mismos entendemos.

- Que yo he…

- Seguramente no recordaras nada de tus vidas pasadas, pero eres el único de todos nosotros que ha luchado en más de una guerra santa. Nuestro destino quedó sellado con la penúltima gran guerra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Según nos contó el Patriarca de nuestra era, los doce caballeros dorados éramos muy parecidos a los de su época. Eso quiere decir, que nos reencarnamos tras la última guerra. Pero en esta ocasión, hemos comprobado en que no nos parecemos en nada. Debió ser porque nuestras almas fueron selladas en el inframundo de Hades, como castigo por levantarle la mano a un Dios.

Seiya no podía asimilar nada. ¿El había participado en las batallas de la lejana era mitológica? Si que recordaba que Hades dijo algo de que ya le había visto en una ocasión, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento. ¿Sería verdad lo que este caballero de oro contaba?

Fuera como fuese, su prioridad eran encontrar a Saori. Y sin saber porque, también sentía la necesidad de encontrar a Shiro. Tenía que hallar respuestas. Pero es posible que este caballero de oro pudiese dárselas.

- Entonces dime. ¿Cuál es mi relación con Shiro?

- ¿Mmm? ¿Relación? – Marcus miró a Seiya con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe el de mí? ¿Qué relación tengo yo con él?

Marcus no respondió, solo se dedicó a mirarle mientras la suave brisa entonaba una hermosa melodía al mover las hojas.

- Lo siento, pero yo no puedo decirte nada.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué no?

- Si quieres hallar respuestas, tienes que ir a buscarlas y descubrirlas por ti mismo caballero.

Esto impacientó a Seiya. No podía esperar. ¿Cuál era su relación con el caballero de oro? ¿Y por qué este caballero que tan bien parecía conocerle no le contaba nada?

- Y ahora… - Marcus se levantó – Continuemos con nuestro combate. Solo que espero que esta vez seas más educado. No me gusta enfrentarme contra un rival al que no sé como dirigirme por su nombre.

Seiya vaciló un momento. Le parecía una tontería, pero ese caballero de Tauro tenía una fuerza que no recordaba haber visto en Aldebarán. Esta claro que iba a costarle derrotarlo.

- Me llamo Seiya, caballero de Pegaso.

Marcus hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

- Mi nombre es Marcus, caballero de oro del signo de Tauro. Y ahora, tras habernos presentado como es debido – Marcus se cruzó de nuevo de brazos – podemos seguir con el combate.

Sin esperar más, Seiya atacó.

- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Se repitió la misma situación. El caballero de oro no esquivo el golpe, sino que lo recibía sin inmutarse tan solo un poquito.

- ¡Ahora verás!

Seiya comenzó a avanzar a la vez que atacaba, y cuando estuvo cerca de Marcus, saltó en el aire y comenzó a lanzar sus meteoros a través de las piernas. Pero parecían causar el mismo efecto.

- ¿Vas a terminar con el juego de una vez? Porque creo que ahora me toca atacar a mi.

Del cuerpo de Marcus comenzó a salir una potente aura dorada que impresionó a Seiya. Nunca había sentido algo así.

- ¡Q-Qué cosmos tan inmenso!

- ¡Prepárate caballero! ¡Recibe mi ataque! ¡El Gran Cuerno!

No pudo ver nada. Nada más que algo lo golpeó violentamente y lo hizo caer al suelo de cabeza. Una fuerza descomunal que, de no haber llevado la armadura, le hubiese destrozado.

- N-No puede ser… n-no… he podido… v-ver nada…

- Siento si me he sobrepasado chico, pero esto es una pequeña venganza.

- ¿Q-Qué has dicho?

- Ya me han contado que al caballero de Tauro de esta época le derrotaste tú, de la manera más deshonrosa que hay para un caballero de este signo….

Seiya calló y recordó el momento en el que venció a Aldebarán. No solo superando su velocidad, sino también…

- Cortándole su cuerno. Te haré pagar por ello caballero.

- Ugh… no voy a dejar que me derrotes… tan fácilmente… - De nuevo se puso en pie, aunque escupiendo algo de sangre por la boca. Al verle de nuevo en pie, Marcus sonrió.

- Me gusta tú actitud chico. Veamos que haces frente a esto.

De nuevo un cosmos inmenso surgía del cuerpo de Marcus. Este, lanzó una gran cantidad de energía a través de sus manos.

- ¡Titan Nova!

El suelo se partió en millones de pedazos y hubo una gran explosión. Seiya se protegió con sus brazos, esperando poder sobrevivir a ese poderosísimo ataque. La explosión hizo estremecerse a toda la isla.

TEMPLO DE ZEUS

Boreas miraba desde la entrada del templo al lugar de donde provenía la explosión. No hacía falta pensar mucho para saber quién había sido el causante.

- Ese idiota… Si sigue así destrozará toda la isla.

- Es cosa de Marcus, ¿no es así?

Al girarse, vio que a su lado se encontraba Narciso.

- Si. Solo el es capaz de crear tal explosión.

- Será posible. Usar tanto poder para aniquilar a un caballero de bronce.

- Ya sabes que Marcus, sea el rival que sea, siempre lucha en serio.

- Pues debería calmarse un poco. Si no, no dejará nada para nosotros.

- No seas así.

Se estremeció. El destrozo había sido descomunal. Seiya se había salvado gracias a que saltó a tiempo en el aire y pudo esquivar el golpe. Pero aún así recibió un gran daño en todo su cuerpo.

Todo el suelo había quedado, en un diámetro de más de cien metros, completamente destrozado. Los árboles habían desaparecido por completo. Se encontraban en medio de un pequeño desierto en medio de un bosque.

- Es impresionante…

Marcus miró al caballero de bronce sonriendo. Sabía que lo esquivaría.

- ¿Te ha gustado mi pequeña demostración? He usado la técnica al mínimo para que pudieras apreciarla caballero. Espero haya sido de tu agrado.

De nuevo se estremeció. Si usando su poder al mínimo esta técnica era capaz de causar semejante destrucción… ¿cómo sería si usaba todo su poder?

- Pareces sorprendido caballero. No sé de que te extrañas. Además, dentro de los caballeros de oro soy el que tiene el ataque más poderoso.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Sin duda no estoy en el grupo de los más fuertes de nosotros, pero si supero en resistencia y fuerza física a los demás caballeros de oro. Lo que acabas de ver es algo que no solo se lograría usando un enorme cosmos, sino que también se precisa de una enorme fuerza física que te permita realizar tal ataque.

- Entonces… ¿tú eres el más fuerte en cuanto a poder ofensivo?

- Más diría en cuanto a poder destructivo. Mi fuerza ofensiva destruye y destroza por mi enorme fuerza física. Pero te diré, que aquel al que buscas encontrar es mucho más poderoso que yo.

- ¿Aquel al que busco? ¿Te refieres a Shiro?

Marcus asintió.

- Su fuerza destructiva no es para nada comparable a la mía. En ese aspecto yo soy el más poderoso de los doce caballero de oro. Pero sin embargo, mis ataques alcanzan un radio muy grande, por lo que cuando me enfrento a un solo rival no pueden resultar muy efectivos. Shiro por el contrario, es el más rápido de los doce caballeros de oro. Además de poseer una increíble fuerza y un cosmos muy superior al mío.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

¿Era eso posible? ¿Un cosmos aún superior al de Marcus? Si eso era así… ¿Seiya sería capaz de hacer algo contra él?

- Pero para evitar mi diferencia contra un solo adversario… preparé una técnica para ocuparme de uno de manera individual.

- ¿Q-Qué preparaste una?

- Prepárate caballero. Porque ahora vas a ver mi técnica más mortífera.

Marcus se inclinó, colocándose en una posición como si fuera a salir disparado a correr los cien metros lisos. A Seiya no le costo demasiado adivinar como sería el golpe.

- ¡Me va a embestir!

Del cuerpo de Marcus comenzó a salir un tremendo cosmos que comenzó a rodearle el cuerpo.

- ¡Embestida de Toro!

Salió disparado, a una velocidad increíble que Seiya jamás imaginó. Intentó esquivarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y le dio de lleno, haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Marcus freno en seco y salto en el aire a toda velocidad, luego, como impulsado por una pared invisible, embistió de nuevo a Seiya, lanzándolo contra el suelo arenoso y generando un pequeño geiser de tierra.

Gracias a la arena, el daño del golpe se redujo, pero no dejo de ser mortal. Apenas se podía tener en pie cuando se levantó.

- M… maldita sea… A pesar… de ser tan grande… se mueve a una velocidad impresionante…

- ¿Ya te vas a rendir chico? Deberías. Estás hecho polvo y apenas te tienes en pie.

- ¡De eso nada!

- Muy bien, pues acabaré contigo usando de nuevo el mismo golpe.

De nuevo atacó con la embestida, pero esta vez Seiya se preparó.

- ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

El ataque golpeó de lleno a Marcus, pero no pareció hacerle ningún efecto. Saltó en el aire para esquivarle, y, como supuso, Marcus lo siguió para embestirlo. Lo volvió a esquivar la segunda vez y luego la tercera, por lo que Marcus se estrellaría a esa velocidad contra el suelo.

- ¡Ahora! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Antes de tocar el suelo, Marcus se traslado hacía la derecha y esquivo los meteoros, luego se impulsó desde el suelo y se lanzó de nuevo contra Seiya, quién no pudo esquivar en esta ocasión la embestida y la recibió de lleno.

- ¡¡¡¡Uaaaagh!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡Muere caballero!!!!

Agarrándolo por los brazos, se apoyó en su espalda presionando con la rodilla y lo estrelló contra el suelo, causando de nuevo un enorme temblor.

Desde la lejanía, en la copa de un árbol, Shiro miraba el combate.

- ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Seiya? Eres mucho mejor que eso – Pensó.

Marcus se limpió las manos y la armadura de polvo. Estaba claro que el combate ya había terminado. Había usado casi toda su fuerza física para ese último golpe, así que era imposible que un cuerpo tan pequeño lo resistiera. Una verdadera lástima.

- Es una pena chico, estoy seguro de que hubieras sido capaz de hacerlo mucho mejor. No me guardes rencor.

Se iba a marchar del lugar cuando algo le hizo detenerse. Una sensación que le hizo ponerse alerta y girarse instintivamente.

Ante el, Seiya estaba de nuevo en pie. Se balanceaba y casi no podía mantenerse en pie, pero ahí estaba.

- No me lo puedo creer. Con ese golpe debí destrozar por completo su cuerpo y aún así… ahí esta.

Entonces se fijo en sus ojos. Su mirada estaba perdida.

- N-No puede ser… ¿¡está inconsciente!?

Del cuerpo de Seiya comenzó a salir un brutal cosmos que hizo retroceder a Marcus. Retrocedía de miedo ante ese inmenso cosmos.

- ¿C-Cómo es posible que estando inconsciente pueda explotar semejante cantidad de cosmos?

Lo miró de nuevo. En el pasado ya sabía que ese chico no era normal. Pero ahora estaba más que seguro. Era un auténtico monstruo.

Seiya lanzó su golpe. Al igual que pasó con Raiden, los meteoros que lanzó rodearon a ambos y crearon un remolino a su alrededor. Seiya alzó el puño y Aldebarán no pudo evitar salir volando por los aires y comenzar a recibir los miles de golpes del ataque de Seiya. Finalmente cayó a Tierra, desprendiéndose de su cabeza el casco.

- E-Es increíble… de no ser… por mi fuerza defensiva y la armadura de oro… ahora mismo estaría… muerto… ugh…

Se puso de nuevo en pie y miró a Seiya. Su armadura había resultado dañada por ese golpe, pero gracias a ella estaba aún con vida. Algo que agradecerle a la armadura de oro. Se limpió la sangre que le salía de la cabeza y se preparó para acabar con el caballero de bronce lo antes posible.

- Perdóname caballero… pero debo acabar contigo antes de que te conviertas en una amenaza…

Marcus concentró su cosmos y preparó su ataque más poderoso.

- ¡Titan Nova!

El ataque fue directo hacía Seiya, quién alzó las manos y lo detuvo sin ningún problema, desviándolo hacía el cielo.

- ¿¡C-Cómo!?

No creía lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Qué le había pasado a ese hombre que tenía ante el? Ya no era el mismo que hacía unos minutos.

- ¿A-Acaso el estar inconsciente ha despertado su poder oculto? ¿Tanto potencial tenía este caballero en el pasado que ni yo mismo me di cuenta?

En ese momento, Seiya recobró el sentido. Se sintió perdido y perplejo. Lo último que recordaba era haber recibido el golpe de Marcus y perder el conocimiento. Pero ahora, estaba de nuevo en pie y su rival, no solo había perdido el casco, sino que también parecía haber sufrido muchos daños.

- ¿Q-Qué ha pasado aquí?

Como pensaba. Seiya no era consciente de nada y al estar inconsciente había despertado sus poderes ocultos. Estaba claro que de nuevo, la superioridad de Marcus era clara.

- Esto me lo has hecho tú, Seiya.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Yo!?

¿De nuevo había pasado algo estando el inconsciente? ¿Qué pasaba cuando perdía el conocimiento?

- El poder oculto que posees escapa a tú imaginación caballero. Siento decirte esto pero… voy a matarte.

Seiya retrocedió unos pasos. Marcus expandió su cosmos y se preparó para realizar su golpe directo de nuevo. Con sus heridas, Seiya pudo hacer poco por esquivarlo.

- ¡Embestida de Toro!

De nuevo cayó al suelo, dolorido, lleno de heridas y cansado, casi sin poder moverse.

- Se acabó caballero.

EN LA ZONA OESTE DE LA ISLA

- ¿Estás ahí, Castor?

- Si mi señor.

De la sombra, Castor salió y se arrodilló ante su señor. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada. La armadura de Géminis.

- Lamento mucho la muerte de tu hermano Pólux.

- Al fin y al cabo, esto es una guerra mi señor. Es normal que se pierdan vidas.

- Y su sacrificio no será en vano, te lo prometo.

- Estoy seguro de ello… - Castor alzó la mirada para ver a su señor – Mi señor Urano.


	11. El caballo de alado supera al toro

CAPÍTULO 11: EL CABALLO ALADO SUPERA AL GRAN TORO DE ORO

Marcus tenía que reconocerlo… ¡estaba muy malherido! A pesar de llevar la todo poderosa armadura de oro, que había sobrevivido desde la lejana era mitológica, había recibido mucho daño con el golpe de Seiya. Pero ya no tendría que preocuparse.

Ante el, estaba el cuerpo ya inmóvil de Seiya. Sabía que aún estaba vivo, pero este no se movía.

- Finalmente se acabo caballero.

- Ugh… arg… - Intentó moverse para levantarse, pero no podía.

- No lo intentes. Tendrás todos los huesos rotos. Dudo mucho que te puedas poner en pie. Debido a las heridas morirás dentro de muy poco.

- N-No puedo morir… n… no… hasta haber… salvado a… Saori… san…

- Siento decírtelo chico, pero tú ya no podrás salvar a nadie. Disfruta del poco tiempo de vida que te queda.

Recogiendo y recolocándose el casco, Marcus comenzó su marcha para volver al templo de Zeus a reportar que había acabado con el caballero de Pegaso. Esta vez ya de seguro que no se volvería a poner en pie.

Desde la lejanía, Shiro lo observaba todo.

- Vaya, parece que todo ha terminado. ¿Hasta aquí es hasta donde puedes llegar Tenma?

Seiya intentaba moverse. Pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía. Era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera dormido de golpe.

- Saori-san… - al pensar en que no había podido hacer nada por Atenea, no pudo evitar empezar a llorar de impotencia. Todo había acabado para él.

Si lo que decía Marcus era cierto, aunque lo hubiese vencido no hubiera podido hacer más. La fuerza de Marcus era muy superior a la suya, pero si lo derrotaba y seguía, eso quería decir que tenía que enfrentarse a Shiro, quién era mucho más poderoso que él.

Decidió finalmente cerrar los ojos y dejar que la muerte lo arrastrase hasta el olvido. Ya no podía luchar más.

En su interior comenzó a oír las voces de sus compañeros, de sus hermanos, quienes le rogaban que no rindiera, pero ya no podía hacer más. Estaba agotado y no le quedaban fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

- Perdonadme amigos… ya no puedo hacer nada más… todo ha acabado para mi…

- ¡No seas idiota Seiya! – Dijo una voz que resonó en la oscuridad que comenzaba a cubrir a Seiya.

- E-Esa voz… ¿Marin…?

- ¿De verdad piensas rendirte? ¿De verdad vas a dejar morir a Atenea?

- Pero Marin… no tengo fuerzas y tengo el cuerpo destrozado… además su fuerza…

- ¡Eso son excusas!

Seiya se asustó al oir gritar a Marin, cuya silueta apareció frente a él.

- Recuerda Seiya. ¿En cuantas batallas te has enfrentado a enemigos mucho más poderosos que tú y has salido victorioso? ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas? Aunque tú vida se apague, tu cosmos siempre brilla como la luz esperanzadora para derrotar a tus enemigos.

- Mi… ¿cosmos…?

- Haz explotar tú cosmos hasta el límite. Igual que hiciste durante la batalla de las doce casas. Igual que durante la batalla contra Poseidón. Demuestra tú poder Seiya. ¿O es que acaso ya no quieres volver a tú hermana?

- Mi… mi… hermana… Sei… ka…

- Eso es. Seika te esta esperando Seiya. No puedes morir hasta haberte encontrado con ella. ¿O acaso no hiciste esa promesa?

- Tienes razón Marin… no puedo morir…

- ¡Entonces levántate! ¡Levántate y acaba con el caballero de oro!

Marcus se detuvo un momento porque sintió un gran dolor en el pecho. El dolor del golpe de Seiya había sido aún mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Desde la última vez que lucho jamás había sentido tanto dolor.

Se giró entonces para mirar a Seiya, quién seguía en el suelo tirado. Le había parecido oírle decir algunas palabras, pero no le dio importancia. Suponía que estaba loco al pensar que pudiera levantarse de nuevo tras recibir tantos golpes.

- ¡E-Espera caballero!

Parecía que se había equivocado. Marcus se giró al oír la voz de Seiya y allí lo encontró. En pie, con dificultad, pero ahí estaba. Si Shiro hubiese estado a su lado, se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

- Muy bien. Así me gusta Tenma – dijo Shiro sonriendo con satisfacción por lo que estaba viendo.

Era sorprendente. Había recibido un daño que quizás el mismo no sería capaz de soportar y ahí tenía.

- ¿Por qué no abandonas de una vez, caballero? ¿No sería más fácil esperar y tener una muerte plácida?

- No puedo… morir aún… no hasta haber salvado a Atenea… y…. cumplir mi promesa.

- Veo que eres más terco que una mula. Supongo que notarás como todo tu cuerpo sufre el dolor por la rotura de tus huesos, pero parece que eso no es suficiente. Tendré que dejarte inutilizados completamente los brazos y las piernas para que no te muevas.

- N… no te dejaré que acabes conmigo… tan fácilmente…

- No te des esos aires caballero. ¡Prepárate!

Marcus se puso en posición, elevando su cosmos. Entonces se lanzo de golpe contra Seiya, para embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Embestida de toro!

Lo golpeó de lleno, con todas sus fuerzas. Pero algo extraño pasaba. ¡Solo lo había hecho retroceder unos escasos centímetros!

- ¿¡Q-Qué!?

¡Era Seiya! ¡Lo había parado usando las manos!

- ¿¡C-Cómo es posible esto!?

Usaba toda su fuerza física para hacer retroceder a Seiya y así lanzarlo por los aires, pero solo lo hacía retroceder unos escasos centímetros. A veces ni eso.

- ¿¡C-Cómo puede un retaco como tú tener tanta fuerza en tú estado!?

- T-Te dije… ¡qué no me derrotarías tan fácilmente! – Intentó darle una patada en la cara, pero su rival se apartó a tiempo.

Respiraba agitado. Marcus no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. ¿Cómo era posible? En su estado, hasta el peso de una mosca debería poder derribarle. ¿Acaso del golpe de antes le había hecho perder fuerza? No, no podía ser. ¿Acaso en los últimos segundos Seiya se había vuelto más fuerte? ¿Había despertado de nuevo en el esa fuerza oculta?

Cansado, Seiya se limpió la sangre que le caía de la cabeza. Estaba hecho polvo y cansado, pero tenía que acabar con su enemigo. No iba a morir sin luchar, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no creía que sobreviviese a otro ataque. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por Atenea y por Seika.

- Muy bien caballero. Tú lo has querido. Acabaré contigo con mi técnica más temible a su máxima potencia.

- ¡Ugh! – No podía ser otra más que la que había usado hacía un rato. Así que se puso a la defensiva para prepararse.

- Y esta vez no podrás esquivarla…

Marcus se puso en posición y comenzó a concentrar su cosmos al máximo, cubriendo una gran zona del bosque con un brillo dorado.

- ¡Muere caballero de Pegaso! ¡Titan Nova!

La gran cantidad de energía se lanzó a la velocidad de la luz contra Seiya, quién se preparó para detenerla con las manos.

- ¡No seas iluso! ¡En tú estado no podrás desviar mi ataque como hiciste antes!

Sin hacer caso a las advertencias de su rival, comenzó a aumentar su cosmos al límite. Tenía que detener el ataque o estaba perdido.

Cuando le llegó, comenzó a detenerlo usando las manos. Retrocedía varios metros sin parar, pero no podía rendirse. Tenía que detenerlo.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Vas a conseguir que te pulverice!

No desistía. Seguía intentando retenerlo de todas las maneras posibles.

- Muy bien. Si quieres morir de esta manera, ¡cumpliré tú deseo!

Aumentó aún más la potencia de su golpe, aún más de su límite. Esto hizo retroceder más aún al caballero de bronce quién no se daba por vencido.

- Está loco… intentar parar mi golpe con las manos desnudas es… ¿eh?

No sabía de donde, pero de pronto un intenso brillo dorado que no provenía de su cosmos comenzó a iluminar el área.

- ¿¡Q-Qué es esto!? ¿De dónde proviene ese brillo dorado?

Miraba en todas direcciones, pero no podía detectar de donde provenía.

- ¡Un momento! ¿¡No será…!? – Miró hacía Seiya y como temía… - ¡Seiya!

Su cosmos había cambiado al color dorado del cosmos de los caballeros de oro. Pero no solo su cosmos era lo que había cambiado.

- ¡S-Su armadura! ¡Es tan brillante como las armaduras de los caballeros de oro! ¡No puede ser!

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAH!!!!

Usando el poder de su cosmos, Seiya logró desviar el ataque de Marcus hacía el cielo.

- ¡No es posible!

Miró rapidamente hacía su rival. Era inaudito. ¿Cómo era posible que un caballero de bronce pudiera hacer brillar su armadura de esa forma?

- N-No es posible… esto es imposible…

- Esto se acabó Marcus. Ríndete o me veré obligado a terminar contigo.

- ¿Qué me rinda? ¿Me tomas el pelo? No pienso cederte la victoria caballero de bronce. Que tú armadura brille como una de oro, ¡no quiere decir que estés a mi altura!

Aumentó su cosmos más allá de sus límites. No estaba dispuesto a perder.

- ¡Muere caballero de Pegaso! ¡Titan Nova!

El ataque salió directo contra Seiya con toda su potencia. No podía hacer más que elevar más su cosmos, hasta que no pudiese más y derrotar finalmente a su enemigo.

- ¡No pienso dejarme derrotar caballero de oro! ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

Ambos ataques se encontraron en el centro de la distancia que separaba a los dos, generando una pequeña bola de energía que flotaba en el aire. Y que cada vez se hacía más grande.

- ¡E-Es imposible! ¡Ha igualado la potencia de mi Titan Nova!

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!!

- ¡N-No! ¡No la ha igualado! ¡La ha superado!

Estaba en lo cierto. La esfera se rompió y el ataque de Seiya se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía él, golpeándole de lleno y haciéndolo volar por los aires.

- No me lo puedo creer… este chico… este chico…

Marcus miró a Seiya que veía como su rival iba descendiendo de cabeza poco a poco hacía el suelo.

- …me ha derrotado.

Y cayó, causando un pequeño estruendo al chocar su peso contra el suelo, el cual se quebró varios metros a su alrededor.

Por su parte, Seiya también cayó al suelo, exhausto y casi sin aliento.

- L-Lo he… conseguido…

Su vista se nublaba. Apenas podía distinguir sus manos. Y estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pero entonces vio ante él unos enormes pies.

Alzó la vista para mirar al dueño y distinguió a Marcus.

- ¿¡A-Aún estás vivo!? – Grito debilitado Seiya a la vez que se levantaba como podía.

Era imposible. Había usado toda su fuerza en ese golpe y él estaba delante suya como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Se acabo, Seiya.

Marcus alzó la mano y la abrió, concentrando su cosmos en ella. Era el fin. No podía defenderse y estaba agotado. Solo le quedó cerrar los ojos para recibir el golpe de su enemigo. Había fracasado.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que pasara nada. ¿O fueron minutos? No lo sabía, pero lo único que si que noto fue que el cuerpo le dolía menos. ¿Cómo era posible?

Abrió los ojos y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su enemigo había colocado la mano en su pecho. Todas las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse y notaba como el cuerpo cada vez le dolía menos. ¡Le estaba curando!

- Con esto… - dijo Marcus apartando la mano del pecho de Seiya – bastará para que puedas seguir luchando.

Pasó por el lado de Seiya, pero no pudo evitarlo y cayó al suelo de rodillas, escupiendo sangre.

- ¡Caballero!

Se agachó a su lado. Su estado era lamentable. Tenía heridas por todas partes y la armadura tenía grietas por todos lados.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has salvado caballero? – Preguntó sin entender la actitud del que hasta ahora había intentado matarle.

- Je… te parecerá una tontería pero… me gustaría saber hasta donde llegarás. Por desgracia… no podré verlo… como la última vez…

- ¿L-La última vez?

- No lo recordarás pero… en el pasado… durante un tiempo te estuve adiestrando… Tú espíritu de lucha… me impresionó… ¡ugh! – escupió una gran cantidad de sangre.

- ¡No hables!

- No te preocupes… - Marcus miró al cielo y sonrió – Aquella vez… no pude ver tus logros caballero… pero esta vez… si que podré…

De golpe se cayó. Su cabeza se inclinó hacía abajo, con los ojos cerrados. Había muerto.

No entendía porque, pero Seiya no pudo evitar llorar. Desde el fondo de su corazón, sentía una inmensa pena por haber acabado con él.

- Gracias por curarme caballero. Te prometo llegar hasta el final y salvar a Atenea. Mírame desde el más allá y te juró que lo lograré.

Seiya se puso en camino. No tenía tiempo que perder. El tiempo apremiaba y la vida de Saori podría acabarse en cualquier momento.

- ¡Espérame Saori-san! ¡Ya voy!

Shiro miraba el cuerpo del caballero de Tauro. No quería tocarlo ni moverlo. Esa era la postura que el había elegido y tenía que respetarla.

- Perdona por haberte metido en todo esto Marcus. Luego te invitaré a un trago de sake, ¿de acuerdo? – Preguntó sonriendo.

Oyó un sonido a su espalda y se giró. Allí vio a Raiden apoyado en un árbol, para así mantenerse en pie, y respirando agitadamente.

- Vaya, así que aún estás vivo.

- M-M-Maldito… ¡maldito desgraciado! ¡Todos los caballeros de oro sois unos malditos desgraciados! ¡He visto como ese caballero ayudaba al caballero de Atenea! ¡Se lo comunicaré inmediatamente a Zeus-sama!

- Veo que no has entendido lo que te dije antes. El gran señor Zeus me ordenó que te matase. Si vas a verle, solo harás que el mismo te mate.

- ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Zeus-sama jamás ordenaría tal cosa!

- Pues hazte a la idea.

- ¡Cállate maldito miserable! ¡Le llevaré tú cabeza en una bandeja de plata y así lograré que me escuche! ¡Le demostraré que eres un traidor!

Raiden comenzó a correr hacía Shiro, concentrando su cosmos.

- Veo que no lo has entendido… tú los has querido.

Hubo un pequeño brillo dorado que se podría apreciar desde cualquier zona de la isla, seguido de un grito desgarrador. Un grito agonioso. Un grito de pavor.

Ante los pies de Shiro, el cuerpo de Raiden, que mostraba una mirada petrificada por el miedo, yacía inmóvil. Ahora si que estaba muerto.

Su cuerpo mostraba señales de no solo haber sido atravesado, sino también como si hubiese sido mordido.

- Te hubiese valido más morir en paz, idiota.

Suspirando, agarró el cuerpo ya muerto de Raiden y lo cargó en sus brazos, para llevarle al palacio de Zeus. Antes de marcharse del lugar, se giró para ver una vez más a Marcus.

- Nos vemos.

Y se marchó del bosque.


	12. El ángel caído

CAPÍTULO 12: EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO

Estaba cansado. Seiya estaba cansado. A pesar de que ya no notaba en su cuerpo el dolor de los huesos rotos ni de sus heridas, no dejaba de ser humano y llevaba ya mucho tiempo corriendo.

Se detuvo un momento cerca de un río para beber un poco de agua. Fresca y sabrosa. Nada mejor que lo natural.

- Saori-san… - suspiró.

Le preocupaba como pudiera estar Atenea, por eso tenía que darse toda la prisa posible. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si podría hacer algo si se encontraba con otro caballero de oro.

- No tengo tiempo para eso. ¡Tengo que ir a salvar a Saori-san!

Se puso de nuevo en marcha, pero se detuvo en seco a los pocos pasos. Notaba algo extraño en ese lugar. Como si algo lo estuviera vigilando.

TEMPLO DE ZEUS

Shiro dejo cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Raiden delante de los escalones que ascendían hasta el trono de Zeus.

- Mi señor, aquí traigo el cuerpo de Raiden, tal y como lo ordenasteis – hizo una reverencia a la vez que hablaba.

Zeus solo afirmó con la cabeza. Sheila por su parte se acercó hasta el cadáver de Raiden y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Lo siento mucho.

Sheila lo miró. Realmente parecía sentir lo que decía. El caballero de Sagitario se iba a ir, pero la voz de Zeus lo detuvo.

- Espera Shiro.

- ¿Si, mi señor? – Preguntó mientras se giraba para mirar a su señor.

- Ha llegado a mis oídos que el caballero de Pegaso ha logrado derrotar a Marcus. Creo que hemos subestimado a los caballeros de bronce, y más aún a Pegaso.

- No se preocupe mi señor, el caballero de Pegaso no llegará hasta aquí. Ya ha ido alguien a ocuparse de él.

- ¿Y crees que lo logrará?

Shiro sonrió.

- Estoy seguro.

- ¿Será solo mi imaginación?

Miraba en todas direcciones. A todos los posibles escondrijos. Pero no veía a nadie.

- Si, me lo estaré imaginando…

Dio un paso para continuar y de la nada surgieron de pronto varias descargas eléctricas que le atacaron. Logró esquivarlas saltando al aire.

- ¿¡Otro de los caballeros de Zeus!?

De nuevo surgió de la nada otra ráfaga que esta vez no pudo esquivar y le dio de lleno, paralizando parte de su cuerpo y haciéndole caer de cara contra el suelo.

- N-No… este ataque es de...

Ante el apareció una figura vistiendo una armadura dorada, la armadura de oro de Leo.

- Saltar al aire no ha sido lo más prudente que podías hacer caballero de Pegaso.

- ¿¡Quién eres!? – Preguntó Seiya mientras se ponía en pie.

- Mi nombre es Leon, caballero de oro del signo de Leo.

Seiya se puso en posición. Conocía bien los ataques del caballero de Leo, pero este parecía atacar mucho más rápido que Aioria.

- Me sorprende que hayas podido derrotar a Marcus, realmente asombroso para ser solo un caballero de bronce.

Le lanzó su ataque por sorpresa, con la intención de golpearle y seguir su camino. No podía perder el tiempo en combates y menos estaba en estado para hacer frente a otro caballero de oro habiendo salido hacía tan poco de una batalla.

Pero como temía, su ataque por sorpresa no tuvo el menor efecto. El caballero de Leo lo detuvo con una de sus manos, apretándole el puño con fuerza.

- ¿Tan poca fuerza posees caballero? ¿Cómo narices pudiste derrotar entonces a Marcus?

Le soltó la mano y Seiya retrocedió. Ese tipo tenía más fuerza de lo que parecía.

- Déjame enseñarte como debe ser un auténtico ataque.

El cosmos de Leon comenzó a surgir de su cuerpo de una manera abrumadora.

- ¡Plasma relampagueante!

Como si tejiera una telaraña, una gran cantidad de luces rodearon por completo a Seiya y comenzó a recibir los golpes. Miles de ellos a la vez en grandes descargas que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

- ¡¡¡Uaaaagh!!!

De nuevo cayó al suelo. Esta vez ya si que no podía moverse. Pequeñas descargas salieron de su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente paralizado.

- N-No noto mi cuerpo… n-no puedo moverlo…

- ¿Solo esto y ya no puedes moverte? Si has derrotado a Marcus deberías ser capaz de resistir un ataque tan débil.

- U-Ugh…

- Será mejor que acabe con tú sufrimiento. Has sido demasiado débil caballero. Esperaba algo más de alguien que lleva tras de si la leyenda de haber logrado herir a un dios.

El cosmos de Leon comenzó de nuevo a surgir, y este preparaba en su puño el golpe que iba a lanzarle.

- Muere caballero… ¡Plasma relampa...! ¿¡Eh!?

Una descarga de color púrpura surgió de la nada y se dirigió hacía Leon. Este la esquivo haciéndose a un lado, pero la descarga lo perseguía.

- ¿¿Pero qué demonios!?

La descarga estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, pero usando sus propias descargas pudo desviarlas y hacerlas desaparecer.

- ¿¡Quién eres tú!?

Descendiendo gracilmente del cielo, alguien coloco delante de Seiya. Este alzo la mirada para verle. Le pareció ver como a su espalda tenía unas alas brillantes y doradas. No podía creer quién era.

- T-Tú eres…

Lo vio de nuevo para estar seguro. Una armadura azulada y pelo castaño. Y sobre todo, esos ojos tan firmes y seguros.

- ¿¡Ícaro!?

Touma se giró para mirar a Seiya. No pudo evitar sonreír.

- Estás en un estado lamentable. ¿No me dirás que una pequeña descarga puede acabar contigo, Pegaso?

Como pudo, Seiya se reincorporó hasta ponerse de rodillas.

- Pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y Marin?

- No te preocupes, esta perfectamente.

- ¿Y tú herida?

- Ya esta sanada.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas del lado de Artemisa?

Esto le interesó mucho a Leon al oírlo. Así que ese era un ángel de Artemisa. Había oído hablar que los ángeles de Artemisa eran los grandes héroes que narra la mitología. Y ahora tenía ante él a uno de ellos.

- Noté un gran cosmos que no sentía desde hacía mucho años y vine a inspeccionar. Como pensaba, era el de Zeus.

- Si… Zeus tiene a Atenea.

- Así que… lo que mi hermana pensaba era cierto. Zeus logró atrapar a Atenea.

Seiya afirmó con la cabeza.

- Em, disculpad.

Ambos miraron a Leon.

- No es por interrumpir vuestra charla, pero os recuerdo que vuestro enemigo esta delante y no deberíais bajar la guardia.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó Touma.

- Leon, caballero de oro del signo de oro. ¿Y tú nombre, ángel?

- Ícaro.

- Ya veo – Leon sonrió maliciosamente - . ¿Has sido tú quién ha lanzado esa descarga de hace un momento verdad?

- Y si fuera así, ¿qué harías?

- Pues… - Leon se cayó, pero un poderoso cosmos, desafiante y violento, comenzó a salir de su cuerpo - ¡Tendría que matarte!

- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Seiya para avisar a su compañero que se puso en posición de defensa.

- ¡Plasma relampagueante!

El ataque se dirigió directamente contra Ícaro a una gran velocidad, este lanzó su ataque también para repelerlo.

- ¡Max Voltage!

Ambos ataques chocaron entre si, repeliéndose el uno al otro. Fue entonces cuando ambos caballeros se impulsaron, dando un salto hacía delante, y sus manos chocaron entre si, quedando agarrado el uno y el otro.

Del impacto, pequeñas descargas comenzaron a surgir hasta que en sus manos se crearon pequeñas esferas eléctricas que las cubrían. Esos campos crecieron hasta rodearlos y hacer una esfera eléctrica a su alrededor, envolviéndolos.

Las descargas que emanaban de ellas chocaban contra el suelo, destrozándolo por completo.

- I-Impresionante…

Seiya no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Tan poderosos eran ambos que podía hacer tal cosa?

- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? – Gritó Touma, sobresaltando a Seiya.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Sigue tú camino! ¡Tienes que rescatar a Atenea cuanto antes! ¡Date prisa!

- ¡P-Pero…!

- ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Yo me ocuparé de él!

Ambos cruzaron su mirada. Seiya no tuvo más remedio que resentirse a protestar y asentir.

- Ten cuidado – y continuó su camino.

Cuando Seiya estuvo lejos del alcance, ambos se alejaron el uno del otro y el campo eléctrico desapareció.

- No esta nada mal.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes de esa manera? – Preguntó extrañado al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del caballero de oro.

- Es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien que pueda lanzar descargas eléctricas con su cosmos al igual que lo hago yo.

- ¿Y eso te pone feliz?

- Así es. ¿Te parece si seguimos con el combate? – Preguntó colocándose en posición de lucha.

- Cuando quieras.

Touma lanzó de nuevo su descarga. Para esquivarlo, Leon saltó al aire, pero esta le seguía.

- ¡Plasma relampagueante!

Ambos ataques colisionaron y se anularon mutuamente.

Touma se elevó hasta llegar a su altura y le intentó golpear con una patada, pero Leon la detuvo y lo arrastró, sujetándole de la pierna, hacía el suelo y se preparó para estrellarlo. Pero Touma logró posar su mano en el suelo a tiempo e hizo fuerza para lanzar a su rival contra una roca enorme que había cerca del cauce del río.

Reincorporándose en el aire, y usando la roca como punto de apoyo, Leon se impulsó contra Touma e intentó alcanzarle con su puño, pero este se agachó para esquivar su golpe y luego le golpeó una patada en el estómago que lo elevó en el aire.

Leon subía hacía el cielo a toda velocidad, pero pudo controlar su cuerpo y parar y comenzar a descender.

- ¡Plasma relampagueante!

Expandiendo sus alas, Touma comenzó su ascenso para alcanzar a su rival. Logró moverse entre los huecos del ataque de su enemigo y lanzó pequeñas descargas alrededor suyo para realizar su próximo ataque.

- ¡Lanzas eléctricas!

Los pequeños voltajes se convirtieron en lanzas que salieron disparadas contra el caballero de Leo, quién uso de nuevo su técnica para destruirlas.

Aprovechando que bajo la defensa, Touma se lanzó a toda velocidad contra él y le intentó golpear en el pecho un fuerte puñetazo cargado con su electricidad, pero logró defenderse a tiempo colocando sus brazos, pero eso no evitó que el impacto le hiciera elevarse más aún en el cielo.

- ¡Eres genial! ¡Simplemente genial! ¡El rival que siempre he estado buscando!

- ¡Deja la palabrería y combate!

De nuevo voló para impactarle con su ataque, pero Leon le lanzó su ataque de nuevo y esta vez le costó más esquivarlo.

- ¡Ya eres mío!

Bajando a toda velocidad, logró impactarle con una patada en el estómago y hacer que descendiera contra el suelo, pero Touma se recuperó y gracias a sus alas no se estrelló, sino que voló de nuevo contra él.

- ¡Max Voltage!

Esta vez, Leon no hizo el ataque para destruir el de su enemigo, sino que lo uso para esquivarlo y dirigirse a otro lado. Entonces lo lanzó de nuevo y Touma lo esquivó del mismo modo.

- ¡Voy a acabar contigo caballero de Leo! – Gritó Touma mientras se elevaba contra el y comenzaba a golpearle con pequeñas descargas para hacer que se elevará más y más.

- ¿¡Pero qué…!?

En el último golpe, Touma apoyó sus manos sobre los brazos de Leon que protegían su cuerpo y lanzó un nuevo ataque.

- ¡Highest altitude!

No podía controlarlo ni pararse. Ese golpe hacía que su cuerpo se elevará a una velocidad que no podía controlar. Cuando se giró para intentar realizar un golpe que detuviera su cuerpo, se encontró cegado por el sol y vio como la figura de Ícaro lo surcaba, como si descendiera desde el mismo sol hasta llegar hasta él y colocar sus manos en su pecho para hacer su último ataque.

- ¡Long route! (Gran descenso)

El ataque salió de sus manos pero no golpeó a Leon, quién desapareció en la nada.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡Detrás de ti!

Touma se giró y a su espalda se encontraba Leon, concentrando su cosmos en su puño.

- Te acercaste demasiado al sol Ícaro. Llegó la hora de derretir tus alas.

- ¡Maldición!

- ¡Relámpago de voltage!

Como si de una bola de fuego se tratará, una enorme cantidad de energía eléctrica golpeó a Touma, haciéndole caer a toda velocidad en dirección al suelo.

- ¡Uaaaagh!

Pero no. Cuando miró hacía abajo, vio que no iba hacía el suelo. Iba hacía el río.

- ¡M-Maldita sea!

Cayó al río y hubo una pequeña explosión, que elevó un pequeño geiser de agua hacía el cielo. Agua electrificada. Leon, tras llegar al suelo, se acercó al río.

- Si vuelas demasiado cerca del sol se derretirán las alas, y si lo haces demasiado cerca se mojarán. Es irónico que este haya sido tú final, ¿no lo crees?

Antes de ponerse de nuevo en marcha para perseguir a Seiya miró de nuevo al río. No pudo evitar sonreír.

- Has sido un digno rival caballero.

Leon se puso en marcha. Si no alcanzaba a Seiya tendría serios problemas con Zeus. Y no era algo que le apeteciese.

Más lejos de allí, alguien observaba a través de su cosmos como Seiya se acercaba hacía el. Lo mismo ocurría con los otros tres caballeros de bronce. Los cuatro estaban cerca de su posición.

- Preparaos a ser juzgados caballeros de bronce. Vuestro juicio esta a punto de empezar.

Desapareció en la nada, decidido a juzgar a los caballeros de bronce por su comportamiento.


	13. Aparece otro caballero de oro

CAPÍTULO 13: APARECE OTRO CABALLERO DE ORO

Se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Sus continuos combates le habían dejado destrozado, y más aún su último encuentro.

Seiya miró al frente. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, pero no podía detenerse. Tenía que salvar a Saori fuera como fuera y, mientras pudiera mover uno solo de sus dedos, no pensaba rendirse.

- Saori-san…

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar tambaleándose. Apenas podía caminar en línea recta. Estaba destrozado.

- Saori-san… yo…

Sin poder aguantar más, cayó al suelo, quedando inconsciente.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¡Levanta Seiya!

La voz le sonaba como un fuerte eco dentro de su cabeza.

- ¡Seiya!

Al oír de nuevo su nombre, abrió los ojos. Se encontraba flotando en lo que parecía un vacío de oscuridad. Ante él se encontraba Marin.

- S-Saga…

- ¿De verdad vas a rendirte ya Seiya?

- Apenas me tengo en pie… y los caballeros de oro… son demasiado para mi… son muy poderosos…

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

Tembló al oírla gritar de esa manera.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando fuiste capaz de cruzar las doce casas del zodiaco? ¿O acaso no fuiste capaz de derrotar al dios de la muerte?

- Pero en esta ocasión… son demasiado poderosos…

- ¿Desde cuando encontrarte ante alguien que es más fuerte que tú te hace retroceder?

No respondió.

- Te cedí a Atenea. Prometiste que te encargarías de protegerla. ¿Acaso vas a rendirte tan fácilmente ante el enemigo solo porque sea más fuerte?

- Yo…

- Tienes que salvar a Atenea Seiya. Recuerda que da igual lo malherido que quede tu cuerpo, el cosmos siempre arderá hasta el infinito.

- Saga…

- Salva a Atenea Seiya.

Asintió. Tenía razón. Tenía que salvarla costará lo que costará. Daba igual lo fuerte que fuera su enemigo. Tenía que superarle fuese como fuese.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya levanta!

De nuevo una voz en plena oscuridad. Pero no era la de Saga. Era la voz de Shun.

- ¡Seiya!

Una luz apareció entre la oscuridad. Se lanzó hacía ella. Era la única manera de salir de ese lugar.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya, despierta!

Abrió los ojos. Le dolía bastante la cabeza y tardó bastante en ver con claridad. Cuando lo hizo, vio que Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu estaban con él.

- Mirad, se ha despertado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Seiya? – Preguntó Shiryu.

- ¿Puedes levantarte? – Esta vez fue Hyoga.

- Si…

Con esfuerzo, se levantó y se puso de nuevo en pie.

- ¿Q-Qué hacéis aquí?

- Hemos venido a rescatar a Saori-san – respondió Shun.

- Eso quiere decir que…

Los tres asintieron. Cada uno contó su encuentro con los caballeros de oro. Del mismo modo, le explicaron la presencia de Silent de Sorrent en ese lugar.

- Entonces aún nos quedan por derrotar seis caballeros de oro… - calculó Seiya contando con que Shion y Tong-hu no habían resucitado. Y sabía bien que nunca se hubieran puesto del lado de Zeus.

- Si. Pero según las palabras de los otros caballeros, los que quedan son lo más poderosos de todos – Señaló Hyoga.

- Quizás… solo queden cinco – comentó Seiya.

Todos le miraron.

- Touma… el hermano de Marin también vino a ayudarnos. Se quedo para luchar solo contra el caballero de Leo.

- Ya veo…

No tenían tiempo que perder, así que decidieron continuar su camino. Ahora eran más, por lo que podrían hacer frente a los caballeros de oro que quedaban. O eso esperaban.

- ¡Alto!

La voz vino de su espalda. De golpe alguien les pasó sobre sus cabezas, situándose frente a ellos.

- No voy a dejar que continuéis, caballeros.

Por su armadura, todos reconocieron que era el caballero de oro de Leo. Por el contrario, Seiya lo reconoció por su aspecto.

- ¿Dónde esta Touma?

Leon le miró. Parecía furioso.

- He acabado con él. Es una pena. Era un combate bastante interesante.

- ¿¡Qué has acabado con él!?

El caballero de oro asintió.

- Maldito… - Seiya apretó el puño con fuerza. Le costaba creer que alguien como Touma hubiese sido derrotado tan fácilmente - . ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido!?

- ¡Espera Seiya! – Gritó Shun al ver como su compañero se lanzaba contra el caballero de oro.

Seiya intentó golpearle con un puñetazo en la cara. Leon se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo y luego le golpeó en el estómago, haciéndolo caer.

- ¡Puagh! – Escupió algo de sangre al recibir el golpe y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Seiya! – Gritaron todos al ver al caballero de Pegaso caer al suelo.

- Has sido demasiado imprudente al atacarme de esa manera, caballero.

Leon notó como si a su alrededor hiciera más frío. Enseguida entendió porque. El caballero del cisne estaba preparándose para lanzar un ataque.

- ¡Polvo de diamantes!

Ni se molestó en moverse. Para él, ese ataque no era nada.

- ¿De verdad piensas que este ataque va a hacerme algo?

- ¿Cómo?

- Te voy a mostrar un auténtico ataque, caballero del cisne.

De su cuerpo comenzó a surgir un enorme cosmos que impresionó a Hyoga y le hizo retroceder. A espaldas del caballero de oro le pareció en serio ver como se levantaba la figura de un enorme león de oro.

- ¡Relámpago de voltage!

La enorme cantidad de energía salió disparada contra Hyoga, alcánzale de lleno y lanzándolo por los aires.

- ¡Uaaaagh!

Shiryu se situó tras su enemigo y encendió su cosmos para realizar su ataque.

- ¡Furia del dragón del monte Lushän!

Esquivando el golpe, Leon lanzó una patada voltereta a Shiryu, golpeándolo en la barbilla y elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo. Cuando se reincorporó, se impulsó contra el caballero del dragón y le golpeó con su puño en el pecho y ataco.

- ¡Relámpago de voltage!

El caballero de bronce salió disparado hasta estrellarse contra una roca y quedar bajo sus escombros.

- Bien y ahora… - se giró para ver a Shun y Silent – Solo quedáis vosotros dos.

Leon comenzó a emitir su cosmos para realizar su golpe y tumbar a los dos a la vez, pero Shun estaba preparado.

- ¡No te será tan fácil! ¡Defensa circular!

La cadena de Shun rodeó a ambos, protegiéndolos mientras no dejaba de girar.

- Vaya… la famosa defensa circular de la cadena de Andrómeda. Veamos si es tan poderosa como dicen. ¡Relámpago de voltage!

El ataque se fue bloqueando en la cadena, emitiendo pequeñas chispas en esta al impactar.

- Te lo dije – Shun sonrió por su éxito, pero el caballero de oro ya no estaba - . ¿Dónde…?

- ¡Aquí arriba caballero!

Estaba en el cielo, comenzando a caer sobre su defensa circular.

- ¡Ya eres mío!

Shun lanzó su cadena para acabar con su enemigo. La parte superior de la cadena era la más poderosa de todas.

O eso pensaba él hasta que vio como ese caballero de subió a una parte de su cadena y comenzó a descender mientras patinaba sobre ella.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Leon le pegó un puntapié en la cara, hundiéndosela en el suelo. Luego atacó a Silent con el ataque ya tenía preparado. Para defenderse, la marina preparó un escudo circular usando su flauta, pero no resistió el ataque de Leon y Silent lo recibió de pleno.

- ¿Esto es todo?

No tardó en encontrarse rodeado por Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga, que comenzaron a preparar sus ataques. Ante esta actuación, Leon no pudo hacer más que sonreír de satisfacción.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Atacad con todo lo que tenéis!

Como si quisieran complacerle, los caballeros atacaron.

- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

- ¡Polvo de diamantes!

- ¡Furia del dragón del monte Lushân!

Los tres ataques dieron en su objetivo, pero al eliminarse la barrera de polvo, se encontraron con que no habían surtido ningún efecto.

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Nuestros ataques no le han hecho nada!

El caballero de oro comenzó a sonreír con malicia.

- Ahora me toca a mí…

Concentró su cosmos, se arrodilló y situó su puño en el suelo.

- ¡Colmillo relampagueante!

Enormes descargas eléctricas comenzaron a moverse por el suelo, alcanzando a los caballeros de bronce, incluidos Shun y Silent.

- ¡Venga arriba! ¿¡Me vais a decir que esto es todo lo que podéis hacer!?

Como pudieron, los cinco se pusieron en pie y se prepararon para atacar, pero Leon se les adelanto.

- ¡Demasiado lentos! ¡Plasma relampagueante!

Miles de golpes por segundos comenzaron a golpear a los caballeros, que se elevaban más y más en el aire por cada golpe. Finalmente cayeron al suelo derrotados.

- Que decepcionante – dijo desilusionado – Pensaba que me podríais entretener. Pero ya veo que me equivocaba. Será mejor que os de el golpe de gracia.

Se preparó para atacar, pero una voz le detuvo.

- Espera, Leon.

La voz la conocía bien. Provenía de su espalda, pero no se molestó en girarse para ver al recién llegado.

- ¿Puedo saber que has venido a hacer, Dalí?

A su espalda los caballeros pudieron ver a alguien que vestía la armadura de oro de Virgo. Se parecía mucho a Shaka, pero su pelo era de color negro. Al igual que el caballero de Virgo que ellos conocían, este tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Creo que tu misión era solo acabar con el caballero de Pegaso, no acabar con todos ellos.

Leon comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Vas a decirme que te has enfadado porque los he detenido antes de que llegaran a la zona que tú proteges? ¡Venga ya!

- Cuando te dan una orden, limítate a ella y no interrumpas el trabajo de los demás.

- Ya entiendo. O sea, que tú tenías que acabar con el resto.

- Así es. Pero si no te importa, me ocuparé también del caballero de Pegaso. No creo que haga falta hacer correr la sangre innecesariamente.

El caballero de Leo soltó un bufido.

- A veces tus creencias religiosas me sacan de quicio ¡Siempre estropear la diversión!

- ¿Algo que objetar?

A pesar de que llevaba los ojos cerrados, Leon no pudo evitar comenzar a sudar nervioso.

- V-Vale…

Dalí se acercó a los pobres moribundos que estaban tirados en el suelo. Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de heridas. No podía más que sentir lástima por ellos.

- Desde el principio os habéis entablado en una lucha imposible para vosotros, caballeros. Os daré la oportunidad de una muerte plácida, sin dolor alguno.

Todos intentaron moverse, pero estaban tan malheridos que no pudieron. Impotentes, vieron como el cosmos del caballero de Virgo se expandía de una manera descomunal.

- ¡Seis vidas de trasmigración!

Como si se elevaran en el vacío, comenzaron a caer, pasando de un mundo a otro.

- Descansad en el mundo que más os plazca caballeros.

Una descarga eléctrica cayó del cielo justo en frente de Dalí, lo que le hizo perder la concentración. Los caballeros cayeron al suelo.

- Vaya, así que estas vivo – Leon sonrió al ver la figura empapada que estaba frente al grupo de Seiya y los demás.

- T-Touma… - dijo Seiya con dificultad al ver al hermano de Marin frente a él.

Touma no dijo nada. Solo tenía la mirada fija en los dos caballeros de oro que había frente a él. Principalmente en Leon.

- Vaya… otro más al que hay que enviar al otro mundo…

- No te metas, Dalí. Yo me ocuparé de él.

Dalí miró a su compañero.

- Hace un momento me enfrenté con él y pensé que lo había derrotado. Pero ya ves que sigue aquí.

- Quieres acabar lo que empezaste, ¿eh?

- Así es. No te metas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien.

Leon se puso a unos pasos de su adversario y lo miro sonriendo. Estaba contento de volver a verle. Este prometía ser un combate interesante.

- Esta vez acabaré contigo.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Descargas eléctricas comenzaron a caer alrededor de ambos, creando un fuerte campo eléctrico que rodeo la zona hasta que estallo.


	14. El ángel que recupera sus alas rotas

CAPÍTULO 14: EL ÁNGEL QUE RECUPERA SUS ALAS ROTAS

El puño de ambos caballeros chocó, haciendo que el impacto creará una larga serie de descargas eléctricas que partieron el suelo en pedazos.

Touma sabía que este combate no iba a ser nada fácil. Su rival era un caballero de oro a fin de cuentas. Si quería derrotarle no podía desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad.

- ¡Relámpago de voltaje!

Dando un salto en el aire para esquivar el ataque del caballero de oro, Touma expandió las alas y comenzó a ascender. No podía atacarle de frente porque si se descuidaba podría recibir su ataque de lleno. Y no sabía si podría resistirlo.

Desde el suelo, Leon observaba al ángel sonriendo.

- No quieres un combate directo, ¿eh? Muy bien – de su cuerpo comenzó a salir - ¡Plasma relampagueante!

El ataque se elevó a toda velocidad. Si quería esquivarlo Touma tenía que pensar rápido. Finalmente decidió lo que era más oportuno. Creo una veintena de lanzas eléctricas y las lanzó entre los huecos del ataque.

Leon logró esquivar el ataque de su enemigo, pero este no corrió tanta suerte y recibió el golpe de lleno, desapareciéndole las alas y comenzando a caer cabeza abajo contra el suelo.

- ¡Ícaro! – Gritó Seiya al ver como el ángel iba descendiendo.

- Se acabó – pensó Leon mientras veía caer a su adversario.

Pero se llevó la sorpresa al ver como este se reincorporaba y extendía los brazos, abriendo las manos.

- ¡Purple sparkle! (Destello púrpura)

Las lanzas que Ícaro había lanzado contra Leon, y que ahora se encontraban clavadas en el suelo, comenzaron a brillar intensamente y luego emitieron fuertes descargas que crearon una cúpula alrededor del caballero de oro.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto!?

El campo de energía explotó, emitiendo un enorme destello eléctrico de color púrpura.

Sabiendo que su rival aún estaba con vida, Ícaro comenzó a descender a toda velocidad para embestirle y atacarle en cuando le viese. Pero esa fue su perdición.

Alrededor de Leon aparecieron varias pequeñas esferas de luz dorada que lo rodearon por completo y que, poco a poco, se fueron adhiriendo al cuerpo de Ícaro. Cuando el polvo se disipó, pudo ver al caballero de Leo.

Algunas partes de su armadura se habían quebrado. De su labio caía un hilo de sangre, pero nada grave por lo que pudo comprobar el preocupado ángel que nos sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

- Nunca imaginé que me obligarías a usar esta técnica. Pero bien te la mereces, ángel.

- ¿¡Q-Qué demonios es esto!?

- Es una técnica prohibida. Cuando la use, tu cuerpo se desintegrará.

Al oír esto, Touma intentó liberarse de las esferas de luz que no paraban de pegarse a su cuerpo. Pero no había manera.

- No hagas esfuerzos inútiles. Una vez que se han adherido al cuerpo, es imposible despegarlas.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Maldita sea!

- Adiós, ángel caído – Leon se acercó a su rival y comenzó a emitir su potente cosmos, ante la mirada agonizante de su enemigo - ¡Explosión fotónica!

El cuerpo de Touma estalló, provocando la creación de una enorme columna de luz que se elevó más allá de las nubes.

- ¡Ícaro! – Gritó un desvanecido e impotente Seiya al ver como su aliado perdía la vida sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando la columna de luz se desvaneció, solo quedo un cráter. Unas plumas comenzaron a caer del cielo, rodeando lo que ahora era la tumba del ángel Ícaro.

- Ha sido una lástima, la verdad – pensó Leon mientras miraba el cráter.

Cerró los ojos un momento, para honrar su memoria. Había sido un rival formidable que le había obligado a usar su técnica más poderosa. Merecía que le recordase.

Pero su rezo no duró mucho. A su espalda, a escasos metros, Seiya se encontraba en pie, llorando.

- No eres el único que llora su muerte caballero, créeme.

- ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a matar a Ícaro!?

- Esto es una guerra caballero de Pegaso. Los guerreros mueren en ella. Es algo irremediable.

- ¡Cállate!

Seiya comenzó a correr, concentrando su cosmos en su puño derecho para atacar a Leon. Este se giró y recibió el puñetazo de lleno, sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Le dio en la cara. Pero no le hizo ningún daño.

- ¿Este ataque es toda la ira que te provoca la muerte de un aliado? – Preguntó Leon con desprecio.

El caballero de bronce se apartó de un saltó y se puso en guardia.

- Ha muerto alguien que luchaba para protegerte y, ¿sólo puedes golpearme con esa fuerza? No merece la pena ni que me esfuerce contigo.

- ¿¡Cómo has dicho!?

Leon comenzó a expandir su cosmos y posó su puño en el suelo.

- Tu fuerza al menos tendría que igualar la de este ataque – una enorme descarga comenzó a moverse por el suelo y se dirigió hacía Seiya - ¡Colmillo relámpago!

Lo sintió. Seiya sintió como cientos de miles de voltios recorrían su cuerpo hasta hacerle salir disparado por los aires y caer contra el suelo.

- ¡Ugh… ugh!

- Va siendo hora de que acabe con vosotros, caballeros de bronce.

Los escombros aplastaban el cuerpo de Touma de una forma muy dolorosa. Estaba totalmente sepultado bajo las rocas. Gracias a la protección de su armadura había podido sobrevivir al ataque. Pero, muy a su pesar, eso no quitaba que el golpe le había provocado un enorme daño.

El caballero de Leo era muy poderoso, quizás hasta demasiado para él. Había ido a ayudar a los caballeros de bronce en su lucha contra Zeus y, en verdad, había resultado ser nada más que un estorbo.

A su memoria vinieron imágenes del pasado. De cuando él y su hermana vivían en la ciudad cercana al santuario. Ambos eran huérfanos, pero sin razón aparente la gente de la ciudad los odiaba. Touma nunca entendió la razón de ese odio. Cuando los veían pasear por la calle, les tiraban piedras, les golpeaban o los tiraban al suelo. La misma pregunta siempre recorría en aquel entonces la mente de Touma, ¿por qué?

Ver que su hermana siempre le protegía le planteó la respuesta; "Porque soy débil" se había dicho muchas veces a si mismo. El deseo de hacerse más fuerte para proteger a su hermana, y de ser superior a los demás, le hizo marcharse del santuario y entrenarse en las montañas, hasta llegar incluso al monte Olimpo donde fue exiliado a un jardín perteneciente a la diosa Artemisa. Allí Touma se entrenó hasta obtener la fuerza que ahora poseía. Una fuerza que le hizo convertirse en ángel de Artemisa. Una fuerza que no le había servido para nada.

Recordó entonces a su hermana. Recordó como se ponía delante suya cuando le golpeaban para recibir ella los golpes. Recordó como usaba su cuerpo como protección para protegerle de las rocas. Fue entonces cuando Touma se sintió inútil. Le había prometido que, junto a los caballeros de bronce, salvarían a Atenea y detendrían a Zeus.

Al intentar moverse un poco, la campanilla que llevaba sujeta a la cintura sonó. Intentó tocarla con la mano, pero no la alcanzó. Esa campanilla era un recuerdo no solo de sus padres, sino también de su hermana. El único que le quedaba.

Apretó el puño con fuerza. Cuando estaba desterrado en aquel jardín del monte Olimpo cayó muchas veces, pero el sonido de la campanilla siempre le permitió volver a ponerse en pie una y otra vez y seguir adelante. La idea de llegar a ser una persona fuerte para proteger a su hermana le hacía no rendirse nunca, daba igual las veces que cayera en el intento.

En su dolorido y destrozado cuerpo aún quedaban fuerzas para luchar. Fuerzas para proteger a su hermana y salvar el mundo por el que ella siempre ha luchado. La lucha de Marin era ahora también la suya. Poco a poco, fue concentrando su cosmos para salir de allí.

Leon echó un último vistazo, de reojo, al cráter. Le había parecido sentir algo en su interior, pero eso era imposible. Era impensable que ese ángel hubiese sobrevivido al ataque en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Dio un paso hacía adelante y se tuvo que detener de golpe, pues del cráter habían comenzado de salir disparadas hacía el cielo una gran cantidad de rocas que se desintegraban cuando alcanzaban cierta altura. Cuando se giró para ver que pasaba, se llevó la sorpresa de que Ícaro, al que consideraba muerto, estaba a punto de atacarle.

- ¡Mierda! – Gritó por haber sido tan tonto de bajar la guardia. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada. El ataque de su enemigo le iba a alcanzar de lleno.

Touma concentró su energía para atacar al caballero de oro, pero, desconociendo la razón, su cuerpo se quedó paralizado. Nada le respondía, ni sus piernas ni sus brazos ni ninguna parte del cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos.

- ¿¡Q-Qué demonios es esto…!? – Pensó espantado. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

El caballero de Leo lo miró entre sorprendido e intrigado. Entonces se giró de golpe y gritó a su compañero.

- ¿¡Esto es cosa tuya, no Dalí!?

El caballero de Virgo estaba sentado en la posición del loto, emitiendo un poco de su cosmos. No hizo caso a la pregunta de su compañero.

- ¡Detente ahora mismo! – Ordenó Leon, mostrando su furia.

- Cuando alguien te salva la vida, ¿no deberías agradecérselo?

- ¡Este combate es cosa mía! ¡Si me iba a atacar es porque he bajado la guardia y merezco que me ataque por mi descuido! ¡Deja que se pueda volver a mover ahora mismo!

Dalí suspiró. Nunca había visto alguien tan estúpido. Pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que este tipo de reacciones eran típicas en Leon. De su cuerpo dejo de salir su cosmos. Touma podía moverse de nuevo.

El ángel no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué en lugar de atacarle le había permitido poder moverse de nuevo? Podría haber acabado con él fácilmente. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Leon lo miró sonriendo y se inclinó en señal de disculpa.

- Perdona la actuación de mi compañero. No debió haberte paralizado cuando me ibas a atacar. En disculpa, dejaré que me golpees como lo ibas a hacer – caminó hasta ponerse frente a él - . Adelante.

Durante un momento Touma dudó. ¿Sería una trampa? Aún así, no se cortó un pelo y atacó con todas sus fuerzas. Le golpeó un puñetazo en el estómago cargado con su energía eléctrica, lo que lo lanzó a toda velocidad. En poco tiempo, se le perdió de vista.

Seiya miró a su compañero. Su armadura había quedado destrozada y, por primera vez, había podido verle el rostro. El rostro de una persona joven, no mucho mayor que él, pero que mostraba una enorme confianza. Ícaro le miró.

- Escúchame, Pegaso.

- ¿Eh?

- Yo ocuparé de él. Vosotros tenéis que marcharos para salvar a Atenea cuanto antes. Cuento con vosotros – se giró para marcharse pero le miró de reojo una última vez antes de salir disparado, siguiendo la dirección en la que había salido Leon.

Leon se levantó. El golpe de Ícaro le había lanzado hasta el río donde hacía un rato lo había arrojado. Por el camino había atravesado varias rocas que quedaron echas añicos a su paso y varios árboles que se partieron. Estaba claro que no se había cortado un pelo.

- Hasta creo que se ha sobrepasado aposta… - murmuró sonriendo mientras se ponía en pie.

Al mirar al frente, vio como su rival se acercaba hasta el lugar caminando.

- Veo que no me das ni siquiera un respiro, ¿eh?

- En los combates a muerte no hay tal cosa hasta que uno de los dos muera.

El caballero de oro rió.

- En eso tienes razón.

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado, pero observo como la armadura del ángel había quedado hecha pedazos. Solo quedaban algunos fragmentos de esta adheridos a su cuerpo. La cintura y el resto de las perneras y los puños de la armadura. Incluso se le había caído la máscara, así que ahora podía ver su rostro.

- Vaya, tienes una cara muy hermosa.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

- Hasta ahora, solo has peleado llevando una máscara. La máscara de tu pasado. Pero ahora, vienes a mi a luchar como un hombre – le señaló los pedazos de la armadura que llevaba adheridos al cuerpo - . Por mucho que lleves el resto de lo que queda de tu armadura, ahora mismo es como si lucharas con las manos desnudas.

- Bueno, ¿y qué?

- En un combate, aquellos que luchan solo por la victoria, incluso atacando de manera cobarde, son guerreros que han perdido el orgullo y el honor. Te has presentado ante mí como un hombre que esta dispuesto a arriesgarse a morir al recibir el más mínimo de mis ataques, por lo que… - junto sus brazos formando una cruz sobre su pecho y de las grietas y huecos de su armadura comenzaron a emerger pequeños rayos dorados. Luego los extendió, con un rápido movimiento, y la armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo, uniéndose y formando la forma del León de oro.

- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? – Preguntó un estupefacto Touma.

- Si tú luchas como un hombre, yo haré lo mismo.

No le comprendía. Estaban en medio de una batalla y ese tipo hablaba de honor y de orgullo.

- Pero, que ahora luche con las manos desnudas no significa que por ello vaya a contener mis ataques. Así que te recomiendo que luches con todas tus fuerzas – sus últimas palabras sonaron provocadoras.

- Es lo que pensaba hacer – respondió Touma sonriendo.

- ¡Pues vamos!

Del cuerpo de ambos comenzaron a emerger sus cosmos, los cuales colisionaron provocando enormes descargas en todo el lugar. Cuando ambos cosmos ya no pudieron expandirse más, comenzaron a subir cielo arriba, generando una enorme columna de luz que mezclaba el púrpura con el color dorado.

Desde donde estaba, Seiya podía ver bien la columna, aunque estaba lejos. Estaba claro que Ícaro seguía luchando a pesar de su estado. Él, sin embargo, apenas podía moverse. Se sentía inútil. Pero había una cosa que podía hacer. Ir a ayudar a su compañero.

Se puso en pie como pudo y comenzó a correr en dirección a la columna de luz, tambaleándose. Pero quedo parado en seco. Sintió su cuerpo paralizado. No podía mover ni un músculo. Sabía quien era el causante.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, caballero de Pegaso? – Preguntó Dalí, que se había situado a su espalda.

- A ayudar a mi compañero.

- Deberías recordar lo que ha pasado con Leon. Si vas a ese lugar, acabarás muerto.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Estoy listo para morir en combate si es necesario! ¡No temo al caballero de Leo!

- No hablaba de él.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Ahora mismo, tu compañero solo lucha por una cosa; para demostrarse que puede ganar. Si vas, y le ayudas, le harás comprender que es débil y podrías acabar muerto.

- ¿¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo!?

- Se le nota solo con mirarle. Es sin duda una persona muy poderosa, pero muy débil a la vez. Pero su espíritu es fuerte – Paso por el lado de Seiya parándose justo delante de este, dándole la espalda - . Ahora mismo, en ese lugar no están luchando dos caballeros, sino dos hombres que luchan por demostrar su fuerza. Nadie debe interrumpirlos.

Dalí alzó la mano y Seiya voló por los aires hasta caer al suelo.

- Espera el resultado del combate caballero de Pegaso – recomendó Dalí mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la posición del loto.

Un dolorido Seiya se resignó. No tenía más remedio que esperar y rezar porque su compañero ganase la batalla.

Leon fue el primero en atacar. Intentó golpear a Touma en la cara con un puñetazo, pero este se agachó antes de que pudiese alcanzarle y se preparó para contraatacar. Le lanzó una patada a la mandíbula, pero Leon se apartó a tiempo dando una voltereta hacía atrás. Dio dos más y se proyectó contra su rival. Esta vez le atacó con su codo, el cual le dio de lleno en la frente, haciendo que retrocediese.

De nuevo atacó con un puñetazo, pero Touma lo esquivó apartándose hacía la derecha, tomó el brazo de Leon y lo elevó en el aire hasta estamparlo contra el suelo, rompiéndolo en pedazos. Se preparó para darle un pisotón en el estómago, pero Leon se alejó rodando por el suelo, se reincorporó de un salto y de nuevo atacó.

Su patada dio de lleno en las costillas de Touma, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se preparó para darle otra patada en la cara, por su lado derecho, pero su enemigo lo detuvo usando su brazo y le atacó con su puño libre en el estómago. Debido al dolor, Leon se tuvo que alejar caminando de espaldas y posando sus manos en el lugar donde su enemigo le había alcanzado.

Touma se reincorporó, no sin dejar de tocarse el lugar donde el caballero de oro le había alcanzando. Sabía perfectamente que tenía más de un hueso roto, pero ahora no podía detenerse.

Ambos enemigos se miraron, fijamente. Intentando prever cual sería el golpe del otro. A la vez salieron disparados el uno contra el otro, preparados para atacar con sus puños. Al mismo tiempo, se golpearon en la cara y cayeron al suelo. Pero se levantaron y saltaron al unísono.

Sus puños y piernas chocaban sin parar. Ninguno lograba alcanzar al otro porque o le paraba el golpe o le esquivaba. Cuando ya se encontraban a más de diez metros del suelo, ambos se golpearon de nuevo la cara con el puño. Pero Leon, al contrario que Touma, se recuperó del golpe rápidamente. Usó los hombros de Touma como impulso para sus piernas y se elevó por encima de este.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¡Se acabó ángel! ¡El combate es mío! – En el puño de Leon se formó una bola dorada que salió disparada contra Touma - ¡Relámpago de voltaje!

Sabiendo que era inútil, Touma se protegió con sus brazos. El ataque le dio de lleno y lo envolvió, lanzándole a toda velocidad contra el suelo. Cuando impacto contra este, hubo una enorme explosión que generó un pequeño cráter. Leon aterrizó frente a este.

- He ganado – dijo triunfante y exhausto.

Pero su alegría duro poco. Bajo sus pies, como si hubiese cavado un túnel por la tierra, emergió Touma. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Leon, concentrando sus cosmos.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- Nunca debes dar las cosas por terminadas hasta el final, caballero de oro – lanzó entonces su ataque - ¡ Highest altitude!

El cuerpo de Leon comenzó a elevarse a toda velocidad hacía el cielo. No podía moverse. Había usado todas sus energías en el golpe que le había lanzado al ángel. Estaba claro que había perdido. Abrió los ojos y miró al sol, donde pudo distinguir la silueta de alguien con alas. Era Touma, quien hermosamente se mantenía en el aire gracias a sus destrozadas alas doradas.

- Al final, el ángel caído ha recuperado sus alas, ¿eh? – Murmuró sonriendo.

Touma juntó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, concentró en ese punto su cosmos, que se manifestó en forma de esfera eléctrica, y comenzó a descender para atacar a Leon.

- Has ganado… - pensó el caballero de Leo mientras cerraba los ojos, listo para recibir el ataque.

- ¡Long route!

El martillazo le golpeó directamente en la cabeza, provocando que comenzase a caer de cabeza. En cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo se estampó contra el suelo, partiéndolo y quebrándolo en cientos de pedazos.

Cuando Touma descendió, lo vio allí, incrustado entre los escombros de las rocas. Tal y como el mismo había estado hacía un rato.

- Así que… ugh… aún… aún podías usar tus alas…

Touma no dijo nada. Un moribundo caballero de oro le observó sonriendo. Miraba sus destrozadas alas que casi ya no tenían plumas pero que, aún así, le servían para volar.

- Ya veo… recibiste mi golpe adrede… para que bajase la guardia…

- Era la única forma de derrotarte. En el campo de batalla nunca se debe cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Leon rió pero tuvo que detenerse porque escupió sangre.

- Ha sido mi fallo… siempre lo ha sido… - miró al rostro de su rival - . Ha sido un honor tener este combate contra ti… ángel… eres un… adversario dig… n.. o…

La voz de Leon se apagó. Había muerto. Pero Touma pudo apreciar en su rostro la satisfacción de haber muerto en un combate que al parecer había disfrutado hasta el final.

Sin poder evitarlo, cayó arrodillado al suelo. El ataque del caballero de Leo le había hecho mucho daño. Y el hecho de haberse estrellado contra el suelo no ayudaba mucho. Estaba herido, cansado y sin fuerzas.

- Lo siento… Pegaso…

Touma cayó inconsciente, junto al cuerpo del que hasta hacía unos momentos había sido su enemigo. Necesitaba descansar.

Dalí sintió como el cosmos de su compañero se apagaba, y miró en la dirección donde hasta hace unos momentos se estaba librando el combate.

- El combate ha terminado.

- ¿Eh? – Seiya miró al caballero de Virgo y este le miró, aunque como tenía los ojos cerrados no se podía decir que exactamente lo mirase.

- Tu amigo es realmente extraordinario. A pesar de sus heridas ha ganado el combate.

Seiya no se lo podía creer. ¡Touma había ganado! ¡Eso significa que estaba a salvo! Tenía que darse prisa y reunirse con él. Pero antes, tenía otra cosa que hacer.

- Muy bien, caballeros de bronce – Dalí se puso en pie y miró a todos los caballeros de bronce y a la marina de Poseidón - . Ha llegado la hora de que acabé con vuestras vidas.


	15. eL PLAN

CAPÍTULO 15: EL PLAN

Dalí se sentó en la posición del loto y, emitiendo su cosmos, comenzó a levitar en el aire. Aún no había abierto los ojos.

- Cuando queráis podemos comenzar, caballeros de bronce.

Todos se pusieron en pie. El ataque de Leon les había debilitado bastante, pero no podían rendirse. Tenían que continuar.

- ¡No nos subestimes, caballero de Virgo!

Los cuatro caballeros de bronce hicieron arder su cosmos a la vez, preparándose para atacar todos a una.

- ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

- ¡Ejecución de la aurora!

- ¡Tormenta nebular!

- ¡Furia del dragón del monte Lushän!

Todos los ataques se dirigieron contra Dalí, quien tranquilamente formó una especie de círculo con sus manos frente a su pecho, en el que se comenzó a percibir un extraño brillo dorado.

- ¡Om! – Fue lo único que dijo y hubo un intenso brillo dorado que cegó a los caballeros de bronce.

- ¿¡Q-Qué pasa!? – Preguntó Seiya a los demás, pues el brillo dorado les había cegado a los cuatro.

Cuando recuperaron la visión, los santos de bronce se quedaron atónitos al ver como sus ataques se dedicaban a moverse alrededor del caballero de oro, como si de un baile de hojas al sol del viento se tratase.

- ¡N-No es posible! – Gritó Shun sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- Vuestros ataques están tan vacíos como vuestras almas, caballeros de bronce.

Dalí separó las manos y la energía dorada que había entre ellas se expandió, tragándose los ataques de los caballeros de bronce.

- Dejad que os enseñé un ataque completo.

Los cuatro se pusieron en posición defensiva. No sabían como les iba a atacar, pero estarían preparados.

Desde donde se encontraba, Silent pareció adivinar el movimiento del caballero de Virgo.

- ¡Cuidado, caballeros! ¡Apartaos ahora mismo!

Los santos de bronce se giraron para mirarle. No entendían que quería decir. Cuando miraron de nuevo al caballero de oro, ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Ha!

La energía que estaba contenida en las manos de Dalí comenzó a expandirse como una cúpula dorada, generando una enorme onda expansiva que arrastraba hacía atrás a los cuatro caballeros de bronce. Luego, la cúpula se convirtió en un enorme remolino que los hizo salir por los aires, girando en la dirección de este.

Tras un rato, con el simple gesto de su mano descendiendo, Dalí hizo que los caballeros de bronce se estrellaran contra el suelo a toda velocidad. Las armaduras quedaron agrietadas por todos lados debido a la fuerza del impacto y del ataque que habían recibido.

- Ugh… guh… maldita… sea… - protestó Seiya al notar que no podía moverse.

Dalí dejo la posición del loto y se acercó a los caballeros de bronce, cuyos cuerpos formaban algo parecido a un círculo. Él se situó en el centro de este círculo.

- Me cuesta creer que alguien como vosotros pudierais acabar con el soberano del reino de los muertos. Con unos ataques tan vacíos como los vuestros, es algo que no llego a comprender.

- ¿Q-Qué…? ¿A-Ataques… vacíos…? – Preguntó Shiryu.

- Vuestros ataques carecen no solo de fuerza sino de una meta en concreto. Atacáis porque si, sin motivo en concreto.

- ¿S-Sin motivo…? ¿Qué quieres… decir…?

- Cuando un caballero lucha, lo hace con todas sus fuerzas por aquello en lo que cree. Al principio de esta batalla creíais firmemente que podríais salvar a Atenea, por eso pudisteis derrotar a vuestros adversarios – se sentó de nuevo en el suelo en la posición del loto – Pero ahora estáis seguros que no podréis acabar con los restantes por superar con creces el poder de vuestros antiguos rivales. El miedo y la inseguridad están en cada uno de vuestros ataques, y eso hace que estén vacíos.

Ninguno dijo nada. Sabían que Dalí tenía razón. En los anteriores combates contra los otros caballeros de oro nunca pensaron en la derrota por mucho daño que sufrieran. Pero ahora… se encontraban en frente de un caballero de oro que superaba con creces los demás y, lo sabían bien, que el resto que quedaban eran aún mucho más poderosos.

- Mientras no os libréis de esa inseguridad es imposible que acabéis con nosotros, caballeros de bronce. Y mucho menos con Zeus.

De nuevo se puso en pie y comenzó a emitir su cosmos, de una manera que aterró a los santos de bronce.

- Así que, será mejor que acabé con vosotros aquí y ahora. Si os dejase pasar, solo sería una manera piadosa de alargar unos minutos más vuestras vidas, porque cuando os encontréis ante el resto no duraréis ni unos minutos.

Los santos de bronce intentaron ponerse en pie, pero sus cuerpos no les respondían. El ataque que Dalí les había lanzado momentos antes les había provocado muchas heridas, más de las que se hubiesen imaginado. Había llegado su hora.

- Adiós, caballeros de bronce – Alzó sus manos en el aire para realizar su ataque - ¡Capitulación del cielo y el demonio!

Como si hubiesen sido invocados desde el más allá, cientos de demonios salieron de la tierra y comenzaron a volar por el cielo. Eran seres horrendos; gusanos con la calavera de lo que antes habían sido cráneos humanos. Tras rondar un rato el azul cielo, comenzaron a descender hacía los caballeros de bronce. Había llegado su final.

Se comenzó a oír el sonido de una flauta, y los demonios quedaron paralizados. Luego, se dirigieron contra su creador, el cual los disipó con un solo movimiento de mano, volatilizándolos en el aire.

Todos sabían de donde provenía ese sonido. Los santos miraron a la marina de Poseidón que, arrodillado, tocaba enérgicamente su flauta.

- Me había olvidado que tú estabas aquí… - Dalí se puso en pie y dirigió sus cerrados ojos hacía la marina, como si le mirase – La marina más leal a Poseidón en esta época, Sorrento de la Sirena.

Silent dejó de tocar su flauta y miró al caballero de oro. Estaba exhausto por el ataque que había recibido anteriormente, pero tenía una misión que cumplir y no pensaba defraudar a su señor Poseidón.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Seguid adelante, yo me ocuparé de él!

Los santos de bronce lo miraron, sin saber que decir.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que os podéis poner en pie! ¡Lo más importante ahora es rescatar a Atenea y detener a Zeus! ¡No podéis fallar!

Asintiendo, se pusieron en pie como pudieron, de una manera torpe y tropezándose debido al dolor que sentían sus cuerpos. Pero al cabo de unos minutos volvían a estar en pie.

- No os preocupéis. Me reuniré con vosotros cuando haya acabado con él.

Los santos y la marina cruzaron una mirada. Tras unos instantes, los cuatro santos asintieron y la marina les dirigió una sonrisa.

- Es una promesa – dijo Seiya y Silent le asintió.

Los cuatro caballeros de bronce comenzaron a correr, para continuar su camino.

- No permitiré que sigáis, caballeros de bronce.

Dalí iba a atacarles, pero la voz de Silent le detuvo.

- ¡Espera! ¡Yo soy tu enemigo ahora!

- ¡Oh! – Soltó Dalí sin girarse - ¿Y qué crees que puede hacer una marina de Poseidón contra mí?

- Admito que tu poder y tu cosmos son algo fuera de lo usual. Pero no pienso dejarte seguir a los caballeros de bronce.

- Ya veo… ¿vas a sacrificarte por ellos? ¿Desde cuando una marina hace tal cosa por unos caballeros de Atenea?

- Mi misión era ayudarles, aunque eso me cotase la vida.

- Entiendo… es algo que te honra.

Dalí comenzó a avanzar hacía el, por lo que Silent se puso en guardia. Empezó a tocar su flauta, emitiendo las ondas con sus cosmos. Pero para su sorpresa, Dalí caminaba impasible a este ataque.

- ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Es imposible! ¡No deberías poder moverte!

- Tu ataque se basa en mandar ondas directamente al cerebro. Así, de este modo, haces que tu rival se vuelva loco destrozándose los tímpanos y deseando morir. Pero, si se bloquean esas ondas usando el cosmos…

- ¿¡C-Cómo puedes saberlo..!?

- Contemple tu combate contra Pólux.

- ¿P-Pólux?

A la memoria de Silent vino su encuentro contra el caballero de oro de Géminis.

- Tras acabar tu combate contra él, examiné su cuerpo. Tus ondas atacaron su cerebro directamente y le destrozaste el sistema nervioso, haciendo que ya no pudiese parar de oír tu ataque. Pero para tu desgracia – Dalí comenzó a emitir su cosmos para lanzar su ataque – A mi no me podrás derrotar usando el mismo truco, marina.

Las manos de Dalí golpearon la tierra, de la que brotaron los espíritus que Silent había detenido momentos antes. Comenzó a tocar su flauta para detenerlos, pero no funcionó.

- ¿¡Q-Qué ocurre!?

- El mismo truco no funcionará otra vez, marina. Los espíritus ya son inmunes a tus ondas. Les has quitado el privilegio de su comida una vez… ¡así que prepárate a ser su víctima!

Aullando de furia, los diez espíritus atacaron a Silent. Este hizo un círculo en el aire con su flauta para crear un escudo que lo protegiese, pero los espíritus lo rompieron sin problemas y le atacaron.

Eran como fantasmas. Atravesaron su cuerpo, creando enormes grietas en su armadura que se partió en pequeños pedazos. Cuando cayó al suelo, la mayor parte de esta había sido destruida.

- M-Mi armadura…

- De no ser por ella, ahora mismo estarías muerto, marina. Debes estar agradecido.

Dalí se giró y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡E-Espera! ¿¡A dónde vas!?

- Ya no tiene sentido seguir peleando, marina. Te perdono la vida. Tú no eres de mi interés.

Sin detenerse continuó su camino. Irritado, Silent se puso en pie y se preparó para atacar.

- ¡No te atrevas a subestimarme! ¡Aunque no tenga armadura seguiré peleando!

Comenzó a tocar su flauta, lo que hizo que Dalí se detuviese y se girarse para prestarle atención.

- ¡Clímax de la muerte final!

Las ondas salieron disparadas contra Dalí, quien se limitó a formar un extraño sello con sus manos.

- ¡Khan!

Una extraña barrera protectora desvió las ondas lanzadas por el ataque de Silent, quien no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

- ¡E-Es imposible!

- Ya te lo dije, marina. Esta pelea carece de sentido. Pero, debido a tu valor, te atacaré y acabaré contigo con el mayor de los méritos, marina.

El cosmos de Dalí comenzó a expandirse, de una forma que aterrorizó a Silent. Jamás había sentido nada igual.

- Este ataque te llevará a uno de los seis mundos del budismo… decide cual es el más apropiado para que tu alma descanse en paz – Silent notó como su cuerpo comenzaba a levitar y luego salió disparado por los aires - ¡Seis vidas de trasmigración!

- ¡Uaaagh!

Silent comenzó a elevarse, notando como empezaba a caer. Fue viajando por cada uno de los seis mundos del budismo. Levitando sobre ellos, contemplándolos. Sin poder hacer nada más que mirar.

Finalmente, cayó al suelo. Dalí lo observó, pero no con la mirada de templanza que su rostro había reflejado en todo momento, sino de disgusto.

- ¿A santo de que osas interrumpirme?

Desde el cielo se pudo divisar como alguien comenzaba a descender, con unas enormes alas. El individuo se paró justo enfrente de la marina.

Urano estaba pensativo. Las cosas iban muy lentas pero todo iba bien. No podía esperar a que llegase el momento.

- Mi señor – le dijo Castor que estaba arrodillado a unos pasos de él – No os impacientéis. Pronto llegará el momento.

- Lo sé – afirmó apretando con fuerza su puño – Mi furia pronto será desatada y podré poner final al reinado de mi querido nieto.

Dalí observo de manera hostil al recién llegado. Vestía una armadura de oro igual que él. El intruso le miraba sonriendo.

- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Shiro?

Shiro sonrió.

- Debería preguntarte yo que haces tú todavía aquí, Dalí. ¿Has olvidado nuestro plan?

Ambos cruzaron una mirada y comenzaron a hablar. En ese momento Silent comenzó a abrir los ojos. Su vista era borrosa, pero pudo distinguir a los dos caballeros de oro. Y también, pudo oír lo que decían.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Al oírlo se quedó de piedra. ¿Habría oído bien? Si… estaba seguro de que si. Pero no podía creerlo. Como pudo, se puso en pie y los dos caballeros de oro le miraron.

- E-Eso que habéis dicho… ¿es cierto?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- ¿¡Es cierto!? – Repitió.

Tras un suspiro, Shiro fue el que respondió.

- Si, así es.

- ¿¡Pero os habéis vuelto locos!? ¿¡No sabéis lo que podéis provocar!?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, marina – respondió Dalí.

- ¡No pienso permitiros que hagáis algo así!

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Shiro, vacilante - ¿Hacérselo saber a los santos de bronce? Lo siento, pero no va a poder ser.

Shiro comenzó a hacer emitir su cosmos se abalanzó sobre Silent.

- ¡Aullido infernal!

Tras un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, lo lanzo por el aire y lo siguió, dando un gran salto. Le golpeo con una patada, tras dar una voltereta, y la marina cayó a tierra. Se quedó inconsciente.

- Bien. Va siendo hora de ponernos en marcha.

- Te has asegurado de no matarle, ¿eh, Shiro?

- No hay razón para derramar su sangre. Además, quien sabe. A lo mejor es útil en el futuro.

Ambos caballeros de oro se alejaron de allí, dejando a un Silent inconsciente a merced del fuerte viento que comenzaba a soplar en la isla.


	16. Separación

CAPÍTULO 16: SEPARACIÓN

La travesía se les hizo muy dura a los santos de bronce. Sus combates habían diezmado sus fuerzas y, aunque estuviesen protegidos por sus armaduras, no dejaban de ser humanos.

Sin poder remediarlo, tuvieron que detenerse un momento para descansar.

- N-no deberíamos detenernos – protestó Seiya, hablando con dificultad pues notaba como le faltaba la respiración - ¡Tenemos que seguir!

- Seiya… estamos agotados… - dijo Shun – Si queremos enfrentarnos a los santos de oro restantes y salvar a Atenea, necesitaremos todas las fuerzas que nos quedan.

- ¡Pero…!

- Tiene razón Seiya – intervino Shiryu – Ya sabéis que los caballeros que quedan son los más poderosos de los doce antiguos. Si nos costó derrotar a los más débiles imagínate como deben de ser los más fuertes.

- Yo prefiero ni imaginármelo… - comentó Hyoga.

La niebla que los rodeaba era muy espesa, por lo que en ningún momento sabían por donde habían ido. Siempre estuvieron corriendo en línea recta. O quizás eso es lo que ellos creían. ¿Y si se habían perdido o habían caído en la ilusión de alguno de los caballeros de oro? Pero el caballero de géminis estaba muerto, era imposible que alguien más pudiese hacer algo así.

- Ey, parecéis muy abatidos chicos.

La voz provino a su espalda. Los cuatro a la vez se giraron y se pusieron en guardia. Aunque todos habían reconocido la voz, pero por acto reflejo no pudieron evitar prepararse por si era una trampa del enemigo. De entre la niebla apareció Kiki, cargando con una caja a su espalda.

- ¡Kiki! – Gritaron los cuatro a la vez y el joven sonrió.

- ¿Se puede saber que os ha pasado? – Miró de reojo a los cuatro - ¡Vuestras armaduras están hechas polvo!

Los cuatro caballeros de miraron. Era cierto. Sus armaduras tenían grietas por todas partes y parecía que en cualquier momento se fuesen a caer en mil pedazos en cualquier momento.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Kiki? – Preguntó Seiya.

- ¿Pues a que voy a venir? ¡A hacer mí trabajo!

- ¿Eh? – Los santos demostraron sorpresa.

Kiki depositó la caja con la que había estado cargando en su espalda en el suelo y los cuatro santos pudieron apreciar que había algo dibujado en esta. Parecía un martillo y algo parecido a un cincel.

- K-Kiki… ¡eso es…!

Antes de que Shiryu terminase la frase, Kiki tiró de la cadena y la caja comenzó a emitir un extraño brillo blanquecino. De la caja salió levitando una armadura de color blanca que imitaba la parte superior del cuerpo de un barón, cuyos brazos formaban sobre el pecho una cruz y que cada mano sujetaba una herramiento; un cincel en la derecha y un martillo en la izquierda.

La armadura se partió en piezas que poco a poco se fueron acoplando al cuerpo del joven Kiki. Atónitos, los caballeros de bronce vieron como su antiguo conocido vestía una armadura cuya existencia desconocían.

- Esta armadura es la armadura de bronce del escultor – explicó Kiki – Desde tiempos antiguos un guerrero de Jamir ha vestido esta armadura para así reparar las armaduras de los caballeros.

- Pero… ¿cuándo te convertiste en caballero? – Preguntó Shiryu sin creer aún lo que veían sus ojos.

- Como el señor Mu murió en la batalla contra Hades… - paró un momento, mirando al suelo triste. Los cuatro caballeros le comprendieron y no pudieron evitar recordar a los doce caballeros de oro que dieron su vida para que ellos pudiesen llegar a los campos Elíseos. Tras un breve instante de silencio, Kiki reanudó su explicación – Como decía, como el señor Mu murió, solo yo sabía como reparar las armaduras pero soy muy joven como para darme el título de caballero de oro, por lo que me dieron el título de caballero de bronce dándome esta armadura.

- Pero nunca oí que existiese esa armadura – intervino Seiya examinándola. No lograba recordar que Marin le hubiese hablado de ella en el pasado.

- Es porque es una armadura sagrada – comentó Shiryu.

Todos se giraron para mirarle.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Shiryu? – Preguntó Hyoga.

- Desde la lejana era mitológica, diversas armaduras han sido muy importantes en ciertos momentos de las distintas guerras que ha tenido que librar la diosa Atenea. Mi viejo maestro me contó que existen varias armaduras así como es el caso de la armadura del altar, de la copa o de la del escultor.

- ¿Por qué son tan especiales? – Seiya se agachó para examinarla – No le veo nada de particular.

- Por lo visto cada armadura es única. Y solo nace una persona cada cierto tiempo que pueda portarla. Por lo que el viejo maestro me explicó, la armadura de la Copa permite ver eventos que ocurrirán en el futuro, por ejemplo.

- ¿Y la del escultor, entonces?

- Solo puede vestirla alguien que sepa manejar las herramientas para reparar las distintas armaduras.

- ¿Pero qué habilidad especial posee?

- La necesidad de revivir las armaduras sin necesidad de sangre

Los cuatro miraron a Kiki, que les dibujo una sonrisa.

- ¿H-Hablas en serio Kiki?

- Si. No necesitaréis tener que donar vuestra sangre ya que las herramientas de esta armadura son especiales. Os repararé las armaduras y las haré más resistentes y algo más fuertes. Pero poco más puedo hacer.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás, Kiki?

- No lo sé Hyoga… el santuario me envió aquí para que reparase vuestras armaduras. Pero será mi primer trabajo como tal, así que no sé cuanto tiempo puede llevarme. Pero lo haré lo más rápido que pueda.

Los cuatro caballeros de bronce se miraron. No tenían tiempo que perder pero no estaban seguros de resistir un combate con las armaduras en ese estado. Además, sabían que podían confiar en Kiki sin lugar a dudas.

- Esta bien Kiki. Tómate el tiempo que necesites – Seiya se arrodilló y posó su mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico – Lo dejamos en tus manos.

- ¡Claro, contad conmigo!

Los cuatro santos se quitaron las armaduras. Al verlas imitando las formas de sus respectivas constelaciones, se percataron de que estaban más dañadas de lo que se imaginaban. Para dejar trabajar tranquilo a Kiki, se alejaron unos cuantos metros y se sentaron cerca de un árbol que encontraron entre la niebla.

Kiki dominaba la telequinesis, así que el podría transportarse al lado de ellos en el caso de que se perdieran.

- La verdad, es una suerte – comentó Seiya estirándose en el suelo.

- Y una sorpresa. Nunca creí que Kiki se convirtiese en caballero – dijo Shiryu.

- Es cierto – asintió Hyoga mientras apoyaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

- Lo hará bien. Al fin y al cabo aprendió de Mu.

Ahora solo les quedaba esperar que Kiki terminase su trabajo. Lo haría bien, estaban seguros.

Desde su oposición, Kiki examinó las armaduras sonriendo. Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, hasta volverse el de una joven doncella de cabello rubio que vestía una armadura de color amarillo que imitaba la imagen del rayo.

- Estúpidos caballeros de bronce. Habéis caído en la trampa.

No podía evitar sonreir para sus adentros.

- Ahora destruiré vuestras armaduras y acabaré con vosotros de un solo golpe.

De la vaina de su cintura sacó una espada cuyo filo era como el de una sierra. Se puso enfrente de la armadura de Pegaso. La miró con repugnancia. Levantó la espada, sujetándola con ambas manos por encima de la cabeza, y se preparó para dar su estocada.

- ¡Esto es por lo de mi hermano!

Una extraña descarga apareció de la nada y la joven tuvo que dar un salto hacía atrás para esquivarla. A la velocidad del rayo, una sombra apareció de entre la niebla y se situó delante de las armaduras.

- ¿¡Quién eres!?

La figura se hizo más clara, dejando ver a una mujer que vestía una armadura de color púrpura. Su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara.

- Shaina, caballero de plata del Oficuo.

- ¿¡Una caballero de plata!?

- No pienso permitir que destruyas estas armaduras.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirmelo?

Shaina se puso en pose de combate y comenzó a emitir su cosmos.

- Si quieres averiguarlo, ven.

Ante la descarada invitación, la joven no se lo pensó y comenzó a correr hacía Shaina, cargando la espada con sus cosmos. Shaina lanzó su ataque cuando ya la tuvo cerca.

- ¡Garra del trueno!

De la mano de Shaina salieron unas descargas que tomaron la forma de pequeñas cobran que impactaron en el suelo, a los pies de la joven rubia. El suelo comenzó a desquebrajarse y pequeñas rocas salieron volando.

Los santos de bronce oyeron el estruendo. Parecía como si un rayo hubiese caído en la zona donde se hallaba Kiki. Tras mirarse los unos a los otros, se acercaron hacía allí a toda velocidad. Cuando llegaron, se quedaron a cuadros.

Frente a sus armaduras se encontraba Shaina. En otra parte, una joven rubia miraba inquisitivamente a la caballero de plata. Cuando miró a los caballeros de bronce, Seiya sintió que era como si esa mujer la matase con la mirada. Al ver su armadura, Seiya le sonó bastante.

- Esa armadura…

- ¿Quién es esa mujer? – Preguntó Hyoga.

La joven dio un salto hacía atrás y guardó su espada. Ahora estaba en inferioridad numérica y no podría ocuparse de todos a la vez. Mientras tanto, los caballeros de bronce se acercaron a Shaina.

- Shaina, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Todos sentimos el poderoso cosmos de Zeus cuando vino a la Tierra. El hermano de Marin, Touma, partió sin previo aviso para venir hasta aquí. Marin estaba muy preocupada pero no podía venir, así que vine yo en su lugar siguiendo el rastro del cosmos de Touma.

- Pero… ¿y Kiki? Si hasta hace un momento…

- Esta mujer os había hecho caer en una ilusión. Seguramente esta niebla también la provoque ella.

- ¿Qué?

Todos miraron a la joven que sonrió.

- Es cierto. Esta niebla la provocó yo. El señor Zeus me ordenó que os destruyera. Pero solo tengo interés en ti Pegaso.

- ¿E-En mi?

- ¡Te haré pagar la muerte de Raiden!

A la cabeza de Seiya vino la imagen del caballero divino del trueno, al que había derrotado, sin saber como, antes de enfrentarse a Marcus.

- ¡Vas a pagarlo muy caro! ¡Yo, Sheila caballero divino de la centella acabaré contigo!

Sheila iba a avanzar hacía Seiya, pero Shaina se interpuso.

- Si quieres luchar contra alguien, ¡hazlo conmigo!

- ¡Quítate de en medio, caballero de plata!

Le lanzo una pequeña descarga que Shaina desvió contra el suelo usando su mano.

- ¡Chicos, yo me ocuparé de ella! ¡Vosotros seguís!

- ¡P-Pero Shaina…!

- ¡Tenéis que salvar a Atenea cueste lo que cueste! ¡Vosotros sois los únicos que podéis hacerlo!

- Pero Shaina…

- ¡No hay pero que valgan, Seiya! ¡Poneos las armaduras y partid inmediatamente!

Seiya la miro. No sabía que cara estaría poniendo Shaina detrás de la máscara, pero seguro que estaba muy cabreada.

- Esta bien.

Los santos de bronce se pusieron de nuevo las armaduras y partieron. No se alejaron mucho sin antes echar un último vistazo. Dos compañeros se habían quedado para luchar por ellos y ahora lo hacía Shaina. Pero estaban seguros que se reunirían con ellos más adelante. Retomaron la marcha.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, los santos de bronce salieron de la niebla. Pero se llevaron una sorpresa. El camino que se abría ahora ante ellos se dividía en otros cuatro. Esto les dejo perplejos.

- ¿Por cual tenemos que ir? – Preguntó Shun.

Hyoga se acercó para examinar que había en la lejanía, pero todos los caminos se perdían en lo que parecía un espeso bosque. ¿Sería que luego volvían a unirse?

- Creo que cada uno tenemos que tomar un camino – comentó Shiryu que se encontraba agachado en el camino de la derecha – Mirad.

Los tres santos se acercaron. Shiryu les señaló algo que había en el suelo. Parecía un símbolo. Era como una M, pero con el palo de la derecha más largo y encima de este un círculo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Hyoga.

- Es el símbolo de la constelación de Capricornio.

Sus tres compañeros miraron a Shiryu.

- ¿Cómo que el símbolo?

- Cada constelación de las doce del zodiaco vienen representadas por un símbolo y – se levantó y se dirigió al camino que estaba a la izquierda del que había examinado – son fáciles de distinguir. Este por ejemplo es el de Acuario.

Los santos lo miraron. Este dibujo parecían un intento de imitar un oleaje. Una ola estaba encima de la otra. Cuando examinaron los otros dos caminos de la izquierda, en el primero encontraron el símbolo de Piscis (dos guiones unidos y atravesados por una línea recta) y en el segundo el símbolo de Sagitario (una flecha).

- Eso quiere decir… ¿qué al final de cada camino esta el caballero de oro de la constelación que indican los símbolos? – Preguntó Shun, perplejo.

- Eso parece – respondió Shiryu.

- Entonces, esto es un desafío en toda regla. Lo que quieren es…

- Luchar con nosotros por separado – terminó de decir Seiya.

Los cuatro se miraron. Cada uno había contado su primera experiencia con los caballeros de oro, por lo que estaba claro que cada uno le estaría esperando para volverse a enfrentar. Este era un reto en toda regla.

- En ese caso, seguiremos cada uno el camino correspondiente. Luego nos volveremos a ver en el templo de Zeus para terminar con esto.

- ¡Si! – Dijeron los tres caballeros de bronce.

Los cuatro santos de bronce formaron un círculo y en el centro juntaron sus puños.

- Van a ser unas batallas muy duras – empezó a decir Seiya.

- Es posible que alguno de nosotros muera – siguió Shun.

- Pero no nos rendiremos pase lo que pase – continuó Hyoga.

- ¡Hasta que venzamos a Zeus! – Finalizó Shiryu.

Los cuatro se separaron y partieron cada uno por su camino; Seiya por el de la izquierda, Shun por el siguiente, luego Hyoga y finalmente Shiryu por el de la derecha.

De este modo, los cuatro caballeros de bronce se separaron para hacer frente cada uno al que sería posiblemente su enemigo más poderoso de todas sus batallas, pero con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar al final del camino.


	17. El poder de los más fuertes

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**EL PODER DE LOS MÁS FUERTES**

Desde hacía rato Shun se sentía inquieto. Notaba como que alguien le observaba, pero por más que miraba su cadena, no había señales de peligro. No podía pensar más que era su imaginación.

- ¿No deberías dejar ya de correr, Andrómeda? – Le preguntó una voz, que Shun reconoció al instante.

- ¡Narciso! – Exclamó, deteniéndose - ¡¿Dónde estás?

Un remolino de rosas surgió de la nada a escasos metros de él, y Shun se topó frente a frente con el caballero de Piscis.

- Te estaba esperando.

Shun se puso en guardia, estaba dispuesto a pelear, pero tenía que andarse con mucho cuidado, este caballero no era como el resto.

- ¿Piensas de verdad derrotarme con un poder tan insignificante como el tuyo, Andrómeda?

- Más te vale no subestimarme. Ya lo hizo Afrodita en una ocasión y perdió.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy igual que ese patético caballero? No me hagas reir.

- ¡No voy a permitir que te burles de un caballero tan honorable como él! – Shun se preparó y lanzó su cadena, directo a su objetivo - ¡Cadena Nebular!

Pero como la anterior vez, a Narciso le bastó una rosa para detener la cadena.

- ¡N-No es posible!

- Si te soy sincero, me encantaría quedarme a pelear contigo, pero hay otros asuntos que requieren mi presencia, así que acabaré contigo de una vez.

De nuevo apareció el remolino de de rosas, girando alrededor del caballero de oro, y haciéndose cada vez más grande y girando con más fuerza.

- Danza de la rosa mortal…

El remolino atacó a Shun y este salió volando por los aires a la vez que la mayor parte de su armadura se hacía pedazos. En pocos segundos, Shun caía contra el suelo, inconsciente.

- Pues ha sido más fácil de lo que me pensaba…

Narciso se acercó al caballero de Andrómeda, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia, pero una presencia tras de él lo detuvo.

- ¿A qué has venido, Castor? – Le preguntó Narciso sin necesidad de girarse.

- No tienes que acabar con él, recuérdalo.

- Demonios… podrías dejar que me divirtiese un poco, ¿no?

- Ese sadismo tuyo jamás lo entenderé, Narciso. Se decía que eras tan bello como una rosa, pero tan peligrosa como ellas.

- Je… una rosa tiene muchas espinas, ya lo sabes.

- No pondrás en peligro nuestra misión, ¿verdad?

- Vamos, vamos… si lo hiciera, ¿crees que Shiro y los demás me perdonarían?

- No lo haríamos ninguno de nosotros. Ya sabes a quienes somos leales.

- Por supuesto – sonrió – Al gran señor Urano.

La temperatura cada vez era más baja, por lo que estaba claro que Hyoga se estaba acercando a donde su enemigo le esperaba. Y sino se equivocaba, Boreas, el caballero de Acuario, le estaría esperando para batirse con él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hyoga tenía sus dudas ¿Estaría al nivel de un caballero de tal envergadura o sin embargo no podría con él? Fuera como fuese, tenía que llegar hasta donde Zeus y acabar con él si quería salvar a Atenea.

Finalmente a su alrededor todo se congeló, por lo que se detuvo. Por fin había encontrado a su rival.

- Has llegado más pronto de lo que me suponía, Boreas, caballero de oro de Acuario.

Tras un pequeño montículo de hielo, Boreas, apareció, sin decir nada.

- La verdad, no me esperaba encontrarnos tan pronto pero… tengo que derrotarte para llegar hasta Zeus, ¡así que en guardia!

Hyoga comenzó a expandir su cosmos, preparando su mayor ataque, el que heredó de su maestro, con el fin de acabar, si era posible, de un solo golpe con su enemigo.

- ¿Piensas usar contra mi la Ejecución de la Aurora? No seas inconsciente, caballero. No me hará ningún efecto.

- Eso ya lo veremos – le respondió y lanzó su ataque - ¡Ejecución de la Aurora!

El ataque se dirigió contra Boreas, quien apenas sin moverse le bastó usar un dedo para devolverle el ataque a Hyoga, que lo logró esquivar por los pelos.

- ¡N-No es posible! ¡Ha logrado desviar mi ataque con un solo dedo!

- Un poder congelante tan insignificante como ese no podría hacer nada contra mí, caballero. Te voy a mostrar como debe ser la auténtica Ejecución de la Aurora.

Boreas se colocó en posición y comenzó a concentrar su energía, para luego dispararla de golpe. La energía congeló la armadura de Hyoga hasta destruir casi por completo, y el caballero del Cisne cayó al suelo, rendido y, por primera vez en toda su vida, muerto de frío.

- Aún te queda mucho para llegar a mi nivel, caballero.

Shiryu miró atentamente a Reus, el caballero de oro de Capricornio que lo observaba desde lo alto del techo de un viejo templo en ruinas.

- Me alegra ver que has llegado, caballero.

Shiryu no dijo nada.

- Sin embargo, aquí acaba tu camino.

- ¿De veras? Eso ya lo veremos, caballero. Esta vez no será como la última, te derrotaré.

- Oh, eso quiero verlo.

Shiryu comenzó a emitir su energía al máximo, dispuesto a atacar y luego la lanzó de golpe, con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Furor del dragón!

Reus no se molestó en esquivar el golpe del caballero de bronce, porque pasó de lado, pero en ese instante Shiryu apareció a su espalda e intentó golpearle con una técnica que Reus conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse alcanzar tan fácilmente.

- ¡Excalibur! – Exclamó Shiryu intentando darle, pero Reus la paró con su propio golpe.

- Vaya… así que lo que me contaron es cierto, sabes usar Excalibur…

- Ugh…

- Sin embargo, tu espada no esta lo suficiente afilada como para competir con la mía, caballero.

El cosmos de Reus se expandió, de tal manera que hasta Shiryu necesitó retroceder unos pasos pasmados por la enorme cantidad de energía que emanaba de su cuerpo.

- ¡Danza espada!

En un visto y no visto, Reus se colocó tras Shiryu, y este salió volando por los aires mientras su armadura se cortaba en pequeños pedacitos. Finalmente, lleno de heridas, cayó a tierra.

- Pensé que lo harías mejor… así no hay nada que hacer.

Seiya estaba ya demasiado cansado, pero no podía detenerse. Tenía que llegar hasta Saori lo antes posible y salvarla, fuera como fuera. Sin embargo, sus piernas le empezaban a fallar.

- A-Atenea… Saori… - gimoteó mientras se arrastraba, intentando avanzar.

- Desde luego, eres lamentable, Seiya – dijo una voz.

Con la mirada borrosa, Seiya miró al frente, y reconoció la forma de la armadura de oro de Sagitario, siendo vestida por alguien a quien estaba destinado a encontrarse desde que tomó ese camino.

- S-Shiro…

- Aún no estás listo, sin embargo, pelearé contigo.

- Uhg… - Seiya se puso en pie como pudo, pero las piernas le fallaban y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Estaba demasiado débil para un combate de este calibre, pero no podía dejarse vencer por el cansancio en un momento así.

De la nada, apareció una silueta. Era otro caballero de oro, el de Virgo.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Shiro? – Le preguntó Dalí a su compañero.

- Tú hazme el favor que yo me ocupó de él ¿Cómo les ha ido a los demás?

- Han ganado – respondió.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Seiya al comprender que se refería a sus compañeros. Era imposible, si hacía muy poco que se habían separado ¿Ya habían sido derrotados? Eso no podía ser verdad.

- Los demás están ya impacientes, así que no tardes mucho.

- Claro, claro – se encogió de hombros – Todo sea por el señor Zeus. Hazme el favor.

Dalí comenzó a expandir su cosmos y luego dirigió una onda de choque contra Seiya que notó como su cuerpo iba contrayéndose poco a poco, hasta explotar y desaparecer en la nada. Luego hizo lo propio con Shiro, quien también desapareció.

- El resto es cosa tuya, Shiro.


	18. Olvida tus sentimientos

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**PIERDE RELACIONES PARA SER MÁS FUERTE**

Seiya se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, aunque ese era en verdad el menor de todos sus males, ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

No sabía si su escasa visión se debía a la densa niebla que tenía frente a él o es que finalmente, como le había ocurrido durante su combate contra Saga, había perdido parcialmente la visión debido a las heridas sufridas, sin embargo se levantó como pudo.

Había algo en el lugar que le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba identificar el que. Pero una cosa estaba clara, el ya había estado en esa zona, aunque la densa niebla no le dejaba ver nada.

- ¿Seiya?

Una voz femenina le habló desde la niebla, y no le costó mucho reconocer a quien pertenecía, ya que la conocía bien.

- ¿Miho? ¿Miho eres tú?

La figura de su amiga de la infancia apareció de entre la niebla, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos del caballero de bronce.

- ¿Seiya, q-qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

No creía lo que veían sus ojos. Si Miho estaba allí solo había una explicación, el lugar en el que se encontraba era…

- ¡¿Estoy en el orfanato?

La niebla se disipó, aclarando sus dudas. En efecto, estaba en el patio del orfanato, frente a las puertas de las aulas en las que los niños recibían su educación.

- ¡N-No puede ser!

- Seiya, ¿por qué estás tan herido? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miho se fue a acercar, pero Seiya retrocedió, precavido. Al ver esa reacción, su amiga le miró preocupada.

- Seiya, ¿qué te pasa?

Estaba claro que ese edificio era el orfanato donde estuvo con su hermana y su amiga de la infancia de pequeño, estaba claro que esa chica era igual a Miho, ¿pero quién le decía que no era una ilusión provocada por Shiro?

Recordando los acontecimientos de unos momentos antes, recordó como había encarado a Shiro, sin mucho éxito, como el caballero de Virgo había aparecido y este le había lanzado una especie de ataque. Después de eso, nada.

Y, sin embargo, su amiga parecía que de verdad estaba allí, así como ese enorme edificio que durante un tiempo fue también su casa.

- M-Miho… ¿de verdad eres tú?

- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Ven, que te curaré las heridas.

De nuevo intento acercarse, pero Seiya volvió a alejarse, por precaución.

- Pero, Seiya…¿qué te pasa?

Seiya estaba confuso, ¿era su amiga o era una ilusión? No sería la primera vez que intentaban algo así para acabar con un caballero y no pensaba picar, ¿pero y si de verdad era su amiga?

- Deberías ser más amable con la dama, caballero.

La silueta de Shiro apareció tras Miho y esta, al darse cuenta de su presencia, corrió a esconderse tras su amigo.

- ¡S-S-Seiya, ¿quién es?

El caballero de Pegaso miró a su amiga. Cuando poso sus cálidas manos sobre su brazo comprendió que de verdad era ella, esa calidad que tantas veces se había preocupado por él no era nada fácil de olvidar. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que era una farsante.

Aún así, ¿cuál era el motivo de que estuvieran en el orfanato?

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Shiro? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- ¿No te lo imaginas? – Le preguntó, mirando a Miho.

A Seiya no le costó mucho imaginar lo que estaba pensando, así que cubrió a Miho con su cuerpo, protegiéndola.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Le ordenó.

- En ese caso, ya sabes que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

Seiya no se esperó un solo minuto y atacó, aun cuando su amiga intento detenerlo. Como la otra vez, Shiro no tuvo problemas es esquivar los golpes de Seiya y lanzarlo por los aires con un simple movimiento de su mano.

Cuando cayó al suelo, su amiga se acercó a su lado, preocupada.

- ¡Seiya, ¿estás bien?

- Ugh… Miho, por favor… apártate… - le rogó, mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie – Tienes que irte de aquí, metete dentro y que los niños no salgan.

- ¡Pero, Seiya…!

- ¡Hazme caso! – Le ordenó.

Miho iba a protestar de nuevo, pero sabía que cuando se ponía así no había nada que replicar, así que se puso en pie y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio, tras la que se escondió, para presenciar el combate.

Seiya concentró su cosmos y lanzó sus Meteoros de Pegaso, cosa que fue en vano, ya que Shiro se movió entre ellos como si los viera venir a cámara lenta, saltó por encima de Seiya y le pegó una patada en la espalda que lo lanzó contra la ventana del comedor del orfanato, la cual Seiya atravesó, cayendo en su interior.

- ¡Seiya! – Exclamó Miho.

- Muchacha, harías mejor en cerrar la puerta como te pidió tu amigo – le sugirió Shiro mientras caminaba hacía el comedor.

Entró por la puerta principal, y como las luces estaban apagadas y encima aún estaba amaneciendo su vista era muy limitada ahí dentro. Ahora estaba en el terreno del caballero de bronce.

Caminó por la habitación y el ataque de su rival no tardó en aparecer. Una mesa apareció de la nada, intentando darle en la cabeza. No tuvo más que emitir un poco de su cosmos para destrozarla con un dedo, pero de entre los restos de la mesa apareció Seiya que le atacó de frente con el Cometa de Pegaso.

Shiro ni se molestó en esquivarlo, cogió al caballero de bronce de la mano y la lanzó contra otra mesa, destrozándola, a la vez que el suelo se partía debido al choque.

- ¡¿Cómo te tengo que decir que sino luchas con todas tus fuerzas no vas a poder hacer nada contra mi?

Seiya le lanzó una ráfaga de meteoros que obligó al caballero de oro a alejarse, y así aprovechó para esconderse tras la cocina. No era el mejor escondite, estaba claro, pero no había ningún otro lugar desde donde Shiro no pudiera verle.

- Si no me derrotas sabes que la muchacha sufrirá las consecuencias, ¿verdad?

Apretó el puño, estaba claro que lo que quería era provocarle, pero no podía picar. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de alcanzarle, pero es que parecía que todo lo que hiciera fuese inútil.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo. No sentía algo así desde que se enfrentó contra los caballero de oro en la batalla de las doce casas, cuando aún ni siquiera tenía consciencia de la existencia del séptimo sentido. Mentira, la primera vez había sido en su encuentro contra Aiolia, cuando le atacó en el hospital.

Sin embargo no era ningún cobarde, eso estaba claro, pero no sabía que podía hacer para vencerle.

Gracias a la cubertura metálica de los armarios, podía ver la brillante armadura de Shiro moverse de un lado a otro, buscándole. No podía creer que unas ráfagas de meteoros le hubiesen distraído tanto como para perderle de vista. Pero sabía que no había salido de la habitación, así que no cesaría su búsqueda.

Había momentos en los que Shiro le daba la espalda, esa debía ser su oportunidad de pillarle con la guardia baja. Un caballero de oro siempre era más rápido que uno de bronce, pero no podía estar atento a todo, esta vez lo lograría.

Miho había salido al patio para intentar ver que era lo que pasaba en el comedor, pero no veía nada. Había visto dos destellos azulados, lo que indicaba que Seiya había atacado, ¿significaba eso que estaba ganando? Rezaba porque así fuera, sus heridas parecían ser muy graves y no tenía pinta de poder aguantar mucho.

Se produjo de nuevo un destello azulado, lo que indicaba un nuevo ataque del caballero de Pegaso. Pero pareció que la cosa no había ido bien, porque Seiya salió disparado por una de las ventanas hasta acabar rodando por el suelo.

- ¡Seiya!

Miho corrió hasta su amigo y se arrodilló a su lado. Parecía que estaba inconsciente y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la cabeza.

- M-Miho… - pudo decir.

- ¡Seiya, por favor resiste! ¡Te curaré esas heridas!

- N-No seas tonta… vete de aquí… rápido…

- ¿Y dejarte con esas heridas? ¡Nunca!

Shiro apareció tras Miho y, lentamente, para que Seiya pudiera verlo, fue alzando su mano.

- ¡S-Shiro… n-n-no lo hagas…!

Una columna de luz envolvió a Miho que salió volando por los aires mientras gritaba. Cuando la joven comenzó a caer, Seiya logró ponerse de rodillas e impulsarse hasta donde iba a caer, para agarrarla e impedir que se rompiera la cabeza.

- ¡Miho! ¡Miho! – La llamaba sin recibir respuesta alguna.

- Tranquilo, solo esta inconsciente – le dijo Shiro.

- Maldito… ¡¿cómo has podido atacarla?

- Te lo dije, sino la protegías saldría perjudicada. Es culpa tuya por no ser capaz de protegerla.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Es por tu debilidad que muchos amigos tuyos acaban saliendo malparados o incluso mueren durante el transcurso de la batalla. Dime, caballero, ¿cuántos han muerto a causa de tu debilidad? ¿Cuántos han caído para poder permitirte seguir adelante en combates que tú mismo habías comenzado y ellos tuvieron que terminar?

Esas palabras tocaron muy hondo a Seiya. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, Shiro tenía razón. En las doce casas Casios murió para poder devolverle la cordura a Aiolia, Marin casi muere para permitirle llegar hasta los aposentos del Patriarca y en todas las batallas, sus amigos siempre se han sacrificado para permitirle seguir adelante, del mismo modo que los caballeros de oro se sacrificaron en el Muro de las lamentaciones, o la muerte de Orfeo fue en vano porque Seiya no fue capaz de derribar a Radhamanthys como este le había pedido hacer cuando actuó de cebo.

- Si fueras tan fuerte como antaño, no necesitarías que siempre alguien hiciera las cosas por ti. Serías capaz de poder hacer frente a tus enemigos por ti mismo, sin contar por los demás. Pero no tienes lo que hay que tener.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?

- En primer lugar debes pensar solo en ti mismo, olvidarte del sentimentalismo. Si esta chica estaba delante, era culpa suya por no haberse alejado, así que si salía herida era culpa suya. En cambio, si decides ponerte a proteger a todo aquel que te rodea, si salen malheridos, es culpa tuya porque no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a tus enemigos.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Acaso miento?

Seiya dejó a Miho en el suelo y se levantó, apretando los puños con fuerza. Quizás no tenía la fuerza de ataque de Shiryu o Hyoga, ni era capaz de ser tan indiferente en ciertos aspectos como lo era Ikki, pero siempre había confiado en su fuerza y en la victoria, y ahora, un extraño para el estaba insultando su orgullo como caballero, menospreciando la fuerza en la que siempre había creído.

Su cosmos comenzó a arder como nunca, estallando al máximo, tal y como ya lo hizo antaño para derrotar a numerosos enemigos.

- ¡Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras!

Seiya lanzó su ataque con toda su furia. El cometa impactó directamente en la mejilla derecha de Shiro, que en respuesta giró un poco la cabeza. Al fin había conseguido alcanzarle y golpearle.

- ¿Esta es toda tu rabia acumulada? ¿Hasta aquí llega el máximo de tu cosmos?

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Este golpe me ha dolido menos que la picadura de un mosquito… me has decepcionado. Esta claro que ni poniéndote en estas situaciones eres capaz

El cuerpo de Shiro comenzó a envolverle, así que Seiya se retiró. Era demasiado, no había sentido un cosmos así en un caballero dorado en su vida, ni siquiera cuando los doce juntos derribaron el Muro de las lamentaciones ¿Hasta dónde llegaba a alcanzar el poder de los caballeros de oro de hace 200 años?

Shiro alzó sus brazos, uniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza. La postura le recordó a la que adoptaba Hyoga cuando usaba la Ejecución de la Aurora que aprendió de Camus, pero había algo distinto en ella, pero no lograba descifrar el que.

- Muere, caballero… ¡Lobos de la muerte!

Cuando le lanzó el ataque, unas fuertes ráfagas de aire envolvieron a Seiya y del cosmos de Shiro aparecieron decenas de lobos que corrían sobre esas ráfagas, hacía él.

Comenzaron a morderle, arañarle, devorarle… La sangre no paraba de salir de su cuerpo. Finalmente la ráfaga aumentó de potencia y salió disparado por los aires, mientras su armadura se rompía en mil pedazos, quedando completamente al descubierto.

Inconsciente, cayó de cabeza contra el suelo, muy cerca de Shiro.

- Se acabó, caballero – le dijo, mientras lo agarraba y se lo colocaba sobre el hombro.

Luego, ambos desaparecieron del lugar, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí, dejando únicamente los rastros de su paso.


	19. El Fénix pierde sus alas

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**EL FÉNIX PIERDE SUS ALAS**

Ikki corría por la espesa niebla a toda velocidad, intentando localizar una señal del cosmos de su hermano o de sus compañeros.

Hacía rato había sentido como sus cosmos desaparecían en la nada, como si se hubiesen extinguido. Sabía que era imposible que ninguno de ellos hubiera caído derrotado tan fácilmente, sin embargo no tenía muy claro lo que estaba pasando.

Por lo que Marin y Shaina le habían contado, parecía ser que los caballeros de oro que lucharon en la anterior Guerra Santa ahora formaban parte del ejército privado de Zeus, el dios supremo del Olimpo. A Ikki, como caballero de Atenea, le costaba creer que diez de los caballeros más poderosos de la orden se hubieran rendido a los pies de un dios como Zeus, pero, ¿no se había dado ya el caso alguna vez?

Además, había algo extraño en ese lugar. Daba igual lo mucho que corriese, se sentía siempre que estaba en el mismo lugar. Al pensar eso se detuvo.

- ¿En el mismo lugar…? – Pensó para si mismo.

No era algo descabellado. Si habían resucitado los antiguos caballeros de oro había alguien capaz de hacerle dar vueltas en círculo sin ningún problema, un caballero de oro de una constelación que conocía muy bien y que había tenido que verse las caras con ella en el pasado.

- ¡Sé que estás ahí caballero de Géminis! ¡Muéstrate!

Por unos minutos hubo un gran silencio, pero Ikki sintió algo un poco más alejado de su espalda, así que atacó y el ataque fue desviado. Estaba claro, allí había alguien.

- Vaya, veo que eres muy perspicaz, caballero.

- ¡Muéstrate!

De entre la niebla apareció la silueta de un hombre vistiendo una armadura de oro, que, como Ikki temía, era la de Géminis. El hombre le sonrió al ver al joven caballero de bronce ponerse en posición de defensa.

- ¿Piensas a caso poder hacer algo contra mí caballero del Fénix?

- No sé bien hasta donde alcanzarán tus poderes, pero sé bien que sino te derroto no podré salir de esta ilusión y tengo mucha prisa. Tengo que reunirme con mi hermano y los demás.

- Déjalo, es demasiado.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Esos cuatro ya han sido derrotados. Ahora mismo deben estar camino al templo de Zeus.

- ¿D-Derrotados?

- Te confesaré que admiro vuestra osadía. Tus amigos han derrotado a varios de los caballeros de oro de nuestra orden, pero sin embargo han cometido la estupidez de hacer frente a los supervivientes, y a esos no se les puede tomar a la ligera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- En nuestra antigua orden, teníamos dos tipos de caballeros de oro, los de clase baja, con una fuerza superior a la de un caballero de plata y de bronce y a los de clase alta, cuya fuerza era igual a la de dos o más caballeros de oro.

- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Los caballeros de oro son iguales en fuerza, ninguno es superior a otro!

- Los tiempos han cambiado, pero es así. Y, te advierto caballero, que eso quiere decir que uno e esos caballeros de clase alta equivale a cinco de los caballeros de oro de vuestra época.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Ikki, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

No se lo podía creer, ¿era posible algo así? Si ese hombre decía la verdad, un solo caballero de oro podía superar el poder de Shaka y Saga juntos. La sola idea de algo así le hizo quedarse petrificado por un momento, era algo demasiado increíble y aterrado para creérselo.

- Y ahora me dirás que tú entras dentro de esos caballeros de oro de clase alta, ¿verdad?

- Es posible.

Fuera como fuera, Ikki tenía que seguir adelante si quería salvar a Atenea y sobre todo si quería salvar a su hermano, así que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que ese caballero de oro acabase con él.

- Te lo diré por tu propio bien, Fénix, vete de aquí.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Te perdonaré la vida si abandonas de inmediato este lugar. Ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparme de un mequetrefe de bronce.

Sin más que decir, pasó por el lado de Ikki, con intención de marcharse. Oír esas palabras habían herido a Ikki en su orgullo, y aunque sabía que esa persona era muy superior a él, no iba a dejar que le insultase y luego se fuera de rositas.

- ¡Espera!

El caballero de oro se detuvo, pero no se giro.

- Si crees que puedes insultarme y luego marcharte así por las buenas estás muy equivocado caballero. Es posible que fuerais más fuertes que los caballeros de oro de esta era, pero eso es algo que aún está por ver.

- Recapacita sobre lo que vas a hacer caballero, es la última oportunidad que te doy.

- Lo que hacer o no ya es cosa mía – le respondió a su oferta mientras hacía arder su cosmos, preparando para atacar.

- Te lo aviso, será inútil.

- ¡Fénix volador!

El ave de fuego se dirigió hacía el caballero de oro, que permaneció quieto. Ikki lo atravesó como nada y en pocos segundos estaba frente a él. No lo entendía, era como si hubiese atacado al vacío, porque no noto el contacto con su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Pero qué-?

De la nada apareció un ave de fuego que lo golpeó, tirándolo contra el suelo. Ikki se levantó a toda velocidad. No lo comprendía. Estaba claro que ese pájaro de fuego era el resultado de su ataque, ¿pero de dónde había aparecido?

- Te doy una última oportunidad, caballero.

- No soy ningún cobarde que implore por su vida ni salga huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas, así que no pienso marcharme sin luchar.

De nuevo se preparó para atacar, esta vez con más fuerza y listo para hacerlo a toda velocidad. Tenía que darle y derribarlo de un solo golpe. No entendía como había devuelto su ataque contra él, pero sino quería perder el tiempo tenía que conseguirlo con ese golpe.

- ¡Fenix volador!

Esta vez se movió más deprisa y con más fuerza, pero resultado fue el mismo, acabó a su espalda, atravesándolo y sin haberle alcanzando. Y de nuevo el ave de fuego le golpeó a él en lugar de a su enemigo, acabando otra vez en tierra. No comprendía nada.

- Te he dado demasiadas oportunidades caballero. Pero supongo que he de hacerte un pequeño ejemplo de mis poderes para que veas la gran diferencia que existe entre tú y yo.

El cosmos del caballero de oro comenzó a arder, con una intensidad que hizo temblar por un momento a Ikki. Jamás había sentido nada igual en un ser humano, era casi como el cosmos de un dios.

De pronto se vio teletransportado en medio del espacio, rodeado de planetas, asteroides, estrellas y satélites que no paraban de girar.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?

- Según dicen, el universo nació por la gran explosión, más conocida como el Big Bang. Generar una explosión similar es posible para tres caballeros de oro, no llegando a producir una tan intensa, pero si en pequeña escala. Sin embargo yo…

- ¿Tú qué? – Quiso saber, temblando por miedo a que sus sospechas se cumpliesen.

- Puedo generar una explosión equivalente a la Exclamación de Atenea o superior si lo deseo.

- ¡Eso es imposible!

- Ahora mismo verás que estás equivocado…

Con el movimiento de sus manos, el caballero de oro hacía girar todo alrededor de Ikki, que intentaba esquivar todo lo que le pasaba cerca. Poco a poco todo fue concentrándose en un solo punto, comprimiéndose, primero lentamente y finalmente a una gran velocidad.

- Big Bang.

La explosión fue tan extrema que la armadura de Ikki voló en pedazos como si nada, y el caballero de bronce cayó a tierra, inconsciente. Castor se acercó a él, sintiendo cierta simpatía por la valentía, o más bien la estupidez del caballero de bronce al pensar que podía hacer algo contra él.

- Sé muy bien que aunque ahora te mate, acabarás renaciendo de tus cenizas, como bien reza tu leyenda, así que te enviare a otra dimensión. Es posible que algún día salgas de ella. Si se da el caso, estaré esperándote, caballero.

Castor abrió el portal dimensional y envio el cuerpo de Ikki a otra dimensión, desapareciendo en poco tiempo en el agujero del espacio tiempo. Una vez cerrado el portal, Castor se arrodillo ante la silueta que apareció a su espalda.

- Lamento haberos hecho esperar, mi señor.

- Esos caballeros de bronce son demasiado impetuosos.

- Juventud divino tesoro, suelen decir.

- Bien, vámonos.

- Si, mi señor Urano.

Y ambos comenzaron su marcha, camino al templo de Zeus.


	20. Triple traición

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**TRIPLE TRAICIÓN**

Nada más llegar frente al trono de su señor Zeus, Shiro dejo caer el cuerpo de Seiya, junto con sus compañeros que yacían en ese mismo lugar. Al final, todos habían caído.

Shiro se reunió con sus compañeros y se arrodilló ante las escaleras que ascendían al trono de su señor.

- Así que, al final todos han caído.

Zeus se levanto de su trono y descendió, hasta donde se encontraban los cuerpos de los caballeros de bronce. Estos, haciendo acoplo de las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, alzaron la vista para mirarle.

Era increíble, era un ser que lo tenía todo, belleza, elegancia, vigor y, sobre todo, un cosmos enorme, mucho más grande que el de Hades o Poseidón. Aunque seguramente no era ni una tercera parte de su poder, podían notarlo en la atmósfera, según se iba acercando hacía ellos.

- Habéis luchado con valentía, derrotando a casi todos los caballeros de oro que participaron en la anterior guerra sagrada. Por no olvidar, a dos de mis guerreros – esto último lo dijo mirando a Seiya – Sin embargo, no os guardo rencor por vuestra sublevación para intentar salvar a Atenea, sois un claro ejemplo a seguir por los mortales.

Para sorpresa de todos, Seiya se puso en pie y se abalanzó sobre Zeus, con intención de lanzarle uno de sus meteoros.

- ¡Devuélvenos a Saori!

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Zeus, un rayo cayó sobre él, y tras recibir una descarga como la que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con los ataques de Aiolas, cayo de nuevo a tierra, paralizado, mientras pequeñas descargas salían de su cuerpo.

- Atenea esta a salvo, por eso no te preocupes, Pegaso – le calmó, mientras volvía a subir hacía su trono – En ningún momento he tenido intención de lastimarla.

- ¿Q-Qué…? – Alcanzó a decir Seiya, aunque fue más bien como un suspiró.

- ¿Crees que de verdad mataría al ser que nació de mi cuerpo cuando me golpearon en la cabeza? No soy tan despiadado, mortal.

- Entonces… ¿a qué viene todo esto…? ¿Por qué has secuestrado… a Saori?

- Quería comprobar con mis propios ojos el poder de los caballeros que se rebelaron contra los dioses. En el monte Olimpo armasteis un buen revuelo cuando matasteis a Apolo y a Hades. Pero habéis caído ante otros guerreros tan mortales como vosotros, por lo que habéis fracasado.

- ¿Q-Qué quería probarnos…? - Murmuró Hyoga.

- Me habéis decepcionado. Esperaba más de vosotros, sobre todo de ti, caballero de Pegaso.

- ¿D-De mí…?

- Pensaba que el hombre que dos ocasiones había logrado herir a Hades sería mucho más impresionante en combate, y que tendría un poder aún mayor. La verdad, no entiendo como pudiste lograrlo.

- No… no sé de que estás hablando… ¡pero devuélvenos a Saori inmediatamente!

- Ven por ella – le desafió, con una sonrisa.

Sacando fuerzas de donde nadie entendía que pudiera, Seiya se puso de nuevo en pie y se dispuso a correr en dirección hacía Zeus, pero Shiro apareció en su camino y lo lanzo volando con un solo movimiento de su mano.

Al ver como su amigo caía de cabeza contra el suelo, sus compañeros reaccionaron levantándose también, pero los caballeros de oro estaban listos para detenerlos y les golpearon, tirándolos de nuevo contra el suelo.

- U-Ugh… m-maldición…

- Si quieres enfrentarte al señor Zeus, tendrás que ser más fuerte Seiya, tan fuerte como para poder derrotarme a mi primero.

Seiya lo miró de reojo. Tenía la mirada borrosa, pero podía verlo a la perfección. El caballero de Sagitario parecía, ¿cómo sería la palabra? ¿Decepcionado? Si esa era, parecía decepcionado por el. Y no lo entendía, ¿pero qué era lo que esperaba? Por más que lo intentaba, sus fuerzas eran muy escasas, había luchado demasiado en muy poco tiempo y casi se veía más en el otro mundo que en el de los vivos.

Y por lo que parecía, sus compañeros no estaban en mejores condiciones.

- La verdad es admirable que en vuestro estado aún penséis en atacar. Es una pena que toda esa impetú no os haya servido para derrotar a los caballeros de oro, ¿no es así?

Se comenzaron a oír pasos que provenían de la entrada a la sala del trono. Eran varios pasos, así que no podían decir cuantos venían exactamente. Como pudieron, se giraron hacía la entrada para ver quienes eran los recién llegados. Y se llevaron una sorpresa.

Todos y cada uno, de los caballeros de oro a los que habían hecho frente desde que llegaron a la isla, y que habían dado por muertos, estaba allí, como si nada.

- ¡N-No puede ser…! – Exclamó Seiya al ver al caballero de Tauro.

- S-Se suponía que los habíamos derrotado… - alcanzó a decir Shun.

Los caballeros de oro sonreían, ¿acaso eran espectros como lo fueron Saga y los demás? No, vestían sus armaduras de oro, tan brillantes y puras como el alba del amanecer que baño el cielo una vez Hades fue derrotado. Entonces, ¿cómo podían seguir vivos?

- Están protegidos por mi poder. Una vez se abren sus heridas y su corazón se detiene, su cuerpo se regenera, volviendo al final a la vida – explicó Zeus.

Era una pesadilla. Les había costado mucho hacerles frente, y ahora estaban de nuevo allí, como si nada. No tenían muy claras las intenciones de Zeus, pero esta vez habían salido perdiendo. A ninguno le quedaba fuerzas para combatir, ni mucho menos contra varios caballeros de oro a la vez.

Zeus se levantó de su trono y se preparó para marcharse, cuando la voz de Boreas lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos, señor?

- Podéis eliminarlos.

- Esta bien.

Los caballeros de oro se acercaron a los de bronce. Por primera vez en su vida, sentían lo que realmente era el tener miedo. Estaban totalmente indefensos ante 10 caballeros de oro, nada menos. Durante sus batallas habían sufrido mucho, pero nunca tanto como en esta última. Se acabó, era su final.

- Señor Zeus, ¿vais a marcharos tan pronto de la función? – Le preguntó Fenric.

- ¿Hay alguna razón para que me quede?

- Quizás varias… ¿verdad, amigos?

Creus y Pólux atacaron a la vez, moviéndose tan rápido que a los caballeros de bronce no les dio tiempo a advertir su ausencia. Antes de que pudieran tocar al dios, un escudo de relámpagos lo cubrió, pero este se vio rápidamente desaparecido por un movimiento de Boreas, que congelo todo alrededor e hizo desaparecer la barrera.

Zeus se preparó para defenderse, pero Marcus apareció por su espalda y lo atrapó, manteniéndolo fuertemente agarrado, logrando inmovilizarlo.

- ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis?

Shiro sacó su arco y apuntó directamente a la cabeza del dios supremo del Olimpo, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Ni él, ni los caballeros de bronce que no entendían nada. ¿Es qué acaso habían estado fingiendo todo este tiempo para poder acorralar a Zeus? ¿Habían sacrificado su honor para hacer parecer como traidores ante sus ojos para poder llegar a esto?

- ¡Vamos, Shiro, dispara y acabemos con esto de una vez!

Por un momento, todo el tiempo se congelo para todos. Los segundos pasaron a convertirse en minutos, y los minutos en horas. Todos estaban pendientes en Shiro que permanecía quieto, como una estatua, mientras todos sus compañeros le rogaban que disparase la flecha y acabase con Zeus.

Finalmente, disparó la flecha y esta fue directa hacía su objetivo. Pero no alcanzó a Zeus, sino que alcanzó la cabeza de Marcus. El casco salió volando, y para su suerte, eso fue lo que le salvó de que la flecha le atravesase la cabeza.

La presión de sus manos disminuyó, algo que aprovechó Zeus para zafarse y atacar al caballero de oro de Tauro, que cayó a tierra, inconsciente.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. ¿Shiro había errado el tiro? No, no podía ser cierto, había apuntado a Marcus en todo momento. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué había traicionado a su compañero?

Los caballeros de oro se lanzaron sobre Shiro, llenos de furia. Todos salvo el caballero de Virgo, que permaneció impasible ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando estuvieron a punto de alcanzar a Shiro, intervinieron tres caballeros de oro en su defensa; Boreas, Reus y Narciso, que atacaron a sus compañeros y los derrotaron, tirándolos contra el suelo.

Seiya y los demás estaban estupefactos. No podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. Primero habían traicionado a Zeus, pareciendo que por fin habían vuelto al bando de Atenea, ¿pero ahora no solo la traicionaba a ella sino que también a sus compañeros?

- Me gusta ver que tenéis más vista que vuestros compañeros.

Los cuatro caballeros de oro se arrodillaron ante Zeus, que descendía las escaleras en dirección a los traidores que habían osado levantarle la mano.

- Os he devuelto la vida, os he dado el poder de no morir, ¿y así es como me lo pagáis, caballeros de oro?

- J-Jamás… traicionaremos a Atenea… - le dijo Leon, mirándolo desafiante.

- Ya veo… es una pena, porque realmente podíais haber sido una fuerza militar dentro del Olimpo.

Zeus se preparó para lanzarles una descarga, cuando sus piernas se congelaron, sus músculos se entumecieron y Reus apareció tras su espalda, posando su mano derecha sobre su cuello.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?

No entendía que demonios estaba pasando. ¿Es qué de verdad iban a traicionarle? Había bajado la guardia, confiado, y ahora estaba acorralado por esos mortales. No podía creerlo, un dios tan poderosos como él, siendo engañado como un niño.

- Espero, que seáis conscientes de lo que hacéis. Puedo eliminaros a todos los de esta sala en un momento, si lo deseo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hace, señor Zeus? – Le desafío Shiro – Estamos deseando ver su poder.

Aceptando su desafío, Zeus se preparó para eliminar a todos esos insectos que se habían atrevido a traicionarlo. Pero, no ocurría nada, no era capaz de emitir su cosmos.

- ¡¿P-Pero qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué no puedo usar mi cosmos?

- Eres tan estúpido Zeus… te confiaste demasiado.

Esa voz, que provenía de la entrada, no la conocía de nada, pero por otro lado le resultaba extrañamente familiar. El cosmos que emanaba de la figura que apareció por la puerta, era sin duda descomunal, mucho mayor que el suyo. Además, le resultaba muy conocido.

A su lado, entró un hombre que vestía también una armadura de oro, la de Géminis. Cuando Pólux lo vio, a ese hombre que tenía exactamente su mismo aspecto, palideció.

- T-Tú eres… no puede ser… ¡estabas congelado en el Cocytos! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí, Urano?


	21. El dios supremo

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**EL DIOS SUPREMO**

Todo el mundo se había quedado enmudecido. Los caballeros de bronce no entendían muy bien la situación, y parecía ser que sus compañeros tampoco. Resumiendo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos, los caballeros de oro a los que Seiya y sus compañeros creían haber derrotado reaparecieron, en teoría para matarlos, pero atacaron a Zeus.

Cuando ya lo tenían, Shiro disparó a Marcus, su compañero y luego derribó a los demás. Parecía que eran leales a Zeus, pero de golpe los cuatro caballeros de oro se volvieron contra él y lo atacaron. Y, ahora, había aparecido Urano acompañado de un quinto caballero de oro, vistiendo la armadura de Géminis.

Si los santos de bronce entendían poco lo que estaba pasando, los compañeros de los caballeros de oro traidores aún menos.

Zeus miró sin pestañear a Urano. Estaba tan sorprendido como todos. Salvo las raras ocasiones que había ido a visitar a su hermano, donde lo había visto bajo el lago helado Cocytos, esa era la primera vez que lo tenía de frente. Y si en aquel entonces ya el cosmos que emitía, a pesar del sello de su padre, ahora casi podía decir que era la primera vez que sentía el miedo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? Por mucho que Hades haya muerto, ¡el sello te tendría que haber mantenido sellado!

- ¿De verdad pensabas que un sello con una antigüedad de millones de años me mantendría para siempre allí debajo, Zeus? Además, debo darle la gracias a tu hermano, es decir, a mi nieto. Fue él quien me liberó.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Hades jamás haría algo así! – Protestó - ¡Juramos mantenerte sellado por todos los medios!

- Tu hermano pareció olvidar de donde provengo yo… fui creado por el caos, por el mismo momento en que nació el Universo con el Big Bang. Y es de allí de donde obtengo mi energía.

- No te entiendo…

- Hace millones de años, Caos, dio la vida a dos dioses en un planeta, a Gea, la tierra, y Urano, el cielo. Pero dime, ¿qué es Caos exactamente? ¿Cómo se presenta?

El Olímpico no dijo nada. En verdad nunca había visto a Caos. Su madre le había hablado algunas veces de él, y Gea también, pero no tenía idea alguna de cómo o quien era.

- Hades intentó liquidar a la raza humana con un eclipse, justo en el momento que se alineaban los planetas, pero… esa unión tiene una razón. Es un camino.

- ¿Un camino? – A la vez que Zeus hablaba, Shiro y sus compañeros se unieron al caballero de Géminis que había llegado con Urano y se arrodillaron tras él.

- Caos no es más que pura energía, energía que se mueve por todo el cosmos. Esa energía que nos creo a los primerizos dioses de este planeta desapareció una vez terminó de formarse el sistema solar, porque los planetas comenzaron a girar alrededor del sol. Y todo por culpa de ese maldito Olímpico…

Zeus palideció. Creía estar entendiendo lo que quería decir. Antes de que los Olímpicos hicieran frente a los Titanes, en la tierra no brillaba el sol. No fue hasta que Zeus encomendó a Apollo dirigirlo con su carruaje y ponerlo justo en el centro del sistema que los planetas comenzaron a girar y a tener luz durante unas pocas horas, creándose entonces la noche.

- ¿N… no me dirás que…?

- En efecto – sonrió – Antes esa energía nos llegaba porque los planetas siempre estaban alineados. Eran como un conductor de la energía de Caos. Sin embargo, Cronos, tu padre, sabía perfectamente cuando me derrotó que yo acabaría volviendo, por eso puso ese sello. Y, por esa misma razón, os devoró a ti y a tus hermanos. No porque temiera ser derrotado por ti, sino porque quería vuestra energía para hacer más fuerte la suya, por si algún día yo acabase volviendo.

"Pero cuando por fin pensé que era mi oportunidad, le vencisteis… tú y tus hermanos. Desalineasteis los planetas al poner el Sol en el centro del sistema y mi cosmos no podía regenerarse… salvo cuando era esa alineación, cada miles de años. Aún así, tenía una oportunidad, solo tenía que engañar al dios que más odiaba este planeta: Hades. Le convencí de que aprovechase esta alineación para crear el eclipso, lo que permitió que el poder de Caos llegase hasta mí. De ese modo pude liberarme."

Lo que decía no era para nada una tontería, ni tampoco una locura. Cierto es que los dioses cuando había una alineación de todos los planetas era cuando más poderosos se sentían, pero nunca le habían prestado atención a ese hecho. Y ahora resultaba que eso era lo que iba a provocar la caída del Olimpo.

- También debo darle gracias a tu hija, Atenea. El haber derrotado a Hades, y provocado su furia, hizo que fuera fácil de engañar. Poseidón no hubiera caído tan fácilmente en mi artimañana. ¿Cómo estará?

Urano chasqueó los dedos, y de la nada Atenea se presentó al lado de Zeus, cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Al verla, todos los caballeros de bronce, y los caídos de oro, se pusieron nerviosos. Allí estaba, su señora, su diosa, a la que debían salvar. Estaba inconsciente, pero no era ninguna treta de Urano, era realmente ella.

- ¡Saori! – Gritó Seiya al verla, pero, claramente, ella no le respondió, ni siquiera pudo oírle.

Urano movió la mano y la hizo levitar hasta él. Al ver ese acto, Seiya sacó fuerzas de donde no sabe donde, y se lanzó a por ella. Al notarlo, Urano lo hizo caer a tierra sin tan solo pestañear. El golpe quebró el suelo, y de la cara de Seiya salió una gran cantidad de sangre.

- ¡Seiya! – Exclamaron sus compañeros.

Cuanto llegó hasta él, Boreas la cogió entre los brazos al vuelo, ante una afirmación de su señor que aceptó el acto.

- Vas a mostrarme el camino hacía el Olimpo.

- ¡¿Qué?

El cuerpo de Zeus comenzó a elevarse contra su voluntad. Por más que intentaba resistirse era inútil, no podía hacer nada ante el poder de Urano.

El dios comenzó a levitar y a seguirlo, así como sus fieles caballeros dorados. Seiya no se quedó quieto y de nuevo atacó, a pesar de que la sangre en su cara le impedía ver nada.

- ¡Saori!

Antes de que Seiya pudiera alcanzar a Urano, Shiro detuvo su golpe y le contraataco con un rodillazo en el estómago. Seiya estuvo a punto de caer en shock, ya no podía resistirlo más, estaba destrozado tanto por dentro como por fuera, sus cinco sentidos le fallaban y apenas sentía ya el dolor.

Antes de dejarlo caer a tierra, Shiro se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo. Seiya no creía haber oído bien lo que le acaban de decir, pues estaba más muerto que vivo, pero aún sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Cuando le soltó, le pareció ver con su borrosa visión como Shiro le sonreía, y entonces se marchó levitando con los demás, camino al cielo.

- S-Saori… - pudo murmurar, mientras intentaba mirar en dirección hacía donde se llevaban a Atenea - ¡Ateneaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Exclamó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, antes de caer definitiva inconsciente.


	22. Los caballeros de oro traidores

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**LOS SANTOS QUE VENDIERON SU ALMA**

Cuando Seiya abrió los ojos no vio nada a su alrededor. ¿Quizás es que estaba muerto? Era posible. Tanto el Elyseo como el Infierno ya no existían, así que si morías, ¿qué quedaba? ¿El vacío?

En parte era algo muy triste. El infierno era horrible, sin duda, pero habían destruido algo tan maravilloso como el Elyseo, a donde podían ir los puros de corazón. Ahora solo quedaba la nada. O igual es que estaba siendo castigado por los dioses, por haberse atrevido a levantar la mano contra los dioses.

Pensó en Atenea, en Saori. Se la habían llevado y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Entonces, ¿para qué le servía como su caballero? ¿De qué había servido el sacrificio de Mu y los demás? Había fracaso a sus compañeros de armas, quienes le habían confiado la vida de Atenea.

- ¡Seiya!

Esa voz femenina que resonó por toda la oscuridad le sonaba, y mucho. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie.

- ¡Seiya! – Repitió de nuevo la voz.

No había duda, esa la voz de Atenea, de Saori. Se puso en pie, si eso era posible en la oscuridad y la buscó entre las sombras, pero no podía localizar el lugar de donde provenía su llamada.

- ¡Saori! – La llamó con todas sus fuerzas, resonando su voz por todo el lugar.

Un brillo dorado surgió de la oscuridad, apareciendo la figura de la reencarnación de la diosa.

- ¡Seiya! – Exclamó la diosa, sonriente.

- ¡Saori!

Los dos corrieron, para poder llegar hasta el otro. Verla allí le hacía muy feliz, pero, ¿qué hacía allí? Ni se le paso por la cabeza el preguntárselo, estaba allí y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando ya estaban casi a punto de reunirse, cuatro siluetas doradas emergieron de debajo de la tierra, si es que allí había tierra, interponiéndose en el camino de Seiya, que dio un salto hacía atrás, prevenido.

Los reconoció al instante, porque portaban armaduras de oro, más exactamente la de Sagitario, Acuario, Piscis y Capricornio.

- ¡Shiro! – Gritó, furioso, pero el caballero de Sagitario solo lo miró burlón.

Sin poder evitarlo, Seiya les lanzó sus meteoros a todos a la vez, pero estos simplemente estaban allí, recibiéndolos, como si no les afectasen para nada.

En pocos minutos cayó agotado. De repente se sentía muy cansado y sus fuerzas le abandonaban. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando miró al frente, se horrorizó. Atenea estaba de rodillas frente a los cuatro caballeros de oro, y el de Capricornio estaba con la mano en alto, imitando la forma de una espada.

- ¡No, deteneos! ¡No lo hagáis!

Pero parecía que no le escuchaban, porque ni siquiera le miraron.

- ¡No, Saori!

La mano del caballero de oro bajó como si del filo de una espada se tratase, y Seiya vio como la cabeza de Saori se separaba de su cuerpo, saliendo volando por los aires.

- ¡Ateneaaaaaaaaaa! – Exclamó, mientras se reincorporaba.

Su respiración era agitada, su corazón latía a más de mil por hora y estaba sudando a mares. Cuando miró a su alrededor vio que estaba en una habitación, en una cama con su cuerpo vendado.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya, ¿estás bien?

A su derecha, se agachó Miho que poso su mano sobre su frente y luego la otra la coloco sobre la suya.

- Que alivio… la fiebre te ha bajado – suspiró aliviada y luego volvió a sentarse en la silla que tenía al lado de la cama.

- Miho… donde… ¿dónde estoy…?

- En la mansión de la fundación Kido – le respondió una voz femenina que provenía desde la puerta.

Allí, cruzada de brazos, estaba Shaina, tan inexpresiva como siempre por culpa de la máscara que llevaba, a pesar que traía puesta ropa de calle normal, no se había quitado la máscara.

- ¿En la mansión…? Pero, ¿cómo? Si estábamos… - en ese momento vino a su mente la imagen de la pesadilla que acababa de tener - ¡¿Dónde está Atenea?

Por más que mirase a las dos chicas, ninguna le respondió. Miho bajó la mirada. En verdad ella sabía bien poco.

Había ido a la fundación para obtener respuestas, de porque Seiya y ese caballero de oro habían aparecido luchando en el orfanato. Y cuando estaba hablando con Tatsumi sobre el asunto, de la nada aparecieron Seiya y sus compañeros, más muertos que vivos, así como otras personas a las que no había visto nunca.

- Shaina… ¿dónde está Saori-san? – Preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- Urano se la llevó – le respondió, sin dobleces – Al Olimpo.

Seiya apretó la sábana con fuerza. Había sido un completo inútil y no había podido protegerla ni evitar que se la llevasen. Y encima, no había podido hacer frente a Shiro, a quien tendría que haber derrotado para llegar hasta Atenea. Solo de pensar en su combate con él, le hizo temblar como un flan.

Su cosmos era muy superior, mucho más que cualquier caballero de oro que hubiera conocido. Por un momento recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando se encontró con Shion por primera vez, cuando aún no sabía que él era el antiguo caballero de oro de Aries. Su cosmos le pareció tremendo, pero, jamás pensó que pudiera existir alguien con un poder aún mayor. Y encima, parecía que los otros cuatro caballeros de oro tenían una fuerza similar. No, similar no, era exactamente la misma.

¿En serio las palabras que decía Shiro eran ciertas? ¿En serio podía superar su energía? ¿De verdad que era más fuerte que él? No se lo podía creer. Casi parecía imposible.

Pero eso no era lo único que le asustaba. Cuando apareció Urano, no solo el cosmos de este le congeló la sangre, sino también el de otra persona, el que lo acompañaba. Su cosmos era diferente al de Shiro y los otros cuatro, era inmenso sin duda, pero también parecía oscuro, tan oscuro como el de los espectros. ¿Era posible que un caballero de oro pudiera tener tanta maldad en su interior?

Las cosas se habían torcido demasiado, primero aparecían los caballeros de oro de la antigüedad siendo guerreros de Zeus, y ahora resultaba que en verdad, cuatro de los más poderosos de ellos estaban en verdad del lado de Urano, de quien tan solo conocía el nombre. Tenía que reconocer que de todos sus compañeros era el que menos estaba puesto en mitología, pero Urano era mucho más fuerte que Zeus eso sin duda. Ahora, ¿quién era realmente?

- Vamos, ha llegado la hora de obtener respuestas – le dijo Shaina, abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

- Nuestros invitados están esperándote en el salón principal – le respondió – No querían empezar hasta que tú recobrases el sentido.

- ¿Invitados?

Con la ayuda de Miho, sobre la que se apoyó para bajar las escaleras, fue al salón. Antes de llegar se encontró con Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun. Como él , tenían vendas por todo el cuerpo. Hyoga y Shun podían mantenerse en pie por si mismos, Pero Shiryu se dejaba sujetar por Shunrei.

Tras una pequeña y amigable conversación, los cuatro se dirigieron al salón. Al entrar, notaron un ambiente no pesado y cargado, sino lleno de frialdad: por un lado estaban Jabu y sus compañeros, que estaban en un lado del salón, y por otro, para sorpresa de Seiya, los caballeros de oro contra los que había combatido junto con sus compañeros, a excepción de los cinco que faltaban. Bueno, en verdad se percató que faltaba uno más, porque en lugar de seis habían cinco.

Marcus, el caballero de Tauro estaba tirando sobre el sofá dormido y roncando, Creus, caballero de Cáncer, y Leon, caballero de Leo mantenían conversación en una esquina de la habitación, Fenric, caballero de Escorpio, miraba a la calle por el gran ventanal y Gaudi, el caballero de Virgo, estaba sentando en otra esquina, en la posición de loto, como meditando. También estaba Sheila, una de las guerreros de Zeus. No comprendían que hacían todos esos allí.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Quiso saber Seiya, que miró a Jabu.

- Ni idea – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Estos se nos han colado por toda la cara y se han apalancado aquí. Nosotros también queremos una explicación, Seiya.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices como si yo supiera algo? – Le miró, perplejo.

- ¡Por qué eso es lo que nos han dicho ellos! – Le gritó - ¡Han dicho que hasta que no despertarás no sabríamos que ha pasado!

- ¡Pero si yo no sé nada! – Le gritó, levantando más la voz que él.

Los dos se miraron como dos perros rabiosos, ante las miradas confusas de todos los ocupantes de la habitación.

- Seré yo quien os dé una explicación de todo.

La voz provenía de la esquina en la que estaba Gaudi, que primero levitó un poco en el aire, y después se puso en pie.

- ¿Qué nos vas a dar tú una explicación? – Le preguntó Jabu, irónico - ¡Jamás me creeré algo de un traidor como tú!

Nada más terminar de hablar, su cuerpo salió disparado contra el techo, contra el que chocó y luego cayó a tierra.

Seiya y sus compañeros se pusieron en guardia. Aunque sabían que no podían hacer mucho sino llevaban sus armaduras contra caballeros de oro que, a pesar de no llevar armaduras como ellos, tenían mucho más poder.

- Relajaos – les intento tranquilizar Marcus que se reincorporaba perezoso – No ha sido Gaudi quién le ha atacado, he sido yo por accidente.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? – Exclamó Jabu, que apenas podía moverse.

- Marcus tiene la mala costumbre de no controlar su cosmos cuando se despierta, y a veces pasan estas cosas – les explicó Leon – En el santuario ninguno de sus sirvientes ni alumnos podían acercarse cuando se iba a despertar porque sino corrían el riesgo de resultar heridos.

Aunque sabía que no era gracioso, Marcus se rio a fuertes carcajadas. Seiya sus compañeros rieron también por lo bajo, pero pronto se acabaron las risas. Era hora de tratar asuntos más serios.

- Dinos, ¿qué era eso que nos ibas a explicar? – Le preguntó Seiya al caballero de Virgo que había tomado asiento en una de las butacas.

- Eso mismo Gaudi, ¡¿por qué Boreas y los demás estaban de lado de Urano? – Le gritó Fenric - ¡¿Por qué nos han traicionado?

Gaudi agarró la taza que tenía frente a él y le dio un sorbo, saboreando como el té se deslizaba suavemente por su garganta y disfrutando cada gota de ese agradable obsequio que les había dado la fundación.

- Por más que me grites no llegaré antes a la razón, Fenric – habló con calma – Para empezar, realmente vosotros no sabéis nada de ellos.

- ¡¿Cómo que no? – Se cabreó Fenric, dolido - ¡Claro que lo sé todo de Boreas! ¡¿O has olvidado que estuve a su lado cuando murió?

- ¿La primera o la segunda?

Esa pregunta le pillo realmente por sorpresa, quedándose atónito.

- ¿C-C-Cómo has dicho?

- Para empezar, os diré que esos cuatro caballeros de oro, cinco, si contamos a Castor, eran tan muertos como los espectros a los que combatimos en la Guerra Santa.

- ¿Qué nos estás intentando decir? ¿Qué son espectros?

- Para nada, Fenric – negó con la cabeza – Los cuatro murieron durante una misión. Castor llevaba muerto desde antes de que comenzase la guerra.

Seiya y sus compañeros no comprendían de que estaba hablando el caballero de Virgo, pero todos sus compañeros estaban pálidos.

- E-E-Explícate, Dalí – Le rogó Marcus.

- Hace 243 años, mientras esperábamos la resurrección de cierto caballero de bronce, cuatro caballeros de oro fueron enviados al inframundo, para investigar a Hades. Allí fueron sorprendidos por los tres jueces del inframundo. Y, como sabéis, en territorio de Hades nuestra fuerza era muy baja, casi como la de un caballero de bronce. Así que, ya sabréis el resultado.

- Murieron… - dedujo Fenric.

- Si, pero, cuando sus vidas estaban a punto de apagarse, oyeron una voz, que provenía de un lugar no muy lejano, una voz que les llegaba a sus cosmos. Era la voz de Urano.

- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? – Le cortó Creus – Se supone que Urano murió a manos de su hijo Cronos y su cuerpo se desvaneció convirtiéndose en polvo.

- Eso es lo que dice la mitología, pero en realidad, Urano fue sellado en el Cocytos, por un sello del mismísimo Cronos. Con la muerte de este, el sello había perdido poder, pero no lo suficiente como para que Urano pudiera escapar, así que espero impacientemente, hasta que llegó el momento.

- ¿Qué momento? – Le preguntó Seiya.

- Urano sabía que acabaría escapando, pero no podía arriesgarse a llamar la atención, por lo que manipuló a Hades. Le habló de un momento en el que los planetas de alinearían, generando un poderoso eclipse. Supongo que sabéis de lo que hablo.

Claro que lo sabían, por eso habían luchado contra Hades, para evitar que se completase ese eclipse y evitar que la muerte se trasladase al mundo de los humanos.

- Urano les ofreció un trato, les devolvería la vida, no como espectros sino siguiendo siendo ellos mismos, pero a cambio, cuando resucitase, tendrían que ser sus caballeros. Y…

- Aceptaron – terminó Marcus la frase.

Dalí asintió ante el acierto de su compañero. Eso era algo que nadie se esperaba, así que por esa razón estaban de lado de ese dios. Pero, entonces, ¿a qué había venido lo de luchar por Zeus?

- ¿Y Castor? ¿Por qué estaba con ellos? – Quiso saber Fenric.

- Eso si que no lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que luchó contra Hades y perdió. Del resto no tengo nada nuevo que contaros.

- Pero, entonces, ¿cuándo lucharon junto a nosotros ellos ya…?

- Así es, Marcus. Ya eran caballeros de Urano. Pero aún, lucharon y murieron por Atenea. Podéis tacharlos de traidores por haber aceptado la oferta de regresar a la vida, pero, ¿acaso no lo hicieron por una causa justa? ¿Acaso no fue gracias a su segundo sacrificio que se pudo ganar la guerra?

Todos callaron. En eso Dalí tenía mucha razón. Gracias a que ellos estuvieron allí, pudieron ganar esa batalla, pues fueron ellos quienes se libraron de los espectros más poderosos. Aún así, la idea de pensar que habían aceptado un trato para regresar a la vida, por un lado les entristecía y por otro se sentían orgullosos de ellos, que habían aceptado perder su descanso eterno para regresar a la vida y luchar una vez más. Ellos habrían hecho lo mismo, daba igual el precio.

- Pero, ¿entonces a qué ha venido lo esta batalla? ¿Por qué hemos tenido que luchar contra ellos? Y si sabías esto, ¿por qué has dejado que se lleven a Atenea? – Quiso saber Seiya, dirigiéndose directamente a Dalí.

- Q-Q-Quieren acabar con todo… - dijo una voz proveniente del pasillo.

Al girarse, todos vieron a Touma, sin su armadura, manteniéndose en pie gracias a Marin, su hermana mayor. Tras ellos, estaba Silent, que entró en la habitación. Los dos tenían realmente un estado no mucho mejor que Seiya y los demás.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Touma?

- L-Les oímos hablar… a Shiro y a Dalí cuando nos derrotaron… su plan es… su plan es…

- Destruir el Olimpo – terminó Sheila antes de que Silent pudiera decir nada.

Todos, salvo Dalí que permaneció impasible, miraron a la guerrera de Zeus que hasta hacía poco había sido su enemiga. Esta dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y mantuvo una pose seria y elegante.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué has dicho? – Tartamudeó Seiya, creyendo que había oído mal.

- Su plan es destruir el Olimpo – repitió – Y es algo que creo que no debería sorprenderos tanto, sobre todo a los santos de oro.

- P-P-Pero no sabíamos que Shiro quería llegar tan lejos – comentó Marcus.

- Es cierto, nos dijo que lucharíamos para derrotar a Zeus y así salvar a Atenea, no teníamos la menor idea de que pensase enfrentarse a todos los dioses – esta vez habló Fenric.

- Viniendo de Shiro, yo me lo creo – bromeó Creus, con una sonrisa.

- Yo también me lo creo de él – asintió Leon – Nunca se ha conformado con algo pequeño. Pero, ¿por qué quiere destruir el Olimpo? El plan de Zeus solo era probar a los caballeros que derrotaron a Hades, nada más. No tenía intención de acabar con la raza humana.

- Eso de momento – intervino Dalí, provocando que todos tuvieron su atención puesta en él – Hades ha caído, Poseidón está sellado y Apolo está en paradero desconocido. ¿Cuánto creéis que tardaría otro dios en atacar la Tierra? ¿Acaso no hace mucho no fuisteis atacados por Artemisa?

Era verdad. No hacía mucho que fueron atacados por Artemisa, quien en verdad estaba siendo controlada por Apolo. Seiya no tenía muchos recuerdos de lo que pasó tras su combate contra Apolo, ni siquiera sabía si realmente se había enfrentado a él, pero si recordaba haberle atacado.

- Que Zeus no quisiera destruir la Tierra ahora no quiere decir que no lo hiciera en un futuro. Eso es lo que quería evitar Shiro y sus compañeros. Es más, la reaparición de Urano puede significar que en un futuro no muy lejano apareciese también Cronos u otros dioses antiguos, ¿no sabéis lo terrible que eso podría ser?

- ¡Pero nosotros estamos aquí para defender a Atenea y…! – Le recordó Seiya, orgulloso por sus palabras, pero Dalí le cortó.

- ¿Y qué haríais un puñado de caballeros de bronce junto con un par más de plata? ¿Tendríais alguna posibilidad si os atacaran todos los dioses o todos los titanes a la vez? Es más, no viviréis para siempre. Aunque adiestraseis nuevos caballeros, ¿de verdad pensáis que podéis hacer frente a los dioses? No estáis a su altura.

- ¡Pero pudimos con Hades! – Intervino Hyoga, harto de oír como los subestimaban – Del mismo modo que también derrotamos a Poseidón y Eris.

- ¿De verdad? Dime, eres el caballero del cisne, ¿verdad? Así que presupongo que serás el discípulo del caballero de Acuario de esta era y te habrás enfrentado a Boreas.

- Si, así es – afirmó.

- Dime, ¿sabes realmente por qué Boreas es uno de los caballeros más fuertes de nuestra era?

- No, no lo sé.

- Antes habéis hablado de que sin ellos no podríais haber ganado la Guerra Santa de vuestra época – comentó Shiryu - ¿Por qué?

Los caballeros de oro se miraron los unos a los otros con cara de preocupación. Seiya y sus compañero son entendían a que venía ese comportamiento por tan solo tener que responder a una sencilla pregunta.

- La verdad es… que ni todos los aquí presentes juntos podríamos hacer nada contra ellos si nos atacaran a la vez, y creo que ni contra uno solo – admitió Marcus, dolorido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sus hazañas en la guerra fueron lo que decidió el curso de la batalla – le dijo Fenric a Seiya – Por ejemplo, Boreas, el caballero de oro de Acuario, fue quien selló a Poseidón en nuestra era.

- ¿Cómo que selló a Poseidón? – El santo de bronce no comprendía esas palabras.

- En nuestra época, Poseidón se despertó, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el contenedor de Hades. Sin nosotros saberlo, reunió a sus marinas y estaba listo para plantarnos batalla. Boreas fue enviado a investigar los hechos y… el solo derrotó a las siete marinas y selló a Poseidón con su poder helado.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Hyoga, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- El poder frío de Boreas esta muy por debajo de lo que se conoce como el Cero Absoluto, lo que implica que su cuerpo es hielo puro. Si le tocabas cuando alcanzaba ese punto, era casi como tocar una escultura de hielo, parecía que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Para evitar la resurrección del dios, uso todo su poder congelante, sellando en un bloque de hielo al contenedor y todo el templo submarino. No sin antes enviarle el tridente a Atenea, para que sellase el poder del dios, claro esta.

- Pero, un momento – le cortó Hyoga – El alma de Poseidón estaba en un ánfora, ¿cómo pudo?

Pero no tardó en comprenderlo. No se lo podía creer, pero estaba seguro que la respuesta que le iba a dar el caballero de oro iba a ser la que estaba rondando por su mente.

- Es tal y como estás pensando. Logró congelar hasta el alma del Dios en el ánfora y le impidió salir.

Los santos de bronce se quedaron estupefactos ante ese hecho. ¿Un solo caballero de oro había derrotado a todas las marinas, a las que les costaron tanto a ellos vences, y aún había no solo logrado sellar a Poseidón, sino también sellar su alma?

- Y Reus, el caballero de oro de Capricornio, derrotó no solo a los dioses del sueño, sino que ayudó a sellar al mismísimo Hypnos – habló esta vez Marcus.

- ¿Cómo? – Le preguntó Shiryu.

- En nuestra era, Hypnos tenía cuatro sirvientes, los cuatro dioses del sueño. Reus se ocupó el solo de eliminarlos y luego, junto con nuestro Patriarca, selló al dios del sueño en una cajita, donde estaba antes su hermano, Thanathos. Y la forma en la que lo consiguió… fue partiendo el cuerpo carnal del dios por la mitad con su Excalibur, para hacer salir su alma y lograr sellarla.

Otra proeza increíble. Los santos de bronce recordaron como ellos tuvieron que vestir las armaduras divinas para tener alguna posibilidad contra los dioses gemelos. Y ahora les estaban diciendo que uno solo de ellos había derrotado no solo al dios principal del sueño, Hypnos, sino también a sus cuatro subordinados.

- Por otro lado, Narcisos fue el primero en caer… - comenzó a contar Creus – Pero, él solo derrotó a más de la mitad del ejército de Hades, incluido a uno de sus jueces, Minos. A pesar de que tenía una flor blanca clavada en su pecho, siguió luchando, hasta acabar con cada uno de los 60 espectros que Hades nos había enviado al Santuario, a pesar de que Minos le había roto todos y cada uno de los huesos, siguió usando sus flores para protegernos…

- I-Imposible… - murmuró boquiabierto Shun, que no podía creer tal proeza.

- Y en cuanto a Shiro… - habló esta vez Leon – El solo hizo frente tanto a Aiacos como a Radamanthys y sus hombres cuando queríamos llegar hasta Hades para presentarle batalla. Y fue él solo quien los derrotó… se enfrentó solo a cuarenta espectros… y además, logró abrirnos la puerta que nos llevaría hasta Hades.

- ¡P-P-P-Pero eso no tiene nada de extraordinario! – Objetó Seiya - ¡Aquí los caballeros de oro también mataron a muchos espectros en esta Guerra que se libró hace poco!

- Vosotros conocisteis a los jueces, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Leon.

- S-Si.

- Pues imagínate el poder de los tres, pero reunido en un solo espectro. Un espectro de tan bajo nivel como pudieron ser Giganto o Zeros en nuestra era tenían el poder reunido de los tres jueces de la vuestra.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron los santos de bronce, así como todos sus compañeros.

Eso los había dejado sin habla. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio o el caballero de Leo les había querido gastar una broma? Si unos espectros tan débiles como Zeros, al que Hyoga derrotó sin ningún problema en el castillo de Hades o como Giganto que cayó como si nada ante Shaka, tenían el poder de los tres jueces juntos, ¿qué tan fuertes eran los jueces del inframundo de hace 243 años?

- Nuestra guerra fue más dura, caballeros de bronce – les confirmó Dalí – No quiero decir que vosotros no sufrieseis en esta guerra, pero si llegáis a hacer frente a un espectro de la nuestra, ni vuestros doce caballeros de oro juntos hubieran podido hacerles ni un solo rasguño.

- Espero que entendáis ahora porque Shiro y los demás son tan importantes – les dijo Sheila – Fueron caballeros tan mortales como vuestros compañeros caídos en esta era, pero su cosmos era muy superior. Tal y como habéis podido comprobar luchando contra ellos. Y os diré más, no han usado con vosotros ni la mitad de su fuerza. Aunque, contigo, Pegaso, diré que no ha usado ni una décima parte de ella.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?

- Lo que dice la mujer es cierto, caballero de Pegaso – le respondió Dalí – Si hubiera luchado en serio contigo, te habría despedazado en un segundo. No estarías aquí.

- ¡Pero nosotros os derrotamos a vosotros! – Les recordó Hyoga - ¡Eso quiere decir que no estamos tan lejos de su nivel!

- Derrotarnos a nosotros, que apenas servimos de ayuda en la anterior guerra, no es motivo de elogio, caballero – le reprochó Marcus – Nosotros apenas hicimos nada en la batalla, porque no llegábamos a la fuerza de esos cuatro. Fueron ellos los que se ocuparon de abrir el paso a los que fueron a luchar contra Hades.

- Y aunque nos halláis derrotad, no nos habéis matado, Hyoga – le dijo Fenric – Superarnos por una milésima de segunda no implica estar a nuestro nivel.

- ¡Pero…!

Iba a replicar pero comprendió que tenía razón. En verdad no estaban a su nivel, ni siquiera se acercaban ni los cuatro juntos. Les habían superado por una milésima, como pasó cuando lucharon en las doce casas. Pero eso no implica estar a su mismo nivel Seguro que si ahora volviesen a luchar, perderían contra ellos.

- Y aún falta, el que logró lo imposible – comentó Sheila.

Todos la miraron, incluidos los caballeros de oro antiguos, con sumo interés.

- Claro, tu eras la sirviente de Shiro, entonces, te refieres a…

- Castor fue quien logró el mayor logro para toda la Guerra Santa, y permitió que Atenea ganase.

Todos la miraban como cautivados y enganchados por sus palabras. Nerviosos de verla como se tomaba la taza de té con suma tranquilidad, la guerrera de Zeus la dejó sobre la mesa y concluyó con unas palabras.

- Derrotó a un dios.


	23. El caballero de Pegaso

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**EL SECRETO DEL CABALLERO DE PEGASO**

Las últimas palabras del caballero de oro de Virgo había dejado a su paso un profundo silencio por parte de todos los presentes. Todos tenían su mirada fija en él.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué nos estás insinuando? – Le dijo Marcus - ¿Castor matar a un Dios? ¿Insinúas que fue quién derrotó a Hades?

- Para nada – le corrigió – Simplemente he dicho que mató a un Dios, pero no he dicho en ingún momento que se tratase de Hades.

- Entonces, ¿a qué Dios te referías? – Quiso saber Leon – En la guerra únicamente estuvieron Hypnos y Thanatos, y fueron derrotados mucho antes de que Castor interviniese.

- Castor se enfrentó solo al causante de la Guerra Sagrada, fue por culpa de esa persona que Hades regreso a este mundo y fue el causante de que estallará una nueva contienda.

- ¿A quién te refieres? – Le preguntó Seiya.

- El causante fue un espectro al cual nadie prestó atención durante la guerra. Se hacía llamar Youma de Mefistófeles, padre del caballero de Pegaso que luchó en la guerra de hace 243 años y… encarnación humana de Kairos.

- ¡¿Has dicho Kairos? – Soltaron todos a la vez, con una cara de sorpresa en el rostro.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio durante unos escasos segundos, hasta que Jabu lo rompió para hacerle una pregunta al caballero de oro.

- ¿Y quién es Kairos?

Ante la obvia pregunta del caballero de bronce, sus compañeros asintieron, tampoco tenían ni idea de quién era.

- Es normal que no lo conozcáis, pues su mera existencia fue eliminada de la faz de la Tierra por su propio hermano Cronos. Sin embargo, Kairos deseaba controlar el Olimpo y por ello usó a Hades, intentando cambiar el curso de la batalla tal y como estaba escrita, queriendo controlar al caballero de Pegaso.

- ¿Al de Pegaso? – Seiya no comprendía porque precisamente tenía que ser el caballero de su constelación. ¿No le valía cualquier otro?

- A lo largo de la historia, la relación con el caballero de Pegaso con Atenea y Hades ha sido muy fuerte, desde la primera Guerra Santa que tuviera lugar en la lejana era mitológica donde, por primera vez, un mortal fue capaz de herir a un Dios. Y el responsable fuiste tú, caballero de Pegaso.

Todos fijaron su mirada en Seiya, que tragó saliva. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo ese caballero de oro, a pesar de que en sus encuentros con Shiro ya había escuchado algunas cosas de su parte.

- Claramente no recordarás nada, pero tú fuiste el primer y último mortal en lograr herir a Hades. Si las batallas han finalizado con nuestra victoria todo te lo debemos a ti, sin lugar a dudas.

- ¿P-Pero qué dices? Yo no recuerdo nada de eso. Simplemente soy Seiya de Pegaso, nacido en esta época y…

- Justo en el mismo momento que nació la reencarnación de Atenea. Y si no me equivoco, con un par de meses de diferencia.

- Si, pero…

- Y además, criándote cerca de ella. Y es más, entrenándote en el seno del Santuario, ¿me equivocó?

- ¿C-Cómo sabes todo eso?

El caballero de oro sonrió ante la ingenuidad del joven, y casi le pareció revivir los momentos de su actuación durante la anterior guerra, cuando se encontró con el caballero de Pegaso de su época. Eran completamente idénticos en su forma de hablar, pensar y actuar.

- Al contrario que el resto de caballeros, eres el único con el poder de la reencarnación. Cada vez que Atenea va a librar una nueva batalla, tú desciendes a este mundo junto con Atenea. Y esta vez lo hiciste de una forma distinta pero seguiste logrando entrar en contacto con ella. Y la prueba es que la armadura de Pegaso te ha elegido.

- ¿Q-Qué me ha elegido la armadura?

De la nada, apareció la caja que contenía la armadura de Pegaso, casi aplastando a los caballeros de bronce que se libraron por un pelo. La caja se abrió como si un fantasma tirará de la cadena del mecanismo y reveló una muy dañada, pero completa armadura de bronce simulando la forma de un bravo y feroz caballo alado.

- Caballero de Unicornio, ponte la armadura – le ordenó.

- ¿Qué? – Soltó, parpadeando varias veces ante la rareza de esa orden.

- Haz lo que te he dicho.

- Pero, ¿estás loco? ¿Cómo…?

Un simple cambio en su rostro fue suficiente para hacer sentir a Jabu que sino le hacía caso acabaría saliendo malparado. Así que, a regañadientes, se fue acoplando las partes de la armadura ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

Se sentía algo incómodo con ella, quizás porque estaba destrozada por todos lados y parecía que se fuera caer a pedazos con un simple movimiento. Además, le parecía muy pesada.

- Ya está, ¿conten…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque se quedó estupefacto cuando la armadura desapareció de su cuerpo, volviendo a montarse sola sobre su contenedor, manteniéndose en suspensión en el aire.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, hasta los caballeros de oro de la anterior guerra, salvo el caballero de oro de Virgo, que sonreía satisfecho.

- Al contrario que nuestras armaduras que nunca protegerán al caballero que haya sido entrenado para ello, la de Pegaso solo reconoce a un único propietario, y ese es la reencarnación del santo de bronce de esa constelación. Si has podido llevarla todo este tiempo, es porque esa armadura te reconoce como su reencarnación. Esto prueba lo que te he dicho.

- ¡P-P-Pero eso no prueba nada! – Negó Seiya – También he podido vestir la armadura de oro de Sagitario en varias ocasiones para luchar contra mis enemigos, e incluso llegué a vestir la armadura divina de Odín y-

Seiya enmudeció cuando el caballero de oro le lanzó un rayo de energía. Se preparó para defenderse con los brazos, pero, como una estrella fugaz, le armadura de Pegaso se trasladó a su lado, protegiéndole del golpe, como si se tratase de un escudo.

Seiya no cabía en su asombro. ¿La armadura se había movido por si sola? Pero si eso era imposible, ninguna armadura podía moverse si la voluntad de alguien no se lo ordenaba, como ocurrió en los campos Elysseos cuando se enfrentaron a Thanatos, que los caballeros de oro les prestaron sus armaduras.

- Esta armadura solo te reconoce a ti como su dueño, del mismo modo que únicamente será tu arma y tu escudo. ¿Te he convencido ya?

Cayó de rodillas, eran demasiadas cosas de golpe. ¿Había vivido ya otras vidas? ¿Había luchado más de una vez contra Hades? ¿Era verdad eso? Entonces, ¿eso en que lo convertía? ¿Cuál era su auténtica relación con Atenea? Además, ¿por qué precisamente él?

- Parece que está todo listo fuera.

Los caballeros de la habitación lo miraron de forma interrogante. ¿Cómo que todo estaba listo? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?

Salió a la entrada principal de la mansión, donde Pólux, rodeado por las cuatro armaduras de bronce restantes, estaba sentado en el centro de un extraño símbolo que simulaba la forma del cetro de Atenea. Su cosmos era inmenso, todos los sintieron. Debía haberlo estado concentrando, porque sino no encontraban otra explicación.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Exigió saber Shiryu.

- ¿Por qué están aquí nuestras armaduras? – Se sumó Hyoga - ¿Y qué hace ese caballero de oro?

- Para la nueva batalla que va a presentarse debéis tener vuestras armaduras reparadas, pero ninguno de nosotros posee la capacidad de hacerlo. Así que… - Todos le miraron fijamente, queriendo oír lo que venía a continuación – Vamos a traer a alguien que pueda arreglarlas. Pero para ello necesitamos vuestras armaduras, para seguir su rastro.

- ¿Seguir su rastro? – Musitó Shun, creyendo tener una idea de lo que pensaban hacer. Porque si Kiki, que era el único ahora con los conocimientos para arreglar armaduras no podía arreglarlas y querían traer a alguien capaz, solo había una persona que podía hacerlo.

- Estoy listo, cuando quieras – le comunicó Pólux que se puso en pie.

- Vamos pues.

El cosmos de Pólux se expandió por toda la mansión Kido, creando un destello tan fuerte que el oscuro cielo se iluminó, pareciendo que hubiera llegado el alba.

- ¡Otra Dimensión!

A su alrededor se abrió una cúpula espacio temporal, que se detuvo al alcanzar el diámetro del símbolo del suelo, que no podría ser más de 30 metros. Dalí concentró su cosmos en sus dos manos y lanzó dos ráfagas de energía dentro de la cúpula espacio-temporal, viajando estos por los distintos caminos que se iban abriendo, pareciendo que viajasen a millones de años luz.

Todos miraban atentamente, muchos sin entender cuales eran sus intenciones, otros, como era el caso de Sheila, ya sabía cuál era su plan, así que todo era cuestión de esperar.

Se encontraron rodeados de una niebla muy espesa. Ninguna sorpresa para los caballeros de oro, pues su señor Urano ya les había advertido sobre ello. Sin embargo, eso era demasiado. No había camino, pero notaban algo sobre sus pies, no había cielo, pero notaban que había algo sobre sus cabezas. Era como si esa niebla lo fuera todo y a la vez nada.

- Dirigios a los templos, yo iré directamente a la cumbre – les ordenó Urano – Si encontráis resistencia, eliminadlos.

- A sus órdenes – aceptaron los caballeros de oro, arrodillándose ante su señor.

Shiro le entregó a Urano el cuerpo dormido de Atenea y cuando este despareció entre la niebla, junto con Zeus, los caballeros de oro respiraron finalmente tranquilos.

- Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer – fue lo único que les dijo Shiro y los otros cuatro caballeros de oro asintieron, marchándose cada uno en una dirección diferente.

Tardó más de un cuarto de hora, pero finalmente pareció que Dalí encontró lo que quería, por dejó de lanzar su energía a la cúpula creada por su compañero y se sentó para adoptar la posición del loto.

- ¡Oooooooom!

Entre sus manos generó una increíble cantidad de cosmos, tan potente que dejó ciegos hasta a los propios caballeros de oro. Los dos rayos de luz regresaron junto al caballero dorado, destruyendo a su paso la cúpula espacio-tiempo, estrellándose a su lado como si de dos pequeños meteoritos se tratasen.

Cuando los caballeros comenzaban a recuperar la visión, entre el humo les parecía distinguir algo como si fueran siluetas humanas, arrodilladas en el suelo. Cuanto más se disipaba el humo, más claras eran las figuras oscuras.

- E-E-Este cosmos que noto… - pudo decir un asombrado Seiya, que reconocía muy bien esos cosmos.

- N-No puede ser… - le costó de creer a Shiryu.

- E-E-Esos son…

- Como sospechaba… - se auto confirmó Shun.

Dos columnas de luz descendieron desde el cielo, envolviendo a las dos figuras que comenzaron a levitar lentamente. A la vez, desde lo más alto, una pequeña estrella dorada comenzaba a descender, en su búsqueda.

Dentro de ese pequeña estrella de brillo dorado, pudieron reconocer dos vestiduras doradas. Las dos armaduras que quedaban para completar las doce. Ambas se rompieron en piezas y comenzaron a ensamblarse en los cuerpos de los recién llegados, una por una, a la perfección.

Una vez terminado de volver a revestirse con sus armaduras, los dos aterrizaron, desvelando con la luz de la Luna sus rostros.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Gritó contento Seiya - ¡Son el viejo maestro y Shion!


	24. Primer contacto contra los dioses

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**LA BATALLA CONTRA LOS DIOSES**

**PRIMER CONTACTO**

Shiro se detuvo al sentir como vibraba su armadura de oro de Sagitario. No había sentido algo así desde el día que su cuerpo se revistió con esa protección sagrada, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: los doce caballeros de oro estaban reunidos de nuevo.

- Así que… ¿has logrado traer a Dohko y Shion? – Aunque no había nadie lo dijo en voz alta.

La verdadera batalla estaba muy cerca de comenzar, aunque llegar al Olimpo era solo el primer paso, luego venía el siguiente y más difícil, derrotar a los dioses olímpicos. No sabía como les iba a sus compañeros, porque desde allí, por culpa de la niebla supuso, no podía sentir sus cosmos.

De todas formas, ya había llegado al lugar que quería. Ante él se alzaba un majestuoso y gigantesco arco de más de miles de años, cuando finalmente los dioses se instalaron en el Olimpo. Y a pesar de su antigüedad, se mantenía ahí, firme.

Al pasar por él llegó a una plaza con una fuente en su centro y con varios edificios, que por el tipo de estructura supuso que serían viviendas. En el norte, unas largas escaleras, talladas en piedra, se elevaban hasta un templo, que al caballero de oro le recordó al templo de Atenea en el Santuario. Era idéntico.

"¿Este es el palacio de Atenea?", pensó. Todas las edificaciones de la zona eran sin duda de origen griego. Las reconoció al instante, esas columnas, esos tejados… era un trabajo que solo un griego podría hacer. Aunque, no veía a los dioses permitiendo el paso a un mortal al Olimpo para hacerle sus edificios, aunque, nunca se sabía, ¿no?

Las puertas de todas las viviendas se abrieron, y el santo de oro se vio rodeado por un grupo de veinte mujeres, vistiendo armaduras que cubrían parcialmente sus cuerpos semidesnudos. Todas le apuntaron con sus espadas.

- ¡¿Cómo osas pisar este templo tras tu traición, mortal renegado? – Exclamó una voz que venía de lo alto de las escaleras.

Al alzar la mirada, pudo ver a una mujer, de algo más de edad que las que le estaban rodeando, vistiendo una armadura semblante a las de las demás. Su porte era fiero y firme. Seguramente sería la líder.

- Esta zona pronto será un campo de batalla – dijo en voz alta para que lo oyeran tanto las que lo rodeaban como la que estaba en lo alto de las escaleras – Os aconsejo que os marchéis de aquí.

Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar maldiciones entre ellas del tipo: "¿Qué está diciendo? ¿De qué habla? ¿Una batalla?" Sin embargo, la líder no parecía estar muy preocupada por sus palabras.

- Has ensuciado el nombre de nuestra señora Atenea uniéndote a Zeus, señor del Olimpo. Y si tu crimen no era imborrable, has traicionado al mismo señor del Olimpo para unirte a Urano y causar la destrucción de nuestro hogar ¿Cómo osas venir aquí?

- No tengo asuntos que tratar con vosotras, guerrera. Tampoco es mi deseo el lastimaros. Si vengo a este templo no es asunto vuestro cual es mi cometido.

- ¿Cómo osas hablarme así, renegado?

- Te agradecería que te apartaras de mi camino, mujer. Como he dicho, este templo pronto será un campo de batalla, y nadie tiene porque salir lastimado. Es más, mi interés ahora mismo reside en el templo de Atenea.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Vas a aumentar tu crimen ensuciando con tus sucios pies el templo de nuestra diosa?

- Hay algo dentro que necesito ver. Supongo que sabrás a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

Esta vez la mujer guerrera no pudo esconder su sorpresa con una mueca de asombro. Estaba claro, Shiro había ido a dar al lugar correcto y como él suponía, lo que andaba buscando y las respuestas que necesitaba estaban en el templo de Atenea.

- Os lo diré por última vez, marchaos de aquí.

- ¡¿Piensas de verdad que te haremos caso? ¡No nos asustas mortal!

Y con un gran salto, la mujer se dirigió hacía Shiro. Antes de llegar al suelo, en su espalda se abrieron ocho patas, lo que si pillo desprevenido al caballero de oro. Pasó a su lado como un rayo y el santo de oro en pocos segundos estaba cubierto por una extraña sustancia que lo encerró en un capullo.

- ¡Prisión de araña!

Las guerreras aplaudieron la gran actuación de su líder, acabando en un segundo con ese caballero renegado que osaba ensuciar el templo de Palas Atenea, su ama y señora. La guerrera se puso en pie y miró el capullo, vacilante.

- Yo, Aracne la Araña tejedora jamás permitiré que mancilles con tu sucia presencia el templo de Atenea, caballero dorado.

Cuanto más avanzaba, más subía el nivel del agua, que ya casi le llegaba hasta los tobillos. No era algo a lo que Boreas, caballero de oro de Acuario, le preocupase mucho, la verdad.

A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con el agua, sentía en ella algo extraño, como si algo se estuviese moviendo por debajo de ella. Pero era imposible, no había más que unos escasos centímetros, pocos peces podrían nadar por esas aguas. Aunque, ¿en el Olimpo había peces? No es que le preocupase mucho averiguarlo.

Pero cuanto más avanzaba, se daba cuenta de que algo vibraba en el interior de ese líquido, que él pensaba que era agua, pero igual podía ser otra cosa. Se detuvo, buscando los indicios de que allí hubiese alguien, pero no lograba detectar nada.

- Mmmm… eres muy bueno ocultando tu cosmos… pero, ¿por qué no te dejas ver?

Nadie le respondió. Igual eran sus imaginaciones y allí no había nadie porque no lograba detectar nada, ni en la superficie ni en el fondo del líquido verdoso. Pero no podía confiarse en que era su imaginación, ya que tampoco lograba detectar el cosmos de sus compañeros desde hacía un buen rato. Seguramente la densa niebla tuviese algo que ver, no lo sabía.

Siguió caminando por unos segundos más, hasta que de pronto su pie se hundió en el líquido y noto como su cuerpo le pesaba, cayendo en el fondo del agua. Una columna de agua emergió desde lo más profundo de ese océano, río o lo que fuese, mostrando una silueta que vestía una armadura de color azul marino, simulando la forma de un ser con varias patas.

Mientras veía el cuerpo del caballero de Acuario hundirse hasta el fondo, reía estrepitosamente.

- Jijijijiji, ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Osar profanar los dominios de mi padre, cuanta blasfemia son capaces de cargar los mortales a sus espaldas. Jamás dejaré que pongáis un pie en su palacio, yo, Tritón del Kraken, los protegeré con mi vida.

Reus sentía con cada nuevo paso un terrible escalofrío. Su armadura había vibrado con una intensidad y una fuerza que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la vio así. Sabía lo que significa, lo que indicaba que no tenía mucho tiempo.

También estaba pensativo. ¿Cómo de fuerte sería un dios Olímpico? Seguro que Hypnos y sus dioses Oníricos a su lado no eran más que lo que un caballero de bronce para uno de oro. Y eso le preguntaba, ¿estaría listo para luchar contra un Dios?

Su alma no estaba seguro, pero la espada de su brazo derecho parecía nerviosa, con sed de sangre divina, indicándole que podría cortar hasta la cabeza de un todopoderoso Dios si hacía falta para saciar su sed de sangre.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Un majestuoso templo apareció ante él. Parecía griego, pero no, esas columnas no eran como los edificios que Reus había visto en el santuario, ni tampoco parecía el templo de Atenea, así que debía estar en la morada de otro Dios. Ahora, ¿de quién?

Se acercó a una de las edificaciones, para observarla. Esas formas estaban claro que no eran griegas, entonces, ¿romanas? Si así era, ¿espartanas, entonces? Eso solo podía significar que se encontraba en los dominios de uno de los Olímpicos más terroríficos que jamás hubieran existido. Y el más sanguinario, o eso decían las leyendas.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por un montón de lanzas y espadas flotantes, ya fue demasiado tarde. Como balas, se dirigieron hacía el cuerpo del caballero de oro, clavándose allá donde caían, hasta formar una montaña de metal, de color carmesí.

- Fu… jamás imaginé que un mortal pudiera llegar a ser tan estúpido – rió una voz en lo alto del templo.

Apareció una figura vistiendo una armadura de color ambar, con un escudo gigante en su mano derecha y una enorme y afilada lanza en la izquierda. Su cabello negro le caía por los hombros y su cabeza estaba protegida por un casco que permitía ver su rostro por la forma de M que tenía la parte de la cara.

Con sus ojos de ambar, como su armadura, miraba divertido el montón de metal que se había teñido de color carmesí con la sangre del mortal que había osado entrar en sus dominios.

- Y pensar que este es uno de los humanos que ha logrado engañar a Zeus, creía que sería más divertido. Pero lo siento por ti, mortal, permitirte entrar en mi templo, el de Ares señor de la guerra, será toda una afrenta contra mi persona. No te lo tomes como algo personal.

Narciso tenía una ganas terribles de vomitar. Durante todo su avance no había hecho más que encontrarse con mujeres hermosas, con sus cuerpos desnudos, en todas las posiciones posibles: a cuatro patas, en pompa, haciendo el puente, formando una V con sus piernas, y todas ofrenciendole favores carnales.

Como todo hombre, podía sucumbir a sus encantos, pero el notar como su armadura vibraba tan intensamente le hizo darse cuenta de que el tiempo apremiaba. Pero si ver a esas mujeres, lobas hambrientas de sexo, le había parecido hasta repulsivo, lo que se encontró al llegar al templo fue lo que le revolvió el estómago.

A pesar de que la plaza que daba al templo estaba decorada con un precioso jardín de rosas que incluso Narciso desconocía su existencia, en el centro se estaban dando un increíble orgía. Una mujer increíblemente bella, de cabello rubio y piel rosada estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo. Con su boca satisfacía a una mujer que parecía una perra en celo, pues con sus manos le agarraba la cabeza y la obligaba a lamerle su sexo femenino. Por detrás, dos hombres la cabalgaban por sus orificios femeninos, mientras un tercero usaba sus pechos para masturbarse su ridículamente miembro viril. Por último, con sus dos manos estaba masturbando por un lado el miembro de un hombre y por otro el sexo de una mujer.

La situación por el resto de la plaza no era muy diferente. Se podía ver de todo: hombres con mujeres, mujeres con mujeres, hombres con hombres, niños con niñas, niños con hombres adultos, niñas con mujeres adultos, etc. era una completa y descontrolada orgía.

Con un gemido que le dio ganas de vomitar a Narciso, pero que le pareció increíblemente sensual, la mujer rubia recibió todos los jugos, tanto de las mujeres como de las hombres, a las que estaba satisfaciendo con su cuerpo, viéndose cubierta por una mezcla de líquidos espesos y pegajosos por todo su cuerpo.

- Dime… ¿te ha gustado lo que has visto, mortal? – Preguntó la mujer, pasándose la lengua por sus labios rosados y saboreando los líquidos femeninos que acaban de caer sobre su rostro – Si quieres, puedes unírtenos.

- Jamás me uniría a tal abyecta y deshonrosa copulación cuales animales salvajes en celo – rechazó el santo de oro.

- Oh… - la mujer se puso en pie y su cuerpo se vio revestido en cuestión de milésimas de segundo por una armadura de color rosa, eliminando todo resto de esos líquidos que convertían su cuerpo en una impureza - ¿Osas decirme que reniegas de los deseos carnales de tu cuerpo?

- Para mí, lo más importante es la belleza pura… y no hay pureza alguna en fornicar cuales animales salvajes.

- El acto sexual también puede ser algo muy bello y puro… siempre y cuando disfrutes de él con todo tu espíritu… permíteme que yo, Afrodita la diosa del amor, te de una muestra que te haga experimentar estos sentimientos para que comprendas, mortal, lo hermoso que el sexo puede ser.

La diosa soplo algo de su mano y un extraño polvo rodeo el cuerpo del caballero dorado de Piscis. La armadura abandono su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente desnudo ante un caballero que miraba lo que ocurría interrogante.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo fue arrodillándose, a pesar de que intentaba impedirlo no le respondía ninguna de las partes de su cuerpo.

- Ahora, caballero, déjame mostrarte la grandeza de este acto sexual.

El caballero de Piscis se vio rodeado de toda clase de individuos: mujeres jóvenes, niñas, ancianas, hombres adultos, adolescentes, ancianos… y todos con una mirada lasciva y repulsiva en sus rostros.

- Diviértete con nosotros, caballero.


	25. La caía de los dioses

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**LA CAÍDA DE LOS DIOSES**

Satisfecha por haber acabado con ese mortal insolente, Afrodita se dispuso a volver a su disfrute sexual, con los nuevos juguetes que se acercaban a ella. Cuando se tiró al suelo para comenzar a disfrutar como una bestia salvaje, vio en el cielo la armadura de oro de Piscis, flotando y moviéndose como si de un auténtico pez se tratase.

Eso dejo intrigada a la diosa, ¿cómo podía una armadura moverse así? Además, estaba soltando algo por las aberturas de estas, algo de distintos colores, que además desprendía un aroma muy potente, tan potente que la angustiaba.

- ¿Q-Qué es esto…?

Los hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas que se estaban acercando a ella cayeron al suelo desmayados, así como todos los de la plaza que copulaban cuales animales en celo. En pocos segundos, solo ella se mantenía consciente.

- ¡¿Qué os pasa? ¡¿Por qué habéis dejado de gemir? ¡¿Por qué habéis dejado de gozar? ¡¿Quién os ha dado órdenes de deteneros? ¡Levantaos ahora mismo!

- No te molestes, están sumidos en un profundo sueño del que nunca desperteran – le avisó el caballero de oro de Piscis poniéndose en pie y su armadura volvió a revestir su cuerpo.

- ¡T-Tú… ¿q-qué es lo que has hecho?

Narciso sacó una rosa de color violeta y se la colocó en la boca, sonriente. Ese gesto hizo comprender a la diosa lo que había ocurrido.

- T-Tú… has usado el olor de las rosas para eliminar el perfume que impregnaba todo el palacio, ¡¿verdad?

- En mi armadura hay miles de pétalos de distintos tipos de rosas… convertirlas en rosas o convertirlas en perfume no supone ningún trabajo para mí.

- Malnacido mortal… ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a detener la actividad de mi harem? ¡¿Cómo has osado siquiera pisar el suelo de mi palacio? ¡¿Cómo has osado menospreciar mi poder y mi oferta de ofrecerte una vida lujuriosa sin límites? – La diosa estaba furiosa, no solo se notaba en su rostro y sus ojos centelleantes, sino también en su cosmos, que brillaba poderosamente y amenazante.

- Lo único que logra hacerme ir hacía delante es el camino de la belleza… si una cosa es bella me moveré hasta allí para procurar que crezca y sea aún más bella pero… - se quitó la rosa violeta de la boca y la apuntó hacía la diosa – Pensar que tú, la diosa más sucia y repulsiva de entre las seis deidades femeninas se la considera la más hermosa es todo un insulto a la bella, tu alma está tan indecorosa como tu cuerpo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Osas decir que no soy bella? – La diosa rió – Soy la más hermosa y por eso todos los hombres y mujeres desean arrodillarse ante mi para poder beber directamente de mi entrepierna, mortal. ¡No hay nada más hermoso que yo!

Concentró toda la energía entre sus manos y le lanzó un rayo de energía de color rosado. Tranquilamente, Narciso comenzó a concentrar su cosmos en la rosa violeta que tenía entre sus manos.

- Claro que hay algo más bello – lanzó la rosa y esta se multiplico en cientos, que atravesaron el rayo de la diosa y se dirigieron hacía ella, clavándose en su cuerpo como púas, destrozándole la armadura y partes de su cuerpo, hasta hacerla caer muerta al suelo – Y ese algo es mi misma existencia.

Aracne se puso en guardia, así como sus soldados, cuando comenzaron a percibir un cosmos creciendo dentro del capullo, que pronto comenzó brillar alrededor de este. La líder de las protectoras de Atenea pudo apartarse a tiempo antes de que el capullo se rompiera generando una enorme corriente de aire que lanzó a todas las guerreros por los aires, haciéndolas morder el polvo, destrozando sus protecciones así como varios huesos y miembros del cuerpo.

Como si nada le hubiera pasado, Shiro le daba la espalda, sin molestarse en mirarla a pesar de que había acabado con todas sus guerreras.

- T-Tú… - gruñó.

- Te lo diré por última vez: no pienso luchar con vosotras. Llévate a tus compañeras a la Tierra, de lo contrario no puedo garantizar lo que os pase.

- ¡¿Acaso estás loco, mortal? ¡Te lo repetiré yo también para que tú lo entiendas: jamás haremos caso a un traidor!

Esta vez Shiro si que se giró y la miro directamente. Aracne no mostró sentirse ni intimidada ni impresionada por verle deshacerse de todas sus guerreras a la vez, lo que implicaba que era como las mujeres caballero del Santuario, una luchadora de orgullo y ferocidad tan comparable como lo puede ser un hombre.

- Has dicho que tu nombre era Aracne, la araña tejedora, ¿verdad? Acaso, ¿la misma Aracne a la que Atenea desafió en la era mitológica?

- Efectivamente. Atenea quedó tan impresionada por mis habilidades que me permitió permanecer a su lado en este templo, a cambio que tejiera para ella.

- Creía que te convirtió en Araña del odio que sintió – le comentó, recordado el mito que le contaron en el Santuario durante su preparación para caballero.

- Eso no es más que absurdeces inventadas para explicar mi desaparición. De todas formas, basta de cháchara, debo eliminarte para que dejes de ensuciar con tus pies el sagrado palacio de Atenea.

Iba a prepararse para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada un rayo de energía la impactó, lanzándola contra un edificio y haciéndola caer.

Había sido increíble, ni le había visto atacar y para colmo había sido una potencia increíble, casi igual a la de un Dios, no, casi hubiera parecido la de un auténtico Dios. Si no llega a ser por su armadura, estaría muerta.

- Me he contenido para no matarte, ahora, si me disculpas.

Se dispuso a dirigirse a las escaleras del templo, pero una red de tela de araña lo aprisionó, impidiéndole todo movimiento.

- T-Te he dicho que… no permitiré que sigas mancillando este lugar, renegado.

- ¿No eres capaz de ver la verdad, Aracne? No tengo deseos de matarte, hazme el favor de retirar la red.

- Jamás… pienso retenerte aquí… hasta que el señor Zeus recuperé el dominio del Olimpo y os haga pagar vuestro crimen.

El cosmos del caballero dorado comenzó a brillar, haciendo arder como si de un trapo viejo se tratase la tela de araña. Aracne estaba alucinando, era la primera vez que alguien incendiaba su telaraña. No se lo podía creer, ¿quién era ese hombre?

- Te daré una última oportunidad, abandona y déjame pasar. Te prometo que no os mataré.

- ¡Nunca traicionaré la fe que Atenea puso en nosotras para proteger su palacio, qué te quede claro, caballero!

- Sea pues… - Shiro concentró su cosmos en su puño derecho y golpeó el aire, comenzando a lanzar una ráfaga de garras que empezaron a golpear a Aracne, primero arañándola y luego destrozándole la armadura mientras la hacían elevarse cada más en el aire mientras era golpeada - ¡Garras de la muerte!

Cuando ya pensó que era suficiente, detuvo su ataque y el cuerpo inconsciente de la guerra cayó a tierra. Sus subalternas se acercaron a ellas, preocupadas y aterradas.

- No la he matado, podéis estar tranquilas. Llevadla para curadla y abandonad este lugar, es la última vez que os lo digo.

Se giró para marcharse pero una voz lo detuvo. Aunque parecía más el susurro de un moribundo que las palabras de un vivo.

- E-Espera…

A pesar de que sus guerreras querían ayudarla, Aracne se puso en pie sola, pero casi no podía ni tenerse por si misma. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas que no dejaban de sangras, convirtiendo su piel casi en una piel roja.

- ¿Cómo osas pedirnos que nos larguemos de aquí? Para nosotras… para nosotras este es el único hogar que tenemos… hemos sido olvidadas en el mundo mortal… no tenemos a quien acudir ni con quien vivir nuestras vidas… todas nosotras… todas nosotras fuimos acogidas por Atenea en su seno, ¡para vivir a su lado! ¡Este es nuestro único hogar, y jamás nos marcharemos, ¿te ha quedado claro, caballero de oro?

Las guerreras asintieron ante esas palabras tan ciertas de su líder y junto a ella, se pusieron en pie, empuñando sus armas, preparadas para la batalla, por muy fuerte que fuera su rival le plantarían cara a la muerte, por proteger su hogar.

Shiro admiraba su determinación y esa voluntad tan férrea se mantenerse en ese lugar. Sin duda era un lugar hermoso, y a él no le importaría vivir allí. Pero para desgracia de esas mujeres, ese lugar pronto quedaría arrasado. Realmente lo sentía por ellas.

- Entonces, ¿solo saldréis de aquí como cadáveres?

- ¡Exacto!

- Sea pues… - aceptó, resentido de tener que acabar con sus vidas, girándose y mostrándoles la grandeza de su cosmos. Alzó las manos al aire y las unió, formando un triángulo perfecto por encima de su cabeza, concentrando en sus manos una enorme cantidad de energía – Antes, cuando te ataque la primera vez use tan solo una décima parte mi fuerza… la segunda vez fue una octava parte… ahora usaré una cuarta parte.

Esas palabras asustaron a las guerreras, que sentían como su cosmos se hacía más y más grande entre sus manos. Jamás habían sentido nada igual.

- ¡Lobos de la muerte!

Cuando lanzó la energía al aire, esta se partió en cientos de rayos más pequeños, que adoptaron la forma de lobos sedientos de sangre. En pocos segundos, las guerreras eran golpeadas por una jauría de lobos hambrientos, que destrozaban todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Finalmente, sus cuerpos se desintegraron en la nada.

Deseándoles un feliz descanso, Shiro se dirigió al templo de Atenea, para encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Sabía que lo que quería saber estaba en ese templo, y estaba dispuesto a dar con ello.

Ares se preparaba para irse cuando algo le atacó salido de la nada. Se protegió con su escudo, pero para su sorpresa este se partió por la mitad, así como su brazo que lo sostenía tan firmemente se separó de su cuepro.

La herida provocada por la amputación comenzó a sangrar a borbotones, lo que hizo rugir de furia al Dios que no tuvo más remedio que tirar su lanza para poner su mano en la herida para intentar detener la hemorragia con su cosmos.

Al mirar en la dirección en la que había venido el ataque, pudo ver al caballero de oro de Capricornio sobre la montaña de armas que le había lanzado unos minutos antes.

- ¡¿C-Cómo has hecho eso…? ¡¿Cómo ha podido un mortal como tú amputarme mi brazo?

Mi Excalibur puede cortar cualquier cosa, ya sea una simple hoja a una armadura divina. Los Dioses pecáis y presumís de ser inmortal, pero vuestro cuerpo no deja de ser igual al de cualquier mortal.

- T-Tú…

- Además, ¿qué he de temer de un Dios que fue derrotado por un caballero de bronce?

- ¡¿Q-Qué…?

- Urano nos puso al corriente, Dios de la guerra: Poseíste al caballero de géminis para acabar con la vida de Atenea y tus planes fueron detenidos por el caballero de Pegaso durante una batalla en el Santuario, ¿me equivocó?

Ares ni se molestó en recriminarle, porque era verdad. Años atrás poseyó a Saga, el caballero de oro de Géminis que, lleno de rencor hacía su compañero de armas Aiolos por haber sido este elegido para ser Patriarca, le pareció un blanco fácil. Desgraciadamente, a pesar de que su poder era equivalente al de un Dios, no pudo hacer frente a los caballeros de Atenea y fue derrotado y expulsado del cuerpo de Saga antes de que pudiera acabar con Pegaso y con Atenea.

- Osas decirme… ¿qué solo por esa pequeñez no me temes, mortal? ¡Menosprecias mi auténtico pod-¡

Antes de que pudiera coger de nuevo su lanza, Reus ya estaba a su espalda, con ambas manos rodeándole el cuello. Ares estaba pálido, nunca había visto nada igual en un mortal, no desde que en la anterior Guerra Santa el caballero de Géminis acabó con el hermano de Cronos.

- No puedo menospreciar un poder que claramente es inferior al mío. Los dioses confiáis en vuestra fuerza y nos veis como seres inferiores porque de vosotros nacimos, sin embargo, un mortal puede superar fácilmente a un Dios, pues somos vuestro mismo reflejo.

- M-Maldito…

Reus movió las manos en forma de cruz y le cortó la cabeza, que cayó rebotando escaleras abajo, Su cuerpo, decapitado, se desplomó, convirtiéndose en polvo y dejando únicamente el rastro de las piezas de su armadura.

El caballero de Capricornio no sabía como le iría a sus compañeros, pero ya había cumplido su cometido con respecto al Dios de la guerra, ahora solo tenía que esperar.

Urano se detuvo junto con Zeus. En poco tiempo, habían caído dos dioses y tampoco podían sentir ningún rastro de cosmos en el palacio de Atenea.

- N-No puede ser… es imposible que unos mortales hayan…

- Es triste, ¿verdad? – Sonrió el Dios del cielo – Ver como todo lo que construiste se va destruyendo poco a poco. Sigamos, aún no hemos llegado a nuestro objetivo.

Empujado por una fuerza invisible, Zeus continuó avanzando. No podía creerlo, mortales destruyendo a los Dioses, ¿es qué acaso no conocían el terrible pecado que estaban cometiendo? Y es más, ¿quiénes eran esos mortales, capaces de derrotar con esa facilidad a los dioses?

Tenía que liberarse de Urano y rápido, sino, el Olimpo, y toda la galaxia estarían en peligro. Esos mortales no conocían el terrible mal que estaban a punto de desatar.

Tritón se estremeció cuando sintió desaparecer el cosmos de Ares. Con él, ya eran dos dioses los que habían caído en muy poco tiempo. Si a ellos les sumaba Hades que cayó no hacía mucho frente Atenea, solo quedaban nueve dioses en pie. Eso era una catástrofe.

El suelo a sus pies se congeló, lo que le hizo volver a prestar atención al lugar que se encontraban, pero era demasiado tarde, pues en pocos segundos todo su cuerpo, salvo su cara, estaban completamente congelados.

Ante él apareció el caballero de oro de Acuario, Boreas, mirándolo indiferente.

- T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tú…- le castañearon los dientes por el frío mientras intentaba decir una simple palabra, en la vida había sentido algo igual.

- Si no quieres morir congelado, llévame hasta el templo de Poseidón.

- ¿P-P-P-Pa-ra q-q-q-q-q-qué qui-qui-quieres i-i-i-ir?

- Para acabar con su vida.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? N-N-N-No di-di-di-digas t-t-t-t-t-tonterías… Po-Poseidón-sa-sama e-e-está se-se-se-sellado en el ánfora de A-A-A-A-A-Atenea, e-e-e-e-en su-su-su-su-su-su palacio sub-sub-sub-marino…

- Vas a decirme que, cuando los caballeros de bronce destruyeron el palacio de Poseidón en el fondo del océano, ¿no trajisteis aquí el ánfora de Atenea? No me lo creo.

Tristón palideció y no era cosa del frío. Ese caballero sabía demasiado, ¿cómo podía saber algo que se hizo a espaldas de la mísmisima Atenea estando delante de sus narices?

- Te daré una última oportunidad, llévame a su templo.

- I-I-I-I-I-I-Iidiota… h-h-has e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-estado delante todo este tiempo…

Boreas miró a su alrededor pero allí no veía nada. ¿Acaso la niebla lo estaba ocultando? No, no era así, porque como pudo, Tritón lanzó un silbido y las aguas congeladas a sus pies comenzaron a moverse alborotadas.

El hielo de la superficie se rasgó y un enorme templo emergió del fondo del agua, así como otras edificaciones similares. Cuando los chorros de agua que caían de los techos cesaron, Boreas pudo ver claramente sentado en el trono el cuerpo de un hermoso joven, quizás de dieciocho años y cabello rubio, vistiendo la armadura del emperador, con el ánfora sujeta entre sus manos.

Era la primera vez que veía tan claramente el cuerpo del gobernante de los mares. No era tan diferente a como lo había sido el cuerpo de su contenedor en la guerra que libro contra Atenea.

- Acabemos con esto…

Boreas se dispuso a romper el sello, pero Tritón le rogó que se lo pensará dos veces antes de actuar.

- ¡N-N-N-No cometas una estúpidez c-c-c-c-c-caballero… n-n-n-n-n-n-no tienes ni idea… d-d-d-d-de lo q-q-q-q-qué h-ha-ce-ce-ce-ceis!

- Eso es cosa nuestra.

Sin esperar un segundo más, lanzó un pequeño rayo de energía que rompió el sello de Atenea, a pesar de que Tritón le gritó con todas sus fuerzas que se detuviera.

El ánfora explotó y un rayo de energía verdoso surcó el cielo, hasta caer como un meteorito en el cuerpo del Dios supremo de los mares. No tardó en abrir sus ojos cristalinos, tan brillantes y transparentes como las aguas de los mares aún no dañados por la mano del hombre.

El Dios se puso en pie y agarró su tridente, estando ahora completo. Ahora si que Boreas podía sentir la plenitud del cosmos del Dios, tal y como lo hizo 243 años atrás, durante la Guerra Santa.

- Así que… una vez más osas plantarme cara, mortal.

- Esta vez he venido a terminar lo que debí haber hecho aquella vez, destruirte.

- Cuanta insolencia…

Poseidón se fijo entonces en la escultura de hielo que había al lado del caballero de oro. Debilmente, podía sentir el cosmos de su hijo dentro de ese hielo.

- Tritón… me has fallado.

- ¡L-Lo lamento, padre! ¡S-S-S-S-S-Siento haberte fallado! ¡Pero juro que no volverá a pasar!

- No, claro que no…

Un rayo de energía impactó donde estaba Tritón, comenzando a desintegrar su cuerpo en millones de pequeñas partículas.

- ¡No, padre no! – Suplicaba - ¡Perdóname! ¡Padreeeeeeee!

Pero no se detuvo. Su cuerpo terminó de desintegrarse en pocos segundos. Quizás lo hizo para impresionarle, pero Boreas no lo estaba para nada. No le había ni sorprendido que el Dios acabase con la vida de su propio hijo y mucho menos esa pequeña demostración de su poder, lo conocía de sobra.

- Así que, ¿vas a osar plantarme cara una vez más? ¿Quieres aumentar tu pecado?

- ¿Mi pecado, decís? Vos sois quien ayudasteis a los caballeros de bronce enviándoles las armaduras de oro a los campos Elyseos, así como enviando a vuestra única marina a combatirnos ¿Quién ha traicionado a los dioses sino vos?

- Esperaba poder deshacerme de vosotros en cuánto note tu cosmos, caballero de oro de Acuario. Vuestro regreso vaticinaba el comienzo del fin. No tenéis ni la más remota idea de lo que provocaréis si destruís el Olimpo.

- Los Dioses no son ya necesarios en estos tiempos, ni tampoco la necesidad de que se derrame más sangre por las guerras egoístas entre deidades hambrientas de poder. Ha llegado la hora de acabar con todo eso.

- Si no vas a cesar en tu empeño, acabaré contigo mortal.

- Tal sea vuestra voluntad.

De la nada apareció una ola gigante detrás del templo de Poseidón, que se preparaba para caer sobre Boreas. Este se limitó a apuntarla con el dedo y lanzar un aire helado que en segundos la dejó completamente congelada. El Dios ni se inmutó.

- Tu poder sigue siendo tan terrible como antaño.

- Esta vez no me conformaré con congelar vuestra alma, os destruiré por completo – le avisó.

El Dios le lanzó una onda óptica que paralizó al caballero de Acuario y luego lo disparó volando escaleras arriba, en dirección a Poseidón. Este preparó su tridente, y lo insertó en el pecho del caballero de oro, que escupió sangre por la boca debido a la herida.

- No es lo mismo enfrentarse a la reencarnación de un Dios que a la misma deidad en todo su esplender – le recordó, clavándole aún más el tridente – Muere y prepárate a expiar tus pecados en una tortura hasta el final de los tiempos, caballero de oro de Acuario.

Creía que le había atravesado el corazón, pero aún seguía notando un cosmos en su interior. Era más, ese cosmos se hacía cada vez más y más grande, como al que se enfrentó en su templo 243 años atrás, cuando fue liberado.

Se sorprendió al ver como su tridente comenzó a congelarse, hasta llegar a la mitad que se rompió y el cuerpo del caballero de oro cayó rodando escaleras abajo, hasta llegar la final. Sin embargo, a pesar de que una caída de más de 200 escalones debían haberle roto el cuello y todos los huesos, se puso en pie como si nada, emitiendo un cosmos terriblemente amenazador.

Poseidón no cabía en su asombro. Pensaba que le había atravesado el corazón de lleno, pero no, ese mortal había sobrevivido a su tridente y por su fuera poco lo había congelado. Pero eso era imposible, y más para un humano. Los humanos apenas podían vivir a bajar temperaturas, y los caballeros de oro no eran una excepción.

Al contrario que ellos, los dioses podían vivir perfectamente a bajas temperaturas, incluso bajo condiciones inferiores a lo que los humanos denominaron cero absoluto, eso para ellos era como un día de verano cualquiera. Pero, si sus armaduras divinas, que podían soportar un frío tan terrible sin problemas a esa temperatura no sufrían daño alguno, ¿cómo había conseguido ese hombre llegar hasta un extremo en el que había logrado romper su tridente?

La piel de Boreas se torno blanca como el hielo, su cabello parecían cristales transparentes y sus ojos dos pequeños puntos en dos bolas de nieve. Ese caballero era ahora una figura de hielo andante.

- T-Tú… no es posible…

- Poseidón… - su voz parecía no salir de ninguna parte, porque ni siquiera había movido los labios, era como si saliera de un espacio hueco – Acabaré contigo.

- No me menosprecies mortal, no permitiré que se repita lo de la última vez.

El Dios elevó las manos la cielo y concentró todo su cosmos en una enorme bola de color verde. No se esperó ni un segundo y la disparó contra el caballero de oro, que ya estaba listo para realizar su contraataque en respuesta al movimiento de su enemigo.

- ¡Ejecución de la Aurora!

La energía congelante logró no solo congelar y convertir en pequeños cachitos de hielo la enorme bola de energía lanzada por Poseidón, sino también alcanzar de lleno al Dios, que sin poder moverse, vio atravesar su cuerpo la ráfaga helada que chocó con el palacio, congelándolo así como todo lo que había alrededor.

Una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizó por la frente del Dios, convirtiéndose en pocos segundos en un pequeño pedacito de hielo pegado a su piel. Del mismo modo, desde sus pies, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a congelarse.

- No sabéis lo que hacéis mortales… no se pueden destruir a los Dioses, nos necesitáis.

Boreas, que ya había vuelto a su forma normal comenzó a subir las escaleras y le dirigió unas palabras al Dios mientras este se mantenía inmóvil sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más congelado.

- Los humanos han abandonado la idea de servir a los Dioses para lograr sus fines, ahora lo hacen trazan su propio camino para culminar sus objetivos. Ya no sois necesarios.

- Pero sino estamos nosotros para demostrarles cual es su lugar… ellos… se destruirán así mismos… nosotros les mostramos cuales son sus errores…

- Cuando un pájaro aprende a volar se cae varias veces del nido, hasta que finalmente aprende. Los humanos son iguales, aprenden de sus errores.

El Dios sonrió. Era un argumento muy sencillo pero cierto. Aún así, no estaba de acuerdo.

- Provocaréis vuestra propia destrucción caballeros, no tenéis ni idea del mal que vais a liberar con vuestros actos.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que todo su cuerpo se congelase y explotara en millones de pequeños cristales que se derretían al entrar en contacto con la superficie del palacio.

Boreas había cumplido, ahora solo faltaba esperar. Si no se equivocaba por la reacción que había tenido antes Tritón, seguramente sus compañeros ya hubieran cumplido también su cometido. Ahora solo tenían que esperar. La auténtica batalla aún no había empezado.


	26. Calma tras la tormenta

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**LA CALMA TRAS LA TORMENTA**

Dohko y Shion se miraron las manos, así como cerraron y abrieron los puños varias veces. Sentir el contacto de su cuerpo con el metal de la armadura, respirar de nuevo el aire fresco del mundo de los vivos, notar su corazón palpitar… pensaban que era un sueño.

Sin embargo, no lo era. Allí estaban Seiya y sus compañeros, así como otras caras bien conocidas por ellos, a las que no veían desde hacía 243 años. Si habían vuelto a la vida solo podía haber una persona capaz de liberarles del castigo que les habían impuesto los dioses.

- Esto ha sido cosa tuya, ¿verdad, Dalí? – Le preguntó Dohko, aunque tenía clara la respuesta.

- Yo también me alegro de veros – sonrió.

- ¿Para qué nos has devuelto la vida? – Esta vez preguntó Shion, al que le costaba creer que de nuevo estuviera vistiendo la armadura de oro de Aires. Hacía 243 años que no la revestía y la última vez que la vio fue cuando su discípulo lo tomo por un enemigo de Atenea durante el ataque al santuario.

- Desgraciadamente no estáis vivos, realmente – intervino Pólux – Las ataduras que os retienen en el castigo al que os condenaron los dioses siguen estando activas. Os hemos liberado, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo.

- Entiendo… pero, ¿por qué nos habéis liberado de nuestra prisión eterna? ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Su discípulo se adelantó para explicárselo, pero Tatsumi se unió al grupo, parecía bastante alterado.

- ¡Venid corriendo! ¡Están emitiendo unas noticias sorprendentes!

Sin perder ni un segundo, Seiya sus compañeros fueron corriendo a la sala de estar. Los caballeros de oros antiguos, que para ellos eso de la televisión era nuevo, se unieron más tarde.

Un hombre de mediana edad, ya casi sin pelo, y con unas gafas opacas estaba dando unas noticias de cosas que estaban pasando alrededor de todo el mundo.

- Nuestras fuentes nos han informado que las zonas constantemente en guerra han puesto fin al conflicto bélico, llegando a una situación de paz total. Según los experto esto podría significar el comienzo de la paz mundial tan soñada por los pacifistas. En otro punto, varios de los remolinos y corrientes marinas más peligrosas del océano han desaparecido en la nada, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Del mismo modo, se ha informado de…

Seiya apagó la televisión. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Zonas que toda su vida habían estado en guerra por razones que nadie es capaz de acordarse habían alcanzado la paz? ¿Remolinos que habían desaparecido? Había algo raro ahí.

- Ya ha empezado… la derrota de los dioses está comenzado a tener efecto en la tierra de los humanos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Dalí? ¿La caída de los dioses?

- Querías saber la razón por la que estamos aquí, te la diré: destruir el monte Olimpo y acabar con el dominio de los dioses.

- ¡¿Cómo? – Exclamaron Dohko y Shion al mismo tiempo, sin poder llegar a creer lo que estaban oyendo.

Ya en más calma, Seiya y sus compañeros les explicaron lo que había pasado, añadiendo parte de la explicación por Dalí y sus compañeros. Ya puestos al día, los dos caballeros de oro recién llegados no podían sino llorar por el sacrificio que sus compañeros habían hecho.

- Esos estúpidos… vender su alma por seguir luchando por Atenea…

- Nunca me imaginé algo así…

- Se fueron al Olimpo con Urano, y que este pasando esto significa que han tenido que caer alguno de los dioses. Apostaría por Ares y Poseidón. Y seguramente habrá caído algún otro, aunque no sabría decir cual.

- ¿Qué ha caído Poseidón-sama? – Preguntó Silent, sin poder creérselo.

- Si ha sido el caso, eso solo puede haber sido cosa de Boreas – Sospechó Fenric, que conocía muy bien a su amigo.

Oir esas palabras hizo dudar a Hyoga si podían vérselas con caballeros de oro capaces de enfrentarse a los dioses Olímpicos, los más poderosos, y derrotarlos en combate. Si contra Hades casi no pudieron hacer nada, ¿cómo iban a hacer frente a unos caballeros que ellos solo se bastaban para acabar con los dioses?

- Lo mejor no será perder más tiempo, no nos sobra mucho. Shion, ponte a trabajar.

- ¿Eh? – Parpadeó - ¿Cómo?

- Las armaduras de bronce de los caballeros están destrozadas por los combates que han librado, necesitan ser reparadas.

- Pero para ello necesitaré sangre y… - miró a su alrededor – Vale, lo entiendo.

- Los otros caballeros colaboraran gustosos.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡E-Espera! ¡¿Vais a usar nuestra sangre? – Protestó Jabu, que enseguida vio por donde iban los tiros.

- Nosotros no podemos dar la nuestra ni ellos la suya – le explicó Dalí – Vosotros os quedaréis aquí por si ocurre algo.

- Era algo que ya sospechaba, pero, ¿de qué servirá arreglar sus armaduras? – Intervinó Shaina – Van a enfrentarse contra poderes que podrán destrozarlas fácilmente, ¿no?

- Por eso necesitarán protección, sino, morirán en el combate. Y no os lo estamos pidiendo, santos de bronce, os lo estamos ordenando como vuestros superiores.

- ¡P-P-Pero bueno…! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a…!

- Jabu, te lo ordenó yo como Patriarca que soy – intervino Shion, cortando la protesta del caballero de bronce – Y como compañero de armas, te lo ruego. Dalí tiene razón, nosotros daríamos gustosos nuestra sangre, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de marchar cansados a la batalla.

- Lo sé, pero… agh, esta bien.

Los cinco caballeros de bronce salieron fuera, seguidos por Shion que antes de salir dio un mensaje a los presentes.

- Tardaré una hora.

Todos asintieron y se marchó.

- Ya lo habéis oído, tenemos una hora para prepararnos. Nos reuniremos en la parte trasera. Pólux, vamos a prepararlo todo.

- Voy.

Y los dos santos de oro se marcharon. Sin nada más que hacer, cada cual se fue a un lado de la mansión mientras esperaban a que el tiempo pasase. Seiya había subido al cuarto de Saori, desocupado al parecer hacía bastante tiempo, y estaba disfrutando de la pacífica brisa de la noche. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Sheila se le sumó.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Pegaso?

- Preferiría que me llamases Seiya, si no te importa.

- Esta bien.

Se apoyó en la barandilla, aprovechando para ver las vistas que había de la ciudad desde allí. Mirando de cerca, Seiya no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era, ni tampoco de lo joven que parecía. Le había parecido oír que había sido la sirvienta de Shiro hacía 243 años, entonces, ¿cómo podía seguir tan joven?

- Te quería hablar sobre Shiro…

- Es verdad, fuiste su sirvienta, ¿no?

- Si… mis padres me abandonaron porque no tenían dinero para cuidar de otra hija más y él me recogió y llevó al santuario. Crecí sirviéndole, a pesar de que por aquel entonces era un caballero de bronce, tenía una sirvienta particular para él solo, aunque durante su entrenamiento al pobre le toco cuidar de un bebé bastante caprichoso.

- Entonces, lo sabrás todo de él, ¿no?

- Eso pensaba… hasta que le volví a ver hace unos días, cuando Zeus-sama los resucitó… me confesó enseguida cual era su plan y todo lo que había pasado durante la Guerra Santa. Yo… ni si quiera sabía que había muerto cuando fue al Inframundo, no me di cuenta.

- Ya veo…

- Me hizo muy feliz volver a verle… yo fui quien recomendó a Zeus-sama traerlos de nuevo a la vida, a los diez, porque quería volver a verle. Le debía tanto y para mi fue como un padre…

- Se nota que lo apreciaban mucho, ¿eh? A mi no me parece tan buen tipo… ni siquiera parece que todo esto lo haga por Atenea.

- En verdad, el tiene otro motivo… y es por eso que quería hablarte. Por favor, lucha con él, pero lucha con la intención de matarle, te lo suplico.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Fue él quien tramo todo esto pero… si volvió a la vida solo es para tener el combate que nunca tuvo contigo, el combate que debisteis librar por la armadura de oro de Sagitario nunca tuvo lugar, porque tú no te presentaste, por eso se le convirtió en caballero. Para él, librar el combate que decidirá quien de los dos era el auténtico merecedor de la armadura.

- ¿Qué? E-E-Espera, ¿qué combate? ¿Por la armadura de oro? No lo entiendo.

- Hace 243 años el caballero de oro de Sagitario, maestro de Shiro, cayó en batalla, por lo que se decidió que el sería el aspirante a ser el nuevo santo de oro. Pero había otro caballero que rivalizaba con él en fuerza… y ese eras tú.

Ya estaban otra vez hablando de que vivió una vida pasada, ¿pero era verdad? Hades también lo mencionó que ya le había visto alguna vez, pero eso era del todo imposible.

- Se decidió que libraríais un combate, y el vencedor portaría la armadura como el nuevo caballero de oro. Sin embargo, no te presentaste, y Shiro fue nombrado caballero… no sé que pasó después de eso porque inmediatamente después fue al Inframundo y luego nos distanciamos bastante…

Entonces era eso, era a eso a lo que se refería Shiro a que era mucho más poderoso antes. Quería librar el combate que "se supone" no libraron dos siglos atrás. Pero, ¿de verdad era tan fuerte? ¿De verdad tenía una fuerza capaz de rivalizar con la de él? Le costaba de creer.

Hyoga estaba tirado en el jardín, apoyado en un árbol viendo como Shion reparaba las armaduras mientras Jabu y los demás vertían su sangre. Por si hiciera falta más, Marin y Shaina también habían ido, incluso Silent estaba allí por si se le necesitaba.

A su lado se sentó Fenric, dando un fuerte bostezo.

- Siempre me ha parecido aburrido ver como reparaban las armaduras. Me resultaba más divertido destrozarlas con mis golpes.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con frialdad.

- Desde que han contado lo de Boreas te ha cambiado la cara, Cisne. Dime, no piensas que seas capaz de derrotarlo, ¿verdad?

Hyoga apretó el puño con fuerza, ¿tanto se le notaba el pavor que le tenía a enfrentarse a alguien capaz de sellar el alma de Poseidón con el poder de la congelación? Y más aún, alguien que tenía un poder congelante muy superior al de su maestro Camus.

- Sabes, Boreas es capaz de reducir su temperatura muy por debajo de la del cero loluto o como se llame eso. Pero ello se debe a lo que le pasó durante su entrenamiento cuando era niño.

- ¿Eh? ¿Durante su entrenamiento?

- Por un descuido se cayó a las aguas congeladas de Siberia, quedando congelado en el fondo marino. Nadie pudo localizarlo, ni siquiera su maestro, hasta pasado un mes. Cuando lo encontró ya lo daba por muerto, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa, porque había logrado sobrevivir dentro del bloque de hielo que lo aprisionaba, incluso a pesar de que su corazón se había congelado.

- ¿L-Lo dices en serio…?

- Si – asintió – Cuando salió del bloque de hielo su cuerpo era totalmente cristalino, parecía que se hubiese fundido con él. Nadie se explica que ocurrió, pero cuando se recuperó tras estar tres días encerrado rodeado de hogueras, comenzó a perfeccionar eso, hasta que consiguió controlarlo a voluntad. Es capaz de congelar hasta la lava de un volcán sin necesidad de usar todo su poder.

Si eso era cierto su poder era mucho mayor de lo que pudiese llegar a imaginar. Como caballero, Hyoga se acostumbró al clima frío de Siberia, hasta el punto que no llegaba a afectarle aún si podía ir desnudo por allí. Pero, ¿un mes entero sobreviviendo dentro de un bloque de hielo, congelado a la temperatura del cero absoluto? Eso era imposible para nadie. Aunque, no para alguien que pudo sellar a Poseidón.

Shiryu volvió a intentar golpear a Dohko con una patada alta, que este rápidamente bloqueó. Le siguieron otra combinación de golpe, pero los pudo parar fácilmente y contraataco con un doble golpe de palma, derribando a su alumno.

- Shiryu, si no te quitas las preocupaciones de la cabeza no vas a poder hacer nada frente a Reus.

- Arf… arf… - respiraba agitado, llevaban más de media hora practicando sin parar – Lo sé, viejo maestro, pero… en cuanto pienso que es posible que haya sido capaz de derrotar a un Dios, me invade la duda. Y la duda se convierte en temor, de no saber si seré capaz de derrotar a una persona con ese poder.

- No deberías preocuparte por eso, en un combate da igual el poder, lo que cuenta es la habilidad. Además, tú también te enfrentaste a un Dios y saliste victorioso, ¿no?

- Pero luché con mis compañeros, no estaba solo… y él…

- En su día te lo dije, Shiryu, cuando tenías dudas de si podrías invertir el curso de la cascada. Dijiste que solo podría hacerlo un Dios, ¿qué te respondí yo?

- Que un caballero podía llegar a ser más fuerte que los dioses…

- En efecto – sonrió satisfecho al ver que su discípulo lo recordaba – Por eso no te preocupes y solo centrate, ¿entendido? ¡Venga, una vez más!

- ¡Si, viejo maestro!

Y de nuevo se pusieron a practicar.

Desde su cuarto, Shun no podía apartar la mirada de la foto en la que salía con su hermano cuando eran pequeños. Se preguntaba que habría sido de él. No le cabría duda de que estaría vivo en alguna parte, pero le gustaría saber si estaba bien.

No tenía porque tener dudas, lo tenía claro que si. Era más, su hermano se les uniría en el campo de batalla, estaba seguro de eso, así que pronto volvería a verle, y estaba seguro que se enfrentarían juntos a los dioses en esta batalla final que decidiría el destino de la humanidad.


	27. El laberinto de los recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**EL LABERINTO DE LOS RECUERDOS**

Tal y como Shion prometió, las armaduras estaban reparadas en una hora. Se notaba que fue el mentor de Mu, porque esos restos de algo que una vez habían sido corazas ahora rebosan vitalidad por cada una de sus partes. Las cuatro armaduras se desmotaron y unieron a los caballeros de bronce, pudiendo sentir su nuevo poder, fruto de la sangre de sus compañeros de armas.

- Es increíble… gracias, Shion.

- Esta es la segunda vez que tengo que repararos las armaduras. Y seguramente sea la última… Sin embargo, debo avisaros: su protección puede que no sea suficiente. Os protegerán de algunos ataques, pero Shiro y los demás tienen poderes que superan todo lo que hayáis visto hasta ahora. Tened cuidado.

- ¡Si! – Asintieron los cuatro a la vez.

- ¡Ey, todo está listo aquí fuera! – Los avisó Dohko.

En el jardín de la mansión, Pólux estaba concentrando su cosmos junto a Dalí. Un enorme portal había sido abierto hacía más de una hora, pero los santos de bronce no sabían que era lo que realmente estaban haciendo los dos caballeros de oro. ¿Quizás traer a alguien más como habían hecho con sus compañeros de la anterior Guerra Santa?

- Creus, es tu turno – le avisó Dalí.

- Muy bien. Vosotros, caballeruchos, poneos alrededor del portal dimensional.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

- Recordaréis que cuando fuisteis a los dominios de Hades, tuvisteis que despertar el Arayashiki, o lo que es lo mismo, el octavo sentido, ¿no es así?

- Si, bueno… - Seiya en verdad no sabía nada de eso.

Durante el camino por el infierno, Shun le explicó que para poder moverse libremente por el infierno hacía falta despertar el octavo sentido, conocido como Arayashiki, que por eso Atenea y Shaka seguían vivos allí abajo, luchando. Seguramente lo despertó inconscientemente, mientras caía por el túnel en el castillo de Hades, sujeto al espectro Valentine.

- El monte Olimpo es un lugar vetado a los seres humanos. Solo los elegidos por los dioses pueden entrar. Así que, digamos que si queremos sobrevivir allí, vamos a tener que entrar de una forma especial. Enviaremos el cuerpo y el alma por separado, y luego podréis moveros con total libertad.

- ¡E-Espera, ¿qué…?! ¡E-Estás seguro de qué….!

- ¡Ondas infernales!

No les dio tiempo a preguntar si eso era algo que funcionaría con total seguridad, porque sus cuerpos se separaron de sus almas y entraron en el vórtice del espacio-tiempo creado por el santo de Géminis, quedando todos inconscientes.

El viaje pudo durar, horas, días o simplemente unos segundos. Los caballeros de bronce se despertaron de golpe, rodeados de una espesa niebla. Lo único que eran capaces de ver era a ellos mismos. No veían el suelo, pero sabían que había uno porque pisaban sobre sólido. Tampoco podían ver un camino, aunque los caballeros de oro miraban cada uno en una dirección en concreto.

- ¿D-Dónde…?

- Este es el monte Olimpo. Digamos que estamos en la entrada reservada a los mortales: el laberinto de los recuerdos.

- ¿El laberinto… de los recuerdos?

- Los dioses son seres egoístas, que solo se preocupan por si mismos. Por ello, no sienten ataduras con nada ni nadie. En cambio, los seres humanos somos capaces de crear muchos lazos a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Para que un humano pueda venir al monte Olimpo debe liberarse de todos esos lazos – explicó Dalí.

- ¿Qué significa eso…?

- Cuando vayáis a los templos donde están Shiro y los demás lo entenderéis.

- Pero, ¿cómo vamos a llegar? – Quiso saber Hyoga - . No hay veo ningún camino.

- En el monte Olimpo no existen caminos. Hay que guiarse por el cosmos para llegar al templo de un Dios. Cada uno seguiremos una dirección, da igual cual tomemos porque aquí no hay direcciones. Igual alguno acabamos en un mismo templo. La única forma de salir de aquí es dejar atrás todo el pasado y los lazos y encontrar la forma de seguir un cosmos.

- De acuerdo… en ese caso… ¡vámonos!

Como habían acordado, los doce caballeros fueron cada uno por una dirección, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista los unos a los otros. Ahora solo podían guiarse por su cosmos para lograr llegar a uno de los doce templos.

Shiryu avanzaba a toda velocidad. No encontraba obstáculos, no notaba ninguna pared ni desniveles. Era como si ese lugar fuera la nada. Tampoco podía ver nada porque, al contrario que en el infierno, sus ojos seguían totalmente ciegos. A pesar de ello, se guiaba por su cosmos, como ya había hecho tantas veces tiempo atrás. En realidad, ya no le preocupaba recuperar la vista o no, estaba bien así.

Notaba un pequeño cosmos, lo cual le servía de referencia de avanzar. Pero, era extraño, porque era muy pequeño en comparación con el de Reus, y lo que es más importante, para ser el de un Dios. Y por otro lado, le era extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiera sentido ya alguna vez.

Una ráfaga vino de entre la niebla. Gracias al escudo del dragón pudo detenerla sin ningún problema. No sabía de donde había venido el golpe, pero si de quien era el responsable. Solo había una persona capaz de lanzar una ráfaga así. Ahora podía sentir su cosmos con total claridad, y era mucho mayor que la última vez que lo vio, en su último enfrentamiento.

- ¡Sé que estás ahí Okko, sal!

Feliz de que su viejo compañero de entrenamiento lo hubiese reconocido, Okko se dejó ver entre la niebla, portando una armadura de tono amarillento y anaranjado. Shiryu no podía verla, pero si percibía que su antiguo compañero portaba una coraza como él.

- Me alegro de verte Shiryu. Parece que no has recuperado la vista.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tus recuerdos han sido lo que me han despertado. Además, fíjate… si hasta llevo una armadura.

- Okko… si estás aquí…

- Si… lamento decírtelo, pero no puedo dejarte pasar, Shiryu. Si quieres seguir adelante, tendrás que derrotarme. Pero esta vez… no te va a resultar tan fácil.

Shun se guiaba gracias a sus cadenas. Nada más comenzar su marcha y separarse de sus compañeros, había localizado el lugar donde estaba su enemigo: Narciso. O eso pensaba, hasta que unas cadenas, que formaban una especie de muro infranqueable, le cortaron el paso.

- ¿Q-Qué es esto…?

Tocó las cadenas, con curiosidad. Formaban como una especie de muralla que le impedía seguir adelante. Y lo que era más importante, por más que tiraba de ellas eran sólidas, tanto que casi parecían las cadenas de la armadura de Andrómeda. Incluso le eran familiares, como si las hubiera visto en alguna parte.

Intentó hacer memoria. Esas cadenas negras las había visto no una sino varias veces, y estaba seguro que no eran del santo de plata Dante, sino de otro al que conocía muy bien… Finalmente, las pudo recordar.

- N-No puede ser… estas cadenas, son…

- Finalmente te diste cuenta, ¿verdad, Shun?

Sentado sobre uno de los huecos que dejaba las cadenas, un hombre de cabello negro y erizado, ojos severos pero afables, que portaba una armadura negra, observaba al santo de bronce, con cierta simpatía.

- M-Maestro… ¿q-qué hacéis vos aquí…?

- Me han encargado que te impida avanzar.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?!

Del muro de cadenas salieron varias que atacaron a Shun. Este se defendió creando una defensa circular a su alrededor, pudiendo pararlas sin problemas.

- Te has hecho muy fuerte, Shun – lo felicitó su maestro, sonriente.

- M-Maestro… ¿p-por qué me ataca…?

- Si quieres avanzar, tendrás que derrotarme primero. De modo que… en guardia.

Hyoga, una persona acostumbrada a sentir los fuertes vientos helados de Siberia sin problemas, estaba congelado ante la persona que tenía delante. No estaba como la recordaba la última vez que la vio, pues portaba una armadura de tono anaranjado, pero su cara no había cambiado nada.

Su largo y liso cabello rubio le caía por la espalda, sus ojos azules, brillantes como los cristales de hielo de Siberio, brillaban alegres de volver a encontrarse con su tan adorado hijo, tantos años después del fatídico accidente.

- M-Madre… n-no puede ser…

- Has crecido mucho, Hyoga… me alegra ver que estás saludable.

- No… esto tiene que ser una ilusión… ¡tu barco se hundió y tú…!

Iba a atacarla, pero su madre lo abrazó con ternura. Hyoga no pudo evitar dejar salir las lágrimas. Ese tacto, esa piel suave, ese calor… si, sin duda era su madre. Podía sentir su afecto directamente en su pecho. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, feliz de volver a tenerla a su lado.

- ¡Mamá…!

- Hijo mío… me alegro tanto de verte… pero… - posó su macho sobre el estómago de su hijo y este salió volando hasta caer al suelo, dolorido.

El golpe le había pillado completamente por sorpresa, pero eso ahora era lo que menos le preocupaba. Lo que realmente le importaba era lo mucho que le costaba creer que su madre, el ser más importante para él, le hubiera atacado.

- ¿M-Mamá…?

- Desgraciadamente no puedo permitir que continúes, Hyoga… Si quieres seguir, tendrás que matarme.

- ¡¿D-De qué estás hablando, mamá?!

Para Seiya, lo que se encontró tras estar mucho tiempo corriendo, eso era un paisaje aterrador. Ante él habían decenas de cadáveres de lo que quizás en algún momento habrían sido caballeros. O al menos eso pensaba al ver sus armaduras.

Avanzó, con cautela. Si todos esos caballeros estaban ahí es porque habría algún enemigo cerca. Debía tener cuidado. De pronto algo lo agarró del tobillo. Se asustó cuando de pronto se elevó en el aire, siendo levantado por uno de los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo.

- Tenma…

- ¡M-Maldita sea…! – Con una patada, Seiya le liberó de su captor.

La situación no es que fuera muy buena, porque todos los cuerpos se levantaron de golpe. No solo eso, sino que sus armaduras rotas se reconstruyeron y sus heridas desaparecieron, formando un auténtico ejército de caballeros.

- Tenma…

- ¡¿Q-Quiénes sois…?! ¡No os acerquéis a mí, os lo advierto! – Les amenazó, preparándose para atacar si fuera necesario.


End file.
